After Dallas
by xvintagexdreams
Summary: What happen after JR tried to kill himself. The untold story of what happen! Added Chapter 11-13 Read & Review!
1. The Missing Piece

The Missing Piece  
  
Written By: Nikie/DallasFan88  
  
JR and Bobby is standing there in shock after JR shot the mirror.   
  
"JR, give me that gun."  
  
"Here take it. Everything else is taking away from me. Sue Ellen and John Ross is gone, Momma and Clayton is gone, Lucy left, and I don't have my little girl no more."  
  
"JR, Cassidy is grown and she didn't even live here."  
  
"Yeah but, she was mine and Sue Ellen's little girl."  
  
"It's your fault that she didn't live here."  
  
"I know, I wish I could change it so much."  
  
"Well JR, go to bed and I check on you in the morning."  
  
"I go to bed when I want to."  
  
"Goodnight JR."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Bobby left leaving only JR. JR went to his nightstand and was looking for a picture of him, Sue Ellen, John Ross, and Cassidy.  
  
"Why didn't I never give her a chance?" JR said to himself. "She would have love it here on Southfork. She and Lucy was the same and they would got along. Bobby loved her like his own. Even Pam love her. She looks so much like Sue Ellen. I wish my little girl was here now." He said lying down on the bed and finally fell asleep. Bobby was outside his door and he heard everything he said and Bobby got an idea.  
  
"I get Cassidy here for him. I have to get him back up." So he walk downstairs and got the phonebook down and starting looking for Cassidy's number. Cassidy is a grown woman of 23 and have a career of writing. She owns a publishing company in Houston. He finally found her number and starting calling it. It rings and finally somebody picks up.  
  
"Hello"   
  
"Cassidy, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
"Your Uncle Bobby."  
  
"Uncle Bobby!!! I can't believe I'm actually hearing from you."  
  
"Well, I want you to do some for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Daddy tried to kill himself tonight. So, I want you to come to Southfork and cheer him up. He depressed and alone. He just wants his family back."  
  
"Well, I have a meeting in the morning but I can making it for other day. I be up there as soon as I can Uncle Bobby."  
  
"Ok, thanks Baby. Are you flying up here or driving?"  
  
"I'll drive up there."  
  
"Alright, see you when you get here."  
  
"Bye, and don't tell Daddy til I get there. Lets suprise him."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
He hangs up the phone and thinking to himself.  
  
"This is sure to lift up JR's spirts." He said walking upto his bedroom. "I hope." He said and went to bed. The Next morning Bobby got up early and got breakfast fixed and got the house straight up with the help of the housemaid.   
  
"Thank you Jane, for helping me getting everything ready for Cassidy's visit."  
  
"Your welcome Mr. Ewing, if it will help Mr. Ewing be more happier."  
  
"Well, I think this will."  
  
"I go and see if the breakfast is ready."  
  
"Alright, I going to see if JR is up yet."  
  
"No need for that, I'm up." JR said walking downstairs dressed.  
  
"Well JR, you looking better this morning."  
  
"Thanks, is there any coffee?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Ewing, I'll go and get you some."  
  
"Thank you Jane."  
  
Jane goes into the kitchen and Bobby and JR goes into the living room. Jane comes in with some coffee and cups and sitting them down. And the phones rings.  
  
"I'll get it Mr. Ewing." Jane said. She walk over and answer it. "Hello."  
  
"Yes, is Bobby Ewing there?"  
  
"Yes ma'ma, hold on." Jane said. She went back into the living room. "Mr. Ewing, there is somebody on the phone for you."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Bobby goes into the hallway and picks up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Uncle Bobby, this is Cassidy. Look outside the door." So Bobby went and look outside and there was Cassidy sitting in her Car talking on her car phone. "See me."  
  
"Yeah, but who in the car with you."  
  
"Hunter, you know Jenna's nephew. He just rode down here with me. Can I come in or I'm going to sit in the car all day."  
  
"Ok, come up to the door real fast."  
  
"Alright, I be right there." She said hanging up the phone. And turns to Hunter. "Are you coming?"   
  
"Yeah, but you go first and I get the bags."  
  
"Alright, I love you and I'm going to tell them."  
  
"Ok, I love you too." He gave her a little kiss. Then, she got out and walks upto the front door. Bobby opens the door and shows her in.  
  
They standing in the front hall.  
  
"Alright, you stay here and I go and tell JR."   
  
"Ok, I'll just stay here."  
  
Bobby goes back into the living room.   
  
"Hey JR, will you come in here for a minute?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there is somebody for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"If you come here, you'll find out."  
  
"Alright, I be there in a minute."  
  
Bobby goes back into the hallway.  
  
"Ok, he coming."  
  
"Does he know it me?"  
  
"No, but get ready."  
  
JR comes into the front hallway and was so shock to see his little girl right before his eyes.  
  
"Hello Daddy." Cassidy said. JR was speechless. He couldn't see a word. "Well, do you have anything to say to me?"  
  
"Cassidy, you're actually here." He said going upto her and give her the biggest hug. "My Babydoll, she actually came back to me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I. I love you daddy and I heard what you tried to do last night. Why would you do something like that. Do you know, if you need anything I was just down in Houston?"  
  
"I felt like there was nothing left."  
  
"Well, you got me and I'll stay as long as you like me too."  
  
"Do you have forever then." JR said laughing.  
  
"I might. You may never know." Cassidy said grinning. Hunter come through the front door with the suitcases and bags. "Oh, I forgot. Ya know Hunter. Hunter this is my Uncle Bobby. He was the one who was engaged to Jenna. And this is my daddy, the almighty-power JR Ewing."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ewing."  
  
"Cassidy, why is he with you?"  
  
"Daddy, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hunter and me are engaged to be married."  
  
"Oh I see, how long you been engaged?"  
  
"Not very long, just for a month." Cassidy said looking at her father expression on his face. "Are you mad?"   
  
"How can I be mad, my little girl is getting married." He said.   
  
'Oh daddy, I love you." Cassidy said running to her father and hugging him and had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Bobby, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, this is the first time I actually saw you happy in a long time. And I mean a long time."  
  
Jane came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast is done."  
  
"Oh good, I starving. We didn't eat before we left." Cassidy said.  
  
"Well Babydoll, lets go and eat." JR said taking a hold of Cassidy's hand and leading her into the dining room.  
  
"Come on Hunter, JR is so protective of that girl. It's like she live here all of her live."  
  
"Yeah, Cassidy tells me that you and my aunt used to come and see her alot."  
  
"Only when JR or Sue Ellen who go."  
  
"She said that she never even got to live here."  
  
'Yeah, JR and Sue Ellen would never let her because of mine and JR heritage. JR thinks that Cassidy would of shame the Ewing name. But, he knows now that he would of care if she did live her and wishes that she could of."  
  
"Do you have any children, Mr. Ewing?"  
  
"Yes, I have a son. And please call me Bobby. We're about to become family."   
  
"Alright, Bobby does JR have anymore children than Cassidy?"  
  
"He has a son, his name is John Ross, name after JR and our father."  
  
"I know Cassidy never mention it."  
  
"Well, I think Cassidy was jealous of John Ross because he got to live here on Southfork and my father and mother knew about him. See, my parents never knew about Cassidy."  
  
"Oh I see."   
  
Cassidy came back out of the dining room.  
  
"Hey, are you two going to just stand there or eat?"  
  
"We're coming." Bobby said. Cassidy walk back into the dining room.  
  
"She seems happy around JR. Don't she?"  
  
"She and JR got along real good that one year, he got her a job at Ewing Oil and she work there until she finally moved to Houston to open that publishing company. She always want to be a writer."  
  
"Yeah, she real successful down there. We own a two story house and a ranch. I work on the ranch while she goes and runs the company."  
  
"Yeah, she loves being on the land."  
  
"She sometimes works on the land with me."  
  
"Well, we better get in there before she comes back in here."  
  
"Yeah, I can't stand to get into an argument with her." Hunter said laughing. "She has a temper."  
  
"Probably like her daddy." Bobby said laughing. "Come on." They go into the dining room. "Well, I glad you two waiting on us."  
  
"Any longer, I would have died." Cassidy said grinning that Ewing's smile.   
  
"Funny Darling." Hunter said giving Cassidy a peck on the cheek and sitting down across from her.  
  
"Daddy, what are you going to do now since you don't have Ewing Oil?"  
  
"I have no idea Sweetheart." JR said eating.  
  
"Well, me and Hunter was thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what Darling?" JR said listening to her.  
  
"I was thinking that you could come with us to Houston and looking at the publishing company because I need a business adviser."  
  
"I would love to but.."   
  
"Daddy, you don't need Ewing Oil because that what gets everybody away from you. Momma and John Ross is gone because of it. And not mention your extra ladies on the side."  
  
"Well, I've changed."  
  
"I know daddy and I'm proud of you."  
  
"Well, I guess I could go down there and see it."  
  
"Good, after awhile daddy, I could make you my partner."  
  
"Would you really do that?"  
  
"I would, but I want to see how well you can work without owning the company first."  
  
"Alright Darling."  
  
"Congratulation JR." Bobby said.  
  
"Thanks Bob."   
  
"When is the wedding Cassidy." Bobby asked.  
  
"Well, we want it in the fall but we may move it up to the summer."  
  
"That ain't far away then."  
  
"Yeah, daddy you wouldn't mind if I call momma and asked her to come?"  
  
"No, she is your momma and I know how much she loves you and how much you love her."  
  
"Thank you. Can I go and call her really fast?"  
  
"Sure, and tell her I said hi."  
  
"I will daddy." Cassidy said getting up and going into another room. She picks up the phone and dails her mother's number. "Hello, may I speak with Sue Ellen please."   
  
"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Her daughter, Cassidy Ewing."  
  
"Hold on ma'ma."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Sue Ellen's voice comes on the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Momma, this is Cassidy."  
  
"Babydoll, how have you been."  
  
"That why I call you. Momma, I getting married and I want you and John Ross come back to Dallas and watch it."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Hunter Wade. You know Jenna's nephew."  
  
"Oh yes, that boy you used to run around with."  
  
"Will you come, please."  
  
"Alright Darling, I never could say no to you."   
  
"When you think you can come?"  
  
"When you want me too. I have all the time in the world since Don left."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I don't think we would have work. He thinks I'm still in love with JR. Have you ever heard nonsense?"  
  
"Momma, maybe you're still in love with daddy. Have you really thought about it?"  
  
"Well, it too late and I don't want to be with him."  
  
"Ok, well, get here as soon as you can."  
  
"Alright Darling. See you when we get there."  
  
"Bye and I love you."  
  
"Bye Darling."  
  
They hung up the phones and Cassidy walk back into the dining room where the boys were just finishing up their breakfast.  
  
"Well Babydoll, what did she say?" JR asked with curiosity.  
  
"She said she will be here as soon as she can."  
  
"I hope this is going to make you happy Darling." Bobby said.  
  
"It going to make me very happy. I mean, I going to have the two people I love the most and I going to have you and John Ross and I bet Jenna and Ray will come if Hunter asks."  
  
"Here Darling, I go and call her right now and ask." Hunter said getting up from the table and went to make the call.  
  
"I don't want a big wedding Daddy, I just want a few friends and you, momma, John Ross, Christopher, Uncle Bobby, Jenna, Charlie, Lucus, and Ray. If you want to invited some other people. You can. But not alot of people. I think I going for a walk around Southfork. Tell Hunter to come outside and I show him around."  
  
"Alright Darling." JR said as Cassidy gave him a kiss on a cheek and walk outside. "Bobby, you know what?"  
  
"What JR?"  
  
"I think we should get Lucy, momma and Clayton here and make that her wedding present."   
  
"You think she would want to meet Lucy, momma and Clayton."  
  
"Well, I think she should know her family."  
  
"I think it a good idea and I go and call momma and Clayton to see where they are. You can call Lucy to see if she will come."  
  
"Ok Bob." JR said. Hunter came back into the room.  
  
"Well, what did Jenna said?" Bobby asked.  
  
"She said she would be on the next plane out here."  
  
"Good. Hunter, we want to do something for Cassidy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, JR want to get my momma and her husband Clayton and Cassidy's cousin Lucy here for the wedding and suprise her."  
  
"I think that a wonderful idea. She would love it. She talks about it all the time how she would love to know her grandmother and family."  
  
"Then it settled, we going to get the whole family here for her." JR said. "Cassidy wanted you outside so she can show you around."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Ewing."  
  
"Hey, called me JR."  
  
"Alright, bye Bobby, JR." Hunter said walking outside where Cassidy was sitting on the swing on the front porch.  
  
"Hey, I thought you would never get out here."  
  
"I thought you want to show me around."  
  
"Well, I change my mind. We will have time to do that. I just want to sit here and watch the ranch run itself."  
  
Back in the dining room.  
  
"Bobby, you know what?"  
  
"What JR?"  
  
"I think I find my missing piece."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What been missing all these years was Cassidy."  
  
"I glad you finally realize."  
  
"What is that Bob?"  
  
"Cassidy was all you needed but never could have her."  
  
"Well, I going to change it. She's still my little babydoll."  
  
The Scene goes black.   
  
End of Episode  
  
Written by: Nikie/Dallaschickie  
  
Copyright 2004 


	2. Old Feelings

Old Feelings  
  
Written By: Nikie  
  
Cassidy and Hunter are walking around Southfork. She's showing him around.  
  
"Who's club house?"   
  
"My Uncle Bobby. My granddaddy built it from him when he was little."  
  
"How many uncles do you have?"  
  
"Just my uncle Bobby and my daddy's other brother Gary. But, my daddy don't mention him much."  
  
"Well, your momma and brother are coming today, so we better get to the main house."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said with deappointment.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, just if momma is here. I'm afraid that her and daddy are going to do something, but I don't know if I want anything to happen between."  
  
"Well, I don't thing that anything will happen."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Darling. My parents don't love each other nomore."  
  
"Lets go. You've to go and get your momma and brother."  
  
"You're not coming with me."  
  
"Well, I was going to help your Uncle around here." He said.  
  
"Oh alright, I go by myself. Maybe Daddy will go with me."  
  
"Yeah, go and ask him."  
  
She ran ahead of him and ran after her. Then, she finally slow down enough that he could caught up with. He finally caught her and twirl her around and kiss her and they walk up to the house. They went in and Cassidy went upstairs and Hunter stay downstairs. When Bobby came in.  
  
"Hello Bobby."  
  
"Hi Hunter, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Cassidy and I been looking around. She went upstairs to get ready to go and get Sue Ellen and John Ross. Where JR? Cassidy want to talk to him."  
  
"Oh, I think he in the den working on some stuff."  
  
"Thanks Bobby." He left Bobby to look for JR. He went to den and saw JR looking at a picture of Sue Ellen and Cassidy when Cassidy was about 5. "Hello JR."  
  
"Oh, Hello Hunter. What do you want?"  
  
"Cassidy, she want to talk to you before she goes and get Sue Ellen."  
  
"Alright, tell her I be up there in a minute."  
  
"Ok JR." He walk outside the den and walk upstairs into the guest bedroom where him and Cassidy was staying. "Cassidy, where you at?"  
  
"Right here Darling." She came out of the closet fully dressed.   
  
"Hey, you look nice."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Well, you daddy said he would be up here in a minute."  
  
"Alright. Momma's plane is going to be here soon. I've got to go soon."   
  
JR walk into the bedroom.   
  
"Hello Daddy."  
  
"Well, I let you two talk. I going to help Bobby outside. Bye Darling." He said kissing her. "Bye JR." He walk out the bedroom only leaving JR and Cassidy.  
  
"Well Cassidy, what did you want?"  
  
"I want you to come with me to get momma and John Ross."  
  
"I would love too. But, I thought you and Hunter was going."  
  
"He decided to help Uncle Bobby around here."  
  
"Oh I see. Well, I would love too."  
  
"Daddy, you and momma won't do anything will ya?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean like kindle ya relationship or anything."  
  
"Oh, me and your momma is over and finish."  
  
"Ok, I want to know. For my sakes, and for yours. Well, we better get going."  
  
"Alright." They walk downstairs and outside. Cassidy look around the ranch and called out.  
  
"HUNTER, UNCLE BOBBY!!!" Bobby came around the house on his horse.  
  
"What Cassidy?"  
  
"I was going to tell ya that me and daddy are going to get momma and John Ross."  
  
"Ok Darling. Bye." Bobby said and rode back around the house toward the barns. Cassidy and JR got into Cassidy's Porsche and drove off Southfork. And while driving Cassidy starts talking.  
  
"Daddy, you know how John Ross is going to feel being around you. I mean after the whole James thing and everything."  
  
"I don't know how he's going to act but I going to make it right between us."  
  
"Alright, but don't take him away from momma or anything."  
  
"I won't Darling. I'm through with that. I don't want to fight with your momma no more. I love her too much to do that again."  
  
"Thank you Daddy." She said and continuing driving. When they reach the airport they get out and walk up to the aiport door and go in. JR sight a man selling yellow roses. He thought about buying Sue Ellen one. He did. Cassidy was getting suspicious about what her father was doing. But, without think about it they walk around and finally saw Sue Ellen's plane landed. So they wait on her and finally there she was. Sue Ellen and John Ross right before her eyes.   
  
"MOMMA!!!" Cassidy running to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Cassidy, Hello Darling."  
  
"Cassidy." John Ross said running up to his sister and giving her a hug. "I miss you." He said. Cassidy had tears running down her eyes. She missed her mother and brother so much.   
  
"I miss you John Ross. Actually both of you." Cassidy said. JR came up behind her. And Sue Ellen had a "What's he doing here?" look on her face.   
  
"Daddy!!!" John Ross said jumping in his father's arm.  
  
"Hello JR." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Hello Sue Ellen, here I brought you this. I know it's your favorite." He said handing her a yellow rose.   
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Hey John Ross, come on let's go you can see my Porsche." She said grabbing John Ross and leading first.  
  
"How have you been Sue Ellen?"  
  
"Alright, how are you?"  
  
"Well, from me losing everything. I'm fine."  
  
"JR, I'm only here for Cassidy."  
  
"I know, I told her we never could be together again."  
  
"Good, well we better catch up with them before they leave us."  
  
"Yeah, lets go." They started to run after them. Cassidy and John Ross see them and decides to run ahead more. "Those kids of ours."  
  
"Yeah, do they know that we ain't as young as we once was." They finally catch up them and they go to the car and JR and Sue Ellen put the suitcases in the trunk. John Ross and Cassidy are in car talking.  
  
"Hey sis, this is a cool car."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I got for my birthday last year from Hunter."  
  
"I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"I think you to will get along good." She said. JR and Sue Ellen finishing getting everything in the car and get in JR letting Sue Ellen having the front sit while him and John Ross are sitting in the back talking. Cassidy and Sue Ellen talking about the wedding.   
  
"Cassidy, what color do you want for the wedding. Pink, Blue, Yellow."  
  
"I want pink, yellow and some light purple."  
  
"Ok, have you pick out a wedding dress."  
  
"No, I haven't evening thought about a wedding dress."  
  
"Well, that something we have to get." Sue Ellen said. Meanwhile in the back JR and John Ross are joking around.  
  
"Hey John Ross, are you kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not. That what momma did."  
  
"Hey Sue Ellen, did you really fall off a horse."  
  
"Yes, I did." She said going back to her and Cassidy conversation.  
  
"Sue Ellen, I taught you how to ride a horse. Then, you go and fall off of one." He said. But, Sue Ellen was ignoring him.  
  
"Daddy, can we ride horse when we get to Southfork?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Do you Sue Ellen?"  
  
"Oh no, you two can. Me and Cassidy has to get started on this wedding." Sue Ellen said. Cassidy was wondering why was her mother trying to rush everything. Then, it finally hit her. Her mother was still in love with her father. And that she knew it.  
  
"Momma, I don't want to rush into this wedding. I just want to be around you and John Ross for alittle while."  
  
"Alright." Sue Ellen said. Cassidy finally reach Southfork and drove in. "Finally, we here." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Yeah finally." John Ross said jumping out of the convertible Porsche.   
  
"Hey John Ross, will you and Cassidy go and say hi to your Uncle Bobby and Hunter while I talk to your momma for a minute than I take you horseback riding around Southfork. Alright?"  
  
"Alright, lets go Cassidy." John Ross and Cassidy started to walk toward the barns where Bobby and Hunter was. They reach them and go in.  
  
"Hey ya, I have a visitor you ya." Cassidy said. Bobby and Hunter both got down from the hay loft.   
  
"UNCLE BOBBY!!" John Ross said jumping into his uncle arms.  
  
"Hello Darling." Hunter said kissing Cassidy.  
  
"Hi Sweetheart. Hey John Ross, this is going to be your brother-in-law. Darling, this is the John Ross or I like to call him "Little JR"."  
  
"Hey buddy, I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Hello, I just got one thing to say to you."  
  
"What??"  
  
"You better take care of my big sis or I kick you butt."  
  
"I promise that I will."  
  
"Good. Now were buddies."  
  
"I like him Cassidy."  
  
"See John Ross, I told you that he would like you." Cassidy said. Meanwhile JR and Sue Ellen are walking inside the house with the suitcases.  
  
"Now JR, what do you want to talk about."  
  
"One thing is about us. But first, I want to talk about Cassidy's wedding present."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Bobby, Hunter, and myself is going to get momma, Clayton, and Lucy here and let them meet a long lost family member."  
  
"Really JR."  
  
"Yeah, I thought she deserved it after all of these years."  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea JR."   
  
"Good. I thought you would like it. Now us, I know you Sue Ellen. You not be ignoring me because you hate me. I know that you never really hate me. Now, tell me what wrong?"  
  
"Alright, but this don't change a thing."  
  
"Ok." JR said. He motion her to sit down.  
  
"Yes, I do still have alot of feeling for you. But, we never could be together again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, all we do is hurt each other."  
  
"Yeah, Sue Ellen I just want to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you during our marriage."  
  
"Me too." She look at him and actually saw the love she saw for him when she was on stage. "JR, I better go and get unpack."  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Sure." She got up and got some of the suitcases and JR got some other and head upstairs.  
  
"Sue Ellen, you can take mine and yours old room and John Ross and Christopher can bunk together."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"Momma and Clayton old room."  
  
"Oh, Alright." Sue Ellen said going into the old room which brought back memories. "You can sit them over there." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Sue Ellen, I'm going to take John Ross riding."  
  
"Wait!! Can you talk with me just alittle long."  
  
"You want me too."  
  
"If you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. I bet Bobby down there spoiling him and talking to Hunter. What do you want to talk about?" He said sitting in a chair in the room.  
  
"Lets talk about the past."  
  
"What about the past?"  
  
"Lets talk about it."  
  
"Alright, like I said down there I'm sorry for ruining our marriage."  
  
"I know, but it wasn't all you. Some of it was me. I'm sorry for cheating on you and for taking John Ross away from you when he was born."  
  
"I'm sorry for the cheating, the lying, and I'm sorry for really never been able to talk to you like I should."  
  
"What do you mean? Like you are now."  
  
"Yeah, I actually never stop loving you Sue Ellen. I serious I love you still."  
  
"I still in love with you. That the reason Don left me."  
  
"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok, I was kinda of glad that he did left."  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Because I love you JR."  
  
"Oh, I love you too Sue Ellen." He said. Sue Ellen was looking at him and actually saw love.   
  
"JR, if we try to work this out I want to take it slow. And you have to promise no more women, Ewing Oil, or anything that can separate us."  
  
"I promise Sue Ellen. I want you forever." He said and she knew it meant it.  
  
"I love you too." She said hugging him. She look at him and then kiss him. And for awhile that all they could was kiss each other.  
  
"Well, I better get John Ross and take him horseback riding like I promise."  
  
"Ok, tell Cassidy to come up here and we start to get to know each other again."  
  
"Alright, I love you." He said kissing her again and walk out. Cassidy, Hunter, John Ross, and Bobby came in from the heat. "Hey ya"  
  
"Hey Daddy, is momma all set?"  
  
"Yeah, and she wants to talk to you and Hunter."  
  
"Alright, come on Darling."  
  
"Talk to you later John Ross." Hunter said. Cassidy and him went upstairs and to her mother's room.   
  
"Momma, you want to talk to us?"  
  
"Yes Darling. Hello, I'm Sue Ellen Lockwood, Cassidy's mother."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lockwood."  
  
"Oh. just call me Sue Ellen."  
  
"Alright. Cassidy, I'm going to leave you to talk to your mother while I go horseback riding with John Ross and JR."  
  
"Ok Darling." Cassidy said kissing him. Hunter left. "Momma, what did you want?"  
  
"Cassidy, I want to know my daughter again. I know these past 5 years we haven't really been close but I want to be again."  
  
"I would love that momma."   
  
"Well, lets go outside and go horseback riding then."  
  
"Ok, lets go." Cassidy said holding out her hand and Sue Ellen taking it and walking downstairs and going outside to the barn where the boys was. "Hey, do you have room for some girls who want to ride some horse."  
  
"We sure do." Hunter said picking up Cassidy and putting her on a horse. JR pick up Sue Ellen and put her on a horse. Cassidy knew that her parents was on the edge of getting back together but didn't say anything. John Ross and Bobby got on their horse. And went horseback riding....  
  
The Scene goes black.....  
  
End-of-Episode  
  
Copyright 2004  
  
Written By: Nikie 


	3. Wedding Plans

Wedding's Plan  
  
Written By:Nikie  
  
Cassidy and Sue Ellen are looking through wedding books.  
  
"Momma, I love this dress."  
  
"Here let me see it." Sue Ellen said when Cassidy handed her the wedding book. "It gorgeous. Are you sure this is the dress you want."  
  
"I'm sure. I just love it."  
  
"Alright, got that done. Jenna, Ray, Charlie, and the baby suppose to be here today."  
  
"I hope so. Hunter talk to her before they left and said they was suppose to be here."  
  
"Well, I better go and see what Christopher and John Ross is doing."  
  
She said getting up and going outside and looking around for them. "JOHN ROSS, CHRISTOPHER. Where are ya at?"   
  
"Right here momma." John Ross said as he comes around house with Christopher.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just playing around. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Can we go back and play?"  
  
"Sure, but don't get into any trouble."  
  
"Arlight momma, come on Christopher." John Ross and Christopher ran back to the treehouse. Sue Ellen went back to where Cassidy was.   
  
"Honey, are you alright? You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine momma, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, me getting married, and don't think that I don't know about you and daddy trying to work somethings out. That something you can't hide from me. I see right through you."  
  
"What about me and your daddy?"  
  
"About ya getting back together and then hurting each again." Cassidy said looking at her mother. Sue Ellen saw what her daughter was feeling and went to sit beside her.  
  
"Cassidy, whatever happen between me and your daddy has no affect on you or John Ross. We love you two so much that it's hard to explain. You're my babydoll and John Ross is my little guy. And nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that." Sue Ellen said looking for a reaction from her and she got it. Cassidy had tears coming down her face.  
  
"Oh momma, I love you too." Cassidy said hugging her mother in a tight embrace. JR was looking at what just had happen.   
  
"I love Sue Ellen, I love my children. I can't hurt them." He said to himself. Then, finally go in where they was. "Hey you two, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wedding stuff, things you won't be interest in." Cassidy said.  
  
"Well, what kind of wedding stuff have ya pick out."  
  
"The wedding dress. Here JR, look at it." Sue Ellen said handing him the wedding book.  
  
"It's gorgeous, you're going to look beautiful in it. Gosh, you look just like your momma." JR said which made Sue Ellen smiled and Cassidy too.  
  
"Thank you daddy. Well, I better get my husband-to-be to the airport to pick up Jenna, Ray, and the kids."  
  
"Alright Darling, we'll finish later." Sue Ellen said. Cassidy lend down and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and then gave her daddy a kiss then left. Leaving only JR and Sue Ellen.  
  
"Well, Sue Ellen are you having fun planning our daughter wedding?"  
  
"Actually I am, I thought it was just going to be complicate but we got along good. But, how long will it last?" Sue Ellen said laughing. JR was laughing with her. "JR, this past two weeks, you have mature alot from the JR Ewing I used to know."  
  
"Thank you, like I said last week, I'm going to make this relationship work and it going to be forever."  
  
"Are you up for that kind of challenge?"  
  
"Sure am. And I'm going to win Mrs. Ewing."  
  
"I'm not Mrs. Ewing no more."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you ain't."  
  
"Well, that alright." She said wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They shared a kiss. But, John Ross and Christopher came into the den where Sue Ellen and JR was.  
  
"Hey!!! What are you two doing?" John Ross said. Sue Ellen and JR broke off their kiss.  
  
"Son, it not what you think." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"Me and your momma just a share a friendly kiss. That's all."  
  
"Whatever, do what you want but don't put me in it." He said running out.  
  
"JOHN ROSS!!" Sue Ellen said.   
  
"Sue Ellen, it going to take him time to accept us again."  
  
"I know, but I don't want him believe that we are going to hurt each other."  
  
"Hey, I love you and I promise that I will never hurt you, John Ross, and babydoll no more."  
  
"I love you too." Sue Ellen said kissing him again. Cassidy and Hunter came back into the room.   
  
"Hey, could you two part lips for a minute, so I can talk to you."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"We just wondering if you want to go with us to get Jenna, Ray and the kids."  
  
"What do you say JR, want to go?"  
  
"If you want to?"  
  
"I would love too."  
  
"Alright, I guess were going." He said grabbing his hat and grab Sue Ellen's hand and they walk out hand and hand.  
  
"Hey, you know what I think?" Hunter said embracing Cassidy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think your parents are the ones in love."  
  
"You think." She said with a smart mouth. "We better get going." She said grabbing his arm and leading him out of the room and outside and they all got in the mini-van that Cassidy brought and drove off.   
  
Bobby is sitting at a cafe in downtown Dallas. When, a woman comes up to Bobby  
  
"Hey Uncle Bobby." Lucy Ewing Cooper said.  
  
"Hey Lucy, sit down."   
  
"Well, you brought me back to Dallas for some reason. What is it?"  
  
"This about JR and Sue Ellen, but not about them but something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"JR and Sue Ellen had another child beside John Ross."  
  
"What? They had another kid. How is that possible?"  
  
"Do you remember in 1967 when Sue Ellen didn't come around alot."  
  
"Yeah, Barely. Is that when she was carrying the child."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That would make them 23 or 24."  
  
"She will be 24 four days after JR's birthday."  
  
"Why did they hid her all those years? And why do you know and nobody else?"  
  
"Well, I promise JR and Sue Ellen that I would be quiet about it. And the reason they hid her was because of momma and daddy. He thought that she would shame the Ewing name. He thought that they wouldn't except her."  
  
"Gosh, I would love to had a cousin that close to me."  
  
"I knew you would. JR is regretting it all. Regretting for hiding her, stripping what was hers and everything. But, the reason I want you here was because she getting married and JR wants her to meet her family and be there for the wedding."  
  
"I would be honored Uncle Bobby. I would love too. But, I have to call Mitch and tell him to come to Dallas since we'll be here for awhile."  
  
"Well, you can from Southfork. Lets go." He said getting up.  
  
"Ok, I have my car so let me follow you there." She said getting up.  
  
"Alright." He said walking to his car and Lucy walking to hers.  
  
JR, Sue Ellen, Cassidy, and Hunter are waiting on Jenna, Ray, and the kids to come through the airport. After awhile Hunter look up and saw Jenna and Ray holding hands and Charlie who was nearly grown too hold Lucas.   
  
"Aunt Jenna." Hunter said running up to and giving her a hug.  
  
"How have you been Hunter." Jenna said. "Hunter, you remember Ray."  
  
"Oh yes, hello Ray." Hunter said extending his hand and gave Ray a handshake.  
  
"Hello Hunter." Ray said smiling. Cassidy, JR, and Sue Ellen walk up to them.  
  
"Hello ya." Jenna said.   
  
"Hey Jenna." Sue Ellen said hugging her. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it has and I miss you actually Sue Ellen."  
  
"Me too Jenna." She said letting go of their hug and turning to Ray. "It's good to see you too Ray." She said giving him a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too Sue Ellen." Ray said. "Hello JR, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, it is." JR said. All Cassidy could do was hid behind JR and want to sneak away and run. But, Hunter saw that she was getting nervous and decide to introduce her.  
  
"Aunt Jenna, you remember Cassidy." Hunter said pulling Cassidy from behind JR.  
  
"Oh yes, it has been awhile and I still adore her." Jenna said smiling. Which made Cassidy smile.  
  
"It's really good to see you again Jenna." Cassidy said. "Hello Charlie." Cassidy said to Charlie was still holding.  
  
"Hi Cassidy, how have you been?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Busy, I own my own publishing company in Houston." Cassidy said looking at Ray, who was starting to scare her and Hunter saw it and made a move.  
  
"Ray, this is Sue Ellen and JR's daughter." Hunter said looking back at Sue Ellen and JR for support.  
  
"Yes Ray, we have another child beside John Ross." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Yeah, she our babydoll." JR added. Cassidy look back at her parents and softly wisper "Thank you" and looking back at Ray and Jenna.   
  
"Well, I guess that means I have another niece, don't it?" He said smiling at her.  
  
"I guess you do." Jenna said.  
  
"Hey, I can't turn away from a pretty angel like her." Ray said.  
  
"Thank you." Cassidy said politely.  
  
"Well, I guess we better getting back to house. I don't know how long I can leave those boys on their own." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Come on." Jenna said talk to Charlie and Lucas. They walk outside of the airport and got into the van and drove off.  
  
Lucy and Bobby are walking around Southfork looking for the boys. John Ross and Christopher came riding their horse around and saw Bobby and Lucy.  
  
"Daddy, Lucy." Christopher said as he jumped off the horse.  
  
"Lucy." John Ross said getting down from his horse. Lucy embrace them.  
  
"I missed ya so much. Hey John Ross, I just heard about you having a big sister."  
  
"You heard about Cassidy. Uncle Bobby, I thought Cassidy was our little secret."  
  
"She is, but you know the only way we can give Cassidy that gift is to tell Lucy, Grandma and Clayton about her. Lucy said she would help us."  
  
"Yes John Ross, I want to help. I know that Cassidy and me will get along."   
  
"I think that ya would too." John Ross said.  
  
"Well, I better go in and call Mitch." Lucy said walking toward the house.  
  
"Alright, but hurry up, Jenna and Ray will be here any minute."  
  
"Ok Uncle Bobby, is Cassidy with them?"  
  
"Yes." Bobby said. Lucy walk toward the house. Bobby noticed that the van was pulling up to the house. "John Ross, Christopher. Your uncle Ray, aunt Jenna, Charlie and Lucas are here and I want ya two to be on ya best behavior. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes." They both said unison. They walk back toward the house. Jenna and Ray got out. Ray had missed Southfork so much. Jenna felt old memories coming back. Charlie saw Bobby and ran toward him and hug him.  
  
"Hey Charlie, how are you?" Bobby said as they embrace.  
  
"Fine and you."   
  
"Good, gosh you have grown up so much." Bobby said looking at her.  
  
"Hi John Ross, Christopher." Charlie said.  
  
"Hello Charlie." John Ross said.   
  
"Hi Charlie." Christopher said. Bobby, Charlie, and the boys walk back up to the porch where everybody else was.   
  
"Hey Cassidy, I have a suprise for you. Sue Ellen, JR could you come with me for a minute." Bobby said  
  
"Sure Bob." JR said guiding Sue Ellen into the house. When they got into the house, Bobby told JR and Sue Ellen about him getting Lucy here. "Where is she?" JR asked.  
  
"I'm right here JR." Lucy said from behind him.  
  
"Lucy!" Sue Ellen said hugging Lucy.   
  
"Hello Sue Ellen." Lucy said. "Hello JR, long time hasn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you here though. Cassidy is going to be suprise. She has always want to meet you and now here is her chance. Thank you." He said to Lucy. Lucy noticed the change in JR and so did Sue Ellen. He turn to Bobby. "Are you ready Bobby?" JR asked.  
  
"Yeah, she meet Ray and now she meets her cousin." Bobby said as him, JR and Sue Ellen went outside. "Cassidy, now that suprise. I know you going to love this one. Cassidy, I like to introduce you to your cousin. Lucy, you can come out now." He said as Lucy came out. Lucy noticed how much she look like Sue Ellen but she had that Ewing smile.   
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" Cassidy said with tears going down her cheeks. "You know how long I been wanting to meet you and now I actually got to." She said.  
  
"I'm glad that I met my cousin." Lucy said and the girls embrace in a hug. Cassidy was feeling at home now and she want to keep that way. "Jenna, Sue Ellen and Charlie we better get going on the wedding plans." Lucy said. "Cassidy, I know that we will be the best of friends."   
  
"Me too." She said. Turning to Bobby, JR, and Sue Ellen. "Thank you." She said and gave each of them a hug and a kiss. She was happy. She had everything she want. Both of her parents, her brother, her uncle, her career, Hunter, and now she knew her other uncle and cousin. "Well, lets get going on those plans. I don't have that much time." She said as she and Lucy walk into the house. Sue Ellen, Jenna, and Charlie followed.  
  
"Bobby, I think this is the happiest day of her life." JR said.  
  
"You know what? I think it is too." Bobby said. "Ray, it good to have you back here. I been needing help with ranch some and JR isn't that good at it."  
  
"You just don't give me a chance do you Bobby." JR said laughing.  
  
"Well JR, when it comes to your farm life, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!! Come on Ray, I show you where everything is." Bobby said.  
  
"Alright Bobby, JR are you coming?"  
  
"Sure, I go but I hate Bobby for saying that." JR said.   
  
"Leave the hell alone JR." Bobby said as they walk to the barn.  
  
Scene goes Black and theme music is playing.  
  
END OF EPISODE  
  
COPYRIGHT 2004  
  
Written by: Nikie 


	4. Getting To Know You Again

Getting To Know You, Again  
  
Written By: Nikie  
  
Lucy, Sue Ellen, Cassidy, Jenna, and Charlie are at a wedding store looking at bridesmaid's dresses and dress for Sue Ellen for the wedding.  
  
"Lucy, how do you like this one?" Cassidy asked as she pulled out a lovely lavender dress that reach right above the ground.   
  
"It's beautiful, but I think it too long for me." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Cassidy said putting it back.  
  
"Hey Cassidy, come here and look at this." Sue Ellen called. So, Cassidy walk over there and Sue Ellen was holding the wedding dress that they saw in the magazine.   
  
"Momma, I thought I would never find it. I have to have it."  
  
"Alright Darling, it's yours?" Sue Ellen said as Cassidy took it from her hands and went to the dressing room.  
  
"She loves that dress, don't she?" Jenna said coming and standing next Sue Ellen.  
  
"I think she more in love with that dress then Hunter." Sue Ellen said laughing which made Jenna laugh.  
  
"Hey Sue Ellen, what do you think about this dress?" Lucy said holding up a lacy pink stripeless bridemaid dress.  
  
"I think it lovely, but it's Cassidy who choose it." Sue Ellen said as Cassidy came out on the wedding dress, it was a spaghetti-stripe dress and it was lacy like.  
  
"Oh Cassidy, it's beautiful." Sue Ellen said hugging her daughter.   
  
"It's beautiful Cassidy." Lucy said. "Hey, I think I have the bridemaid's dress." She said holding them up.  
  
"They're goreous. I love them. Those are the ones I want." Cassidy said looking at them.  
  
"I knew you had good taste." Lucy said laughing. Cassidy join in with her.   
  
"Well, we better get going I have to go back to Houston tonight. I have a meeting in the morning and I have to show daddy around before." Cassidy said as she paid for the wedding dress and Sue Ellen paying for the bridesmaid's dresses. They all walk out and got into Cassidy's Porsche and drove off. They drove up to Southfork and JR, Bobby, and Ray was waiting outside for them.  
  
"Hey ya, what did you spend my money on?" JR asked with a big grin.  
  
"Everything I could get my hands on daddy." Cassidy said walking up to JR. "Is Hunter here or still in town?" Cassidy asked holding her wedding dress in her hands.  
  
"No, he still in town. Is that your wedding dress?" Bobby asked.   
  
"Yeah, do ya want to see it?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, go and try it on and I want to see the bridemaids and matron-of-honor's dress to." JR said looking a Lucy who gave him a evil look.  
  
"Ok, lets go. But, if Hunter comes back come and tell me and I let ya see it up there."  
  
"Alright Babydoll, go and try it on." Bobby said. Cassidy and the girls went upstairs but JR stop Sue Ellen and drag her into the den.  
  
"JR, what do you want? Cassidy needs help getting into that dress."   
  
"I just want to ask if you want to go to dinner tonight." JR asked.  
  
"I would love to JR, but you have to take me dancing afterward."  
  
"Alright darling, you got a deal. I think you better get upstairs and help our daughter into her wedding dress."  
  
"Ok, I love you JR." She said kissing him. Then she walk out of the room and upstairs. Bobby came in the den where JR was standing.  
  
"JR, I think Sue Ellen is starting to take your heart again."  
  
"I think she is too. I mean she what I want. I always want her and she what I need all of these years. I don't why I kept her away."  
  
"Well JR, don't ruin it."  
  
"I promise I won't. I just can't believe my little girl is getting married."  
  
"I know. I just asked momma and Clayton to come back for a visit and I told her that I had a suprised for her."   
  
"Good, lets go and see our girls in their dresses." JR said as he and Bobby walk out of the den into the living room where Cassidy was in her wedding dress. Lucy in her matron-of-honor dress. Charlie in her bridemaid's dress.   
  
"Damn Cassidy, you're beautiful." JR said.  
  
"Thank you, how you like the other dresses?" Cassidy said.   
  
"They're beautiful." JR and Bobby both said.  
  
"Well JR, you should see Sue Ellen's dress it beautiful too." Jenna said.  
  
"Charlie, you looking as beautiful as your momma is." Ray said. "You too Lucy." Ray said giving Lucy a peck on the cheek. "Cassidy, you look just like your momma when she married you father. You're beautiful and I'm happy for you and Hunter." Ray said and gave Cassidy a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Thank you Ray." Cassidy said. "Momma, we better get out of these dresses before Hunter comes home." Cassidy said.  
  
"Alright Darling." Sue Ellen said. They walk upstairs. Leaving only JR, Bobby, and Ray.  
  
"I just can't believe you actually have a daughter JR." Ray said sitting down.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that me and Sue Ellen kept her a secret. But, I thought it was in her best interest. I'm actually I did because she didn't experience everything that has happen here like John Ross has and I don't think she could have taken it." JR said as he fixed him a drink.  
  
"You know what JR? I don't she could either. She's an Ewing but she like Sue Ellen she falls apart easy."  
  
"I know she beautiful like Sue Ellen. JR, how could Sue Ellen have a baby and us not noticed it." Ray asked.  
  
"She was in September 25, 1968, about that time Sue Ellen was still going around Texas and she wasn't around alot and that why I was always trying to sneak away from Ewing Oil to be near her incase she had that baby. Then, we was in Houston one night with Bobby and Jenna, when Sue Ellen's water broke and we rush her to the hospital and she had a baby girl. We name her Janae because Sue Ellen want that to be her middle name but we could think of a first name. Then, when Sue Ellen was sleeping she kept yelling out Cassidy come to momma. I knew that what I was going to name. So, I woke her up and told her and she didn't even know what I was talking about but she like the name. So, we name her Cassidy Janae Ewing. Bobby and Jenna sworned to silence. I told them that nobody is to know about her. Then, me and Sue Ellen would sneak around to see her and we would stay at hotel room to be with her. I love her. She was my little angel. She look just like Sue Ellen. Then, as she grew she got that Ewing's smile."  
  
"But, why kept her secret from Jock and Miss Ellie?" Ray asked. Sue Ellen came in.  
  
"I can answer that one Ray." Sue Ellen said as she sat near JR. "JR was afraid that Jock wouldn't accept her." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Did Pam ever know?"   
  
"Yeah, but like with Jenna she was sworn to silence." Bobby said.  
  
"Well JR, what do you want to do since the boys are playing and Lucy is going to take out Cassidy for awhile." Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Do you want to walk around Southfork like we did when we first met?" JR asked.  
  
"Sure, I would love too." Sue Ellen said as she got up. "First, let me tell Cassidy and John Ross."   
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting on the porch." JR said kissing her. Then, Sue Ellen went upstairs. "See you guys later." JR said grabbing his hat and going outside.  
  
"I hope this time it works." Bobby said.  
  
"Me too. He seem like Ewing Oil isn't important anymore."   
  
"I don't it ever did matter."  
  
JR was outside when Hunter came up.   
  
"Hey JR, is Cassidy home yet."   
  
"Yeah, she's inside. Why?" JR asked.  
  
"Because I brought her a gift." Hunter said as he pull out a diamond bracelace and showed it to JR.  
  
"That is beautiful. She going to love it." JR said. "When are you going to give it to her?"   
  
"On our wedding day. Like you did with Sue Ellen."  
  
"I think that wonderful."   
  
"Well, I better go and say hello to her."  
  
"Alright" JR said. Hunter went into the house and went upstairs into his and Cassidy's room.  
  
"Hello darling." Cassidy said.  
  
"Hello darling, Sue Ellen, Jenna, Charlie, Lucy." Hunter said kissing Cassidy. "What have you been up to today?" Hunter asked as he sat down.  
  
"Well, I better get going if JR going to show me around Southfork it going to take a long time. Bye babydoll, I talk to you later." Sue Ellen said kissing her daughter and walks out.  
  
"I think we better go to. Come on Charlie I'll take you outside for a minute before we go." Lucy said grabbing Charlie and walking out.  
  
"I think I go and talk to Ray and check on Lucas." Jenna said walking out.  
  
"I wondering why they all left." Cassidy said.  
  
"Who cares? I have my beautiful soon-to-be wife alone and I want to be with just her." Hunter said kissing Cassidy and then her neck.  
  
"Hey not now, I have to go out with Lucy in a minute." Cassidy said.  
  
"Alright, but remember you owe me."  
  
"Ok, when I get back we will go out for dinner then we go to the treehouse and sit. You can have me all night long."  
  
"That's a deal. I see you later. I love you." Hunter said kissing Cassidy and walk out. Cassidy grab her sunglasses and cowboy hat and walkout. JR and Sue Ellen is walking around Southfork hand and hand til they get to the tree house.  
  
"Hey Sue Ellen, you want to go into the treehouse?" JR asked.  
  
"Sure, help me up there." She said. When they got into the treehouse they start talking.  
  
"JR, you remember the night we first made love out here under the stars and then Cassidy was conceived out here. I don't think she needs to know that."   
  
"Yeah, I remember like yesterday, I remember when we was on our way home from Austin you said that you was pregnant and..."  
  
"And you almost ran us off the road. You was so shock. I was laughing in my head."  
  
"I was so happy when she was born. I was so much in love with you and I was starting to love this little tiny thing."  
  
"I know, I wish you could have done it with John Ross."  
  
"When I had a problem, I would go and visit her and just talk to her about what was happen. You know what? When I went and told that you and me was getting a divorce for the first time and she just sat there in shock. I mean she didn't seem like she had sense of emotion about it. I mean she act like an Ewing. We all hid our feelings for the people that means the most to us. Like I did to you. Sue Ellen, I'm sorry that after we got married we grew apart and I never talk to you about my problems. I knew that you want to be there for me but I didn't know how you could."  
  
"JR, that all in the past. I want to start fresh with you and our children and any children we have if we do."  
  
"That all I want to hear. I love you Sue Ellen and you was the only woman for me." JR said kissing Sue Ellen.  
  
"You was the only person who I've ever want JR." Sue Ellen said kissing JR.  
  
"I just want to be with you tonight."   
  
"JR, if you remember we have a dinner date and you promise you'll take me dancing."  
  
"Oh yeah, well after that we can come back out here and talk some more."  
  
"Alright, we better get back to the house." Sue Ellen said getting up but JR pull her back down and kissed her.  
  
"JR, come on I have to get ready."   
  
"Alright, but hurry up."   
  
"Ok" JR said. Sue Ellen and JR getting up and walking back toward Southfork. Cassidy and Lucy are riding their horses around Southfork and Lucy is showing Cassidy things that she has never seen before.  
  
"Lucy, can I ask you a question?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"   
  
"When momma and daddy was first married. Was they in love like they was before they got married?"  
  
"Cassidy, Sue Ellen and JR has never been able to stay away from each other. They was made to be together no matter what. So yeah, they have always been in love."  
  
"I was just wondering because they're getting closer than I expected."  
  
"Well, it nature with them two. Well, you want to go and get something to eat then go riding some more."  
  
"Alright, I'm kinda hungry. Where do you want to go." Cassidy asked.  
  
"I don't care, just anywhere." Lucy said as her phones starts to rings. "Hello. Mitch is that you? Where are you? Look in the house. Are you here? I thought you would never get here. We'll be right there. Cassidy, my husband here."   
  
"Good, I finally meet the man you can't bare to be without." Cassidy said laughing. They rode back to the house and saw Mitch and Hunter on the porch talking.   
  
"I see you two already meet each. Hello darling, I'm so glad to see you." Lucy said kissing him. "Mitch, this is my cousin Cassidy Ewing. Cassidy this is my husband Mitch Cooper."  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Lucy has told me alot about you and your relationship it sounds alot like momma and daddy's relationship."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But, I wouldn't compare me and Lucy to JR and Sue Ellen."   
  
"Well guys, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Sure darling, just let me and Lucy go and freshin up."  
  
"Alright, but hurry."   
  
"Ok." Cassidy said kissing him. They go inside and Hunter and Mitch set on the porch when JR and Sue Ellen comes out.  
  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I going to take my ex-wife out to dinner and dancing. It's good to see you Mitch." JR said.  
  
"Well JR, I hope ya have a good time and don't worried about John Ross, Bobby is going to take him and Christopher out for dinner and take them to a movie."  
  
"Alright, tell Cassidy don't worry about us. I know she still trying to accept us again after the last divorce." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I tell her Sue Ellen but you know her she just don't forget that easily."  
  
"Yeah. Well JR, you ready?" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Yes darling." He said guiding her to his Porsche and they drove off.  
  
"I've heard so many stories about them two from Cassidy that I felt like I've known them all of my life." Hunter said.  
  
"Me too. Lucy used to tell me and hating JR and everything." Mitch said. Cassidy and Lucy comes out on the porch.  
  
"You guys ready?" Cassidy said.  
  
"Sure are, lets go." Hunter said grabbing Cassidy's arm and leading her to the car. Lucy and Mitch followed behind them. They got in and drove off. JR and Sue Ellen was dining at a fancy restaurant.  
  
"How do you like this Sue Ellen?" JR asked.  
  
"I love it JR and I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too. I was wondering when is your divorce from Don final?"  
  
"In another couple of months. Why Mr. Ewing, do you want me to married you again?"  
  
"I don't know, if you want me too." JR said acting kinda of shy and embrassed.  
  
"I would love too. I seen a new JR Ewing. A man that don't live in the shadow of his father, trying to prove himself to him, who actually loves his family and wants his family." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I've always want my family just never showed it. I wished I never life in my father's shadow, I wished I had Cassidy with us all of her life, Sue Ellen, you was the only woman I ever would be with. The other woman never meant anything to me. My father taught me that power was everything."  
  
"I know and I hate it. I love the man I feel in love with."   
  
"I going to be that man from now on. I going to work for Cassidy and make a living with Ewing Oil."   
  
"That's all I ever want to hear."   
  
"Well, here comes our food." JR said as the waiter place the food on the table. "It sure looks good."   
  
"It does, don't it?' Sue Ellen added. They sat there eat dinner and talk. Cassidy, Hunter, Lucy, and Mitch are at a local pizza joint eating a pizza.  
  
"I like doing this kinda of thing." Lucy said.  
  
"I actually have somebody to talk to instead of momma who knows half the time about what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yeah, when I was going up it was always grandma, Sue Ellen, Donna, or Pam."  
  
"I'm wondering what Jenna, Ray, Charlie, and Lucas are up to tonight."   
  
"I think Jenna want to take Ray and the kids out to dinner beside themself."  
  
"Oh, I guess living in a house with alot of people could be annoying sometimes." Cassidy said.  
  
"Hey ya, are you two about done. Mitch and I want to go home and work some on the ranch." Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah, Me and Lucy can ride around Southfork some more when ya do that." Cassidy said.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Mitch said getting up and helping Lucy and they left. Sue Ellen and JR are dancing on the dance floor. They are cheerful and happy. They're talking while they dance.  
  
"JR, you're still light on your feet."  
  
"You're not bad yourself."  
  
"Thank you. But, I'm tired. Are you about ready to go home."  
  
"I thought you would never say it I was getting tired myself. But, we still going to talk at the treehouse. Right?"  
  
"We sure are. I wouldn't miss it." Sue Ellen said walking with JR outside. JR helps her into the car and they leave. Back at Southfork, Hunter and Mitch are working on the barn while Lucy and Cassidy are riding horse around the barn watching them.   
  
"Hey, we're getting bored watching ya so we're going to ride away Southfork." Cassidy said.  
  
"Alright darling, but come back in about an hour."  
  
"Ok, we'll be back in an hour. Bye." Cassidy said and her and Lucy rode off. Sue Ellen and JR at the treehouse. JR helps her into the treehouse. When they're in there they started to talk about the evening then Sue Ellen asked him a big question.  
  
"JR, do you like Hunter? I mean would you be happy with him as a son-in-law."  
  
"Yea, I like him. He better than some boys that Cassidy has claimed to love. You remember that boy from Fort Worth that Cassidy brought back after a trip she took and sworn that she was going to married him."  
  
"Yea, I thought she was crazy. She would bring the worst boys for us to meet."  
  
"Sue Ellen, do you want any more children?" JR asked.  
  
"I would like to have at least one more child."  
  
"I would love to have more children but it will be only with you. You was the only one who could bear my children."   
  
"Why don't we start now." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I thought you want to take it slow."   
  
"I changed my mind. I can't live without you and I feel like I can trust you again and you actually want to be there for me and the children.  
  
"Sue Ellen, I love you." He said kissing her.   
  
"I love you too." She said kissing him. He started to kiss her neck and afterwhile they was making love. "I'm glad that we brought this blanket." Sue Ellen as she still kissing JR. Lucy and Cassidy heard some noice from the treehouse and wonder what was going on. So, they rode their horses over there and Cassidy climb the ladder to the treehouse and there she saw her parents making love. She let out a powerful scream which startled JR and Sue Ellen.   
  
"Cassidy, what are you doing here?" Sue Ellen said leaning up.  
  
"I should be asking you the same damn thing momma. You told me that you and daddy was going to take it slow and I find you two out here. Just after two months of just getting to know each other again. I'm going to say this again. Whatever you do leave me and John Ross out of it." Cassidy said jumping down off the treehouse and getting on her horse and riding off.  
  
"Cassidy, come back. I can explain." JR said pleading with her but she was gone. Lucy was looking at JR.  
  
"See what you get JR when you try to be nice. You just might ruin the relationship between your daughter and you." Lucy said riding off after Cassidy.  
  
"Sue Ellen, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, we'll going to let her cool down. Then, we're going to talk to her. I think we better get back to main house." She said getting dressed.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." JR said getting dressed.  
  
"It ain't your fault JR, she is still sensitive about the whole thing." She said kissing him. They start walking back to the house.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Sue Ellen and JR are sitting in the living room when Cassidy comes in.  
  
"What did ya want? I have stuff to do." Cassidy said sitting down.  
  
"Cassidy, we want to talk to you about last night." JR said.  
  
"What about it? You two had sex and I saw it. So what?"  
  
"Cassidy, we know you still sensitive about us getting back together." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I'm happy that ya are back together but ya promise me that you would take it slow and I find you two having sex in the treehouse."  
  
"That what we want to explain. Cassidy, me and your father want to have another baby and we thought we would start trying and that why we was making love last night." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Oh I see, I'm happy for you two. But, why didn't you tell me. I would have understood it. I would actually be tell you go and have a baby. I know how much you two want another baby."  
  
"Because babydoll, we just decided it last night." JR said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to explain but I was so angry about how you two have been getting so close so fast and worried about you two hurting each other and then John Ross. John Ross has been happy here. And I don't want to see that shattered because of ya two."  
  
"Darling, that won't happen anymore. I love you daddy and he loves me and he's going to make it work." Sue Ellen said sitting beside her daughter.  
  
"I love ya two so much and I don't want to see either of you hurt." Cassidy said hugging Sue Ellen and letting some tears flow. JR came to the other side and sit.   
  
"Cassidy, we love you too. You was our miracle. You was ours and we share you with noone." JR said. Bobby and Lucy was watching from the hall.   
  
"Isn't that so sweet. JR and Sue Ellen is going to try to have another baby." Lucy said. "I"m so glad that Cassidy forgave them."  
  
"Well Lucy, what made this change in heart about JR."  
  
"You can't stand mad at a person for the rest of your life. You and him brought me back to Dallas to meet somebody who I need all of my life and I'm glad that ya did." Lucy said.   
  
"I'm glad that you and JR finally can get along."  
  
"Thanks" Lucy said. "I better go and see what Mitch is doing." Lucy said walking out of the house. Bobby decided to walk in on the happy occasion.   
  
"I see that ya all finally made up." Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah we did, I better go and see what Hunter is up to. I'll see ya later." Cassidy said getting up and kissing her mother and father and kissing her uncle.   
  
"Bye darling." Bobby said. "Well, I heard that we might be adding to the Ewing family.  
  
"Yeah, I hope we do." Sue Ellen said. "JR, I better go upstairs and move your stuff back to our room then we got to talk to John Ross."  
  
"Alright darling, I be right up there to help you." JR said as Sue Ellen walk out.  
  
"JR, you in love with your ex-wife." Bobby was teasing him.  
  
"I know, isn't it wonderful." JR said watching Sue Ellen go up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could have happiness like that."  
  
"You will Bob, just be patience." JR said. "Well, if you don't mind I think I go and help Sue Ellen with my stuff and then I got to tell John Ross that his parents are back together permantly.  
  
"Go JR, I'm happy for you." Bobby said. JR walk out and leaving Bobby there along. Bobby was looking at the picture of his father on the wall. "Daddy, let everything be alright for everybody around here." Bobby said walking out of the room.   
  
Blackout.  
  
END OF EPISODE  
  
Written By: Nikie  
  
Copyright:2004 


	5. The New Job

The New Job  
  
Written By: Nikie  
  
JR and Cassidy are in Houston at Ewing's Publishing. She is showing him around and talking about what he would be doing there.  
  
"Well daddy, how do you like it?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I like it but I don't know if I could do it." JR said.  
  
"Daddy, you would be my right-hand. You would help me in making deals with people and other stuff. I think you need to get away from the oil business for awhile."   
  
"Well, alright I'll take it."   
  
"Oh daddy, I love you." Cassidy said hugging JR.  
  
"I love you too. Well, if you don't mind I think I call your momma and tell her that I'm working again."  
  
"Alright, I have to get some work before we leave anyway."  
  
"Ok babydoll." JR said as he went into Cassidy's office to call Sue Ellen. He dails Southfork. It rings before Jenna answers it.  
  
"Hello" Jenna said.  
  
"Hey Jenna, this is JR. Is Sue Ellen there?" JR asked.  
  
"Sure JR, how did you like it down there?"   
  
"Oh, I'm my daughter right-hand person now."  
  
"Well good, hold on and I'll get Sue Ellen."  
  
"Ok." JR said and he wait and the next person on the phone was Sue Ellen.  
  
"Hello Darling, are you working for our daughter?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that."   
  
"No, I'm actually happy and like she said if you work for her she might make you a partner."   
  
"I know. I didn't think she would want us around after her and Lucy caught us the other night."  
  
"Me too. JR, when Miss Ellie comes. What are we going to tell her?"   
  
"I don't know. I think of something darling. Well, me and Cassidy want you to come down here and stay on her ranch."   
  
"What about John Ross?"   
  
"Bring him she said."   
  
"I asked him. But, I think he rather stay here with Christopher."  
  
"Alright darling, I see you when you get here. It kinda of lonely without you."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's lonely without you here too."  
  
"Well, I better go. I see you. Right?"  
  
"I be up there darling. I try to be about in 3 hours."  
  
"Ok, I see you then. I love you." JR said.  
  
"I love you too. Bye" Sue Ellen said hanging up the phone. Cassidy walk in.  
  
"Are you ready daddy?"   
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
"Daddy, I been thinking I want to be with you and momma more and seen you two are getting back together and the possible of getting married yourself. I was think about moving the company back to Dallas."  
  
"What ever you do darling me and your momma will support you. If you want to move back to Dallas. Good, but if you don't want to come back to Dallas, don't. Don't do it because of your momma and me."  
  
"I want to come back Dallas. I want to live at Southfork. I want my children to live on Southfork. I want to be near you and momma as much as I can daddy. I want to be near my brother. I actually want to know my brother again." Cassidy said.  
  
"Well, I see what I can do. I see if I could buy a building for you in Dallas. You could just branch out."   
  
"I could. Could I?"  
  
"You would have to find somebody to run the one here."  
  
"I don't know who would want to do it." She said as she and JR got into JR's new Porsche and drove off. Cassidy was thinking in the car about who could take over at Ewing's Publishing. She was thinking about some old friends of hers but decided it would have been a bad idea. Then she thought about Lucy might want to since her and Mitch live in Houston. But, she probably want to stay on Southfork for awhile. "I just don't know who could do it daddy. Do you know anybody that would be worth having as a partner? I mean that would be in Houston running Ewing's Publishing."   
  
"How about Donna Krebbs Dowling, you know Ray's ex-wife. She'll be good as a partner. She lives in Texas now and I be sure she would love it. She and her husband just separate I heard."  
  
"Yeah I know her, I actually met her at a meeting between one of my clinet one day. I hear she is very good."  
  
"Yeah and I think she will do it. I'll call her after we get home."  
  
"Alright daddy. Thank you for everything."  
  
"I should be the one thanking you because you brought me all the happiness in the world when you showed up a couple of months ago."  
  
"I love you daddy"  
  
"I love you too darling." JR said as he continued to drive. When they arrive at Cassidy's Ranch. JR is suprise to see how big it is. "Cassidy, I didn't know you had this much land."  
  
"Well, I didn't know we had this much land either til Hunter show it to me after he brought it. He loves working on the land so much."  
  
"He reminds you of your uncle Bobby, I know you use to say that you want to marry a man like him."   
  
"Yeah, that what I used to say." Cassidy said. "Well, let go inside. I have to fixed up your and momma room." She said walking inside the house.  
  
Sue Ellen was going going through the house screaming John Ross's name.  
  
"JOHN ROSS!!! Where are you!?!" Sue Ellen said as she went to the front door and open it. She saw John Ross and Christopher coming up the porch all muddy. "What happen to ya two?"  
  
"We was at the pond and it was still slippy from the rain and we slip and fell into the mud." Christopher said going past Sue Ellen.  
  
"Well, go upstairs and change." She said as the boys started going upstairs. "John Ross, I need to talk to you. I be in the living room." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Alright momma, I be right in there." John Ross said walking up the stairs. Sue Ellen walk into the living room and Jenna was there reading a book.  
  
"Hey Jenna" Sue Ellen said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"What up Sue Ellen?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I was just thinking."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Me and JR, could we be together and not hurt each other?"   
  
"Why are you saying that? I been here for about a month and I see a change in JR that I have never seen. Not even when me and Bobby was little. Sue Ellen, he already to say that he was wrong. He shouldn't had done those things to you. He has change Sue Ellen. He wants his family and that includes you."   
  
"You're right. JR wants to be with me. He actually wants another child." Sue Ellen said thinking positive. John Ross and Christopher came into where Sue Ellen and Jenna was talking.  
  
"What do you want momma?" John Ross asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to go with me to Cassidy's ranch?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"I rather stay here with Christopher."   
  
"John Ross, I know that you are still kinda upset that me and your daddy got back together. But, you remember that your daddy and me loves you and that will never change and remember that Cassidy loves you with all of heart. You know what? She was the one who was so excited when I was pregnant with you. She would just talk about how having a little sibling would be so wonderful and she love you from the moment she saw you."   
  
"I know that she did. I know that you and daddy will always love me but the thing is will daddy always love you?" John Ross said.  
  
"John Ross, you know what?" Jenna said.  
  
"What aunt Jenna?" John Ross asked.  
  
"I've seen a change in your daddy that I've never saw and I've known him all of my life." Jenna said.   
  
"Well, go and be with him momma. I just don't want him to hurt you."   
  
"He ain't going to hurt me darling. You told me on the way to Dallas that you wished we could be one family."   
  
"I did say that momma. I want a family. So, you and daddy can be together. If Cassidy wants ya to be together and I know she does, I want you to be together. I want you to be with him. I truely do."  
  
"I love you John Ross. But, you don't want to go?"  
  
"I would just be bored there. You can go. I will be alright."  
  
"You're so mature your age."  
  
"Well, somebody has to be." John Ross said laughing.  
  
"Go outside and play." Sue Ellen said. "I better go and pack and leave."   
  
"I'll help you." Jenna said. Sue Ellen and Jenna walk upstairs to her and JR old room.   
  
Back at Cassidy's Ranch  
  
"Daddy, you know that we have a meeting this afternoon."  
  
"I know, but I want your momma down here for support."  
  
(Under her breath) "...And something else."  
  
"You say anything?"   
  
"No, I was thinking. I thought you was going to call Donna."   
  
"Ok Darling, I'll do that right now." JR said going to the phone and dailing a number. Hunter came though the front door.  
  
"Hi Honey, you look beat." Cassidy said kissing him.  
  
"Hi Darling, I been working on the barn. It's still got that hole in the roof from the storm."  
  
"I fixed you something to drink."  
  
"Thanks Baby." Hunter said going upstairs. JR was dainling a number and waiting it to answer and finally got an answer.  
  
"Hello, this is Donna Dowling."  
  
"Hi Donna, it's JR."  
  
"JR, what do you want?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"You know Ewing Publishing here in Houston."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"My daughter is moving the company to Dallas and needs somebody to run it here."  
  
"YOUR DAUGHTER, Cassidy Ewing is your daughter."  
  
"Yes, she mine and Sue Ellen's daughter."   
  
"How though?"   
  
"Well, it a long story. I was wondering if you would like to run it for her here."  
  
"Could we talk it over somewhere?"  
  
"You could come to dinner tonight with us, me, Cassidy, Hunter, and Sue Ellen."  
  
"You and Sue Ellen are back together too."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"OK, what time?"  
  
"About 7:00, is that alright with you."  
  
"Yeah, see you then." She said and hung up her phone. "Now, I wondering how JR and Sue Ellen could have a child without Jock or Ellie finding out." She went upstairs. JR came into the kitchen where Cassidy was fixing some lemonade.  
  
"Well, what did she say?"  
  
"She coming to dinner to talk about it."  
  
"Ok, you better get ready. We have a meeting in about an hour."  
  
"Alright." He said giving her a kiss on her cheek and walking upstairs. Cassidy carried a glass of lemonade upstairs to Hunter who just got out of the shower.   
  
"Hey, I brought you some lemonade."  
  
"Thanks Darling. Tasty."  
  
"Well, thank you since I'm new at cooking and fixing lemonade."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Oh, I have a meeting in an hour so."  
  
"I can think of something."  
  
"You think we have time for THAT!!" She asked.  
  
"Well, you owned the company so you can make it anytime you want. So, come here." He said. She walked over to him and they start to kiss and after a minute they start making love.   
  
Back where Sue Ellen is.  
  
"How much longer do we have?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Not very long ma'ma"  
  
"Alright." Sue Ellen said laying back thinking that it was taking eternally to get to JR. After 20 minutes then plane finally landed outside of the ranch. Sue Ellen got out and look around. She didn't think how big it was. She was amazed how two people could keep up with this much land. Cassidy and Hunter got dressed and started to walk down the stairs when they heard the door.   
  
"I get it Darling." Hunter said as Cassidy was getting her stuff for the meeting.   
  
"Daddy, are you ready?" Cassidy was yelling upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, I be right down." JR yelled from upstairs. Hunter open the door and saw Sue Ellen.  
  
"Hey Sue Ellen, we was wondering when you was getting here." Hunter said giving Sue Ellen a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, the plane left late." Sue Ellen said coming through the door. JR walk downstairs and saw Sue Ellen.  
  
"Hello Darling, I have miss you so much." JR said hugging and kissing Sue Ellen.  
  
"I miss you too." Sue Ellen said kissing him back. Cassidy came out of her office.  
  
"Momma, you finally here." She went and hug her mother. "Daddy, we better get going. Hey momma, you want to go down and see the company?"  
  
"Sure, I would love too."  
  
"Alright, but we have a meeting first then I will show you around."  
  
"Ok darling."  
  
"Hunter, do you want to come or stay here?"  
  
"I better stay here and work on the barn so more." Hunter said kissing Cassidy and went outside.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Cassidy said walking out and JR and Sue Ellen following behind. They got into Cassidy's Porsche and drove off. They arrived at Ewing's Publishing about 20 minutes later. Cassidy showed Sue Ellen to her office and said that it wouldn't take long with the meeting and her and JR was off to the conference room. "Good afternoon everyone." Cassidy said taking her sit at the end. "Daddy, here's your seat." She said pointing to the one right beside her. "Now, I would like to introduce ya to my father and my new right hand man. That means that he makes some of my decision for me." Cassidy said. "So, what's first on our list Elizabeth." Cassidy said talking to her secretary and one of her bestest friends.   
  
"Well, we have boost another 20% from last month on profits."   
  
"Good, what else?"  
  
"If you're going to branch out like you telling me, you will have to do it soon because Dallas is getting full Cassidy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I mean.." She was cut off by JR.  
  
"Darling, that means that you going to have competition between other business."  
  
"I'm going to start the business in Dallas when we get back in a couple of days."  
  
"Well, I still have one building that I owe that you can have."  
  
"You do, what building is that?"  
  
"One I brought after your momma and me separate in '88."  
  
"Thank you daddy, I better tell them who's possible going to be their new boss."  
  
"Go ahead darling." JR said giving her the supported that she needed.  
  
"Your new boss is going to be hopefully Donna Krebbs Dowling."  
  
"Why her Ms. Ewing?" One person said.  
  
"Dan, she qualified to do this and she used to married to my uncle and I know of her work." Cassidy said.  
  
"Cassidy, are you going to take anybody with you to Dallas?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm going to take you because you one of the best secretary and best friend I have and I'm going to take two writers with me."  
  
"Who are they?" Somebody else asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. So, I'm going to go back and to my office in a minute and think about. So, if there is anything we need to talk about we through here and ya can go." Cassidy said and everybody walk out leaving only Cassidy and JR.  
  
"You did goo darling. I think that took it well."  
  
"Yeah, it was a relieve to actually get out. Now, will she take the job?"  
  
"I'm sure she will." JR said. JR and Cassidy walk out of the room and down the hallway into Cassidy's office. "Hey darling, having fun in here." JR said scaring Sue Ellen who was looking at some pictures.  
  
"JR, Cassidy, ya scared me." Sue Ellen said looking at some of Cassidy pictures. "Are ya done with the meeting?"   
  
"Yeah we are, but momma I need to tell you something?" Cassidy said. "You better sit down." Cassidy as Sue Ellen took a sit. "Momma, I'm branching out the company to Dallas so that I can be closer to you and daddy."   
  
"Darling, I'm happy for you but who going to take your place here?"   
  
"That's what I want to talk about. The person who is taking my spot is Donna Krebbs Dowling." Cassidy said with JR supporting her.  
  
"You mean Ray's ex-wife, our Donna." Sue Ellen said with shock.  
  
"Yes, but I was the one who called her. I thought she would be a good person to run the company here." JR said.   
  
"I'm happy for you darling. Did she take it?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Not yet, daddy asked her to dinner. So, that we could talk about it." Cassidy said.   
  
"Gosh, it has been so many years since I've seen her."   
  
"Yeah me too." JR said.   
  
"Momma, will you help with dinner tonight. I'm still alittle new to all this housework stuff." Cassidy asked.  
  
"I would love too darling." Sue Ellen said hugging her daughter. While JR was at the door.  
  
"Are you two done?" JR asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Because it is nearly 4:00 and I told Donna we would eat at 7:00"   
  
"We need to get home." Cassidy said grabbing her purse. JR walk out first and then Sue Ellen and Cassidy walk together hand and hand.   
  
Hours Later   
  
Sue Ellen and Cassidy are just finishing everything up.   
  
"Thank you momma for helping me." Cassidy said.  
  
"Well, we got everything ready. Now, all we have to is wait." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Want to go into the living room." Cassidy said.  
  
"Sure, I bet that were the boys are." Sue Ellen said. They walk into the living room and found that nobody was there.  
  
"I wondering where they are?" Cassidy said. They started to walk around the house looking for them and finally found them in the den. They was working on improvements to Southfork.   
  
"There you two are." Sue Ellen said.   
  
"Oh hi, we was just working on some stuff." Hunter said. Cassidy walk over to the desk and look at the blueprints.  
  
"Oh my god, this is going to be what Southfork going to look like after we move to it." Cassidy said looking at the blueprints. Sue Ellen walk over to them and look at them.   
  
"JR, why are you putting two new house on Southfork?"  
  
"Well, I know that you really never like living all together in the house so I thought that I would be you a house on Southfork. Since Cassidy is moving to Dallas, I thought that she will need somewhere to live and she probably wants a house herself so I thought about building her one too."   
  
"Really daddy, I love you so much. Thank you." She said giving her daddy a big hug and a kiss.   
  
"JR, I didn't need a house. I love to live at the main house. But, I love you for doing this. It will give us the room that we need." Sue Ellen said. They stand there looking at the blueprints alittle longer but the doorbell rang. Cassidy and Sue Ellen went to answer it and behind the door was standing there was Donna Krebbs Dowling.  
  
"Hello Sue Ellen, Ms. Ewing. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Call me Cassidy, we are practically niece and aunt." Cassidy said laughing a little.  
  
"Alright, just call me Donna than." Donna said walking in.  
  
"Sue Ellen, I heard that you and JR are back together."   
  
"Yeah for about 4 months now."   
  
"WOW!! I would think that JR would go back to his old ways already."  
  
"He hasn't yet. I'm hoping that this time is for real."   
  
"Well, I'm happy for you Sue Ellen. All I ever want for ya was to be happy." Donna said hugging Sue Ellen.  
  
"Donna, could I get anything to drink?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Anything will be fine thank you."   
  
"Come on Donna, I show you to the living room." Sue Ellen said. They walk into the living room. "I'm wondering what taking JR and Hunter so long to get in here. They was making blueprints for Southfork."   
  
"What are they going to do it?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well, we going to build two house on it." Sue Ellen said as Cassidy came into the living room with some drinks.  
  
"Here we go." Cassidy said handing Donna and Sue Ellen a glass. "I go and get daddy and Hunter." She said walking out.  
  
"How you been Donna, I heard that you and Andrew separate."   
  
"Yeah, I'm living here in Houston now with Margaret."  
  
"I hope that you take this position, we need Cassidy back in Dallas. She's the reason that me and JR has this chance to be together." Sue Ellen said as Cassidy, JR, and Hunter came into the living room.  
  
"Well, well, look who is here. Donna Krebbs Dowling. I thought in a million years that I would be asking you for a favor." JR said smiling.  
  
"That makes two JR." She said.   
  
"Hey, I was only kidding." He said hugging her.  
  
"Donna, this is my future husband Hunter Wade. Hunter this is Donna Dowling, she will be my partner and she going to take my place here."   
  
"Nice to meet you ma'ma." Hunter said.  
  
"Well, I think that we can eat at anytime now." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Good, I'm starving." Donna said.   
  
"Lets go then." Cassidy said. They walking into the dinner room. The food is already set and they start to eat. But, in the middle of dinner they start talking about Ewing's Publishing.  
  
"Donna, what do you think?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I love your ideas for the company." Donna said.  
  
"Thank you" Cassidy said.   
  
"I think I will take the position." Donna said happily.  
  
"Oh thank you." Cassidy said shaking her hand.   
  
"Ok darling. I wouldn't never turn my back on a family member." Donna said smiling.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, if you are my neice. That makes us family and I love all of my family members even though that I'm not married to her uncle nomore."  
  
"Thank you Donna." Cassidy said hugging her. "Will you come back to Dallas for my wedding then?" She asked.  
  
"I would love too." Donna said.   
  
(wispering to JR) "JR, this is wonderful. Your plans are working beautifully."   
  
"I know darling. I'm so glad." JR said kissing Sue Ellen.   
  
"Daddy, thank you so much for helping me." Cassidy said giving JR a hug.   
  
"Your are very welcome darling." JR said. They all finished there dinner and they was talking for awhile in the living room. Cassidy and Sue Ellen showed Donna around. Then, around 10:00 Donna decided that it was time to go. So, Hunter and JR showed her out to her car. She got in and drove off. Hunter and JR came back in. The girls was in the kitchen cleaning up.   
  
"Well, she gone." Hunter said. "I think I'm going to head upstairs."   
  
"Alright darling, I won't be long." Cassidy said.   
  
"JR, you can go upstairs to. I won't be long either." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Alright, if you want to get rid of me all you had to do was tell me." He said walking out.   
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Sue Ellen yelled.  
  
"I know you didn't. HAHA!!" JR said laughing walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ewwwww, I going to get him." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Momma, you and daddy are happy aren't ya?"   
  
"Yeah, and I wouldn't have it anyother way."  
  
"You know what? Me either" Cassidy said. "Well, we better get to bed."  
  
"Alright, goodnight darling."   
  
"Goodnight momma." They walk upstairs and went into their bedrooms.   
  
BACK SCENE  
  
END-OF-EPISODE  
  
COPYRIGHT 2004 


	6. Welcome Home Part 1

Welcome Home  
  
Written: Nikie  
  
Bobby is at Dallas International Airport waiting on Miss Ellie and Clayton to arrived. He was alittle early but he knew that Lucy took Charlie and Cassidy out for a day of shopping and JR, Sue Ellen, Jenna, Ray, Mitch and Hunter was at home getting everything ready for their arrived. After awhile Bobby could see them and rush up to them and gave them a hug.   
  
"Hello momma, Clayton. I'm so glad that you came back to Dallas." Bobby said giving his momma a hug and a kiss and shaking Clayton's hand.  
  
"It's good to back in Dallas. I was starting to miss it." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"How have you been Bobby?" Clayton asked.  
  
"Better since Sue Ellen, Lucy, Ray, Jenna, Charlie and John Ross came home."   
  
"Why is Sue Ellen here?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"Well, lets say it's unfinished business." Bobby said with a smile and Miss Ellie was wondering up was Bobby up too.  
  
"Now, what's my suprise?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"Momma, if I told you it wouldn't be a suprise." Bobby said. "But, you'll find out when we get back to Southfork."  
  
"Then, we better get going." Clayton said picking up some suitcase and Bobby get some of them. Back at the house JR and Sue Ellen are playing around the house trying to get it ready for Clayton and Ellie arrival. But, having fun themself while doing it.   
  
"JR, come on now, we got to get this house clean before Miss Ellie and Clayton get here." Sue Ellen said laughing.  
  
"Oh, we have sometime. Now, come here." JR said.  
  
"Ok, but we have to make it fast." She said grabbing his hand and running upstairs. Jenna and Ray just got the dinner room clean up. While, John Ross and Christopher played outside. Hunter was getting their room ready. Cassidy, Lucy, and Charlie came through the front door just minutes later and Jenna came out of the den.  
  
"What are ya doing here?" Jenna asked.  
  
"There wasn't nothing to do in Dallas, we done it all." Lucy said. "Where Mitch? I need to asked him something."   
  
"He just finished helping us and he went outside on the back porch."  
  
"Thanks." Lucy said walking toward the back door.   
  
"Charlie, will you go and help Ray with some stuff in the living room." Jenna asked.  
  
"Sure momma." Charlie said walking into the living room.  
  
"What can I do Jenna?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"You can help Hunter with your grandmother and Clayton's bedroom." Jenna said.  
  
"Ok, where momma and daddy?"   
  
"They probably took a little break. Don't you heard them?" Jenna said pointing upstairs.  
  
"Are they ever learn?" Cassidy said laughing and Jenna started to laugh. Cassidy walk upstairs and bang on JR and Sue Ellen's bedroom. "Keep it down in there!!!" She yelled. She keep walking down to Miss Ellie's old room. "Hey darling, you did a great job in here." Cassidy said kissing him.  
  
"Thanks, I thought that you was going shopping."   
  
"Well, we went and didn't see anything we wanted so we came home."   
  
"Oh, are you nervous?"  
  
"A little, what if she don't like me or accepted me as her granddaughter." Cassidy said as the nervous start to come through.  
  
"She going to love you Cassidy." Hunter said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Thanks." She said kissing him. "We better get downstairs." She said grabbing his hand and walking out of the bedroom. Sue Ellen and JR was just coming out of their bedroom when Cassidy and Hunter came by.  
  
"Hey ya, Cassidy, I thought you was going to stay in Dallas all day." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"We was but there wasn't really anything to do." Cassidy said. "Momma, daddy, can I ask ya a question? Hunter, would you go downstairs and make sure everything is alright."  
  
"Sure darling." Hunter said kissing her and walking downstairs.   
  
"What is it Cassidy?" JR asked. He noticed that she was very nervous.   
  
"I'm scared. I've never been this scared in my life. What if she don't accept me or..."  
  
"...or that she will accept you because you are the her granddaughter and she will love you." Sue Ellen said finishing her.  
  
"Momma, I'm scared though."   
  
"Don't be, if I know my momma. She will love you instanty." JR said trying to reassure her.   
  
Back downstairs Jenna is finished getting things ready when Bobby came through the front door then behind him was Miss Ellie and Clayton.  
  
"Hey Everyone, We're home." Bobby yelled across the house. Jenna, Ray, Charlie came out of the living room. Lucy and Mitch came out from the den. John Ross and Christopher came from the back porch. JR and Sue Ellen both heard Bobby downstairs.  
  
"Darling, we'll go down first then you can come down. Alright?" Sue Ellen said trying to clam her down.  
  
"Alright momma" Cassidy said crying alittle. Sue Ellen and JR walk out and downstairs.  
  
"Well, momma, Clayton it's good to see ya." JR said giving Miss Ellie a hug and a kiss and giving Clayton a handshake. The family greeted Miss Ellie and Clayton.   
  
"Miss Ellie, me and JR has a suprise for you." Sue Ellen said. "Actually, we have two suprises." She said.  
  
"Momma, me and Sue Ellen wants to be together again and we are gonna have more children and everything." JR said holding Sue Ellen's hand.   
  
"That's wonderful. I was hoping that you two would be happy together." Ellie said hugging both.   
  
"The other suprise is that me and JR has been keeping a secret from you for almost 24 years."  
  
"What is it Sue Ellen?"  
  
"JR and me have another child that you and Jock never knew about. We had her before we got married. Do you remember around the summer of '67 when I didn't came around alot?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, I was pregnant. JR and me would hide in hotels and would go out of state alot just to be away from it all. I and JR didn't think that you and Jock would accept a child out of wedlock. So, my mother and some of my friends would let me and Cassidy stay with them. Then, when me and JR got married we didn't know what to do. So, my mother decided that she would help raise her. JR and me would go every weekend and sometimes during the week to see her. The only people who knew about her was Bobby, Pam, Jenna, John Ross and Christopher was the other people that knew about her. Then, when Ray married Jenna he find out." Sue Ellen said. Cassidy and Hunter was at the top of the stairs listening. Cassidy was filled with tears and letting them flow. Hunter was trying to get her to calm down but it was so hard too.   
  
"So, I have another granddaughter." Miss Ellie said shock at the news that JR and Sue Ellen just gave her.   
  
"Yes momma, we are so sorry for keeping her away from you and daddy all these years. But, we want you now to meet her." JR said.  
  
"JR, Sue Ellen, why did you think that we wouldn't accept her? She would be good here on Southfork. A granddaughter, just think if she was around Lucy would had somebody to play with and talk to instead of going all over town."  
  
"Miss Ellie, I'm the one who didn't think you or Jock would accepted her because Jock always expected everything out of JR and I didn't think her would accept her as being the heiress to Ewing Oil because she would have been. I...." She was cutted off by JR would had been listening as Cassidy upstairs.  
  
"Sue Ellen, you can't not take all the blame for this. I'm partly responsible for Cassidy. Momma, Cassidy is what I been needing all these years and I'm the one who shutted her out and I would give anything to change things. If I could change time, I would have taken Sue Ellen and Cassidy away from Dallas and never look back but Ewing Oil is what brought me back. But, I love my daughter and I would runs to the ends of the earth for her. I love my son and my soon-to-be wife again and I would do anything for them too." JR said. Cassidy was in tears and so was Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie. Cassidy couldn't hold it in any longer and ran downstairs and before she got to the bottom and stop herself. JR saw her and walked out as did Sue Ellen. They went her to Cassidy who wasn't looking to good. "Darling, are you alright?" JR asked. Hunter was starting going downstairs. "Cassidy, are you alright?" JR asked again. This time she fainted in JR's arm. "Cassidy, Cassidy"  
  
"JR, what's wrong with her?" Sue Ellen said. "JR, get her upstairs on our bed." Sue Ellen said crying. "Cassidy, darling, babydoll, wake up please." Sue Ellen said as JR was carrying her upstairs. Hunter followed JR upstairs. "Jenna, come here." Sue Ellen yelled. Jenna came in running.   
  
"What's wrong Sue Ellen?"   
  
"Cassidy, she came running downstairs then she just stop and JR and me came out here. We kept asking her if she was alright but she wouldn't say then she just fainted in JR's arms." Sue Ellen said now she was crying. Lucy came out.   
  
"Sue Ellen" Lucy said looking concern. "Oh my god Cassidy. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She fainted." Jenna said as Sue Ellen was crying too much. Miss Ellie and Clayton came out of the living room and saw Sue Ellen crying. All Sue Ellen could do was run upstairs. Lucy followed her.  
  
"Jenna, what's wrong with Sue Ellen?"   
  
"It's Cassidy, she fainted in JR's arms and now Sue Ellen, JR, Lucy, and Hunter is upstairs with her. If you will excuse me. I think I go and help since she is marrying my nephew." Jenna said as she started to walk upstairs.   
  
Back in Sue Ellen and JR's room.  
  
"Cassidy, please wake up!!!" JR said pleading with her to awaken.  
  
"JR, I go and get some water maybe that will get her to come too." Hunter said as he walk into the bathroom. Sue Ellen and Jenna ran into the room. Sue Ellen in tears and Jenna close behind.   
  
"JR, is she alright?" Sue Ellen said coming sitting down beside her daughter and taking her hand. "Cassidy, I would give anything for you just to wake up." Sue Ellen said. Only JR could do was sit there and watch the pain that Sue Ellen was going through. He was feeling the same pain but just watching Sue Ellen made the pain more til he couldn't stand it and started to walk out. "JR, where are you going?" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I need some air. I'll be right back. OK?" JR said as tears was starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, I might join you in a minute." Sue Ellen said as she saw them and knew that it was better if he take a break. JR walk downstairs and out the front door. Miss Ellie followed him. JR was outside on the front porch looking at the sky.  
  
"Daddy, I usually don't do this but I feel like I need to. Please help her. I know that I lied but it ain't no reason to take the most important thing away from me. I usually don't let my feelings out but this is my daughter what we are talking about. She don't deserve this." JR said putting his head in his hands. Miss Ellie walk out on the porch.   
  
"JR, this isn't nobody fault." Miss Ellie said sitting beside JR on the swing.  
  
"Momma, if I did take her and Sue Ellen away this would never happen."  
  
"If you have took her away, you would still be taking her away from her family. So, either way, you took her from her family." Miss Ellie said as hoping it would sink down in JR.  
  
"I guess you're right. But, if I did take her and Sue Ellen. None of this heartache that me and Sue Ellen did to each other wouldn't affected her."   
  
"But JR, why is she so nervous?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"Because, she don't think that you're gonna to accepted her and that you're ain't gonna like her." JR said.   
  
Back in JR and Sue Ellen's room. Cassidy starts to come to and opens her eyes.  
  
"Momma" Cassidy said faintly. Sue Ellen looks up.  
  
"Cassidy, oh you're awake."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"You fainted." Sue Ellen said. "Lucy, go and tell JR that she awake." Sue Ellen said as Lucy was out the door.   
  
"How are you feeling darling?" Hunter asked.  
  
"A little weak but a sharp pain in my stomach."  
  
Back on the front porch where JR and Miss Ellie are. Lucy comes out of the front door.  
  
"JR, JR" Lucy yelled.  
  
"What's Lucy?" JR asked getting up.  
  
"Cassidy just came to. She upstairs." Lucy said and JR ran back in the house and upstairs. Lucy was about to go back in but Miss Ellie stop her.  
  
"Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
"Sure grandma, what is it?" Lucy asked.  
  
"How are you taking the news about JR and Sue Ellen's daughter?"  
  
"Grandma, she is wonderful. We get along like we was sisters. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was asking since JR and Sue Ellen kept from you too."  
  
"I don't care if they did kept from me. I got something that I wish I got long time ago and she helping me so much. I don't feel the hate toward JR like I did growing up. I'm going to see if she alright."  
  
Lucy said and she went back in the house.  
  
Back in Sue Ellen and JR's room.  
  
Cassidy was sitting up when JR got back to the room.  
  
"Oh my god, Cassidy, you're alright darling? JR asked giving his daughter a big hug.  
  
"Yes daddy, I'm alright but for this pain in the my stomach." Cassidy said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"What kind of pain is it?" Sue Ellen asked. "You been complaining about it since you woke up.  
  
"It's just a sharp pain." Cassidy said as a big pain came on. "Ouch, Ouch, momma, daddy, OH MY GOD, IT HURTS!!! Make it stop." Cassidy said clutching her stomach.  
  
"JR, we have to get her to the hospital."  
  
"Ok, I go and get the car. Hunter, you bring her down and Sue Ellen make sure she alright." JR said as he ran out of the room.   
  
"Darling, you gonna to be alright." Hunter said trying to assure her. Sue Ellen was grabbing some of her stuff. JR was running down the stairs when Lucy stopped him.  
  
"JR, what's gonna on?" Lucy said as she was starting to get worried.  
  
"Cassidy is having these sharp pain in her stomach and we are gonna to rush her to the hospital to get her check out." JR said.   
  
"Do you want me to go?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No, I think you need to stay here and entertain momma for me.  
  
"OK JR, but be sure to call me from the hostipal."  
  
"I will"  
  
Hunter was carrying Cassidy down the stairs. Lucy saw her and ran toward her.  
  
"Cassidy, are you alright?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I'm just having these sharp pains in my stomach." Cassidy said as another pain came on. "OH, IT HURTS!!!!" She was screaming.  
  
"Ok, we're on our way." Hunter said carrying her outside. JR pulled up and Hunter put her inside the car. Sue Ellen was running out of the house.   
  
"Hunter sit up front and let me back here with her." Sue Ellen said as Cassidy was screaming in pain. They got in the car and drove off.   
  
Back inside the house.   
  
Bobby, Jenna, Ray, Charlie, John Ross, Christopher, Lucy, Clayton, Mitch and Lucy was in the living room talking. Lucy was by the phone waiting on the call from the hostipal.  
  
"Aunt Jenna, is Cassidy gonna to be alright?" John Ross asked about his sister.  
  
"Yes darling, she gonna to be alright." Jenna said   
  
"Ray, do you want to come out with me to the barn?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Sure, do you mind Jenna?" Ray asked his wife.   
  
"No, go ahead. I think I can do enough worrying for both of us. John Ross and Christopher, do you want to go out to the barn. I don't think it to late to ride the horses or play in the treehouse."  
  
"Yeah, we'll go." John Ross said running out the front door with Christopher running after him.   
  
"Bye darling" Ray said giving Jenna a kiss as do Mitch to Lucy.  
  
"Lucy, come over here. There is no reason to be glue to the phone. JR and Sue Ellen will call when they found out what's wrong Cassidy." Jenna said.  
  
"I can't. I feel like I need to wait on the call. We have only known each for only few months but I feel like I known her all of my life." Lucy said getting tearful.  
  
"I know what you are saying Lucy." Bobby said. "I want to be down there with her too but it's best that we stay here and wait."  
  
"I just want to be there for her. What if she had a miscarriage, Bobby? You know she is just like Sue Ellen and it could be possible."  
  
"I was thinking that. But, whatever it is, she needs to know that her family is here for her." Bobby said.  
  
Dallas Memorial Hospital  
  
Sue Ellen and JR are standing in the waiting room.  
  
"Damn it, we should have something by now." JR said pacing back and forth.  
  
"JR, we have to calm down. We'll hear something when the doctor or Hunter comes out. Do you want anything to drink or eat. I'm going down to the cafeteria?"   
  
"No darling, I'm fine. You go ahead." JR said. Sue Ellen gave him a kiss. JR was getting nervous about Cassidy. He was thinking what if she didn't make out of the hospital or what had happen? Then he came back to reality. "No, she only had pain in her stomach. It isn't that bad." JR said to himself.   
  
Back at Southfork.  
  
John Rooss and Christopher just got ready for bed and Jenna was helping them in.  
  
"Aunt Jenna, why haven't we heard anything yet?" John Ross asked.  
  
"I don't know John Ross but when we hear something, I will personally tell you. Alright? Now, get some sleep you two." Jenna said.  
  
"Ok, goodnight." John Ross said.   
  
"Goodnight" Christopher said and they fell asleep. Jenna went downstairs into the living room where Lucy, Mitch, Ray, Bobby, Miss Ellie, and Clayton was talking.   
  
"Well, I got the boys to bed." Jenna said sitting beside Ray. "I'm wondering why we haven't heard anything."   
  
"Me too, hey Uncle Bobby, could I please go down there?" Lucy said.   
  
"Alright, you and me will go down to the hospital and see whats going on." Bobby said.  
  
"Alright Uncle Bobby. Mitch, you don't mind staying here, do you?"  
  
"No darling, you need to be near Cassidy. Go ahead." Mitch said. Lucy gave him the biggest hug and kiss.   
  
"Momma, do you want to come?" Bobby asking Miss Ellie.  
  
"I'm the reason she down there. She don't need me there."  
  
"Grandma, she does want you down there. She wants to know that she can have her grandma down there and supporting her." Lucy said. "You didn't know how much she want to meet you. She would spend hours just saying that she would love to have know you and granddaddy."  
  
"She did."  
  
"Yeah momma" Bobby said. "Please come down there with us."   
  
"Alright, I'll go." Miss Ellie said. Bobby, Lucy, and Miss Ellie got their stuff and headed out the door.   
  
Back at Dallas Memorial Hospital  
  
The clock shown about 10:30 at night. JR and Sue Ellen was sitting down in chairs waiting on news with Cassidy. Hunter came out and they both stood up and walk toward him.  
  
"What did they say?" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"We don't know yet. They made me get out because they need to check her out or something."   
  
"Do you want anything? I have some of my drink and chips if you want them."  
  
"No, thank you Sue Ellen. I think I need to get some air."  
  
"Was she still in pain?" JR asked.  
  
"Yeah, they made her suffer back there before they saw her." Hunter said. "I'm go outside for a minute."   
  
"Ok, we be right here." JR said. Hunter walk outside and saw Lucy, Bobby, and Miss Ellie walking up.   
  
"Hey Hunter, what they say about Cassidy?" Lucy said.  
  
"I don't know, they just got to her." Hunter said. "But, JR and Sue Ellen are inside in the waiting room." Hunter said getting worried about Cassidy. "You know we suppose to be getting married in less than 3 weeks and now this happens."  
  
"Hey, she gonna to be alright." Lucy said trying to assure him. Bobby and Miss Ellie went on in to where JR and Sue Ellen was.   
  
"Hey Sue Ellen, where JR?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Oh Bobby, Miss Ellie, JR went to the bathroom and down the cafeteria to get him something to eat. What are ya doing here?"   
  
"We came down the see what they said about Cassidy."   
  
"Well, they haven't said anything yet." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Sue Ellen, I'm sorry. It's my fault that she's here." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Miss Ellie, it isn't your fault. Cassidy has just had alot of stress put on her all at once. She has the company and moving it down here and the one she owns in Houston, then the wedding, and meeting all of ya." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I would love to get to know her if she will let me."  
  
"You know what? That the words she wants to hear." Sue Ellen said smiling. JR was walking back to the waiting room when the doctor stop him.  
  
"Mr. Ewing, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Ms. Ewing."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" JR said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ewing, she lost the baby. I don't think she even knew about but she about four months along. We have to finish treating her and then we take her to her room. We have to keep her overnight to make sure she alright. And she told me the first person she said that she want to see was Hunter. He can go wait in her room if he wants too. The room number is 225." The doctor said. "I'm sorry again." He said again and left. JR was stunned.   
  
"Thank you doctor. How could she not know?" JR said to himself.  
  
Freeze Frame   
  
End-of-Part 1  
  
End-of-Episode  
  
Copyright2004:By Nikie 


	7. Welcome Home Part 2

Welcome Home Part 2  
  
Written By: Nikie  
  
The hallway leading to the waiting room.  
  
He walk on to the waiting room where he saw Lucy, Miss Ellie, and Bobby.  
  
"What are ya doing here?" JR asked.  
  
"To see what wrong with Cassidy?" Lucy said.  
  
"Well, the doctor just talked to me and told me what's wrong with her?"   
  
"What JR?" Sue Ellen said. "Tell me"   
  
"She had a miscarriage."   
  
"A miscarriage. She was pregnant." Lucy said shocked. Hunter was more shocked though.   
  
"JR, how could she be pregnant?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, she was about four months the doctor said but the thing I was wondering was how could she not know that she was pregnant?"   
  
"Maybe she knew and didn't tell us JR." Sue Ellen said sadly.  
  
"We can we see her JR?" Bobby asked.  
  
"He said after they get finish treating her. And the first person she wants to see is Hunter. The doctor is you can wait outside her room. She has to stay overnight to make sure she alright."  
  
"What's the room number?" Hunter said.  
  
"Room 225"  
  
"Ok, I see ya later then." He said then he was off.  
  
"A miscarriage JR. Four months. That would have been around the time Jenna and Ray came home." Sue Ellen said. "JR, do you think she knew but didn't want to tell anybody? She didn't look pregnant." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I don't know darling but I gonna to find out. Do you want to come with me?" JR asked Sue Ellen.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know too." Sue Ellen said still kinda shocked.   
  
"JR, I want to see her if she wants me too." Miss Ellie said. "I want to know my granddaughter."  
  
"OK momma, you and Lucy can go in there after Sue Ellen and me. Then Bobby, you can go." JR said. "You ready Sue Ellen?"   
  
"Sure, when are ya coming up?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Oh, in a couple of minutes. You and JR go ahead of us." Bobby said. JR and Sue Ellen headed to the elevators.   
  
In Cassidy's hospital room.  
  
Hunter was sitting and Cassidy back turn toward him.  
  
"Darling, are we gonna to talk about it?" Hunter said. Cassidy was crying.  
  
"What do we have to talk about it?" Cassidy said crying.  
  
"Did you know you was pregnant?"   
  
"No, I didn't even know I could have been pregnant."  
  
"Alright darling, I better tell you that your Uncle Bobby, Lucy, and Miss Ellie is here."  
  
"Miss Ellie is here. What is she doing here?"   
  
"She feels like this is her fault and she wants to make it right."  
  
"It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I shouldn't had so much pressure on me at one time."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't nobody fault. Sue Ellen and JR are suppose to be the next one to visit. So, I better let them. I talk to you later. I love you and remember this Cassidy I couldn't live without you either." He said kissing Cassidy passionately when JR and Sue Ellen walked in.  
  
"Hey, I think she suppose to be resting not necking." JR said.   
  
"Oh, hey ya, Hunter was trying to make me feel better."  
  
"I see that he accomplished it. Could we speak to Cassidy please?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Sure, I was just suggesting that. I talk to you later darling." He said and walk outside.  
  
"How you feeling babydoll." Sue Ellen said giving Cassidy a hug.  
  
"I'm fine just sadden. I didn't know I was even pregnant."  
  
"You didn't know?" JR asked.  
  
"No, I don't really see how I could have been."  
  
"Darling, I know how you feel." Sue Ellen said kinda blaming herself for it.  
  
"I know you do momma and listen to me you didn't cause this."  
  
"Well, you have a special person who wants to meet you. She been waiting. Do you think you can meet her?" JR asked. Sue Ellen was waiting on her answer.  
  
"Only if ya will stay in here with me."   
  
"Of course darling, we will." Sue Ellen said holding her hand.  
  
"Thank you momma, daddy for everything."  
  
"We should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you. We wouldn't be together or evening thinking that we could be together." JR said giving Cassidy a kiss.  
  
"I love you two so much. I don't know what I would do without you two."  
  
"We love you too darling." Sue Ellen said. Cassidy just smiled at them.  
  
"Daddy, when you go home, could you bring me some stories to edited and proofread. I know I have to be up here for a few days and I'm gonna to get some work done."  
  
"You think you should be doing work?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Momma, I'm just gonna to read some stories. How is that hurting me?"  
  
"I guess but take it easy, ok darling?"   
  
"Yes momma, I will"  
  
"Well, I better go and get Lucy and Miss Ellie." JR said.   
  
"Ok, I think I'm ready." Cassidy said. "But, I just want Lucy and Miss Ellie to come in here."  
  
"Alright Darling" JR said and walkout of the room.  
  
"Momma, I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be. I was scared too when I meet your grandma but if she take a liking to me, she will take a liking to you too." Sue Ellen said smiling which made Cassidy smile back. JR and Lucy came back in first. Lucy ran over to Cassidy and gave her a hug.   
  
"I was scared Cassidy." Lucy said.   
  
"I was scared too Lucy. But, I'm glad that you came. I don't know how I really ever live without you. You like the sister I never had."   
  
"You know what? I feel the same way." Lucy said smiling. Cassidy just smiled back. "Well, I think I better go and get somebody. She waiting right out there. Are you ready?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."   
  
"Alrighty then. I go and get her." Lucy said and walk toward the door and open to show Miss Ellie in.  
  
"Cassidy, this is your grandmother." Lucy said. But, Cassidy was speakless and she had tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Miss Ellie asked. "Did I do something?" Miss Ellie asked acting nervous.  
  
"Oh no, I just so happy to finally meet you." Cassidy said crying more. "They're happy tears."   
  
"Cassidy, you look just like an Ewing."  
  
"Thank you"   
  
"You have that smile." Miss Ellie said. Cassidy just smiled.  
  
"Well Sue Ellen, Lucy, I think we better leave these two alone to get know each other." JR said.  
  
"Alright, let go and get something to eat." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Why are you eating so much, Sue Ellen? You ate some chips when we got here, then about 2 hours ago you ate some more chips."  
  
"I don't know. I was just nervous. When I'm nervous I eat."  
  
"Well, lets go." Lucy said. The three of them walk out leaving Cassidy and Miss Ellie.  
  
"Miss Ellie, can I asked you a question?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Did momma and daddy get along on Southfork?"  
  
"Not really they didn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, your daddy and granddaddy was always in oil and that what they want to do all the time. They was oil man and that what they want to be."  
  
"Do you see a change in them since daddy lost Ewing Oil?"  
  
"I see the biggest change in the both in a long time. Let me asked you a question."   
  
"Ok"  
  
"How could you not know you was pregnant?"  
  
"I have a secret to tell. I did know and I just didn't want anybody to know just yet because they would be telling me to slow down and I just couldn't do it. I know I was pushing it but I had to much stuff to do. But, I don't want Hunter or anybody to know that I knew. Alright?"  
  
"Sure darling"  
  
"You call me darling." Cassidy said.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because I not really a granddaughter to you. I'm just your son's daughter that he kept hiding for 24 years nearly."  
  
"Well, you are my granddaughter and I'm really happy that I actually got to meet you and this was Bobby and JR's suprise wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, and it was my wedding present. They want my family to be there at the wedding and I was so depressed that I couldn't have my family there."  
  
"So, they got Lucy, me and Clayton to come home."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know about Lucy coming but since I freaked out about her, they decided to tell me about ya. I'm so glad that you accepted me."   
  
"I'm glad that you still want to know me. I actually thought that I was the reason you was in here."  
  
"No, I'm the reason I'm in here."   
  
'When is the wedding?"  
  
"In about three weeks. I have everything done except for your dress. Momma and me have been looking but we haven't found one yet. So, when I get out of here, we can go and look for it."   
  
"I would love that." Miss Ellie said.  
  
Back in the waiting room. Hunter, Lucy, Bobby, JR, and Sue Ellen are sitting and talking.  
  
"Do you think they are getting along?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" Bobby said.  
  
"I don't know. They just meet each other and they both feel guilted for her being in here." Lucy said.  
  
"Well, they stay in there that long, they have to be." JR said.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom JR. I just don't feel good. I think my nervous are coming back. Then, I going to call home and tell everybody that Cassidy alright."  
  
"You think you can make it?" JR asked.  
  
"If Lucy wants to come she can."  
  
"Ok, I need to call Mitch anyway." Lucy said. Lucy and Sue Ellen started to walk down the hallway.  
  
Back in Cassidy's Room.  
  
"Miss Ellie, I have one more question. Is daddy like Jock?"  
  
"I would say that he used to be but not now. He has changed. Jock want power and so did your daddy. But now, it don't seem important to him anymore. And you can called me grandma if you want."  
  
"I'll try but I have only call one person that in my whole life."  
  
"Patricia"  
  
"Yeah, she was the one who raise me."  
  
"Ok, well I better be going and let your Uncle Bobby come in here and see you. I be back in the morning and we can talk so more."  
  
"Alright, but you'll came back."  
  
"Yes darling" Miss Ellie said giving Cassidy a kiss on the forehead and walking toward the door and walking out.  
  
"I can't believe I actually got to meet her." Cassidy said to herself.  
  
Back in the waiting room.   
  
Miss Ellie came out of Cassidy's room to where JR, Bobby, and Hunter was.  
  
"How did it go momma?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I think we accomplished alot of things. Thank you Bobby, JR for making me come back and getting to know her."   
  
"You welcome momma." JR said.   
  
"Bobby, she wants to see you."  
  
"Ok" Bobby said and walk into Cassidy room.  
  
In the hallway somewhere in the hospital.  
  
"Sue Ellen, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I think am pregnant but I really don't know and I don't want JR to know til I'm certain that I am."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"I didn't want to say anything when Cassidy just lost a baby."  
  
"Yeah, are you gonna to make the call or me."  
  
"You can." Sue Ellen said. Lucy went up to the payphone and dail Southfork.  
  
Cassidy's Room  
  
Bobby walk into the room and saw Cassidy lying down.  
  
"Hey babydoll, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like hell"  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
"What did Miss Ellie say about me at there?"  
  
"That she thank your daddy and me. That she was glad that she got to meet you so much and that ya was accomplishing things."  
  
"Really, she likes me?"  
  
"Yeah, she just bragging about you."  
  
"I like her too. She answer alot of my questions."  
  
"That's good. Let me ask you a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are you liking being an Ewing?" Bobby said. All she could do was relaxed.   
  
"I'm loving it!!" Cassidy said. "I'm tired. I think I will go to sleep. Goodnight." Cassidy said lying down. Bobby gave her a kiss and cover her up and just sit there until she went to sleep.   
  
The Waiting Room  
  
He walk out into the waiting room where Sue Ellen and Lucy was asleep and JR was sitting reading a magazine. Miss Ellie was drinking some coffee. Hunter was sleeping in a chair.  
  
"Well, she is finally asleep." Bobby said sitting beside JR.  
  
"How is she taking it?" JR asked.  
  
"I think she will be alright." Bobby said.   
  
"Well, you can take momma and Lucy home. Sue Ellen, Hunter, and me will stay here."   
  
"Ok, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, there isn't no reason for all of us to be here." JR said. Bobby walk over to where Lucy was sleeping.   
  
"Hey Lucy, come on lets go home." Bobby said.  
  
"I want to stay here." Lucy mumbled.  
  
"She's alright and you need some rest." Bobby said. Lucy was back asleep so he pick her up. "Where's momma?" Bobby asked. Miss Ellie was walking back from getting her some coffee.  
  
"I'm right here." Miss Ellie asked.   
  
"Oh momma, are you ready to go home?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Miss Ellie. "You take Lucy home. I will be fine." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Momma, are you sure you want to stay?" JR asked.  
  
"Yes" Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Ok, I'm going then."  
  
"Alright Bobby, thank you for coming down here." JR said.  
  
"She is my niece and I love her so much." Bobby said. "Bye ya" Bobby said carrying Lucy and walking to the elevators. Miss Ellie took a sit beside JR.   
  
"JR, how are you taking being a father of two children that you bearly was there for them growing up."  
  
"Momma, I just want to change things. Cassidy has always understand why she wasn't living with us. But, I tell you she was just like me and daddy growing up. She was full of power and she knew how to used it too. She would get Patricia to get her anything she wanted just like an Ewing. I kinda wished she didn't do that but she did. Sue Ellen thought that it was funny and it was how she acted like an Ewing but never been around one like that. I guess it in the genes."  
  
"JR, I think you need to get some rest."   
  
"I will after I go and check on her."  
  
"She fine JR. She isn't going anywhere."  
  
"I know but I have a need to be there with her."  
  
"Yeah, it's a need to be a parent and you're finally learning."  
  
"You need to get some rest."   
  
"I will" Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna to see her then I gonna try to get some rest."  
  
"Ok, I think I just gonna to take a nap." Miss Ellie said and propped her feet on a table. JR walk toward Cassidy room.  
  
Cassidy's Room.  
  
JR walks in and over to her bed. He just looks at her sleeping heavenly.   
  
"I just can't believe that she didn't know she was pregnant." He kept thinking. He sat down in a nearby chair and just stared at her until he finally went to sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Cassidy awakes and see JR over in a chair.  
  
"Daddy, what time is it?" Cassidy said sitting up. JR don't wake up. "Daddy!!! Daddy!!!" She said and finally threw a cup that was beside her bed at him. He jumps out of the chair.  
  
"WHAT!!! WHAT!!!" JR said not knowing what going on.  
  
"I thought that might wake you up. I want to asked you did you go and get my work from home."   
  
"No" JR said.   
  
"Daddy, I have to have those stories done by today."  
  
"I sent Hunter and your momma after it this morning." Hunter, Sue Ellen, and Miss Ellie came in.  
  
"Here you go darling. Your stories." Sue Ellen said handing them to her.  
  
"Thank you"   
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Hunter asked   
  
"Alright, are you not gonna give me a kiss?" Cassidy asking.  
  
"Well, I thought that you wouldn't asked." Hunter said kissing her.  
  
"When is the doctor gonna let me go home?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I just spoke to him. He said that if you alright this morning when he comes in here. He'll let you go after he checks you."  
  
"Good, I want out of here. It's creeping me out."  
  
"JR, I'm gonna to the bathroom. I don't feel good all the sudden." Sue Ellen said rushing out of the room. Cassidy took noticed what just happen.  
  
"Is momma alright?" Cassidy said.  
  
"I don't know, she been acting that way lately." JR said clueless.   
  
"When is the doctor coming in?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I guess when he can." Miss Ellie said. Sue Ellen came back in the room.  
  
"Momma, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm justing coming down with a little virus or something." Sue Ellen said walking over to her bed. About five minutes later the doctor came in.  
  
"Good morning" The doctor said. "How you feeling this morning Ms. Ewing?"  
  
"Great, I don't feel anymore pain."  
  
"Ok, I think you recovered nicely so I think I let you get dressed and let you go home. How does that sound."  
  
"Terrific, I can't wait."  
  
"Alright, I leave you to that. Have a good day" The doctor said and walked out.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like some privacy and I mean for the boys to leave because I want to talk to momma and grandma." Cassidy said looking at Miss Ellie who smiled back at her. She was proud of her new granddaughter. She didn't need the Ewing's money or power to make it on her own. She was an independed who need nobody.   
  
"Ok, we'll go." JR said. JR and Hunter left. Cassidy hopped out of the bed and started to put her clothes back on.  
  
"Momma, are you sure you're just sick or is there something else too it."  
  
"Why do you ask? Don't you believe me?"  
  
"Momma, when a person get sick easily just like you did. That usually ain't just a virus or something. Are you pregnant?"  
  
"I think I am but I'm not sure."  
  
"I better tell you something. I better tell everybody. Momma, I knew I was pregnant and just didn't want anybody to know. I know I was overdoing it but I had too. I had the wedding's plans, moving the company to Dallas, starting to build the houses, and just getting used to be an Ewing."  
  
"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." Sue Ellen said hugging her daughter.   
  
"It was my fault that I was here. Nobody elses."  
  
"Sweetheart, you did what you felt and that is nobody's fault." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"I feel more like I belong in this family. I guess that I've find all of my missing pieces." Cassidy said while she finished getting dress. Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen smiled in agreement.  
  
"Are you ready babydoll?" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Sure momma, grandma." Cassidy said. They walkout into the waiting room where Hunter and JR was waiting on them.  
  
"Ya ready?" JR asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to accept my new life." Cassidy said. They walk to the elevators and got on.  
  
Back at Southfork  
  
Lucy, Charlie, and Jenna was in the living room talking about Cassidy. Ray, Bobby, Mitch, and Clayton was outside on the land that the houses was gonna to be build on. John Ross and Christopher was playing somewhere on the ranch.  
  
"She was four months pregnant and had no idea that she was." Jenna said.  
  
"Yeah, she was really upset about it. But, I'm glad that her and grandma got to know each other and bonded." Lucy said.  
  
"I'm glad that they did too. Are they still having the wedding?" Jenna asked.  
  
"From my knowledge they are."  
  
Out on the selected land for the houses.  
  
"She was pregnant." Mitch said.   
  
"Yeah, the thing was that she didn't know she was." Bobby said.  
  
"It could happen." Ray said. "When the contractors suppose to be out?"  
  
"I think tomorrow." Bobby said.   
  
"Did JR and Sue Ellen decided on if they want a two story or one story house. I know that Cassidy and Hunter want two story house." Ray asked.  
  
"I think they want a one story." Mitch said.  
  
"Well, I tell them when they come." Bobby said. They walk back toward the house.  
  
"I still can't believe that   
  
In the front of the main house.  
  
JR, Sue Ellen, Hunter, Cassidy, and Miss Ellie get out of JR's car and walk up toward the house.   
  
"Uh momma, grandma, can I talk to ya for a minute before I go in there?" Cassidy said stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Sure darling, JR, Hunter, you can go and tell everybody that we're home." Sue Ellen said.   
  
"Are you alright darling?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just need a minute." Cassidy said.  
  
"Alright, we'll be inside." Hunter said, him and JR walk inside.  
  
"Momma, I can't tell that I knew about the pregnancy. I thought that I could but I can't. I'm afraid of what Hunter will say. I love him so much."  
  
"Ok, you don't have to right now. You're still upset about losing the baby."  
  
"Will you two keep my secret?"  
  
"Yes darling, we promise." Sue Ellen said with Miss Ellie nodding in agreement.  
  
"You're ready to go in now darling?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Cassidy said walking up the front stairs and walk in. Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen right behind her.  
  
Inside the house.  
  
Jenna, Charlie, Lucy come out of the living room to see JR and Hunter then Cassidy, Sue Ellen, and Miss Ellie come in.  
  
"Hey ya, they let you come home?" Jenna said.  
  
"Yeah, they check me out this morning and let me go." Cassidy said. "I sudden don't feel good." She said sitting down in the hallway chair. "I have to tell ya something or it just gonna to make sicker. I lied about the pregnancy. I knew that I was pregnant. I didn't want anybody to know because I know they would slow me down about work and the wedding and I just couldn't do it. I want to tell but I just couldn't. I'm sorry for keeping a secret and yesterday took it too far."  
  
"You feel better darling?" Sue Ellen said going over to her.  
  
"Sue Ellen, you knew and kept it from me?" JR asked.  
  
"No daddy, she just knew since this morning. Grandma just knew since last night."  
  
"But, you kept it from the one person that you're gonna to married and the baby's father." Hunter said.  
  
"Could you give us a minute please?" Cassidy asked. "Will you came with me?" Cassidy asked Hunter. They walk into the den.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me Sue Ellen?" JR asked.  
  
"Because I promise her JR. I don't want to lose her trust."  
  
"Ok, but, I don't want you lying to me anymore."  
  
"I'll tryed not to but if my daughter wants me too then I'm gonna too." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Just try darling. I love you."   
  
"I love you too."  
  
Miss Ellie, Sue Ellen, JR, Lucy, Charlie, and Jenna walk back in the living room.  
  
"I wondering if what they are saying?" Lucy said.  
  
"Me too." Charlie said.  
  
"Hey ya, this is serious. Keeping this from him could break up their relationship." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Sorry grandma" Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Miss Ellie" Charlie said.  
  
In the den.  
  
"Hunter, I'm sorry but you really couldn't blame me for I did."  
  
"How I can I not? You didn't tell me you was pregnant and I didn't even have a sign you was."  
  
"Well, it was hard to hid it." Cassidy said.  
  
"How could not want me to know?"  
  
"You didn't think I want to tell you. I couldn't because you wouldn't let me work or do alot of stuff on the wedding. That's the reason I want to move up the wedding date. I didn't want to look pregnant wearing white."  
  
"So, you still didn't have the trust in me even to let me guess that you was pregnant."  
  
"No, I didn't"  
  
"I'm sorry then"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"That means I'm sorry that I could proved how much I love you and that I couldn't give you the trust you need."  
  
"I love you so much. I almost couldn't tell you that I knew I was pregnant because I was afraid that you would leave and I don't blame you really."  
  
"I not gonna to leave you ever. I love you to damn much too."  
  
"I love you with all of my heart."  
  
"Well, are we still getting married then?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Of course, I want to be Mrs. Hunter Wade forever."  
  
"Good" He said kissing her. She just kissed him back and thank god that he forgave her.  
  
"Ready to tell everybody that the wedding is still on."  
  
"Sure am" Hunter said helping her up. They walk hand in hand out of the room toward the living room.  
  
Back in the living room.  
  
Ray, Bobby, Clayton, and Mitch just came in and sat down.  
  
"You mean she knew she was pregnant and didn't want anybody to know about it. Now, her and Hunter is fighting in there." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah" Jenna said.  
  
"Well, I hope they make up." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Me too, I don't want to put anymore stress on her." JR said.  
  
Hunter and Cassidy walk in.  
  
"Hey babydoll, I guess that you two made up." Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah Uncle Bobby, we have made some decision and work everything out. Nomore lies, nomore heavy stress on me anymore. The wedding is still on." Cassidy said.  
  
"That's wonderful Cassidy, I'm so happy." Lucy said going hugging her cousin.  
  
"I just hope that ya can forgive me for lying to ya." Cassidy said.  
  
"Of course we can" JR said.  
  
"I love ya so much" Cassidy said.   
  
"Cassidy, early this morning I went out and I brought you this. Lucy was telling me you had something borrow and something blue but nothing new. I want you to have this." Miss Ellie said showing her a box that contain a sparking diamond pendent on a gold chain.   
  
"Oh my gosh, you didn't have too.." Cassidy said starting to choke up.  
  
"I want too, for my new granddaughter." Miss Ellie said. Cassidy took it out of the box and put it on. Cassidy was in tears.  
  
"Thank you, I love it. I know this hasn't been the welcome home thing you deserve but thank you for actually coming home."  
  
"You know what I should be saying thank you to you because you came home."  
  
"Welcome Home Grandma" Cassidy said.  
  
"Welcome Home Babydoll" Miss Ellie said hugging Cassidy. Cassidy and the girls was in tears. The guys was not far from tearing themself. JR let a tear flow but let nobody saw it and so did Bobby.   
  
"I guess that we should be getting ready for a wedding soon." Sue Ellen said tears running down her face.  
  
"Well, let me get to know my granddaughters again." Miss Ellie said looking at both girls. They went and hugged Miss Ellie once again.  
  
"I'm starving. When, are we gonna to eat." Cassidy said. Everybody started to laugh. They walk to the kitchen and started to eat lunch. John Ross and Christopher had finally came in. John Ross was excited to see his sister was alright.   
  
"Cassidy" John Ross said.  
  
"Hey little brother" Cassidy said hugging him.  
  
"John Ross, Christopher, I think you need to go and wash up for lunch." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Alright momma" John Ross said and the boys went up to wash up.  
  
"JR, if we do have another child. I want it to be another girl. I can't stand having two boys like that." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Ok, I see what I can do then." JR said smiling at her and Sue Ellen smiling back which made Cassidy very proud of her parents. They had come so far and nothing was gonna mess it up. She was so excited to be here with her whole family eating that it made her heart sore. She was gonna to be married in three weeks, her mother is gonna to have a baby, she hopes, her parents was gonna to remarried after the divorce is final, her life was perfect and she couldn't asked for anything else. They continue to eat. They would talk about the past and about the good times. After they finished eating, Miss Ellie, Cassidy, and Lucy went on the front porch.  
  
"I'm glad that I could get you two out here."   
  
"What's it grandma?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Well, Lucy, you know that in my will, that is says that you get Southfork when I'm gone."  
  
"Grandma, don't talk that way, I haven't even get to know you yet."  
  
"No, I mean I want to split the ranch between ya two. I've heard that you have love for the land just like I do."  
  
"We do love the ranch." Cassidy said.  
  
"I would love to share it with Cassidy. It's my honor to share it with her."  
  
"Thanks Lucy" Cassidy said.  
  
"Hey, I love you" Lucy said. "We're like sister. We just bond so fast that you didn't know what was happen." Lucy said.   
  
"Well, I'm glad that I have two granddaughters, who didn't need Ewing's money. They made it on their on. That proves that you're an Ewing." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Grandma, we love you" Lucy said.   
  
"I love ya too" Miss Ellie said hugging the girls. Cassidy was in tears again.  
  
"Cassidy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything is happen so fast. I mean I didn't know any of my family and now I do. I'm getting married in three weeks and now I'm getting half of Southfork."  
  
"Oh, just remember that we're Ewings and Ewings sticked together." Lucy said.  
  
"Yes darling" Miss Ellie said. They shared one final hug and went in.   
  
Black Scene  
  
End of Episode  
  
Copyright2004 


	8. JR's Suprise

JR's Suprise Written By:Nikie  
  
Cassidy and Sue Ellen are waiting patiently in the doctor's office.  
  
"Cassidy, I'm so nervous."  
  
"Momma, don't be nervous because that makes me nervous. I can't think what you are gonna do at the wedding."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about the wedding til now. I'm more nervous now."  
  
"Momma, if you don't calm down, I'm leaving."  
  
"Don't, I need you here with me when I get the result."  
  
"If you this nervous about having a baby after having two then I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Well, this child is..." Sue Ellen said trying not to hurt Cassidy's feeling.  
  
"I know, this child is out of love and that he or she will live what you want me and John Ross want to live. I understand."  
  
"Thank you darling for being here for me."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cassidy said. Dr. Benjamin can in the office.  
  
"Hello Sue Ellen, Cassidy" Dr. Benjamin said.  
  
"Hello doctor" Cassidy said. Sue Ellen was so nervous that she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Well Sue Ellen, I have good news for you. You are definiely pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god, JR is gonna to be so happy." Sue Ellen finally blurt out. Cassidy saw her mother excitement, so she decided to asked the question.  
  
"How long is she?"  
  
"Around two months"  
  
"That had to be around in the treehouse that you and Lucy caught us."  
  
"I have forgot about that night til now." Cassidy said.  
  
"Well, the other thing is that she needs to take the vitamins and she is in perfect health, I mean she hasn't been drinking in years which is wonderful." Dr. Benjamin said. Sue Ellen minds was wondering how she was gonna tell JR about it.  
  
"If that all, I need to get back to the office and get her home before her excitement gets to her." Cassidy said noticing Sue Ellen was in wonderland.  
  
"Yes, just make sure she takes care of herself and she needs to come back in about three weeks."  
  
"Alright doctor, momma you ready?"  
  
"Sure darling, thank you doctor." Sue Ellen said and they walk out of the office and they got into Cassidy's Porsche and was driving back toward Cassidy's new office building that JR had purchase for her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I don't know, my feelings are up and down and going crazy." Sue Ellen said calming down some. "How am I gonna to tell you daddy?"  
  
"Take him to dinner and suprise him."  
  
"That's a good idea." Sue Ellen said not really want to be in a public place to tell him that they was gonna to be parents again.  
  
"Or, you can tell him where you concieve the child, at the treehouse. That would be very romantic and very special."  
  
"Yeah, I love that idea but I want you and the whole family out there to be out there too. Beside, you was there practically there."  
  
"That's gross mother" Cassidy said not trying to think about that night.  
  
"I know what I can do but I need your help."  
  
"Alright, but we can make the plans at the office since daddy isn't supposed to be in for another hour." Cassidy said as they pull up to the building. They walk up to Cassidy's office. It had big gold letters that said "Cassidy Ewing CEO" and the next office said "JR Ewing Adviser" but he was a silent partner and Cassidy didn't want anybody to know just yet. When they went into her office they was suprised to see JR in her office.  
  
"JR, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be in for another hour." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I got worried when my daughter and my wife left this morning without telling anybody where they was going so I came down here to get some work and waiting."  
  
"Well, we went for a mother-daughter outing."  
  
"I don't believe you two but I'm gonna let it slide this time but please tell me before you two do something."  
  
"We will, we promise" Sue Ellen said kissing him. "I was thinking that we could do something tonight."  
  
"I would love that very much and you know what we could do after." JR said trying to give Sue Ellen a hint. Cassidy was in the background rolling her eyes.  
  
"Daddy, me and momma has to talk about something so what if you go and get us something to eat. I know momma has to be starving."  
  
"Yes JR, actually, I'm getting hungry. If you don't mind?" Sue Ellen said as she knew her pregnancy was taking place.  
  
"Alright, I go and get us something to eat but I be back in about thirty minutes, ok?"  
  
"Yes daddy, we will be right here." Cassidy said and JR walk out and was wondering what those two was up to but without worring about it went down and got into his Porsche and drove off. Back in Cassidy's office.  
  
"Ok momma, what are you thinking about doing tonight?"  
  
"I want to suprise him with a candlelight dinner with the three of us by the treehouse which I'll get ready after I leave, I want us in our fanciest dresses and I want him dressed in a tux if you can get him too. Then, we are gonna suprise him with some clues to see if he can guess about the baby."  
  
"This is gonna be wonderful momma. What about John Ross?"  
  
"I'm gonna tell him when I get home and maybe he will want to join us but if he don't think he should then I'm not gonna pressure him."  
  
"That's a good idea. He is so happy at Southfork."  
  
"I know, I'm happy at Southfork."  
  
"I've noticed. What do you want us to wear tonight?"  
  
"You know that dress that I brought you awhile ago. I send it from London to you in Houston."  
  
"Yes, I think I have it here. I'm not sure though."  
  
"Well, I have a couple of them. I think I'm gonna wear a red sparkle dress."  
  
"Ok, now we have to get the dinner."  
  
"I was thinking about chicken, I can cook it before I come and get you. Then, you and me can get the things ready outside before you daddy comes home tonight."  
  
"Alright, the music, what kind of music?"  
  
"Soft, kinda classic but not just like opera like stuff."  
  
" I know what you're talking about and I think we have that at home. Oh, let Hunter come tonight we can make it a double date like thing."  
  
"Ok, I was just about to suggested that."  
  
"The clues, how are we gonna do the clues."  
  
"Well, I think of that myself later." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I guess we got it. I call Hunter and tell him to be dressed in his tux tonight because of a important occasion."  
  
"Alright, I guess we can just relaxed now. I'm so excited about this." Sue Ellen said while Cassidy dailing Southfork.  
  
"Hey Lucy, this is Cassidy, can I talk to Hunter?"  
  
"Yea, here he comes, talk to you later" Lucy said. The next person on the line was Hunter.  
  
"Hey darling, what's up? Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, can't I not call my soon-to-be husband and say hello. I just called to say that we are going to a thing with momma and daddy tonight and you have to dressed in a tux. The thing is that daddy don't know about it either. So, don't tell him til I get home. And, if you don't mind go through my stuff and see if you find that dress momma send me from London in the clothes because I want to wear that dress. I have to go. I have to work. I talk to you later and remember don't tell daddy. Alright"  
  
"Ok darling, I talk to you later, I love you."  
  
"I love you. Bye" They hung up the phones and Cassidy went back talking to about that night. After about twenty minutes of talking JR came back in with some food. "Oh good food, I'm starving" Cassidy said.  
  
"You're staving, I haven't eat in awhile." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Well, I got everything. So, eat up." They sat, eat and talk and Sue Ellen was telling him that she want to go dancing and he said that means I have to be in a tux.  
  
"Yes, but I want to."  
  
"I do to daddy, I got Hunter to get into one and now we have to get you into one."  
  
"Alright, what time?"  
  
"Oh, around seven, I better get home. I bet John Ross is wondering where I am. I talk to you two later." Sue Ellen said kissing JR and giving Cassidy a kiss on her forehead and walking out.  
  
"Well daddy, I think we need to get to work." Cassidy said going behind her desk. "I have at least 25 stories to read." Cassidy said starting to read.  
  
"I going to check the production for this month." JR said walking out.  
  
Back at Southfork, Sue Ellen is getting everything ready when John Ross come in.  
  
"Hi momma, what's up?" John Ross said.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"John Ross, you know what you told me on the plane."  
  
"I told you that I want another brother or sister but didn't want if you or daddy wasn't together."  
  
"Well, I think you just got your wish. John Ross, I'm gonna to have another baby."  
  
"Really momma, does Cassidy know?"  
  
"She was with me this morning when I found out."  
  
"Does daddy know yet?"  
  
"No, and I like to keep that way til tonight. I'm gonna to make a special dinner and I'm gonna tell him. Cassidy and Hunter are going to be there when I tell him. Do you want to be there with us?"  
  
"I would love to momma, I know we haven't really spend anytime together since we got here but that gonna change, right?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
"I'm happy for you and daddy, is Cassidy excited about it?"  
  
"She is, she didn't get to be there for you when you was born but now she can make it up with this child and you know what? I prefered that way." Sue Ellen said hugging John Ross. "But no matter what you my little guy. Now, go and play then you have to get into your tux."  
  
"A tux, just to tell daddy you gonna have a baby."  
  
"Yes, now go." Sue Ellen said. John Ross ran off outside and Sue Ellen continued working.  
  
Back at Ewing Publishing  
  
Cassidy is thinking about her parents.  
  
Flashback  
  
Around 1970  
  
Sue Ellen: JR, just look at her. She just an angel. I wish so much that she could be with us.  
  
JR: I know what you mean, she my little babydoll, I love you so much Cassidy, and I love that woman who gave you life. I love you Sue Ellen and I'm gonna make you the happiest woman alive.  
  
Sue Ellen: I love you too JR, she was our little mircle wasn't she?  
  
JR: She was our mircle and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Bobby: Look how happy you two look with her. I don't know why you won't just tell momma and daddy about her. They will understand.  
  
Sue Ellen: We can't, we don't know if they will understand. Maybe one day we will but not now.  
  
JR: Maybe one day Bobby, but not now.  
  
Cassidy: Daddy, I love you.  
  
JR: I love you too babydoll and remember I will love you forever no matter what.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Cassidy, are you still here?" JR said knocking her out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What was you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about this one time that uncle Bobby suggested you and momma to tell grandma and Jock about me but you said that maybe one day you would and I said I love you and you told me you love me forever no matter what. It was at the hotel where you and momma would spend nights with me. Just you, momma, and me."  
  
"Oh, well your momma just called me and told me you couldn't reach you so I came to see what was wrong."  
  
"There is nothing wrong, I was just thinking about things and how so much has change and stuff. What did momma want?"  
  
"She told me to tell you that she be up here to bring you the car back in alittle while."  
  
"Ok, I was wondering about that. Since you have to stay later than I have too. I was wondering how I was getting home."  
  
"Well, now you know. Cassidy, are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"  
  
"No daddy, I was just taking a strolled down memory way."  
  
"I have something to show you." JR said pulling out a black box.  
  
"That better not be what I think it is."  
  
"Yeah, I brought a couple of days ago but didn't know when to give it to Sue Ellen."  
  
"Tonight, would be perfect. I mean going dancing and everything."  
  
"It would be." JR said thinking. "Alright, I give it to her. Here look at it." JR said handing her the box. Cassidy open it up. It was the same as her but this one had a pink stone instead of a purple stone.  
  
"Daddy, it's gorgeous. But, why did you get the same one like mine?"  
  
"Because you momma was crazy over it when she saw it and she was telling the other night how could Hunter afford that ring and stuff. I was looking at the jewerly store the other day and I saw that same ring but in pink and I know that that your momma favorite color."  
  
"She gonna love it." Cassidy said. At that time, Sue Ellen walk in. Cassidy shoved the ring into her desk. "Hey momma"  
  
"Hello babydoll, darling." Sue Ellen said kissing JR and looking at Cassidy was alittle nervous. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get some papers. Then I be ready." Cassidy said getting some paper and putting in her briefcase.  
  
"JR, remember about tonight and besure you are in a tux."  
  
"Alright, I remember."  
  
"Well, I just made a precaution and brought it up here to you." Sue Ellen said. " I left it in your office."  
  
"Sue Ellen, I can remember stuff like that."  
  
"Well, I want this night to be special."  
  
"Why do you want this night to be so special anyway. We're just going dancing." JR said wondering.  
  
"Tonight can be a new started and our new life with both of our children and with the family all around and it just you and me forever." Sue Ellen said kissing JR and looking back at Cassidy who was looking at her.  
  
"Momma, I think we need to go. I need to see if I have my dress at home."  
  
"Ok darling, we will see you tonight at home." Sue Ellen said kissing JR. Cassidy walk back and wisper to JR.  
  
"Your ring is in my top drawer."  
  
"Alright. I love you." JR said kissing his daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Love you too. Bye." Cassidy said walking out with Sue Ellen. JR went over to the desk and look at the ring and started to daydream.  
  
Flashback  
  
Some Hotel in Houston in 1968.  
  
Sue Ellen: JR, I need to go to the hostipal. Sue Ellen said coming out of the bathroom holding her stomach. JR: It's time. JR said rushing over to her. Sue Ellen just smiled at him. Sue Ellen: Our future begins now JR, I love you and I will always be yours. JR: I love you too darling, let's go. JR said helping Sue Ellen out of the room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"She is mine and I love her. Why was I so stupid? She told me there that she was mine and always be but I never could give her what she deserved." JR said putting the box in his pocket and walking toward his office.  
  
Back at Southfork, by the treehouse.  
  
"Momma, are you sure this is where you want to tell daddy."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I'll go and get the candles and get Lucy to help us." Cassidy said.  
  
"Ok darling, I think I need to tell her, she was here when you was that night." Cassidy got into the car and drove toward the house. Sue Ellen was looking at the flowers in the middle of the table and started to daydream.  
  
Flashback  
  
In a Houston hostipal.  
  
Sue Ellen: Oh my god, it hurts!!! I want JR. Sue Ellen said screaming.  
  
Doctor: You're almost there, just keep pushing.  
  
Sue Ellen: I want JR, why can't he come in here. Please, let him in.  
  
Doctor: Nurse, go and get him. The nurse went outside of the delivering room. Sue Ellen, you gonna have to push. The doctor said. JR came rushing in.  
  
JR: Darling, are you alright?  
  
Sue Ellen: Yes, but...OHHH JR, it hurts.  
  
Doctor: Push Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen pushed and pushed.  
  
JR: There you go darling, come on, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Doctor: I see a head.  
  
JR: Oh Sue Ellen, our child is about to be born.  
  
Doctor: Hold on Sue Ellen, let me get ahold of the head.  
  
Sue Ellen: Oh, it's hurts, I want to push. Sue Ellen said screaming.  
  
Doctor: Alright Sue Ellen, you can go ahead and push but a gentle push. Sue Ellen push. JR look and saw his beautiful new daughter.  
  
JR: Darling, you did it. We have a daughter. Oh, she gorgeous. JR kissing Sue Ellen. She is our mircle, our whole future, and the one who is our and nobody else.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Momma, Momma" Cassidy said waving her hand infront of her mother face.  
  
"Oh Cassidy, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, it was something I thought I didn't do." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"What did you need me to do Sue Ellen?" Lucy asked bringing some candles from the car.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute. If you don't mind?" Sue Ellen said taking them from her.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong and what is the deal with all of this stuff."  
  
"Come on, I will tell you." Sue Ellen said. They walk along the lake there.  
  
"Lucy, when you and Cassidy caught me and JR that one night."  
  
"How could I forget?" Lucy said.  
  
"Well Lucy, I want to know that me and JR went back and I haven't told Cassidy that me and JR went back, and this morning I found out that I was pregnant."  
  
"Sue Ellen, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Why did you tell Cassidy?"  
  
"Because I just got back on good terms and I don't want to ruin it."  
  
"Do you not think that she would want to know what went on that night. She was crying and was angry with you two and she just sit there in mine room and cried until she couldn't cry anymore."  
  
"Well, I'll think about it. But, tonight I'm gonna tell JR about the baby."  
  
"That's what this stuff is here for."  
  
"Yeah, and the thing I want you to do is to get everybody into their best dresses and tux or suits and make them walk out here around 8:00 tonight, I'm gonna tell JR then. Cassidy, Hunter, and John Ross is gonna be out here. I'm gonna get John Ross to JR and Hunter to bring them out here because Hunter don't know what's gonna on either. Cassidy and me are gonna be out here. Then, you and the rest of the family come in. You think you can handle that."  
  
"Sure, I would love too."  
  
"Thanks Lucy" Sue Ellen said giving her a hug.  
  
"Sue Ellen, out of you and Pamela, I felt more connected with you. Pam, she helped me but you was the aunt and you was the mother type figure to me. I love you Sue Ellen."  
  
"I love you Lucy and I will be here for you." Sue Ellen said hugging her again and walking back toward where Cassidy was putting the candles everywhere.  
  
"Hey you two, we have everything plan."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so excited." Lucy said.  
  
"Do you have a dress Lucy?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Of course, I never go anywhere without least one of my dress with me."  
  
"What time is it?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"About 5:00" Lucy said.  
  
"Oh gosh, JR will be home in about 30 minutes. We better go and get ready." They walk back toward the house. "Lucy, remember 8:00 and remember don't tell anyone. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, I will have them ready and out there by 8:00." Lucy said walking into the living room. Cassidy and Sue Ellen walked up to Sue Ellen and JR's bedroom.  
  
JR, in his tux is walking out of Ewing Publishing toward his car.  
  
He was thinking about his life before Cassidy had come back. How stupid could he have been to make the decisions he had made. He got into the car and started to drive home.  
  
"Sue Ellen don't deserve me, Cassidy and John Ross don't deserve me as a father, I was never there when they needed me. I was never there to love Sue Ellen when she wanted it. Cassidy, she so smart and beautiful like Sue Ellen. She look just like Sue Ellen. It hurt him to look at her because it remind him of Sue Ellen so much. But, then she came back to him after everybody had left him and he had lost everything. My little girl came back, how could I had asked for anything else." He said to himself. "Sue Ellen, how could I ever do those things I did to her? She would forgive me and then I would just turned around and do it again. How stupid could I get. I never love those other women. I only loved Sue Ellen, ever since I saw her on that stage, I've loved her." JR said as he pulled up toward Southfork.  
  
Sue Ellen and JR's Bedroom. Cassidy and Sue Ellen are dressed in their dresses, their hair and make-up done too. Cassidy was dress in a floor- length blue sparkle dress and Sue Ellen was in a white sparkle dress that was nearly floor-length.  
  
"I'm through, I have never got this dressed this fast in my life momma." Cassidy said.  
  
"Me either but we're behind schedule."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, why?"  
  
"I just wondering."  
  
"Well, we better be getting back downstairs. What time is it?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"About 6:00. I wondered where daddy at."  
  
"Probably at the office wondering why he have to wear a tux to just go dancing." Sue Ellen said laughing, Cassidy join in.  
  
"Well, we have to stay in the house because it too hot right now to go out there. Me and Lucy will take the food out there in a minute. You said that John Ross is gonna be out there. Do you think he needs to get dressed?" Cassidy said.  
  
"Too late, I got him dressed." Lucy said walking with John Ross who was dressed in a black tux, he had his hair done and he was clean.  
  
"He is so handsome." Cassidy said teasing him.  
  
"Momma, I'm gonna change if she don't stop."  
  
"Cassidy, quit teasing him. That's my job. He is such a cutie, watch all of those girls go after him when he bigger." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Sue Ellen, JR is on his way up to the house." Lucy said.  
  
"Ok, we will take some of the food. John Ross, you know what to do."  
  
"Yes momma"  
  
"Come on Cassidy, Lucy, will you help us?"  
  
"Sure" Lucy said. Sue Ellen, Cassidy, and Lucy went to the kitchen and grab some of the food and carried it out of the back door. Sue Ellen looked at the clock which said is was 6:10.  
  
"We are running behind. He gonna be out there before I get everything ready." Sue Ellen said walking with the girls toward the treehouse.  
  
Back inside the house. JR walk inside and John Ross comes running out of the living room.  
  
"Daddy, you're home." John Ross said walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah, why are you dressed up. Your momma or sister didn't mention anything about you going dancing." JR said suspiciously.  
  
"She want me to go since we haven't spend much time as a family together."  
  
"Really, what is your momma and sister up too John Ross?"  
  
"I have no idea. Momma told me to get my tux on that we was going dancing and out to dinner."  
  
"You hate dancing and I know you aren't gonna like the food tonight. So, give it up. What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't have the clue what you're talking about daddy." John Ross said trying to be cool. Hunter came downstairs dressed in his tux.  
  
"JR, do you know what is going on here?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No, do you?" JR asked clueless.  
  
"No, Cassidy called me this morning and told me to be dressed in my tux by 6:30 and she would tell me from there." Hunter said. John Ross look at the clock. Lucy came in the back door and walk up to them.  
  
"John Ross, Sue Ellen and Cassidy wants you to take them out there now."  
  
"Hello JR, Hunter, Cassidy and Sue Ellen are waiting for you somewhere and I'm gonna let John Ross show you." Lucy said smiling.  
  
"Are you on this too little girl?" JR asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I heard that you going dancing." Lucy said.  
  
"Come on ya, I want to get out of this tux as fast as ya do." John Ross said.  
  
"Alright, but I know something up." JR said looking at Lucy and then John Ross who was walking toward the door. It was about sunset. It was getting cooler outside. Sue Ellen and Cassidy was sitting in the chairs talking.  
  
"Are you alright momma?"  
  
"Yes Darling, I'm just thinking of what to tell your daddy." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Momma, tell him what comes from your heart. If you love him and I know you do, it will just naturally to you."  
  
"I do love him with all of my heart." Sue Ellen said. "Ok, I'm just nervous about it I guess."  
  
"Forget about the past. It don't matter nomore. There isn't nobody to come between us. No more lies, no more woman, and no more alcohol. I know, I have been like you and drunk myself into everything, but I have come through it just like you have and momma, that the most wonderful thing every, knowing that you can say that you the daughter of a wonderful man without wanting to get sick and going to the bottle. I used to think that my company was never gonna get going because of my drinking but Hunter pulled me through and he was there for me every step and I'm so grateful for him everyday. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I know that daddy is gonna love you forever. I can promise that." Cassidy said holding her mother hand trying to tell her what was coming from her heart. " I know that daddy is gonna make it last forever. Before you and John Ross came to Dallas, he was telling me old story about how you two meet and how much he was so excited when you told him that you was pregnant with me. He said that he knew what love was. Then, he was telling me that it seem to disappeared from his mind and he really didn't know how it did. How did he do all of those stupid things to you and to me and John Ross." Cassidy said. Sue Ellen knew that her daughter was a smart as her daddy and has convincing as him too. Sue Ellen thought that this would be the perfect time to tell her what happen that night.  
  
"Cassidy, I need to tell you something." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and your daddy went back to the treehouse that night after you and Lucy caught us."  
  
"I know" Cassidy said like nothing had happen.  
  
"You knew, why didn't you chew me or JR out?"  
  
"Because, I saw how much in love you too was and that you wasn't gonna let anything in your way. I went to barn to get away from everything and I happen went horseback riding too and went by the treehouse and I heard you two." Cassidy said smiling and trying not to giggle.  
  
"Cassidy Elizabeth Ewing, what am I gonna do with you?"  
  
"I don't know, considing that I'm about to be Cassidy Elizabeth "Ewing" Wade."  
  
"Not in my heart you will never be. You will always be mine and your daddy mircle, always."  
  
"I know how you and daddy feel that am a mircle but I wasn't, I was a mistake, John Ross was the real mircle because it took so long to have him and then having him premature didn't help and your drinking."  
  
"Well, you both are our mircles and this baby is gonna need both you and John Ross to be role model for it and love it as much as you can."  
  
"Momma, I can promise that I'm gonna love yours and daddy's baby with all of my heart because I know it was out of love and caring for one other."  
  
"I love you Cassidy" Sue Ellen said. Cassidy got up and went to Sue Ellen and hugged her and she was in tears after finally get to be this close to both Sue Ellen and JR.  
  
"Momma, he they come, you see them."  
  
"You know what to do, right?"  
  
"Absolutely" Cassidy said standing. Cassidy begin to light the candles and Sue Ellen was making everything was ready. The sun was about to go in for the night. They was right on time. JR saw Sue Ellen and Cassidy, he almost melted. Hunter saw his wife-to-be and she was the most beautiful girl in the world, he was thinking about the first time he had proposed to her. She happenly said no but he wasn't gonna give up on her. After three times of trying, he finally decided to make it the most wonderful time of her life and she finally had said yes to him. Which made him the most happiest man on the planet. They just continued to walk up to him. John Ross was walking with them with the biggest smile on his faces. He saw his mother and sister for the first time and noticed how much they was alike. Cassidy and Sue Ellen just smiled as the guys made they way up there.  
  
"JR, Hunter, John Ross, finally ya got down here." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Well darling, you lied to me. You said we was going dancing." JR said kissing Sue Ellen. Hunter walk over to Cassidy and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You're looking beautiful." Hunter said.  
  
"Thank you, you do to." Cassidy said. She was feeling something different. She felt like this when he first that he loved her on the balcony of hotel where they had first made love. "I love you so much Hunter."  
  
"JR, this night is for us, our future, our family, which is growing. We are gaining a new family member Saturday and we have Cassidy back with us. I just want to spend it here with you." Sue Ellen said.  
  
Back inside the house.  
  
"Ok, are you all ready?" Lucy said.  
  
"Yes darling" Miss Ellie said. "But, I don't know why we have to get all dress up." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Because this is JR and Sue Ellen big night. This is the night that they been wanting for the longest." Lucy said.  
  
"I'm happy for them. I happy that Cassidy actually found her way back home." Jenna said.  
  
"Me too" Bobby said. "She has always lift their spirits when they was both down. JR, he would just sit there and talk to her for hours it seem like. He would tell her everything that was going on here. I know she would just love spending time with JR and Sue Ellen but she always felt like she wouldn't never know who she really was." Bobby said.  
  
"Bobby, JR said that we forget about the past and look forward toward the future." Lucy said.  
  
"When did you start listen to JR?" Ray asked. Everybody laugh.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I know that I said I hate JR but I have found a new liking to the new JR Ewing. A better man in him. Now, I better get ya down there before ya don't get to hear her." Lucy said. They all started to walk down toward the treehouse. Sue Ellen and JR are talking among themselves and Hunter, Cassidy and John Ross are talking among themselves.  
  
"Cassidy, you think this will work? Are we gonna be a real family?" John Ross asked.  
  
"I believe so. John Ross, believe in them and they will make it." Cassidy said.  
  
"I love you Cassidy." John Ross said hugging his sister.  
  
"Love you too John Ross." Cassidy said hugging him back. Hunter watched as a brother and sister finally could be sister and brother. Lucy and the others are trying to hurry up toward the treehouse because Sue Ellen said she was gonna tell JR at eight which it was close to it. Back to Sue Ellen and JR.  
  
"JR, have you ever think that if we did tell everybody about Cassidy, that we would have been happier than we was?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"I don't know Sue Ellen, but we decided to forget about the past and look for the future, right?" JR asked. "I love what you did tonight." JR said.  
  
"Well, I have a suprise for you but I think I wait just awhile more. Are you hungry?"  
  
"For you"  
  
"Funny JR, I mean it. I fixed the whole dinner myself." Sue Ellen said looking over and seeing Lucy. "Cassidy, come here. I be right back JR."  
  
"Alright" JR said looking how nervous she just had gotten. Cassidy and Sue Ellen walk over to the treehouse.  
  
"What momma?"  
  
"Lucy is on her way" Sue Ellen said pointing in the direction. "So, you take your daddy on a walk around the lake while I tell everyone else."  
  
"Are you sure? What are you gonna tell them?"  
  
"I'm gonna tell them that this a dinner and that I have a suprise for everyone which I do because only you, Lucy, and John Ross are the only people that knows." Sue Ellen said getting nervous.  
  
"Ok, what did I say about you getting nervous?"  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna be excited and not nervous." Sue Ellen said laughing and Cassidy join in. Cassidy walk over to where JR and Hunter are talking.  
  
"Daddy, do you mind taking a walk with me around the lake. I haven't been around the lake before."  
  
"Sure darling." JR said. They started to walk around the lake. Hunter walk over to Sue Ellen.  
  
"Sue Ellen, what's wrong? I mean you just seem nervous about something."  
  
"Oh Hunter, I guess I can tell you. JR and I are gonna have another baby. This is what all of this stuff is for. Come here and look at this." Sue Ellen said walking over to the treehouse.  
  
"That a big present, what's inside of it?"  
  
"Cassidy and John Ross's baby book and a new baby book for the baby."  
  
"Oh Sue Ellen, JR is going be so excited. After he see Cassidy's I want to see. I want to know what our kids are gonna look like." Hunter said laughing. Sue Ellen join in. Lucy and the other made their way up to Sue Ellen and Hunter.  
  
"Sue Ellen, have you told him the secret yet." Lucy said exhausted.  
  
"No, but I'm about too when Cassidy got back with him."  
  
"Oh good, it will give us sometime to sitted down." Lucy said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Sue Ellen, what is the big suprise?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"You will see. I tell you after I tell JR. Just enjoy this. I want us to be together as a family and having a gathering before the wedding Saturday." Sue Ellen said.  
  
Back to JR & Cassidy walking around the lake.  
  
"Daddy, are you happy?" Cassidy said stopping and look at her father.  
  
"Yes darling, I'm more happier now that I have been every since you, your momma, and brother have even talk to me."  
  
"I'm sorry that after momma left Dallas, I didn't talk to you that much. I was just so mad that I thought you ran momma away."  
  
"I'm sorry that I never could have you here at Southfork. I'm sorry that I hurt your momma so much. I'm sorry for everything I did."  
  
"Daddy, you did do something but all of them wasn't bad. I actually had a good childhood. I had people around that loved me and would do everything for me. I had you, momma, John Ross, Uncle Bobby, Jenna, and Pam then on I had Ray and now I have the whole family. Even Patricia took care of me. I can't ask for anything else."  
  
"You still can't call Patricia "grandma", can't you?"  
  
"She was never a grandma to me, everytime I would stay with her, she would never give me what I need, I need her to love me. I know I was never up to her standards and she never really want anything to do with me."  
  
"You momma always noticed how she was more attached to John Ross than she was to you."  
  
"And knowing how it made me feel left out." Cassidy said turning away from JR and tearing up.  
  
"Hey, Hey, don't start crying, remember what your momma and me told you and John Ross, forget about the past and don't ever think about it. We only matter and we love you both."  
  
"I love you too daddy." Cassidy said crying again.  
  
"Now why are you crying?" JR said hugging her.  
  
"Because I feel so much at home here that why I'm crying." Cassidy said. "I guess we better get going back." They started to walk back to treehouse. Sue Ellen saw them and walk toward them.  
  
"You two have a nice talk."  
  
"We did. Thank you daddy." Cassidy said hugging JR again and walking over to everybody was.  
  
"JR, I need to talk to you." Sue Ellen said. JR looked over and saw everybody over there.  
  
"Why is everybody here?" JR asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worried about them yet. Come on, take a walk with me." Sue Ellen said taking his hand and they start walking around. "Oh, I forgot something, hold on." Sue Ellen said walking back toward the treehouse and got the box and walk back to where JR was. "Here, I thought that this might explaining why I have this gathing." Sue Ellen said smiling, she handed him the box and he open it.  
  
"It's Cassidy and John Ross's baby books and an extra one." JR said after a minute he starts to get it. Sue Ellen just has tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. "You mean.."  
  
"Yes, we gonna have another baby. Cassidy and me found these the other day with the stuff I had over in London and I found out this morning that I was gonna have a baby, that where me and babydoll was this morning." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Oh Sue Ellen, I can't believe." He said picking up her and spinning her in the air. "I'm so happy. I love you so much. Thank you for forgiving me Sue Ellen, I don't know what I would have done." He said kissing her with so much passion that they didn't want it to end. JR decided that this would be the best time to give her the ring. "Sue Ellen, I want to give you something too." He said getting on his knee. Sue Ellen was more emotional now. She knew what he was gonna do. "Sue Ellen, you mean more to mean than anything in life. I want to be with you everystep like I was with Cassidy. I would have gave anything to do that with John Ross. Sue Ellen, I want you to be my wife again, I want to wake up to you everyday and I want to be the best father and husband. Sue Ellen, will you married me again?" JR said opening the box that had the pink stone ring just like Cassidy but it was pink instead of purple.  
  
"JR, it's Cassidy's ring. Oh JR, it's just like hers except it has a pink stone instead of her purple one."  
  
"I know how much you love Cassidy's ring and I was downtown the other day and just saw it and knew that you would love it. So, now, what do you say? Are you gonna marry me again? I promise you that we are gonna be a real family." JR said. Sue Ellen just had tears down her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, I will JR." She said. He kissed her with all the passion in the world. "JR, I love you. I love our children and I love this baby. I mean it though JR, if you hurt me, I'm gonna take John Ross and I'm going back to London and you will never see me again."  
  
"I promise Sue Ellen, I will be here for you and there will never be another woman or no more Ewing Oil in the middle of us. I will never be that old JR that you was married too." JR said.  
  
"I know you mean that. I love you." Sue Ellen said kissing JR. They just stood there kissing for the longest time. "I think we need to get back and announce our suprise. I haven't told anybody except for Cassidy, Hunter, John Ross, and Lucy. I even told Cassidy and Lucy about us going back to the treehouse."  
  
"What did she say?" JR said with concern.  
  
"She knew. She came back out here after crying out to Lucy and she went to the barn then she went horseback riding and heard us, she finally knew that we was in love, that's why the next morning she wasn't chewing us out. She just like you JR."  
  
"She more like you. She has your spirits, your looks, your attitude." Sue Ellen said as they continue to walk back toward the treehouse.  
  
"She was talking about growing up and she was feeling like she that she belong. She never felt belong to Patricia growing up. She was saying that she felt like she knew Miss Ellie all of her life. You know how Patricia was always angry at us for having Cassidy before we was married and she really never like Cassidy or even showed that she was her grandmother or anything." JR said.  
  
"I know JR, momma never had a right to say that Cassidy was a mistake, she was our and nobody could say that she wasn't ours.  
  
"Darling, I know how you feel about your mother and everything."  
  
"It's in the past, I've tried to make peace with her and she just don't want to let go of the past."  
  
"Well, let go of the past and lets think about us, this new baby, our children, hey our babydoll is getting married on Saturday. She isn't our little girl anymore. She is bigger than life, she never need any of Ewing's money and I'm very, very proud of her for that."  
  
"You know what? I was daydreaming a couple of times today about her birth and everything."  
  
"That's funny, I was too. I remember holding her, she had your hazel eyes and I just knew that she was gonna be like her momma. I just love you so much and I knew that we was meant to be together, but I messed it up by not letting Cassidy live with us, then I start to sleep with other woman and Ewing Oil got to the best of me. I just don't see how you ever forgive me."  
  
"I forgave you because I love you and I know you have changed and I'm so happy with you that I melt when I'm with you."  
  
"I love you. I wish we didn't have to go back to the others. I would just love to spend all the time in the world with you."  
  
"Well, we will have our chance tonight." Sue Ellen said. They continue to walk back toward the treehouse.  
  
"I love these baby books, I've never knew that you kept one for the kids."  
  
"JR, you know me. I love keeping everything."  
  
"I'm glad that you did. I miss looking at baby pictures of our children." JR said looking at Cassidy's book. Sue Ellen smiled.  
  
Back where the party was.  
  
"Cassidy darling, where are JR and Sue Ellen?" Clayton asked.  
  
"Oh, momma is probably telling him the suprise she was gonna tell."  
  
"What is the big secret?" Ray asked.  
  
"You will see, Hunter, can I speak with you a minute." Cassidy said getting alittle uneasied.  
  
"Sure darling, what's wrong?" Hunter said.  
  
"I'm not feeling very good." Cassidy said walking over behind the treehouse.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hunter said.  
  
"I have a bad feeling." Cassidy said looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean a bad feeling?" Hunter said confused.  
  
"This, all of this, it's happen too fast. Something gonna get in the way of momma and daddy being happy." Cassidy said.  
  
"Hey, listen to me, nothing is gonna happen, I promise."  
  
"How can you promise? How can you say that nothing is gonna happen. How do you know that somebody isn't gonna mess up our wedding?" Cassidy said crying nearly.  
  
"I don't know Cassidy, but I love you and I'm gonna make you happy."  
  
"I know you do, but I'm saying is that it is coming too easy, something gonna happen, I don't know what but something is gonna happen."  
  
"Come here, I know how nervous you are with your parents getting back together and everything." Hunter said hugging her.  
  
"I just scared, I'm scared that I'm gonna get hurt again and I'm scared about John Ross, he suffered so much. I'm afraid that daddy is gonna run momma off again and I never get to see her or she will never come back."  
  
"That isn't gonna happen sweetheart." Hunter said. He looked over Cassidy's shoulder and saw Sue Ellen and JR walking back. "Hey look, they are happy and does it look like anything gonna happen."  
  
"No, but you don't know."  
  
"Enjoy, share their happiness, share our happiness." Hunter said. Cassidy's spirits was starting to lift up some.  
  
"I guess you're right." Cassidy said wiping away tears.  
  
"That's my girl" Hunter said. "Ready to go back to everyone." Hunter said. Cassidy shined that smile of hers which Hunter loved to see.  
  
"Sure, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"I don't know but I'm glad I don't have to say it. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you." He said, him and Cassidy walk back over to the table.  
  
"You feeling better baby?" Miss Ellie asked. Cassidy love to be called baby by Miss Ellie, she feels so much at home.  
  
"Yes Miss Ellie" Cassidy said.  
  
"Now, what did I say about calling me that?" Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm feeling better grandma." Cassidy said smiling. Sue Ellen and JR walk up to the others.  
  
"Finally you two got here." Cassidy said looking at them smiling a big smile. JR and Sue Ellen both smile a big smile back at her. "Oh my gosh, I guess you like you present then." Cassidy said.  
  
"I love it. I know you had something to do with it too."  
  
"Darling, you think that we need to tell the others our suprise?" Sue Ellen said. Cassidy, Lucy, Hunter, and John Ross just had the biggest smiles on their faces.  
  
"Ok now, I speak for everyone here that we are getting alittle unpatient here. Now, tell us what the big secret." Jenna said.  
  
"Ok, do you want to tell them or me?" JR asked.  
  
"You can darling" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Here is some of our suprise see if you can put it together like I had too." JR said handing the babybooks around.  
  
"You kidding JR" Bobby said looking at Cassidy's book  
  
"No way, you can't be having another" Jenna said looking at the blank one.  
  
"Yeah, we gonna be parents again." JR said going over Cassidy.  
  
"Thank you babydoll for the babybooks."  
  
"Well, I found them the other day in momma stuff and I thought that it would be good for everybody to seen them and see what I look like when I was younger, then this morning when me and momma found out about the baby I thought that you would love them more." Cassidy said.  
  
"I love you babydoll, I guess that since everyone here that we can eat, I heard that my beautiful daughter and soon-to-be wife again cook it."  
  
"Oh, look at the ring, it just like Cassidy's." Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, I love it." Sue Ellen said looking at it. "I'm starving, lets eat." Sue Ellen said sitting down. They all started to pass around the food and was talking about Cassidy and John Ross's baby pictures.  
  
"Awww, look at this picture grandma." Lucy said handing Cassidy's babybook to her. It was a picutre of Cassidy hugging JR on the beach.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, how old was you here?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"She was about 3, we took her to the beach when JR and me went on that business trip, we decided we would spend some extra days and we took her to beach and she just had the most fun. I took that picture without them noticing I was taking the pictures.  
  
"She was a beautiful child." Miss Ellie said looking through the baby book.  
  
"Yeah, I think she looks more like Sue Ellen but she says that she looks more like me." JR said.  
  
"I think she looks more like you Sue Ellen except for JR's big smile." Miss Ellie said. "Oh, how I wish I could have watched her grow up."  
  
"You don't know how much I would have love to have a grandmother growing up."  
  
"Well, you had your other grandma." Bobby said knowing how Cassidy felt about Patricia.  
  
"Uncle Bobby, you know that she wasn't a grandmother, she was a..." She was cutted off by Sue Ellen.  
  
"Cassidy, we need to talk." Sue Ellen said knowing that she probably didn't want to talk about.  
  
"Momma, I don't want to talk about her. She never accepted me and that's fine, I really don't give a damn right now."  
  
"I want to talk about it. I know how she treated you growing up. Please I thought that you want us to be close again."  
  
"Fine, I talk." Cassidy said angrily getting up and walking away.  
  
"JR, she's that sensitive about Patricia?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"Momma, she don't even call her grandma. She calls her by her first name. But, like Cassidy said, she never accepted her as her granddaughter and never did." JR said taking a drink of his wine.  
  
Cassidy is running back toward the house and Sue Ellen is running behind her, also Cassidy is crying.  
  
"Cassidy, slow down." Sue Ellen said. "Please, I'm sorry for going on like that."  
  
"Too late momma, I hate that woman and I don't want to talk about her."  
  
"Please talk to me." Sue Ellen said. Cassidy finally got up toward the house and stop. Sue Ellen ran up to her.  
  
"Momma, she never loved me or accepted me. She was a babysit that wasn't it to me." Cassidy said in an angrily tone.  
  
"Come on let's go in and talk and get you clean up some." Sue Ellen said. They walk in the house. Cassidy went and got her a cold rag to wash some of the smear makeup off.  
  
"She never would loved me like she did John Ross. I did everything for her and she would never say thank you baby or anything." Cassidy said sitting down in the living room.  
  
"Darling, I know how she hurt you and I wish everyday that I could change that. She hates me too, so there we have something in common." Sue Ellen said trying to lift her spirits some. Cassidy just smiled.  
  
"Hell, I never need her. I always had you, daddy, and uncle Bobby, and that all I ever need, then Hunter came along and I just felt like the world had stopped, I feel so fast in love with him that I didn't know what was going on. I always was in trouble with somebody, I done some pretty stupid things in my life, I have drank to deaden the pain I felt with yours and daddy's marriage cumbling then I did drugs when I was with Dana, which we both regret ever doing. I never want to hurt anybody but I did, I hurt myself, I did it over and over again and I don't know what I would do without you, daddy or Hunter. I better tell you this, Hunter and me started to go out when I was about 17 and he was 19, he has purposed to me four times before I actually said yes. I was so afraid of marriage, I saw you and daddy divorced twice and Uncle Bobby and Pam divored twice."  
  
"Well, never be afraid of anything or you wouldn't be so successful. I'm so proud of you. You went to college and got your degree in writing and business and you owe the best publishing company in Texas."  
  
"Momma, you have a degree in busniess, why don't you used it?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Because when I got it, I didn't need to work because I had Ewing's money, but after you say that I might think about it." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Momma, why didn't she like me?" Cassidy said thinking about Patricia.  
  
"I don't know darling, if I had an answer I would tell you." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Cassidy asked Sue Ellen.  
  
"I'm tired." Sue Ellen said. Cassidy walked over to Sue Ellen and sat beside her. Sue Ellen took her into her arms and they layed them and after awhile fell asleep.  
  
Back at the party.  
  
"I wondering where they at?" JR said getting nervous.  
  
"Me too, did you see we she ran too?" Hunter said.  
  
"I think toward the house." JR said.  
  
"I go and check." Hunter said getting up.  
  
"Well, it time to go anyway it nearly 10:30." Clayton said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know it was that late" Bobby said.  
  
"Cassidy and me will come out here in the morning and clean this up." Hunter said.  
  
"No Hunter, you and me will come out here and clean it up." JR said. "After what they did, I don't want them to lift a finger for a few days." JR said. They started to walk up toward the house. They noticed that the front door was cracked some.  
  
"JR, Hunter, I'm gonna see if their cars are still here." Bobby said.  
  
"John Ross, when you and Christopher get in, I want you two, to go to bed." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Alright grandma, I'm tired anyway." John Ross said, him and Christopher ran in the house and upstairs.  
  
"I wondered what happen." Jenna said. Cassidy was awfully upset by what Sue Ellen said. Bobby came back around.  
  
"They're still here." Bobby said.  
  
"I go and look in the house." Hunter said. "Ya, stay out here, they may be someone in there beside Cassidy and Sue Ellen." Hunter said going in.  
  
Cassidy woke up and look at Sue Ellen, who was still sleeping, she went over to the bar and look at the liquor on the bar. She decided to pour her just alittle of volka in a glass. Hunter came into the living as Cassidy was going to take a sup of it.  
  
"Cassidy DON'T" Hunter said going over to and take it from her.  
  
"You incorrigible, you know that, I have the most worst night that I could have."  
  
"The booze isn't the answer either Cassidy, don't you remember the last time we did this, how hard it was?" Hunter said. Outside everybody heard them arguing inside.  
  
"I'm going to see what they are fighting about?" JR said and walk into the house. He saw them arguing then he saw Sue Ellen sleeping. "What are you two fighting about?"  
  
"Her drinking problem" Hunter said.  
  
"I don't have one. I just want alittle to get rid..." She was cutted off by Hunter  
  
"To get rid of what, your life, Cassidy, I know you, when you just have alittle, you will start again, and I don't know if I could help you this time or not." Hunter said.  
  
"Cassidy, what did your momma tell you?"  
  
"Nothing, we just talk about everything. We fell asleep on the couch there, then I got up and was going to fixed me a drink then Hunter walked in." Cassidy said. The others decided to come in. Miss Ellie and Clayton came in the living and saw that Cassidy had tears running down her eyes, Sue Ellen on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong with Sue Ellen?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"She's sleeping, don't bother her, she is really tired." Cassidy said.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? We could heard you two out there." Clayton asked.  
  
"Hunter thinks that I'm going back to the bottle."  
  
"See she had a drinking problem like Sue Ellen awhile ago" JR said.  
  
"And I got through it too, didn't I?" Cassidy angrily. "I'm going to bed. Daddy, I think you need to take momma upstairs to bed. I help you change her." Cassidy said going toward the stairs.  
  
"Cassidy, if you don't talk to me, I can't help you." Hunter said.  
  
"What if I don't want your help?"  
  
"I would still help you because I love you too damn much Cassidy." Hunter said. Cassidy walk up toward him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I do need you. I don't deserved you. I have hurt you by the miscarriage and the alcohol and I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"I love you and that all that matters."  
  
"I promise I won't set foot within that bar." Cassidy said crying. Hunter just held her tight to him. Miss Ellie and Clayton watched and the others watched from the hallway.  
  
"Hey, quit crying now, I don't like to see my bride's makeup smear completetly." Hunter said. Cassidy just laugh.  
  
"I guess not. Well, I better get momma upto a bed." Cassidy said. "I love you and I never loved anyone like I have loved you." Cassidy said. Hunter smiled. Cassidy went over to Sue Ellen. "Momma, wake up. It's time to go to bed. I think we scared everybody." Cassidy said. Sue Ellen wake up.  
  
"Oh, we fell asleep, what time is it?"  
  
"Little past 11:00." JR said. "And I think you need a bed instead of a couch, so come on mother-to-be again." JR said. Cassidy and Sue Ellen both laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" JR asked.  
  
"We have never seen this side of you and it wierd and funny." Cassidy said.  
  
"Well, what if I do this?" JR said picking up Cassidy and taking her toward the backdoor. "Bobby, open it."  
  
"What are you doing? Daddy, put me down, please." Cassidy said begging.  
  
"JR, what are you gonna do with her?" Sue Ellen said running after them, she knows but she starts to laugh. Everybody else is running behind them.  
  
"Daddy, please, I'm sorry for laughing at you." Cassidy said as her and JR is near the pool. Sue Ellen is chasing them.  
  
"JR, don't she has that dress on." Sue Ellen said laughing. Hunter and the others are chasing them. JR reaches the edge of the pool, and throws her in. "JR" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Oh darling, you next." JR said picking up Sue Ellen, "You and your daughter gave us a scare. Cassidy comes up.  
  
"OHHHH, I hate you." Cassidy said playfully. "Hunter, get me out of here." Everybody is laughing including Hunter.  
  
"JR, please put me down." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Ok, I put you down." He said throwing her in the pool. JR started to laugh.  
  
"JR, get us out of here!!!" Sue Ellen said. "It's cold!!!"  
  
"Ok, come here." JR said. They swimmed toward him. He got on his knees and the girls grabbed him and pulled him in. Everybody started to laughing.  
  
"I guess I deserved that, it is cold in here." JR said.  
  
"Hunter, I want out of here and momma needs to get out too or she gonna catch a cold." Cassidy said. Hunter walked over to her. "I'm not gonna pull you in." Cassidy said. She grabbed him and he tried to pull her up but fell in instead. "Hunter!!!!"  
  
"If everybody had their fun, I think we need to get to bed, we still have to go and get the bridesmaid dresses, your dress, and check on the flowers." Lucy said.  
  
"Alright, let's get out of here." Cassidy said. Hunter held her up so she could hop out. He help Sue Ellen out too. "Let's go momma" Cassidy said and they ran in the house without waiting on either JR or Hunter, everybody else had already went in.  
  
"What are we ever gonna do with them two?" JR asked.  
  
"I don't know JR, they are so alike that it hard to predict what they are gonna do next." Hunter said.  
  
"Do I know it." JR said. "Well, I'm gonna make sure that she isn't mad at me."  
  
"Goodnight, I'm gonna see if Cassidy is in our bed." Hunter said.  
  
"Goodnight" JR said and walked upstairs.  
  
In the guest bedroom. Cassidy is just getting out of her outfit and drying off. In Sue Ellen & JR's room, Sue Ellen is getting dryed off and putting on her nightgown when JR comes in.  
  
"I never thought that you was going to get here." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Well, I'm here now." He said going up to her. "What a night? Did you and Cassidy cover everything?" He said putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"I told her what I could." She said putting her arms around his neck. "She alright, we finally connected. I say that she finally letting go of the past. She ain't has mad at momma as she was." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I'm proud of her."  
  
"Me too, but I'm proud of you too, now can you show me how much you love me or our we just going to bed." Sue Ellen said  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna show you." JR said pushing her on the bed gently and starts kissing her and after awhile they are making love.  
  
Back in the guest bedroom. Cassidy is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her babybook. Hunter came in.  
  
"Oh, you still up?" Hunter said.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I went to see if the house was locked."  
  
"Come here, you see me and momma here in this pictures."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"That how we was tonight, I love her so much and I know she wants to get to know me again but I think she succeed, she finally got me to let go of the past." Cassidy said. "I'm finally ready to look to the perfect future with you, momma and daddy, John Ross, and the family. I love you." Cassidy said kissing him with passion. "You're still wet."  
  
"Who cares, I'm gonna show you that I'm never gonna give up." He said kissing her. He runs his finger up her leg and up her nightgown. She starts to take off his shirt and they start to make love.  
  
The Next Morning. JR and Sue Ellen are peacefully sleeping. In Cassidy & Hunter room, Cassidy is up looking at Hunter who is sleeping. She decided to get up and get them some breakfast. She tied her rope on and went downstairs. Miss Ellie was in the kitchen cooking.  
  
"Grandma, you are cooking, I thought that what Jane is for."  
  
"Oh, I though about the great news last night it the least I could do."  
  
"I was gonna take me and Hunter some breakfast but I got a better idea. I take momma and daddy some breakfast in bed."  
  
"Great idea darling, here I have some of it fixed already, you can take it to them."  
  
"Thank you" Cassidy said picking up the tray of food and carrying it upstairs to JR & Sue Ellen's room. She puts the food on the table beside the door and knock. JR awake up and heard the knock.  
  
"Yeah" He said.  
  
"It's me, I have some breakfast for ya." Cassidy said.  
  
"Come in darling." JR said.  
  
"Hi, how she feeling?" Cassidy said bringing in the food.  
  
"Oh, she tired, that sweet of you to bring us some food."  
  
"Well, you be thank grandma for cooking it."  
  
"Your grandmother fixed this." JR said suprised. Cassidy nod her head. Sue Ellen started to stir alittle and open her eyes.  
  
"Good morning darling," She said to JR and looking around and sees Cassidy standing there smiling. "Good morning babydoll"  
  
"Are you hungry? I know that having a baby you have to be."  
  
"Sure am, did you bring me something?"  
  
"Yes, I did, here you go she said handing her a tray and handing JR a tray, well I better be going, I still have to get my and Hunter's breakfast. Momma, I just want to say thank you for talking to me last night, I'm gonna to let go of the past."  
  
"That my girl" Sue Ellen said smiling at her.  
  
I better go, talk to ya later, love ya" She said  
  
"We love you too" JR said and she shut the door.  
  
"Well JR, I think she is finally gonna be happy. I just hope that nothing spoils it." Sue Ellen said, she started to eat her breakfast.  
  
"I hope not either, she found her soulmate and I have found mine" He said kissing her. They started to eat breakfast and talk about what they had to do that day. 


	9. Fimilar Faces

Fimilar Faces   
  
Written By: Nikie/SueEllenFan4ever  
  
JR, Bobby, Ray, Mitch, Clayton, and Hunter are at the site where the house is being built.  
  
"JR, you done yourself good. I mean you have you so-be-to wife again and children back. Your oldest child is getting married in two days. You have your son back. You are expecting a child. You are getting a wonderful man for a son-in-law. What else you could asked for JR?" Clayton said.  
  
"Really nothing, I have been very lucky these past 4 months."  
  
"JR, I'm proud of you. I mean you brought back the whole family and you gave us an Ewing that was needed around here. Lucy and Miss Ellie has been the happiest since they meet Cassidy. They all have done wedding stuff, cooking, and Miss Ellie has been telling both of them stories about her." Clayton said. "I thought that I would never say this but JR, you have change from your old evil ways to the family man that you should have always been."  
  
"Well, thank you Clayton, it feels good to have my whole family around and I have finally learn that what important."  
  
"I can't wait til they get the house build. I'm glad that you, Sue Ellen, Cassidy, and Hunter decided to make one house with alot of rooms." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah, it would have taken us awhile to build both and with Cassidy's wedding in less than two days." JR said.  
  
"Hunter, where are you and babydoll going on ya's honeymoon?" Bobby asked.  
  
"We are going on a two week honeymoon to Paris and then we are gonna stop by Sue Ellen's old place and see if they left anything then we coming home and everything is gonna back where it was, I hope."  
  
"Sound like ya have everything prepared and everything." JR said.  
  
"I just hope that it is." Hunter said. "I wish we just eloped, this wedding is hell, Cassidy was telling me last night that everything has to be perfect or she wasn't gonna marry me, have you ever heard that kind of nonsense?"  
  
"Yeah" They all said unison.  
  
"What?" Hunter said suprised.  
  
"She a pure Ewing, Sue Ellen and Lucy both did that." JR said.  
  
"They did." Hunter said.  
  
"Hell, Cassidy never told you about mine and Sue Ellen first wedding. She was the flowergirl. You may never know that, but she was in it with us." JR said.  
  
"No, she never did but she really don't tell me things about her past." Hunter said.  
  
"Well, you should really ask." Bobby said.  
  
Cassidy & Lucy are in Downtown Dallas at a small cafe.  
  
"I think that we got everything nearly done except that we have to get the flowers and the chairs up." Lucy said taking a sup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe that I'm getting married in less than two days."   
  
"I'm so happy for you, I can't believe that you could be JR and Sue Ellen's daughter or even an Ewing. You don't act like one but you fit in so well like one."  
  
"Thanks" Cassidy said looking at some of her notes. Lucy took another sup of her coffee and look around and saw somebody from the past that she knew that Cassidy didn't need to see.   
  
"Cassidy, are you ready to go?" Lucy said. "I really need to get some things done." Lucy said looking back at the mystery woman.   
  
"Are you alright?" Cassidy said noticing Lucy all the sudden getting nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I have to make a phone call, I be right back." Lucy said talking her phone out and going inside. Cassidy was looking at some layouts of the placements of the chairs when she look up and said.  
  
"Oh my god, LUCY!!!" Lucy came out of the cafe.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lucy said.  
  
"Please tell me I'm just seeing things, don't tell me that Mandy Winger sitting over there." Cassidy said.  
  
"Ok, I won't." Lucy said.  
  
"But it's Mandy." Cassidy said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm wondering why she doing back in Dallas?"   
  
"I bet I know, let's go back home. I have to go into the office afterwhile." Cassidy said grabbing her purse and walking toward her Porsche. "Who is that walking over toward her?"  
  
"Looks like Cliff Barnes." Lucy said getting in.  
  
"Well, if she here for what I think she is, then all hell gonna break loose. I don't like her or Cliff Barnes."  
  
"I don't either, she was nice than turned into a really big bitch." Lucy said. Cassidy started the car and drove off in top speed. "Have you ever met Mandy?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember when daddy came to me and said that he fell in love with somebody else, which pissed me off more than anything, then momma fixed her and made her leave Dallas, but she's here now and I'm wondering why." Cassidy said as she continued to drive. Lucy looked at her and had "what are you gonna do look on her face?"   
  
Sue Ellen & Miss Ellie was at Southfork, telling the people where to put things.   
  
"Oh, there're here a day early." Sue Ellen panicing.  
  
"Sue Ellen, calm down, the wedding is just in two days." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"I know, but I just want her wedding just to be perfect." Sue Ellen said as she pointing where to put the flowers.   
  
"Oh here comes Hunter and JR. Hello you two, what are ya doing here?" Miss Ellie said.  
  
"Hello momma, what are these florists doing where a day early, when Cassidy and Lucy find out, they're gonna explode." JR said kissing Sue Ellen, who was nervous enough and JR saying that.  
  
"You really had to say that." Sue Ellen said. "I'm nervous enough darling."  
  
"Sorry, here let me make you better." JR said kissing her. Sue Ellen got a chill down her backbone and pulled away from him. "What's wrong." JR said.  
  
"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about something, and it ain't about the wedding, it about you darling, I just don't know what, it's probably nothing, I just got a feeling." Sue Ellen said hugging JR. "I love you, I think I'll go and take a nap." Sue Ellen said uneasied. "Can you handle it from here Miss Ellie?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Sure darling, you go in and rest." Miss Ellie said looking at her.  
  
"Hunter, will you help her upstairs?" JR asked. "I'm gonna help momma here." JR said.  
  
"Alright, come on Sue Ellen" Hunter said walking toward the house with her.  
  
"I wondering what came over her." Miss Ellie said looking back at the florists. "No, we want those over there." Miss Ellie said.  
  
Cassidy is driving full force down to Southfork.  
  
"I'm gonna tell daddy."  
  
"What if JR wants to go back to her?" Lucy said.  
  
"I think it was daddy that rejected her and went back to momma, I remember when he did that, he came up to me when my life was hell all the time. I was doing everything that was made to man, he told me that he loved momma and he was sorry for everything he ever did. He loves momma and I know that he ain't gonna let anything happen."  
  
"I hope you right." Lucy said looking away.   
  
Back at that small cafe in Dallas, Mandy and Cliff is talking.  
  
"Now Cliff, why did you bring me back to Dallas?" Mandy said.  
  
"Have you not heard, JR and Sue Ellen has another child and she grow up and in two days is gonna be married to Hunter Wade."   
  
"I know they had another child, Cassidy is her name, she has something you want."  
  
"If you have not heard, JR and Sue Ellen has got back together and she pregnant by him again." Cliff said "and yes she does have something I want, since she is the heiress to everything of Ewing Oil, she has to have some shares that she don't know about and I need to get them so I have full ownership."  
  
"Oh really, tell me more." Mandy said taking a drink of her coffee.  
  
"I bet ole JR knows about those shares and I want to make you a partner of Ewing Oil, sort of what you call it, oh yeah "revenge" of what he did to you."  
  
"So you want me to used my body to get those shares because she isn't allowed to those shares til she what 25." Mandy said.  
  
"Correct, but JR and Bobby is allowed to those shares, but JR don't want them and Bobby won't give them to me, but JR can sign over those shares and I need those shares to make sure they can't get Ewing Oil back." Cliff said.  
  
"You want me to get JR to sign over those shares right?" Mandy said starting to get why he wanted her.  
  
"You're smart, I want you to ruin whatever he has." Cliff said.   
  
"So that means running off their daughter, running Sue Ellen back to London, and making his life a living hell, which you have done by taking Ewing Oil."  
  
"I set out along time ago to ruined JR Ewing, which I partly have done but I'm gonna do more damaged than ever."  
  
"So, how many shares does she owe?" Mandy said really not interested but listening.  
  
"She owns about 15% which is alot. I want those shares, I'm going to Ewing Publishing today to wish them good luck and meet her."  
  
"She just like Sue Ellen, but she is an Ewing, she gonna hate you."   
  
"Doesn't all the Ewings hate me?"   
  
"Can I go? I think it would make a fun afternoon." Mandy said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Cassidy and Lucy are pulling up to Southfork and seeing all the men putting up the wedding stuff.  
  
"What the hell? They ain't suppose to be here til tomorrow. Damn it." Cassidy said rushing over to Miss Ellie. "What the hell are they doing here a day early?"   
  
"That's what Sue Ellen and me was wondering." Miss Ellie said. Cassidy walk over to one of the man.  
  
"Why is all of this stuff here a day early?" Cassidy asked. JR came out of the house and noticed how Cassidy is acting like an Ewing with that attitude, he did like how she was like Sue Ellen and himself so much.   
  
"She gonna rule Dallas soon with mine and Sue Ellen's attitude like that." He thought.  
  
"Ma'ma, it said to delived the flowers on May 3, which is today." The florist said handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"Damn it. Alright finish putting it up." Cassidy said handed it back, she saw JR and walk up to him. "Hello daddy, uh, uh, can we talk? Please."   
  
"Sure, what's wrong?" JR said taking her to the other side, away from everybody.  
  
"I saw, I saw, I saw.." She said nervously.  
  
"Who was it?"   
  
"It was...Mandy Winger and Cliff Barnes together at the cafe where me and Lucy was having breakfast." Cassidy said with so what emotion.   
  
"Oh she was and she was talking to Cliff Barnes."  
  
"I'm wondering why she in Dallas, are you?" Cassidy said. "Where momma?"   
  
"Upstairs and yeah I kinda do but don't really care."  
  
"Ok, I need to talk to her anyway."   
  
"The feeling, that feeling she was getting." JR said to himself.  
  
"Did you say anything?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"No darling, it's a shock that she can be back in town."  
  
"Now, now is daddy going back to his ole ways." Cassidy said with sarcasm.  
  
"I will never be that man ever again darling."   
  
"Good, what is she doing?"  
  
"Upstairs taking a nap, do you think we should tell her?" JR said. Cassidy nodded back at him.  
  
"I think we should, if she finds out that you or I knew, she gonna think you are going back to your old ways. Lets tell her together, I get Lucy to come along to." Cassidy said.  
  
"Ok darling, go and get here and I meet you inside." JR said giving Cassidy a kiss on the forehead. Cassidy walk over to Lucy and Miss Ellie.   
  
"Lucy, daddy wants us inside to talk to momma."   
  
"He gonna tell her."   
  
"Yes, and he wants us there with him. How you think he gonna tell momma that Mandy Winger is back in town and dining with Cliff Barnes."  
  
"What?" Miss Ellie said shocked.  
  
"That bitch is back in town grandma."   
  
"Hey, I really don't want to hear that." Miss Ellie said scolded Cassidy.  
  
"Well, she ruined my parents, my daddy was thinking about running my momma off Southfork and put her on it."  
  
"I know darling. I hate her too, wondering why she back in Dallas after all of these years, I have to say it been nearly 4 or 5 years seen she been here." Miss Ellie said.  
  
"If I know Cliff Barnes, he has something to do with it." Lucy said.  
  
"We better go, talk to you later grandma." Cassidy said giving Miss Ellie a kiss. Lucy doing the same thing and they walk toward the house, Miss Ellie went back to what she was doing with the florist.  
  
Inside of Southfork, JR is pacing the floor when Bobby and Ray come in and noticed JR nervousness.  
  
"What's wrong JR?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard, Mandy is back in town and she had lunch with Cliff Barnes."  
  
"That a problem isn't." Ray said.  
  
"Lucy and Cassidy saw them in that cafe downtown. "We're gonna tell Sue Ellen."  
  
"That's man of you." Bobby said. "Are you still interested in her?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Why is everybody asking me that? Cassidy asked me that too."  
  
"Well, the past is on her side JR." Bobby said.  
  
"I'm not interested in her, I love Sue Ellen and I love my children and I love my family. I'm not gonna hurt them nomore."  
  
"Thats good to hear that daddy." Cassidy said appearing with Lucy at the front door.  
  
"Babydoll, I mean every word."   
  
"I know you do, you don't need to worried, momma knows that you love her and if you mean everything you have said, nothing bad will happen."  
  
"Uh daddy, we better go and tell momma. I talk to ya later." Cassidy said, her and Lucy was the first to make a move to go upstairs. They knew it was gonna be hard to tell Sue Ellen that Mandy was back in town but it was the right thing to do. They made their way upstairs and stop. "Daddy, do you want to tell her?"  
  
"Yes darling, it better if she hears it from me. I'm making a promise here and now that nothing bad is gonna happen. I have worked to hard to lose now and I love you and if even you Lucy." JR said. Cassidy and even Lucy gave JR a hug and was wondering if this was such a great idea. Hunter came out of the guest bedroom and noticed how Lucy, Cassidy and JR was acting when they went by and wondered what was going on around here?  
  
"Hey ya, what's up?" Hunter said.  
  
"I tell you later darling, we're gonna talk to momma first." Cassidy said with a depressed face. Hunter was still confused. They continue to walk down to Sue Ellen room. Cassidy went in first and saw Sue Ellen freshing up in the bathroom. "Momma, how are you?" Cassidy said with a smile.  
  
"I'm feeling great, I have my little girl here, I have my son downstairs playing, my ex-husband loves me and I'm pregnant with his baby. I can't be any happier, nothing can make me sad today, except that the florist are here a day early." Sue Ellen said, she seemed to be in a good mood. JR and Lucy walk in.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I was mad but I guess I put the wrong date down." Cassidy said.   
  
"Hello sweetheart, the nap make you feel better." JR said kissing Sue Ellen.  
  
"Yes it did, hello Lucy, what's wrong?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Darling, I need to talk to you." JR said taking Sue Ellen into the bedroom and asked her to sit down.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sue Ellen said getting really nervous. Cassidy and Lucy both was looking down toward the floor. "JR, what is it?" Cassidy knew that JR didn't know how to tell her, so she just blurred it out.  
  
"Momma, Mandy Winger is back in town. Lucy and me was having breakfast at The Cafe this morning and we saw her with Cliff Barnes talking." Cassidy said. JR and Lucy both look at her, Cassidy was near tears.   
  
"Sue Ellen, I really don't care if she is here because I don't love her, I love you, I love our daughter, our son, and this baby and that is the only thing that matter. I don't care if she did came back to steal me away because I wouldn't even go in a 100 feet of her." Cassidy had a tear fall from her face. Lucy noticed how emotional she was getting.   
  
"Uh JR, Sue Ellen, I'm gonna take her downstairs and get her something to drink and I'm gonna take her to work because she been stress out all day by everything." Lucy said.   
  
"I be down at the office afterwhile. Hey, I got an idea. Darling, you haven't seen the office yet and we just got it done. Let's make it a family day out and you come with me to the office. You know how you want to work again. I can think of the perfect job for you at Ewing Publishing."  
  
"And what is that darling?" Sue Ellen said.   
  
"You so good at business, that I want you to help me at advising since I'm not that good at it yet."  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that you been giving our some bad advised about things. Alright, also I want to go to town because I want some ice cream and there isn't none here." Sue Ellen said smiling. JR kissed her.  
  
"Momma, Daddy, me and Lucy is gonna take my car and you and momma can take yours. I see ya down there."  
  
"Alright darling, and don't be so nervous about us. We gonna do right this time." Sue Ellen said smiling at JR who smiled back.  
  
"Ok, bye."   
  
"Bye Ya" Lucy said. They walk out leaving Sue Ellen and JR.  
  
"JR, was you telling the truth? I mean, are you sure that you don't want Mandy nomore?"  
  
"Sue Ellen, I love you more than life itself, I have work hard these four months of getting you to trust me and we build our life together and forever. I want you to know that I love you, I love our children, I love being with you. I wish I could change time Sue Ellen but I know I can't and I do regret doing everything I did, I truly do but I know I can't and I have to make up for that I lost and darling, I'm trying so hard, I'm trying to be the perfect father, I have been so happy with you here these past four months, I have loved you ever since I saw you Sue Ellen, I never loved those other woman include Mandy, you know after she left Dallas, I didn't even think of her, I thought of you. Even, when I was married to Cally, I want you, I never want her, I just wanted you but I couldn't have you and then when I heard you was separted from Don, I was the happiest man, than I was on the edge of killing myself and if Bobby wasn't here, I would probably have done it, than Cassidy came back to me, you don't know after hearing her back years ago telling me she never want to see me again, how much that hurt me, than her showing up at the doorway that day. Then, when I heard she was getting married, I was disappointed alittle because I was losing her again, then I saw you and all of those feelings came back to me and I knew I had to make it work, I love you to damn much Sue Ellen, I love our children to much, I never want to hurt them and I know I did, I hurt you, I even hurt myself. Sue Ellen, if I lost you, I wouldn't have nothing left, but a broken heart." JR said having tears in his eyes. Sue Ellen saw the love she been wanting for the longest.   
  
"Oh JR, I know you been wonderful these past months and I'm so much in love with you it hurts, but I want to hurt that way. I love our children so much and I do remember that day Cassidy told you she never want to talk to you again, it broke my heart too because I know how much she meant to you, oh I love you." She said hugging him and kissing him, she had tears running down her face, JR took his hand and wipe them away. "Show me how much you love me. Make love to me." Sue Ellen said looking at him.   
  
"Sue Ellen, I love you so much, I don't want to ever lose you again." He said kissing her. He pushed down the bed. He look at her. She was the most beautiful site he had every seen. "You know what?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Sue Ellen said smiling.  
  
"You got to be the most beautiful right now."  
  
"Oh JR, shut up and come here." She said playfully and grabbed him and pulled him down on her. She started unbuttoning his shirt revealing his bare chest. She kiss him, their kiss became more passionate, they started to make love. JR felt so much love and so did Sue Ellen. JR had never felt the way he did right now with her, he felt love, he felt so much love that his body felt like it was gonna exploded. Sue Ellen felt like she did years ago, she felt the love that JR had giving her when he first meet her, the night in the hayloft where they concieve Cassidy, they was just sneak out to see each other and the passion between made them go a step ahead, it felt like then. They had so much love to give each other and she didn't want it to end.  
  
Cassidy and Lucy in Southfork Kitchen. Cassidy is sitting down while Lucy get her some water.  
  
"Hey, you need to clam down. You have your wedding to worried about." Lucy said handing her the glass.  
  
"Thanks, I knew this idea of them getting back together would fall apart. I'm just scared so much."  
  
"If you don't stop worrying, you're gonna have a nervous breakdown." Lucy said. Hunter walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey you two, what was that upstairs Cassidy?" Hunter asked in a serious tone.  
  
"You remember Mandy Winger and what I told you about her and daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"   
  
"Darling, she back in town and she was with Cliff Barnes." Cassidy said. "I have to get out of here." Cassidy said pushing Hunter out of the way and walking the living room and grabbing her purse and started toward the front door.  
  
"I take care of it. Just make sure you at Ewing's Publishing in about hour, you know to show you the whole office or something they want."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to see if I can't get some of the wedding stuff help outside." Lucy said going out the backway.  
  
Cassidy was headed toward the front door when Hunter stop her. "Hunter, I'm scared, I'm so scared that my parents are gonna hurt each other." Cassidy said burying her face into Hunter's chest. "Hunter, I don't know what to do anymore?"   
  
"What if I take you somewhere?"  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"Come on" He said taking her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Wait and see." He said and they was out the front door.  
  
Bobby, Clayton & Miss Ellie are sitting on the front porch when Cassidy and Hunter came rushing out of the house.  
  
"Hey you two, where are you going? Do you know that you have wedding here in two days."   
  
"Bobby, Miss Ellie, we are going into town and then by Ewing Publishing. We will be back before you know." Hunter said. Miss Ellie noticed that Cassidy had been crying.  
  
"Babydoll, what's wrong, why are you crying?"  
  
"Because me, daddy, and Lucy told momma about Mandy being back in town and she worried that daddy going back to his ole ways and I don't know what to do, I'm going 90 miles an hour, I'm so tired and I have to work before the wedding and I have get the wedding stuff fixed." She said crying again. She start to feel a little dizzy, she grabbed onto Hunter.  
  
"Darling, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just feel alittle dizzy, I think I need to sit down." She said. Hunter lead her over to the porch swing. "I can't wait til we are married and that I know that daddy and momma are going to be alright." She said.  
  
"Me either darling, remember what I said before we even came back to Dallas. We are going to be together, I love you, and I will never hurt you." Hunter said. Cassidy just smiled back at him.  
  
"Where did I ever find you?" Cassidy said giving him a kiss.  
  
"That what I was thinking!" Miss Ellie said. "You got you there a good man Cassidy, don't ever lose him."   
  
"I won't, I love you so much, I love all of ya so much. I wondering what momma and daddy are doing? I haven't heard them, have you?"  
  
"Let them work it out." Hunter said.   
  
"You know what, I feel so much better, I feel so much pressure gone." Cassidy said.  
  
"Good, now can I show you what I was gonna show you?" Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait. Let's go, we'll talk to ya later, bye"  
  
"Bye darling, have fun." Miss Ellie said waving at them. Cassidy looked back and waved. They got into Cassidy's Porsche and drove off.  
  
"Bobby, has Cassidy always been unstable like this?" Clayton asked.  
  
"No, actually she hasn't, its this whole wedding thing and with Sue Ellen and JR getting back together and the miscarriage. She has been through alot in four months. But, I seen her in most worst estate she could have been in. She just like Sue Ellen, she thinks if there is a problem you should drink her problems away." Bobby said. "But like I said she just like Sue Ellen, she finally realize that she didn't need alcohol and she overcome it. I was so proud of her. Then, she started building a business and a love for writing. She want to be the biggest publishing company in Texas and one of the biggest in the country, which she has accomplished." Bobby said.  
  
"Well, she is just angel. Jock would have love her." Miss Ellie said. "Lucy loves her so much and they got so close. I think she tells her more stuff then she ever told anybody."   
  
"Well, I love her to death. She fits so well into this family, it was like we have known about her the whole time." Clayton said.  
  
"I wonder what JR and Sue Ellen are up too, I haven't heard them since Cassidy told blurred out that Mandy was back. I heard she yell it out." Bobby said.  
  
JR and Sue Ellen are in bed tangle up in covers and each other. Sue Ellen snuggle up to him and caressing his chest.  
  
"I love you JR" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I love you, but I bet our daughter is waiting on us at Ewing Publishing." JR said.  
  
"I hope she calms down some, I think we need to have a talk with her. She is so vulnerable about us and this wedding, and work, she so tied up with she don't know how to adapt to it, and the pain she been through, the miscarriage, us getting back together and upset her more, I love to her to death JR, I don't want her to feel pain." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I know, I don't want to hurt her or John Ross, I think we need to talk to her too, we can do it at Ewing Publishing, I just don't want to get up. I love you so much, I love our children, and I love that thing you're carrying inside of there." He said pointing to her stomach. Sue Ellen smiled.  
  
"You forgot about Mandy?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't care about her nomore, I rather stay in bed with you than even say Mandy's name." He said kissing her.   
  
"Oh come on JR, we have to get up in a minute." Sue Ellen said laughing.  
  
"Alright, you care to take a shower with me." JR asked.   
  
"Actually, I need to talk to Miss Ellie, so you go ahead and I meet you downstairs." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Ok, I see you downstairs and then we go to Ewing Publishing and then if Hunter and Cassidy want to go out to a special dinner."   
  
"I would love that and I love you so much." She said kissing him.   
  
"I love you too darling, just remember that." JR said. Sue Ellen smiled back.   
  
"We better get up. I hate to upset our daughter anymore." Sue Ellen said getting up. "Come on JR, get up." She said throwing a pillow at him.   
  
"Alright, alright" He said laughing. Sue Ellen started to get dress and JR was in the shower.  
  
"I'm going downstairs JR." Sue Ellen yelled but JR didn't answer. She walked downstairs and went into the living room where Miss Ellie was. "Hello Miss Ellie" Sue Ellen said sitting down.  
  
"Well Sue Ellen, you're looking better, you look so lively."  
  
"Thank you, I know about Mandy and JR and me aren't worrying about it. We made a commitment to each other, and he means it this time. He hasn't even thought about her."   
  
"Good, I'm happy for you two." Miss Ellie said sipping some of coffee. Sue Ellen pick up a picture of her, Cassidy, John Ross, and JR when she first came back to Dallas.   
  
"Have you seen this picture yet, I have million of pictures of us four but never have them out, when the rest of my stuff comes back from London, I will show you all of them. I have some of us on the beaches and in front of landmarks." Sue Ellen said thinking. "Oh, I have to show this one of Cassidy & John Ross infront of the house in London, she was coming though on business and Hunter wasn't with her." Sue Ellen said chucking.   
  
"I can't wait. We should start to scrapbook alot of stuff. I know I have pictures from way back even when the boys was little."  
  
"That will be great. I know Cassidy has a whole box of picture at the ranch in Houston. She wants to wait til the house is done before moving everything. But, I have to get my stuff out of the house because my least has ran out. We gonna use my furniture in the living room."  
  
"Have you and Cassidy pick out something for the house?" Miss Ellie asked.  
  
"Oh god yes, you should see her yesterday. We was having lunch at The Cafe and we was walking down the street and she saw this furniture store and we had to go in there and it the most beautiful place. When Cassidy comes back from the honeymoon, we going to that story because the house is nearly done, JR and I went out there early this morning to look at it and it coming along fast. I think in another couple of weeks it will be done. Did you really want us to build the house on Southfork?"   
  
"Not at first but I know that you and JR needs your space and so does Cassidy and Hunter, actually I'm liking it more and more each day." Miss Ellie said. JR finally came downstairs.  
  
"Finally, I thought you was gonna stay up there all day." Sue Ellen said giving him a kiss and him sitting beside him.   
  
"I'm sorry darling, are you about ready, I told Cassidy we would be there at 2 and it nearly 1 and I thought we could take a long drive so let go. I talk to you later momma and if you need anything we'll be at Ewing's Publishing."  
  
"Alright sweetheart, talk to you later Miss Ellie and thank you for talking."  
  
"Oh don't mention it, I enjoy it." Miss Ellie said. JR and Sue Ellen walk to the door hand and hand and walked out.   
  
At Ewing's Publishing, Cassidy and Hunter walk into the office, after having lunch at a fancy restaurant. They walk upto the secretary's desk.  
  
"Good Afternoon Steph, any messages for me?" Cassidy asked looking at Hunter who was smiling back at him.   
  
"Hey ya, having a good afternoon...and yes you do have some messages...and there is two people in your office wanting to talk to you...they didn't give any names...they say it's business." Stephaine said.  
  
"Alright, thanks and yes we are having a wonderful afternoon." Cassidy said.  
  
"That's good to hear, I want to wish ya good luck at the wedding. I know I'm off tomorrow and I want see you two til the wedding, but we been friends so long time. "  
  
"Oh Stephaine, we'll always be friends." Cassidy said. "Well, I think I better go and see what's up." Cassidy said, her and Hunter made their way down to Cassidy's office and when the open the door, they was shocked to see Mandy Winger and Cliff Barnes in her office. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Cassidy said walking in. "I was having a damn good afternoon and now this." Cassidy said, she was getting angry, and Hunter knew it.   
  
"Well Miss Ewing, we here because of our company, your granddaddy's company."  
  
"I don't understand. What do you want from me?" Cassidy said sitting down in her chair.  
  
"Jock, left JR's oldest child 15% shares of Ewing Oil no matter what."  
  
"What is she doing here, ruining somebody else life." Cassidy said.   
  
"She is my partner. But, let me tell you this."  
  
"What Mr. Barnes, I don't have all day, my parents are suppose to be here any minute and I don't want either of ya here because my mother is pregnant and I don't want anything to happen and I don't want to upset." She said in her strongest voice even though inside she was crumbing. She couldn't stand either of them and she want them gone.  
  
"You can't get those shares until you're 25, which is another year but your uncle and daddy are allowed to them and are the only one who can sign them over. You uncle Bobby won't and your daddy won't go near them. I was wondering if you could get your daddy to sign over those shares." Cliff said with a smiled. Cassidy looked back at him and smiled.   
  
"Well, why don't you asked him yourself." Cassidy said pointing toward the door. Cliff & Mandy both looked at the door and saw JR & Sue Ellen there, with his arm around Sue Ellen, who was smiling back at her daughter.  
  
"Look what the wind blew in. Tramp and a loser." Sue Ellen said. JR & Cassidy was suprise by Sue Ellen had just said but she had meant it. Mandy & Cliff in their whole marriage had hurt them.   
  
"Sue Ellen, it's so nice to see you again. Where your bottle, decided to leave at home for a change?" Mandy said fighting back. She was mad to see them two together.  
  
"That's enough, I will not let you talk to Sue Ellen like that." JR said in a stern voice. Cassidy was so proud of her father, she finally had the convinced that her parents are together forever.   
  
"Oh daddy, I just heard that I owe part of Ewing Oil, but Mr. Barnes and her want my shares, but I'm not allowed to them until I'm 25. What do you think I should do?"   
  
"I don't know, why don't you asked you mother? I'm not apart of Ewing Oil nomore and I know that me and Bobby is the only ones who can sign them over."  
  
"Well, I want you to give them to your uncle Bobby, he needs something to do."  
  
"I made a quick call then." Cassidy said. Hunter was enjoy the show. He knew JR was crazy over Sue Ellen and he wasn't gonna ruin it. "Uncle Bobby, this is Cassidy, I have a present for you...I want to give you my shares of Ewing Oil. I don't want them, daddy or momma don't want them but I do know who want them but I'm not giving to them or anything. You will...thank you so much...I see you at home...thanks again uncle Bobby...I love you too..bye" Cassidy said hanging up the phone and her best Texan voice she said. "You're aren't my problem anymore and you're sure ain't my parents problem anymore...so if you don't mind...I have a business to run...so go and bother Uncle Bobby ...because he the only one now who can sell you those shares." Cassidy said with that Ewing's smile which got Cliff temper up. He got up and looked at Cassidy.  
  
"Barnes, you hurt my little girl, I beat the hell out of you" JR said letting go of Sue Ellen and walking toward Cliff. Sue Ellen knew that it was gonna be hell.  
  
"Oh daddy, I'm strong and I'm an Ewing, I'm like you and momma, and Mr. Barnes, if I'm both of my parents, that's a bad combination, I will destroy you and Mandy if you try to hurt me, my parents, brother, Hunter, and my family." Cassidy said in a tone that JR, Hunter, and Sue Ellen didn't want to hear but knew it would help get Mandy and Cliff out of their lives.   
  
"Well, I think we should be going Mandy, It was good to see you and I wish you and Hunter the bestest of luck. But, remember this, I owe what you granddaddy once own." Cliff said.  
  
"You remember this, I never knew him, I never like Ewing Oil, I never want it ever and I still don't. So take Ewing Oil and shove it." Cassidy said getting up and over to the door. "So if you don't mind, I would like to talk to my family ALONE!!" Cassidy said opening the door. She felt independed, she felt strong, she felt like she was free of what was bugging her. She was satisfy of what she just did. Sue Ellen could sense something different about her and she was wondering, did it done some good, would they have to have a talk like they want. Then Sue Ellen said and walking over to her daughter, who she was proud of.  
  
"You heard my daughter, OUT!!!" Sue Ellen said. JR loved Sue Ellen when she was that why.  
  
"The Ewings may have won this battle but I will ruin ya so bad." Cliff said taking Mandy's hand they walk out of Cassidy's office.   
  
"Bastard" Cassidy said slamming the door and going to get her some water.   
  
"Darling, you was wonderful." JR said kissing Sue Ellen.  
  
"I wasn't, you was. I'm so proud of you JR."  
  
"I am too daddy, I'm so relieved, I feel like I'm floating on air. I don't feel so much pressure, I can be happy without worrying about you two hurting each other, I feel like I'm your daughter and not your protector." Cassidy said smiling back at her parents. Hunter walk over to Cassidy and gave her the biggest kiss. "What was that for?" Cassidy said giggling.  
  
"I just love the new Cassidy Ewing. You get better and better." Hunter said.  
  
"I'm proud of you Cassidy, you proved that you don't us to protected you and that you don't need us to hold you hand like when you was little."  
  
"I'm proud of you two, I never could have done what you two have done to each other, I mean I never could forget and forgive." Cassidy said. "I love ya so much." She said hugging Sue Ellen who held tight.  
  
"Still my little girl" Sue Ellen said holding.  
  
"I don't care how independed I get, I will always need you and daddy. I don't care if I'm the queen of England, I will still need you two." Cassidy said.   
  
Cliff and Mandy are outside of Ewing's Publishing.  
  
"Cliff, I think I will meet you back at your house. I have some business to take care of." Mandy said getting an idea.  
  
"Alright, but hurry up."  
  
"Oh, this won't take long."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Mandy walk back into Ewing's Publishing. Cliff wonder what she was up too but he really didn't care, he had to get Bobby to sign over those shares.  
  
In Cassidy's office, The family is hugging and laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I haven't had this much fun in awhile." Cassidy said.  
  
"Me either, especially with my daughter." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Ok, I want to hear some of the famous stories about my so-to-be wife in two days." Hunter said sitting down in Cassidy's chair.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell him anything." Cassidy said laughing.  
  
"Let me think about a time when she was little." JR said.  
  
"DADDY, I hate talking about the past." Cassidy said.  
  
"Oh I got one" Sue Ellen said sitting on JR's lap. "I remember when Cassidy was about 5, we took a vacation in South Carolina along the beach house that me and JR own there, well Cassidy though she was a big girl and didn't need nobody out there in the water with her, so she went in the water and me and JR was putting up the umbrella and the towels and we noticed that Cassidy wasn't nearby, so we went calling out for her, and she wasn't answer and I was freaking out and so was JR and then we heard her crying out help and I spot her in the water and JR run as fast as he could and so was I, JR jump in the water and swam to her and when he brought her back she wouldn't let go of JR, and she keep saying she was sorry, she didn't mean to run out there beside herself, and I swear she wouldn't leave mine or JR side for the rest of that trip, I mean me and JR could swim without her on our backs or us carrying her." Sue Ellen said chucking at her. "You know what? I like go back and tell those."   
  
"I love hearing them, I know I don't talk alot about the past but I have my reason but I tell you darling so more about my past. I have alot of story to tell but never told them."   
  
"Well, its almost 4:00, I wonder where Lucy is." Sue Ellen said.   
  
Southfork in Lucy's bedroom. Lucy's packing her bags when Miss Ellie came in.  
  
"Lucy, what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm going home to Mitch, I can't still being away from him. Oh, I forgot about Cassidy and the others, I have to call down there." Lucy said going over to the phone and dailing Ewing's Publishing.  
  
"Lucy, are you not gonna stay for the wedding?" Miss Ellie asked with concern.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow, I'm gonna to find out if I have a future with Mitch and if I don't, I'm through with him, I can't live my life thinking is it gonna work or he gonna think I'm too rich and leave me or me leave him." Lucy said. "Oh hi Stephaine, this is Lucy, is Cassidy in her office still? Alright, hey Cassidy this is Lucy, I'm sorry that I miss you this afternoon, I'm going back to Houston for the day with the plane so I be back before the wedding. I hope you not mad at me, I just need to know if Mitch and me have a future. I'm tired of playing games. Alright, I see you when I get back. Bye and give my love to Sue Ellen, JR, and Hunter. Bye" Lucy said hanging up the phone.   
  
"Lucy, I hope you know what you are doing." Miss Ellie said looking at her granddaugther.  
  
Ewing's Publishing, Cassidy's office. Cassidy just got off the phone.  
  
"That was Lucy, she said she was sorry for not coming down but she beening thinking about her and Mitch, did ya heard the argument they had this morning, I mean it woke me up and I was so tired that I couldn't stand to be up, and he said that if she want to be with him, he would be in Houston. So, she going down there to see if they do have a future because tired of it. And she said she taking the plane daddy, she wants to get back before the wedding."   
  
"Good for her, she needs to find somebody that will love her and not be imitate by Ewing's money." Sue Ellen said. "That has always been Mitch's problem, he can't accepted that his wife is rich."   
  
"Well, I think I'm about ready to go home, I still have to fixed the flowers for the wedding." Cassidy said. "With some help for momma of course, I can't wait til Jenna and Charlie comes back from her sister tomorrow, I need more help around here."  
  
"Not so fast, we want to take you and Hunter to dinner tonight, so no more wedding plans til tomorrow, so let go." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Oh, first I need to get some files out of my office. Hunter, you want to come with me so the girls can have a chat."   
  
"Sure JR, why not?" Hunter said and they walk out of the office and toward JR's office which wasn't but two offices down. They reach the door and noticed it wasn't lock like JR had left this morning when he was down here.   
  
"Uh, that's funny, I could have sworn I lock this morning. Oh well. Let me get those files." He said open the door to see Mandy there half clothed. "What the hell are you doing in here? I want you out now, I don't want you nomore, I'm in love with Sue Ellen, and I'm made a commitment to her and I'm not gonna break it now, and if you don't know she pregnant with my child, the child that we made with love and I'm not gonna ruin that just for one night with you, I don't want to live that way nomore." He said throwing her clothes at him. Sue Ellen and Cassidy heard him and ran down to his office and was shocked by what they saw but they had heard what he said and they just want to go to him and hugged him. Cassidy whisper to Sue Ellen.  
  
"You got yourself a faithful man, don't ever lose him."   
  
"Trust me, I know, and I'm never letting him go." Sue Ellen said smiling at him. JR turned around and saw both Cassidy and Sue Ellen standing there.   
  
"Sue Ellen, Cassidy, its not what you think." JR said going over to Sue Ellen.   
  
"I know, I heard what you said JR and I love you too and I'm glad that you have finally changed." Sue Ellen said embracing JR and kissing him, her kisses made him feel like he was gonna melt. Mandy looked back in disgusted.   
  
"Oh what's wrong Mandy? Didn't get your way?" Cassidy said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm through, I'm tired of the Ewings, all they do is hurt each other and its sick." Mandy said grabbing her clothes. "I'm leaving Dallas for good and I will never have to see you damn faces again." Mandy said leaving the office.  
  
"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Cassidy said. Sue Ellen and JR still embraced.   
  
"I love you Sue Ellen, I meant every word."  
  
"I know, I believe you and I'm glad that we don't have to worry about her no more." Sue Ellen said kissing him again. She felt so much love from him.  
  
"Momma, daddy, where are we eating at? I think this day has the most worst effect on anybody and I haven't eat since this morning and what momma been throught, she gotta be hungry." Cassidy said smiling.  
  
"Actually, I'm starving." Sue Ellen said. "Where are we going darling?"   
  
"I was thinking about going to The Red Room." JR said. Cassidy was suprise.  
  
"Are you kidding?? That has to be the most expensive place in Dallas."   
  
"No, I'm not kidding, I want to take my daughter out for the last time as my little girl, in less than two days, you will be Mrs. Hunter Wade."   
  
"I was thinking about that, I was think about keeping my maiden name but like Cassidy "Ewing" Wade because of the company and Hunter has agree to it. So, you're not losing me forever. I'm still you're little girl." Cassidy said going to hug JR. Sue Ellen and Hunter watched.   
  
"Well, before any of us starts crying, I'm ready to eat." Sue Ellen said wiping a tear away.   
  
"Oh momma" Cassidy said hugging her, she loved Sue Ellen and she knew that Sue Ellen was gonna be emotional with the pregnancy and everything going on but she was gonna be there for her, with every step. "I love you momma, I'm here if you need me."   
  
"I will always need you babydoll." Sue Ellen said. "Well, I'm ready." Sue Ellen said. She wrap her arm around Cassidy shoulders and they walk out of the office followed by JR & Hunter.  
  
The Red Room. At the table Cassidy, Sue Ellen, Hunter, and JR are sitting at, the waiter are taking the orders.  
  
"Oh my goodness, there is so much to choose from. I don't know what really to order." Sue Ellen said. "Oh, I think I take the chicken and with a baked potato with water."   
  
"I order the same." Cassidy said.  
  
"I think I will take the steak, fully cooked." JR said.   
  
"I take the steak, fully cooked too." Hunter said.   
  
"Will that be all, it will be a moment." The waiter said and walking off.   
  
"How are ya liking it so far?" JR asked.  
  
"I loving it." Cassidy said. "Thank you for doing this. I think everybody need to be on their own for awhile." Cassidy said.  
  
"Yeah, after today, I don't know what to expect next." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Just except a wonderful future." JR said kissing Sue Ellen.  
  
"I toast to that." Cassidy said raising her water and everybody else and clinging glasses. "Oh here comes our food." Cassidy said. They eat their food and laugh and talk about the new house and everything you could think of.  
  
Next morning, Cassidy and Sue Ellen are outside telling where to put everything.   
  
"I'm glad that the chairs and the tables don't come til tomorrow and I don't have to worried about that."   
  
"You're getting married tomorrow." Sue Ellen said with sadness.  
  
"Momma, I'm just getting married, we'll be living in the same house remember." Cassidy said walking over to her mother and giving her comforted.   
  
"I love you, I don't know what I do if I didn't have you here with me."   
  
"You don't have to ever know either." Cassidy said. Bobby came out with some papers.  
  
"Hey uncle Bobby, what are those?" Cassidy said pointing at the paper.  
  
"The papers to finalize the deal between you and me about your shares."  
  
"I don't want them and neither does daddy." Cassidy said firm.  
  
"I'm not interest in them either so I'm gonna sell them to Cliff for alot more than they are worth because after I saw ya come home last night and told us about your day, I have to say what they did and what that bimbo did, I think it the perfect payback."  
  
"Uncle Bobby, you know Cliff will have full control over Ewing's Oil. The Ewings don't own it anymore."  
  
"I really don't give a damn, I never gave a damn about the stupid company. It ruins more than anything, it ruin lives, so let it ruin Cliff's life." Bobby said. Cassidy looked up toward the front gate.  
  
"Hey, is that Lucy driving up. She alone, I wondering if she and Mitch made up or it's really over." Sue Ellen said walking over to the car, Cassidy and Bobby following. "Hey Luce" Sue Ellen said. Lucy looked up in tears.  
  
"Oh Sue Ellen, it's over, he don't want to work it out." Lucy said, Sue Ellen went over to her and embrass her and hold her while she cry.   
  
"Hey, it's gonna be alright" Sue Ellen said trying to comfort her, she kinda knew how it felt. Cassidy went over to them and hug both of them.   
  
"We here for you Lucy, you'll find somebody that will love you and don't care where you come from or give a damn about money." Cassidy said tearing up.  
  
"I love you all so much. I just don't know what to do." Lucy said hugging both of them. Miss Ellie came out of the house seeing Lucy crying with Sue Ellen and Cassidy hugging her.   
  
"He didn't want to work things out did he sweetheard." Miss Ellie said reaching into her apron for a handchief and handing it to Lucy.  
  
"Thank you grandma." Lucy said wiping away her tears. "Where JR & Hunter?"   
  
"They are in town making sure that their wedding present arrived or something." Cassidy said.  
  
"I'm alright now, thank you so much for being here for me ya. I don't know what I do without you here. I don't care what they say about being an Ewing, I wouldn't change it for nobody." Lucy said. "I will find somebody, who will love me for me and wouldn't be imiate by my money. Now, we have wedding stuff to do." Lucy said going over to the man and ordering him around. Cassidy let out a little laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"Nothing important, I just want to laugh again." Cassidy said walking over to where Lucy was.  
  
"Sue Ellen, you got you there a smart gal."  
  
"I know, I know" She said looking at her daughter.  
  
END OF EPISODE 


	10. The Wedding

The Wedding Written By: Nikie  
  
Day of the wedding, Cassidy and Sue Ellen was in Miss Ellie's bedroom getting ready, Sue Ellen was dressed and ready before Cassidy was. Cassidy came out of the bathroom in her dress, Sue Ellen had tears in eye, this was the day she been waiting for this day all of her life, watching her little girl marry a wonderful man that she knew who take care of her little babydoll. Cassidy's dress was white with crystals all down the chest part, it was strapless, it had a long train too.  
  
"Baby, you are so beautiful." Sue Ellen said getting tears in her eyes. Cassidy was standing in front of a mirror.  
  
"Thank you momma, you look beautiful too in that dress." Cassidy said looking at Sue Ellen, who was wearing a pink strapless dress which fit her figure which was showing that she was pregnant some but not much, it went down to her knee, it had clear stones which made a floral design toward her waist.  
  
"I guess I better work on your makeup and hair now" Sue Ellen said choking some of the tears back. Cassidy smiled at her mother and sat down and letting her put her makeup and putting her hair up in the crown and the putting the veil on, when she was finished she just look at her, she look just like a queen. "Oh darling, you look so radiant, so beautiful, so much the lady." Sue Ellen said looking at her, at that moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Cassidy said wiping away some of the tears.  
  
"It's daddy, I want to see my two favorite gals." JR said.  
  
"Oh come in, I have to warn you though if you don't want to cry don't come in." Sue Ellen said, JR walk in with two presents in his hand.  
  
"Damn, you two look like two angels sent to me." JR said looking at both Sue Ellen and Cassidy. "I brought you both something." JR said looking at them. "Sue Ellen, I want to give this to you because it shouldn't have never left you." He said as she open the box, it was that necklace that JR had gave her when she found out she was pregnant with Cassidy, she had throw it at JR when he said that Cassidy wasn't his daughter because she just like her and that why she wasn't with him right then right before she left Dallas.  
  
"Oh JR, it's the necklace, oh my gosh, I thought I would have never seen it again." She said as he put in on her. "It's the necklace you gave me when I found out I was pregnant with Cassidy." Sue Ellen said touching it. Cassidy recognized it but never knew that what it was for.  
  
"Babydoll, I went and found this in some of my old things, it belong to your momma before but I think that she would want you to have it today." He said as Cassidy open the box and reveal the necklace that JR had giving Sue Ellen the day they was married, Sue Ellen had given it to Cally on the day she married JR.  
  
"JR, how did you get that?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"I have my ways." JR said smiling at Sue Ellen, she just shook her head.  
  
"Oh, I love it, I don't remember you wearing it much momma." Cassidy said as Sue Ellen put it on her.  
  
"It meant to much to me. I want to be safe, so I kept it in the vault downstairs and worn it when I want to." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"I love it and I will treasure it." Cassidy said hugging both Sue Ellen and JR. "I love ya so much." Cassidy said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We love you too darling." Sue Ellen said wiping away some of her tears.  
  
"Darling, I need to talk to your momma for a minute." JR said.  
  
"Alright, I need to get in my shoes and see if my matron-of-honor is ready and my bridemaid." Cassidy said. Sue Ellen and JR step outside of the door and walk to their room.  
  
"What do you want to talk about JR?" Sue Ellen said. He took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"I just want a minute with you to myself." JR said kissing her.  
  
"I can't believe our little girl is getting married." Sue Ellen said tearing up again.  
  
"Hey now, she a big girl now, and she isn't leaving us, she be in the same house, and she gonna be there with us in that big house."  
  
"I know, lets go and watch our daughter get married." Sue Ellen said as she wiped away the tears and walked back toward Miss Ellie's room, in there was the bride party, Lucy was in her matron-of-honor dress, which was light pink with crystal running down it and Charlie in the bridemaid dress which was a light purple strapless dress that went down to right above her knees.  
  
"You two look so beautiful, don't they JR?" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Oh yeah they do but not as pretty as my little girl over there, she shines like the morning sun just like her mother did on both of our weddings." JR said looking back at Sue Ellen, who just smiled back at him. Cassidy smiled back at them, there was a knock at the door, it was Miss Ellie, she was dressed in a lavender color dress that her and Cassidy had pick out together.  
  
"I just want to see what my girls looked like, oh Cassidy, that dress is beautiful on you." Miss Ellie said looking at her. "I have a present for you."  
  
"Oh goodness, I been getting presents from everybody." Cassidy said.  
  
"These belong to my mother." Miss Ellie said giving Cassidy the box and open it up, Cassidy was speechless, it was a pair of diamond earrings.  
  
"Oh grandma, they are beautiful." Cassidy said looking at them. "Thank you so much." Cassidy said hugging Miss Ellie, she handled to Sue Ellen, who put them in.  
  
"I forgot to tell you this, Hunter's mother and sister is here."  
  
"His father isn't here yet?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him." Miss Ellie. Cassidy was concerned because his father always there for him and it was wierd that he wasn't here today, he just talk to him the other day, Hunter's parents was divorced too but they had got divorce when Hunter was young, his sister was Dana Wade, her best friend growning up, she was the one who got her into trouble all the time, got her to do the drugs and was the one who got her drinking, how could she be a best friend? she thought.  
  
"Alright, what time is it?" Cassidy said. JR looked at his watch.  
  
"Almost 2:00, its time to go and get married." JR said looking at his little girl, he was amazed, he was about to give his daughter away to most perfect suitor and soulmate for her. Cassidy walk up to JR and said.  
  
"Are you ready to give me away?" Cassidy said.  
  
"No, but I have to anyway." JR said, he had tears running in his eyes, and one of them fall from his face. Cassidy took her hand and wiped it away.  
  
"Now daddy, if you cry, that makes me cry and I can't get my makeup all running now can I?" Cassidy said trying to lift his spirits some. "We better get downstairs now I guess." Cassidy said wiping away some of her own tears, she thank god for waterproof mascara. They walk downstairs and they was John Ross, Christopher, and Bobby in the tuxedos and smiling on how beautiful she was.  
  
"Oh sis, you're beautiful." John Ross said. Cassidy smiled back at him.  
  
"Thank you John Ross" Cassidy said.  
  
"Babydoll, you look so radiant, so gorgeous." Bobby said giving a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Are they about ready out there?" Cassidy asked. Clayton came in and said they was ready and went back outside and sit down. Cassidy went over to the window and looked out, it was beautiful, flowers everywhere and every chair filled and she looked at the front of the groom's section and finally saw what she was looking for, Hunter's father, she knew how important it was to Hunter for Walker Wade to be there, the music started to play, the first people was to go out was Miss Ellie and Bobby, he was to escorted Miss Ellie to her seat, then Christopher and John Ross with each ring on two different pillows, then it was Charlie in her bridemaid's dress, and then her matron-of-honor, Lucy, and then her and her parents, she want both Sue Ellen and JR to give her away so they decided both to walk down the altar. When it was their turn to go down there the front door open by two little girls and there appear the bride. Hunter was at end of the altar waiting on her. She was so beautiful, and Sue Ellen and JR on each side of her walking down there with her, she was so tearful and so was Sue Ellen, and even JR had little tears coming. When they reach the altar, they stood there holding onto Cassidy's arms. The preacher started to the ceremony.  
  
"We are gather here in the sight of God to join Cassidy Elizabeth Ewing and Hunter Walker Wade in holy matrimony, the love these two have share as long as I know them is true, something that will never be broken, never taken away, they have been best friends and then came together as husband and wife today, marriage is something to cherish and never to take for granted, they have shown us what true love is, now I asked who is giving away this beautiful lady?" The preacher looked at JR and Sue Ellen who was in tears nearly crying but there wasn't a single person who wasn't crying, Miss Ellie was crying, Lucy and Charlie was crying, Jenna was crying and even John Ross and Christopher had little tears coming down and even the guys had tears coming down.  
  
"Her mother and I do." JR said and handing her to Hunter and him and Sue Ellen stepping back but before each of them gave her a peck on each cheek and saying I love you to her.  
  
"I remember when these two was little, they would play together and they would be the bestest of friends and then when they started dating, I wasn't suprise, they had a bond when they was little and now they have a stronger bond that will never be broken. Like I was saying God has brought these two together for a reason and that reason is for love, I never saw as much love as these two people have gave each over the 15 years I known them, these two people represent that there is a such thing as true love. Does anybody here thinks that this woman and this man shouldn't be united in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The peacher paused for a minute. Cassidy and Hunter hold to each other hands tight and each was smiling and crying at each other. "Do you Hunter Walker Wade take Cassidy Elizabeth Ewing to be your wife? Do you promise to honor, cherish, love, and protect her, forsaking all others to death do you apart?"  
  
"I do," He said smiling back at her, who had tears coming down.  
  
"Do you Cassidy Elizabeth Ewing take Hunter Walker Wade to be your husband? Do you promise to honor, cherish, love, and protect him, forsaking all others to death do you apart?"  
  
"I do," She said holding back tears, JR & Sue Ellen was sitting there holding each other hand and tears, JR had to get his handchief out and wipe the tears away, he hand it to Sue Ellen who did the samething.  
  
"A marriage is suppose to last forever no matter what, but they also don't but I can see that this marriage will and no matter what happens they will be true to each other, I like to read something that Hunter gave me before the cememony, it was a letter wrote to him by Cassidy when they first started dating and she was in Paris for her studies. "Hunter, I never felt so miserable here without you, I never thought that my love for you would be this true, I have to say, there are some pretty goodlooking guys here but you took my heart along time ago, you help me through so tough times in my life and I thank you for that, I miss you goodnight kiss, I miss you holding me when we go on the lake, I miss having you say you love me in my ear while we dance, I can't wait to come home, I can't believe I'm actually this far away from you, but the marriage proposal was nice in your letter but I have to say "no" again because I'm only 20 and I don't think I'm quite ready, I don't know if I will ever be, but my love for you will always be there, don't matter if we are married, it don't change the way I feel for you, I just want you to love me, I can't wait to come home to be with you, have you to sing to me, candlelight dinners and dancing, oh how do I love to dance with you, I guess I get that from my parents, I remember times when they would dance the night away in each arms. Til we meet again, I love you with all of my heart, and I would like the key to it, but you just keep it safe for me, I love you darling. Love Forever, Your Sweetheart, Cassidy Ewing." There wasn't one eye that wasn't crying, Cassidy was crying, after all of these years, he had kept it, Sue Ellen and JR looked on at their daughter. "Hunter, repeat after me." The peacher said.  
  
"I Hunter Walker Wade, take thee Cassidy Elizabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise to be faithful and my love to you forevermore."  
  
"Now Cassidy"  
  
"I Cassidy Elizabeth Ewing, take thee Hunter Walker Wade, to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise to be faithful and my love to you forevermore." Cassidy said tearing running down here face.  
  
"Now the rings" The preacher said, Christopher had Cassidy's ring and John Ross had Hunter's ring, they lift their pillows up and the preacher took them. "Wedding's rings are symbols of love between a man and a woman united them in marriage. Hunter take Cassidy's ring and repeat after me."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed, in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen." Hunter said placing the ring on her finger.  
  
"Cassidy take Hunter's ring and repeat after me."  
  
"With this, I thee wed, in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen." Cassidy said placing the ring on his finger.  
  
"Let us pray" The preacher said. JR thought to himself "oh brother, how long does this take my little girl away. Sue Ellen knew what he was thinking and had to hold in her laughter. "Dear Father, we are blessed here with two souls that belong together and we are truly blessed for Cassidy and Hunter and our happiness goes to them, let them live happily, and let them be true to each other, and don't temper with their hearts, let them be husband and wife, let them be able to talk to each other when they need to, let them have children, if they decide to, let them be in each other company, let them be the bestest friend, spouse, and let them love each other they way they want too, bless this union we pray, we asked this things in Jesus name we pray. AMEN." The preacher said. Cassidy had tears running down her face, Hunter did too, Sue Ellen was proud of her daughter, as much hell she been through she was here now and she was happy for her and Hunter. "Cassidy and Hunter, may God bless with everything that comes your way now, they way you two have shown you love for each other these past years are really amazing and I can't be happier for you two, so here in I declare you husband and wife, let the Lord shine his face upon you two. You may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Hunter lift up her veil and slip his hand down to her waist and kissing her passionately, she went to ear and whipser "I love you so much" He kissed her again. "I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Hunter Walker Wade. Cassidy took Hunter's arm and they walk down the aisle over to the reception area. Lucy and the best man who was Hunter's best guy friend in the world. She noticed she was attracted to him. They walk down the aisle and then Charlie and the other best man. Then JR and Sue Ellen, and Walker and Jennifer, who was Hunter's mother, then Miss Ellie and Clayton and finally Bobby and the boys.  
  
"Ok now, I like to toast the married couple" JR grabbing his glass of champagne and handing Sue Ellen her punch since she was pregnant and she didn't want the champagne. "My little girl is all grown up and now married, I like to toast them, let ya be as happy as me and Sue Ellen are right now, let youself to each and open up to each other, love each and never hold anything back and put each other first. To the happy couple." JR said lifting his glass, everybody drink to the couple, Hunter's daddy got up.  
  
"JR, if you don't mind, I like to toast to the married couple." Walker said.  
  
"Oh go ahead Walker" JR said.  
  
"Hunter and Cassidy, I have watch you two grow up before my very eyes, I seen my son a better man because of you Cassidy, and for that I thank you, but I have watch you grow up too, seen you done stupid and wonderful things like following in your father steps and running your own business and a successful one at that, I want to thank you because of you, I'm here now being as grateful as possible, you made my son life perfect." Walker said. Cassidy had tears in her eyes. They raise their glasses again.  
  
"Thank you Walker, I promise to make your son life perfect always." Cassidy said.  
  
"Alright, lets cut that cake over there. I'm starving, I haven't had nothing since breakfast and the little one is hungry." Sue Ellen said rubbing her stomach, everybody laugh and Hunter and Cassidy walk over to the cake.  
  
"Gosh, I didn't think it was this big." Cassidy said taking the knife, Hunter took a hold of her hand and together they cut the cake and feed it to each other. After they finished eating they started taking the pictures.  
  
"How long do I have to stand here?" John Ross said getting bored.  
  
"As long as it takes young man." Sue Ellen said. They finished taking the pictures and Cassidy want to dance with her new husband.  
  
"Hey honey, lets dance please." Cassidy said.  
  
"Aww, since you asked so nicely." Hunter said taking her onto the floor. Sue Ellen and JR was dancing on the floor already.  
  
"Oh JR, you still so light on your feet."  
  
"You better believe it." JR said twirling her around the floor. Miss Ellie and Clayton was dancing, Ray and Jenna, and Bobby and Lucy shared a dance but she had her eyes on Hunter's friend over there. After Cassidy and Hunter shared a dance Lucy motion Cassidy to come over there where she was.  
  
"What is it Lucy?" Cassidy said happily.  
  
"I just want to congrated you in private and ask you a question. Who's Hunter's friend over there?"  
  
"Oh Kevin, he was like Hunter's role model growing up. Why? Do you have the hots for him."  
  
"We have been looking at each other all day long, I was just wondering."  
  
"You want to meet him."  
  
"Sure, I would love too." Lucy said. They walk over to Hunter and Kevin.  
  
"Hey you two, Kevin this is my cousin Lucy, Lucy, this is Kevin." Cassidy said stepping over to where Hunter was and he put his arms around his new wife.  
  
"How do you do?" Lucy said smiling.  
  
"Fine, Its a pleasure meeting you." Kevin said holding his hand out, Lucy placed her hand in his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Well, I think we will leave you two to get more acquaint, darling, I want one more dance from you. So lets go." Cassidy said grabbing Hunter's arm and they was back on the floor.  
  
"That just like Cassidy, leaving me when I need her." Lucy said.  
  
"You like to dance Lucy?" Kevin said.  
  
"I would love too." Lucy said smiling at him, they walk onto the dance floor and to dance and laugh. Cassidy and Hunter watch on.  
  
"I told you they would be perfect together, after yesterday when she came home all upset that Mitch wouldn't work things out with her."  
  
"Is she moving back to Dallas permantly then."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking, you know that I need another secretary since Stephaine is really daddy's, I was thinking about asking her, if she wants it."  
  
"I think that perfect but wait to we get back from our honeymoon, which I can't wait to go on." Hunter said smiling devilish.  
  
"Oh me either darling." Cassidy said, little did she know that Hunter had change their honeymoon and decide to make it longer than two weeks, he had told Sue Ellen & JR about this morning and they was trilled and said don't worry about Ewing's Publishing, that JR and Sue Ellen could hand it and there was Donna who couldn't make it to the wedding because Margaret had gotten sick and couldn't travel but promise to come down and visit after they got back from the honeymoon. She was her partner and there was her daddy, she prayed that while she was gone he wouldn't do anything to hurt it but she had the convinced in him that he wouldn't. "When are we going on our honeymoon?" Cassidy said.  
  
"In about 20 minutes, so if you want to go inside and change we can." Hunter said.  
  
"In our seprate bedrooms, I need to talk to momma anyway, and I think I need help out of this dress." Cassidy said walking over to Sue Ellen, who was talking to Jennifer. "Excuse me Jennifer, I need to talk to my mother." Cassidy said. They excused themselves and walk inside the house. "Momma, I need help out of this dress, I might got it on by myself but I know I can't get it off by myself." Cassidy said laughing, Sue Ellen laughed.  
  
"Alright, come on, you can tell me what you gonna do on your honeymoon." Sue Ellen knowing already that Hunter had it all planned.  
  
"Well, I don't know precise what we gonna do in Vienna, Hunter keeps tell me its a suprise." Cassidy as they walked upstairs and into the guest bedroom  
  
"Sound like fun. Darling, I been to Vienna and I know this little shop which has the most beautiful furniture and I was wondering why don't you look over that at it.  
  
"I would love too, I be shopping alot anyway, you know me I love shopping!!!" Cassidy said.  
  
"Well, that's one of my genes you inherited." Sue Ellen said laughing. Sue Ellen knew she would be over there in a week to suprise Cassidy, that had been one of Hunter's suprise, he was gonna let Sue Ellen and JR get away from everybody and be alone, John Ross was alright with but they had to bring him back something big, which they agree.  
  
"I know, daddy is like if she anything like Sue Ellen, you gonna have a good time shopping and watching money just slip out of your hands." Cassidy said, both sharing a good laugh. Cassidy said getting out of her shoes and Sue Ellen upzipping Cassidy's dress.  
  
"Here, let me get your outfit. Which one is it?" Sue Ellen asked.  
  
"It's the red spaghetti strap dress there." Cassidy pointing it out while getting out of the dress. Sue Ellen brought it over to her.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sue Ellen said handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you momma" Cassidy said slipping on the dress which fit to her figure nicely. "Now, I need you get the veil off the crown without taking the crown off." Cassidy said sitting down. Sue Ellen took the veil off.  
  
"Babydoll, I'm gonna tell you something, Hunter is gonna take you on a suprise trip to somewhere before Vienna." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Really, where?" Cassidy said excitely.  
  
"I can't tell you but you gonna like it. You gonna spend a week there and then go to Vienna for the other week." Sue Ellen said, she was suppose to tell her that much and that was it. "Well, I think you ready. You go and have a wonderful time and don't worry about us here." Sue Ellen said smiling at her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss your smile everyday momma." She said hugging Sue Ellen.  
  
"I'm gonna miss your big smile every morning." Sue Ellen hugging her back. Hunter was waiting outside the door when Sue Ellen came out and Hunter gave her a hug. "Now, you two have a wonderful time and I see ya in Vienna next week, alright" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Sure Sue Ellen, did you tell the place I'm taking her?"  
  
"No, I told her that you was gonna take her somewhere else beside Vienna."  
  
"Good, I see you next week. Bye and tell JR don't worry I take care of his little girl." Hunter said looking back at Sue Ellen who smiled and said she would and walk downstairs and outside. Cassidy came out of the room and Hunter just stared at her. "Hey gorgeous, I didn't know my wife had that many curves."  
  
"Well, that's why I brought this dress, momma told me your extra little suprise, now tell me where we're going, pretty please." Cassidy said kissing him.  
  
"It isn't gonna work darlin, you can't make me tell you." Hunter said smiling at her. She knew she just had to wait. They walked downstairs and open the patio doors and there was everybody cheering and throwing rice at them. John Ross had threw his alittle too hard and hit Hunter in the face with it. They all just laugh, they walk to Cassidy's Porsche, Hunter helping her in and him getting on the driver's side, Cassidy wave back at the crowd of people, and Hunter started the engine and before they knew it they was driving off of Southfork. Everybody had gone back to the party, except Sue Ellen, who was watching the car disappeared, JR came up behind her and slip his arms around her waist and whipser.  
  
"Hey, we gonna see them in a week, it'll be alright." JR said kissing her head.  
  
"I know, I just can't wait, this is our little gateway from everybody, the first time away since we been back together." Sue Ellen said turning around and kissing him. "I can't wait." She said kissing him again. They walked back toward the party.  
  
Cassidy & Hunter are abording the jet, it took them about 9 hours to get to first designation, which was a suprise, the jet was comfortable but they was both so tired, they both didn't get any sleep the night before the wedding, just because of their excitement of being husband and wife. They was snuggled together on the couch in the jet.  
  
"I love you Hunter" Cassidy said snuggling up to him.  
  
"I love you too darling" Hunter said kissing her on top of her head.  
  
They continue to hold each other, both loving being around each other, it felt like when they first got together, they would just sit around and hold each other all night long. Hunter looked out the window and noticed they was nearly there, so he decided to tell them where they was going first before Vienna.  
  
"Sweetheart, I guess I can tell you where we going now, I decided to take you to a special place where we could just be the two of us for a week before going to Vienna, I'm taking you to Cannas, on the French Riviera."  
  
"You kidding, oh how much I love you." Cassidy said getting up and kissing him, they sit there for about 10 minutes kissing each other before the pilot had announce that they was there. Cassidy and Hunter got out of the jet, it was beautiful, there was a waiting limousine outside taking them to their private villa outlooking the beach. It was a gorgeous sight. It was around 10:00 pm when they finally reach the villa, Hunter took his bride hand and walk up to the villa and Hunter open the door and Cassidy was about to walk in but Hunter swept her off of her feet, kinda taken by suprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Carrying you over the threshold" He said kissing her and when she turn her head she saw a candlelight dinner for two and the room surrounded by yellow roses.  
  
"Oh Hunter, it's beautiful." She said as he put her down. She walk over to the table, she was amazed by romantic how he could be. "I'm so happy to be your wife." She said kissing him.  
  
"I'm so happy to be your husband, now lets eat, I'm starving." He said kissing her again. He pull out her seat for her. They eat and talk about how beautiful the room was. She was amazed by the sight of the room. He had taken her to places before but this had to be the best. After they finished eating, Hunter went to the bathroom. Cassidy went out on the balcony and just smell the fresh air. She felt free, happy, and in love with the man she be wanting for so long. Hunter came out and slip his arms around her waist.  
  
"Enjoying the view darling?" Hunter said kissing her neck.  
  
"More than anything" Cassidy turning around. "But, I got a better view from here though." She said kissing him, their kisses became more passionate, Hunter lift Cassidy up and took her over to the bed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She pulled him on top of her and started to remove his tie and shirt and he unzipping her dress and before they knew there wasn't nothing between them but the sheets, Hunter kissing and caressing her body, she felt more in love than ever, it kinda felt like their first time, she just held him tighter to her as they got more intense as they started to make love. He was feeling the samething, it had felt like the first time, it was their first time as husband and wife, but it was different, he was so much in love that really he was gonna crazy, he always love Cassidy and only her. After they satisfy each other, they layed together snuggle up in silence. Cassidy was thinking about her life and how many bad choices she did, but then thought about her parents and how many bad fights they would have right in front of her when they visit and how she just had to run away, but she knew now it was different, they wasn't fighting anymore, they love each and after the other day in her office, she knew that it was forever, she didn't worried about it too much, Hunter had drifted off to sleep, she looked at the clock, it was 3:30 in the morning, after she looked at him, she finally fell asleep.  
  
The Next Morning, Cassidy and Hunter are sound asleep when the phone starts to ring. Cassidy stirs some but Hunter holds her tighter toward him.  
  
"Who the hell can be calling at this time in the morning?" Cassidy said picking up the phone. "Hello" Cassidy said yawning.  
  
"Hello darlin, it's momma, how are you?" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Oh hi momma, I'm fine, I'm tired though, how are you?" Cassidy said sitting up in the bed. Hunter still sleeping.  
  
"I'm good, I call to see how you first night went?" Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Momma, its gorgeous here, the beach is amazing, I wish you could be here."  
  
"Well darling, you don't want your momma on your honeymoon." Sue Ellen said teasing her some.  
  
"I wouldn't care, last night with Hunter felt so good, I mean it felt different, it felt wonderful, I mean we're actually married, it wasn't sex, it was knowing that we was married and we love each other." Cassidy said expressing her emotion to her mother. "You probably don't want even to heard this, do you?" Cassidy said thinking that she was talking to her mother.  
  
"No, I love to hear about your feelings for your husband, I think it romantic, tell me what you did when you got there." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Well, we took the plane to the Cannas, he then gave me a limousine ride to the villa and then he carry me over the threshold, and the room was decorate with yellow rose, then he planned a romantic dinner, and then we was about to go to bed, so I decided to open the door to let some air in and I just stood out there watching the view, then Hunter came behind and held me and then we started to kiss and then we...well you know." Cassidy said becoming a little flush.  
  
"Sound like ya having fun."  
  
"Yeah, here let me get up for a minute, hold on and let me go into the other room. I don't want to wake him up." Cassidy said sliding out of bed, putting on her robe and laying the phone down and going into the living room and took the phone off the hook and going back into the bedroom and hanging it up and walking back to the living room. "Ok, tell me what ya are doing?" Cassidy said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well, nothing except that I missed you, your daddy has been talking about how his little girl is gone now, Lucy alright, her and Kevin went for a picnic on Southfork today."  
  
"Oh good, she needs somebody to hold on to beside Mitch. Where is daddy?"  
  
"Outside, taking John Ross horseback riding, I'm in here helping your grandmother clean out the attic, then I'm going into town with your daddy to check on Ewing's Publishing and then we're gonna shopping for the new house."  
  
"I hope you don't buy too much, because I want to go with you too."  
  
"Oh, me and your daddy decided to get our stuff for our bedroom, and start looking for stuff for John Ross's room."  
  
"Really, I really wish you was here, I want somebody to go shopping with, I know I can't never get Hunter to go."  
  
"I wish I could be there with you too darlin." Sue Ellen said tearing up some.  
  
"Momma, don't start crying alright please." Cassidy said getting tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not, I better let you go, I talk to you tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Alright, I love you and give my love to everybody."  
  
"Ok darlin, I love you too. Bye" Sue Ellen said hanging up the phone. Cassidy hung up and walking over to the bedroom door and looked in and saw Hunter awake, so she went over to him and got back into bed.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" He said pulling her toward him and kissing her.  
  
"Momma, she was wondering how our first night went." Cassidy said looking at him. She was so much in love with this man, her heart hurt but the good way.  
  
"Really, what did you tell her?" He said kissing her neck.  
  
"I told her we did and told her what you did and other stuff, her and daddy are going shopping for the house today."  
  
"That's good, because it should be done by the time we get back in a month." Hunter said continuing to kiss her.  
  
"What do you mean in a month?"  
  
"That the other part of my suprise, I made the honeymoon longer, and I have one more suprise for you but it's in Vienna, so you have to wait." Hunter said kissing her again.  
  
"Oh really, I can't wait to see what is it." Cassidy said. Hunter was moving his hand down his ribs and down to her waist. "What are you doing?" She said laughing.  
  
"Having some fun." He said rolling on top of her and started to kiss her. "I love you so much" He said kissing her and started to kiss and caress her body.  
  
"I love you too" Cassidy said kissing him and they started to make love. Short time later, they wrap in each other and the sheets. "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"I don't know, whatever you want to do?"  
  
"How about doing some shopping with me, I know you hate it but I want you do please." Cassidy said.  
  
"Alright, I guess I can go. But, I want to give you something." Hunter said getting up and putting on his robe and walking over to his suitcase and removing a small black box. "I brought about two months ago, I was thinking about giving it to you the other night and then I decide to give it to you on our honeymoon." Hunter said sitting back on the bed and handing the box to her. She open it up and it was a diamond bracelace, she sat up and had tears running down.  
  
"It's beautiful Hunter, I love it." She said handing it to him to put it on her wrist. She gave him a very passionate kiss and they fell back onto the bed and started to make love again, they spend another two hours in bed. "I guess we need to get up, I'm hungry and we still have to go shopping."  
  
"Ok, you go and take a shower and I have to make a phone call really fast."  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"I'm calling Southfork, I was just wondering how they was doing just like you was."  
  
"Alright, I was just wondering." Cassidy said going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Hunter went over and dail the operator.  
  
"Hello, I need to make a international call to Dallas Texas, USA...the number is 245-571-5465. Yes, thank you" He said waiting for someone to pick up and finally JR pick up the phone. "JR, is that you?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Hunter, what are you calling for?"  
  
"I want you and Sue Ellen to go ahead to Vienna and enjoy you two by yourself and we will be there in a couple of days."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to go before she comes out of the shower, I have to go shopping with her today."  
  
"Oh, I just got back with Sue Ellen shopping, she brought up a new bedroom suit for the new house. I hope you wear some good shoes because you'll need them." JR said chucking, Hunter gave a little laugh at that know how much Cassidy loves to shop.  
  
"Thanks for the advise, I know I need it, I better go, I just heard the shower go off, I talk to you later maybe, call me before you leave for Vienna so I know where you at."  
  
"Alright Hunter, give my love to my daughter, bye."  
  
"Ok bye JR" Hunter said hanging up the phone, Cassidy comes out all dress and ready to go. "Aww, you all dress, I thought we could have some more fun."  
  
"Think again darling, so get dress" She said kissing him. He went over and got dress. "How was everybody at Southfork?" Cassidy said looking at a magazine while he dressed.  
  
"You daddy said he was tired of shopping, you mother brought a bedroom suit for the new house."  
  
"Really, sound like momma, you know we have to do that when we get back."  
  
"Why can't we just use our old bedroom suit we got in Houston?" Hunter said  
  
"Because I want to buy something as husband and wife." She said.  
  
"Well, lets see, if you don't spend all of our money here and in Vienna." He said going over and kissing her. "You ready, I want to get back as soon as possible because I hate shopping." He said kissing her.  
  
"Yep, and I love it when you like this, I think I have to buy you something." She said getting an idea. They walk out of the room. About three hours later, Hunter is carrying bags and boxes of clothes and other stuff she brought.  
  
"Darling, come on, I'm tired, lets go home." Hunter said.  
  
"I need to go to one more place, so why don't you wait in the car because I won't be long, ok."  
  
"Alright, but hurry up woman." Hunter said kissing her. She raised her eyebrow, her momma had taught her never to listen to a man who said woman.  
  
"Watch that attitude, or I won't get your suprise." She said and walking into a little shop. A salesperson came up to her.  
  
"Can I help you madam?" The woman asked.  
  
"Uh, yes, I never brought one of these before, I'm on my honeymoon and I want to buy one for me and one for my cousin to send back to Texas, but I really don't know what to buy." She said looking at them and really don't know anything about sexy lingerie.  
  
"Well, do you know your size?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a size 6, and my cousin is too." Cassidy said. "I like this purple one." She said picking it out.  
  
"Oh yes, that a poplar one, we have it in pink, red, black, and light and dark blue." The salesperson said.  
  
"Well, I think I take this one and what's Lucy favorite color, oh I take the light blue, it will match her eyes." She said picking out a light blue and purple one.  
  
"Excellent choices ma'ma, do you want them wrap in boxes?" The woman asked as they made there way back to the front checkout desk.  
  
"Uh, yes, the light blue one and just wrap the purple on in a bag, I'm gonna need it tonight, I promise my husband a suprise." She said.  
  
"Oh yes, these are perfect for those occasion." The woman said. Cassidy let out a small laugh and felt alittle flushed. She paid for the garments and walk out to the car where Hunter was listening to one of their favorite song "I can't believe she gives it all to me" by Conway Twitty.  
  
"Hey darlin, missed me." Cassidy said getting in and kissing him.  
  
"Intensive" He said kissing her back. "That's my suprise."  
  
"Sure is and you can't have it til tonight, so no peeking. I brought Lucy something, I need to send it back to her, you think you can do that, because I don't how from her."  
  
"Yeah Sugar, ready to go home?"  
  
"Yep, I'm tired and I still want my walk across the beach." Cassidy said. They arrived back at the villa around 7:30 pm, Hunter had to make two trips to get what they had just bought.  
  
"I don't know why we went shopping, you spend so much money baby."  
  
"Well, I had to get things for Vienna, I just saw these highheels and I just fell in love with them." She said holding them up.  
  
"I guess, but come here." He said taking her hand and walking out on the balcony and overlooking the beach was a romantic dinner on the beach.  
  
"Oh Hunter" She said hugging him. "You just get better and better don't you." She said kissing him. They walkout onto the beach, he help her to her seat, they mostly eat in silence, Cassidy was thinking about her mother, and how she wish she was here, she need advise about married life and she didn't want to ask it over the phone, it was different that they was married, she want to please him as what a wife would do but she really didn't know what to do. Hunter started to feel her uneasiness.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Hunter asked holding her hands.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something, its nothing. Can we take our walk now?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, lets go." He said taking his shoes & socks off, Cassidy taking her heels off. He took her hand and they started to walk down the beach. He still felt her tension. "Darlin, please tell me what wrong?" He said stopping and looking at her.  
  
"I was just thinking, I wish momma was here, I need her help with this whole marriage thing, I love you so much and I don't know if I'm doing it right or anything. I want to know I'm pleasing you and doing what a wife does. You know when we get back to Dallas, I'm gonna have to help momma cook and clean and I just want to know that I can do it because we had maids at The Riverbed. I miss Riverbed alot, I miss the midnight rides with you and the animals and the lake and other things about it. I was just taught growing up that you had maids, and you didn't have to lift a finger and I hate that, I guess I'm like my momma, I want to look after you and whatever children we have, if any." Cassidy said looking down at the sand. Hunter took her face in his hand.  
  
"Cassidy, you ain't gonna be the perfect wife, but I love you and there is nothing you could do to change that, I think its sweet that you want to be the housewife and the businesswoman, but I was raise that way too darlin, I wouldn't care if we had maid, I just want you and whatever children we have, like you said if any."  
  
"Do you want children? I mean after the miscarriage, we have been so careful about not getting pregnant again, are you scared that I would put a baby in jeopardy with work and stress and lose it again?" Cassidy turning away and sitting down on the sand. Hunter went to her and sat behind and her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Darlin, I want children and I'm scared of that happen but I don't want you worrying about it when it comes, I just gonna have to take care of you and I know with you daddy down there that things are gonna be alright. I want to give you as many children as you want, I know how important is for you to become a mother." Hunter said, Cassidy turn to face him.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean it is important to me but I want to make sure you want to be a father. I wouldn't work as hard as I did with the pregnancy before, I just had to much stress put on me at one time, I would let you know what I was feeling and that if I need you that you're there." Cassidy said looking at him.  
  
"You can count on that. I love you so much." Hunter said kissing her. He held her, stroking her hair. "When do you want to start trying?" He asked.  
  
"When do you?" She asked. He went silence for a minute.  
  
"How about now?" He finally said. She got up and looked at him.  
  
"You mean now, we can!!!" She said excitely.  
  
"If you want, I love you so much, I just saw you light up when I said that, I want to have a baby with you." He said kissing her.  
  
"I love you too, let go back to the house, I told you about a suprise, right?" She said getting up and taking his hand, and they walk back to the villa. They went in, and Cassidy grab the bag that had the nightie in it and went to the bathroom. Hunter went over to the balcony and open it up for some fresh air. Cassidy came out with her robe on. "Uh darlin, are you planning on staying out there all night." Cassidy said taking her robe off and reveiling her light purple nightie that just went below her underwear. Hunter turn around and saw her.  
  
"Wow" He said going to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
"I take that you like it." Cassidy said smiling at him.  
  
"You don't know how much." He said kissing her and picking her up and laying her down on the bed, she pulled him on top of her. "I love you so much and I can't wait til start a family." He said kissing her again, she undoing his button on his shirt, he took the nighie off, they are kissing and by each kiss is getting more passionate and they start to make love.  
  
The next couple of days they most spend in bed. But, on their last day in the Cannas, Cassidy want out of bed, she want to do something for him. They was trying to have a baby and compare to those past four days, they must be doing something right, she slip out bed, put her robe on and went to the kitchen and look in the refrigerate, and saw some bacon, eggs, and cheese. So, she decided to make some bacon, and some eggs with cheese on top. She started to cook breakfast when the phone started to ring. When she went to get, she noticed Hunter was talking to her daddy, without thinking about she hung it up and went back into the kitchen. Hunter look out of the bedroom and saw that she was in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey JR, are you and Sue Ellen in Vienna?"  
  
"Yeah, we just got here last night, it's gorgeous here. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Around 5:00 this afternoon and should be around there by 7:00. I'm gonna blindfold her and you and Sue Ellen set up the suprise and we will be there, I smell smoke, I gotta go, I smell smoke, she trying to cook, I talk to you later JR Bye." He said dropping the phone and running into the kitchen where he saw her crying and trying to put out the fire. "Darlin, what was you trying to do?" He said bending down to her in the floor.  
  
"I..I..was " She said crying.  
  
"Hey, don't cry, it was sweet of you to try to cook me breakfast, come on" He said helping her up. "I run into town and buy us something, remember that you wasn't gonna be pressure, I don't want you to be pressure into being a perfect wife. I know that you aren't and I don't want you to feel that you have to be. You will have your momma back in Dallas when we come back and she said she would teach you. Let's us worry about having a baby while we can, I mean when we get back, we have the house to decorate, you with Ewing's Publishing, and I know you're gonna be butting into Kevin & Lucy's business." Hunter said trying to lift her spirits some. After a couple of seconds she busted into a laughter. "What so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You so right, I have been pressuring myself again and after I promise and then everything we will be doing in Dallas after we get back, I won't have time to make a baby. So, I need to cool down and relax." She said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. She send a spark between them, he move the stuff off the long breakfast table and layed her down. "You want to go into the bedroom?" She asked.  
  
"Not enough time, what you just did, I can't wait." He said kissing her, they became more passionate and each kiss became more intensed, he caressed her and kiss each inch of her body. He got up and got a blanket off the back of the couch and they continue to kiss each other but before long the passion between them took affected and they was making love.  
  
About two hours later they was laying on the couch, neither one of them talking, but there wasn't no need for words, their bodies had just told each other what they was feeling. Cassidy was thinking though, she was thinking about having a baby, she wouldn't have so much time for Ewing's Publishing, but she didn't care, she would give up Ewing's Publishing for a family of her own. She rather be the housewife than a working wife anyday but she wasn't a housewife, she was a businesswoman. Hunter was thinking about how his life was perfect, he had the love of his life there, they was working on having a baby, they was about to move into a beautiful home with her parents and brother, who he adore alot especially her brother, they got so close he felt like a brother to him, him and JR got along so well, better than he expected, Sue Ellen had help him with Cassidy alot when she was drinking, so did JR but not as much as Sue Ellen, he didn't think that nobody could help her except Sue Ellen, because she was the only one who knew how she felt, he soon forgot about and went back to his new wife, he was starving, so he decided to get up.  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you take a bubble bath, and I go into town and get us something to eat." Hunter said stroking her hair.  
  
"Alright, but be back soon, I'm serious, I think you finally worn me out with that last one." She said getting up.  
  
"Well, remember that we have a flight at 5:00 pm this afternoon." He said getting up and putting on his clothes.  
  
"I know, I can't wait to see my suprise in Vienna." She said going up to him and putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"You gonna be so suprise, I just can't wait to see your face." He said kissing her. "I better go before I wear you out again." He said kissing her again and letting go. "I see you when I get back. I love you." He said grabbing his car keys.  
  
"I love you too, bye" She said shutting the door behind her. She decided to ring Southfork, when she dail it Lucy came on. "Hey Luce, having fun." Cassidy said.  
  
"Yep, I love Kevin, I think, he so much fun."  
  
"Did you get my present yet?"  
  
"No" Lucy said, she heard the doorbell. "Hold on, the doorbell ring." Lucy said going to the door, where there was man hold a box.  
  
"Are you Lucy Ewing?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, I have a present for you, just sign here." He said. She sign for and took the box. She went back to the phone.  
  
"I think I just got it."  
  
"What perfect timing." Cassidy said laughing, "Don't be mad at me, I just saw it when I got mine, that I decided to get you one, just incase you ever need it." Cassidy said blushing alittle.  
  
Lucy open the box and discover a light blue lingerie nightie.  
  
"Oh Cassidy, its cute, I love it, I surely gonna use it one of these days." Lucy said putting back in the box.  
  
"I'm glad, I want to asked you a question, I know since you moving back to Dallas, I was wondering if you want to come to work for me at Ewing's Publishing?"  
  
"I would love too Cassidy, but I don't know nothing about publishing."  
  
"Well, I need a secretary, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Oh no, I would love too, thank you so much Cassidy, I love you so much, you have help me alot."  
  
"Well, don't mention, you help me too that night, I couldn't get through without you, and I love you too, well I got to go, I have to take a bath and get ready to go to Vienna."  
  
"I hope you have a wonderful time, and thank you for the gift, besure to call me, alright?" Lucy said smiling.  
  
"You can bet on it. I talk to you later, bye"  
  
"Bye" Lucy said hanging up the phone. Cassidy sigh alittle and decided to take a bath. She look at the clock and it said 1:30.  
  
"I hope he back soon, I do want to eat." She said grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom. She turned on the water and put the bubbles in. She went out onto the balcony for a minute to catch some air, then she became to think to herself. "Maybe, I don't want Ewing's Publishing, maybe it was a mistake even starting it up, I just want a family that I can love, I want to be with my husband more now than I did before we was married. I don't know, I just wait and see what happens, I hope that I get pregnant soon because it gonna pressure our relationship if I don't just like it did to momma and daddy's marriage, no its different, I will not let my business get into the way of my happiness, not the way daddy did. I rather lose everything to be with Hunter than have Ewing's Publishing" She thought, without thinking about it anymore she went into the bathroom to enjoy a bath.  
  
Sometime later, Hunter comes into the door with some food.  
  
"Darlin, I'm back and I brought food, I hope you don't mind I got some cheeseburgers and french fries, I was starting to miss American food." Hunter yelled across the house. Cassidy came out of the bedroom dressed in a beige pant suit. "Hey, you all ready to go to Vienna aren't you?" Hunter said.  
  
"Yep, I'm starving, I was starting to miss the cheeseburgers and french fries too, so pass the over here." She said, they sit down and ate their food, talk about Vienna, after they was finished, the clock read 3:30, so Hunter decided to take a shower while Cassidy finished packing and getting her hair and makeup fixed, saying to herself as she finished packing, "Got that finished name my hair and makeup. "Gosh, what kind of hairdo am I gonna to." She said looking at her long hair. "I guess the simple halfway up do with work" She said putting it up with a bow. "Now, my makeup" She said as she starts putting on her makeup. Hunter comes out of the shower in only his towel. "Hi sweetheart, finish taking your shower?" Cassidy said finishing her makeup.  
  
"Yeah, you're gorgeous."  
  
"Well, Thank you darlin, I just want to be perfect for Vienna." Cassidy said going to kiss him. "I think you need to get dress, because its after 4:00 and we have to catch a plane, don't we?" Cassidy said teasing him alittle.  
  
"I don't know if I want to."  
  
"You better get dress, I'm ready to get to Vienna and see my suprise." Cassidy said raising her eyebrows which Hunter knew meant you better do it or you never live it down.  
  
"Alright, I get dress, I won't take long." He said as he got dress. Cassidy sat down resting, she was worn out by the past couple of days, of course they was the best but she was worn out by trying to have a baby. "I'm so tired, that I could go back to sleep for another three days." She said rubbing her neck some.  
  
"Well, after four days in bed and three days out of bed with little movement, I don't have blame you, but I had fun those four days." He said teasing her this time. She blushing alittle.  
  
"Yeah, alot of fun, I wish I could have talk to my parents before we leave for Vienna, but they wasn't at home when I call, I wondering if anything is wrong?"  
  
"I'm sure there isn't anything wrong with your parents." He said dressed going over to her and hugging her and kissing her. "Are you sure you want to go to Vienna?" He said kissing her neck.  
  
"Yes, now get our bags and lets go PLEASE!!!" She said looking at him. He smiled at her and took their bags and got into the car and drove off.  
  
At the Cannas's Airport, they aboard Jet Ewing, it was a two hour flight to Vienna. Cassidy decided to take her a nap and Hunter decided to call the beachhouse to see if JR and Sue Ellen had setup everything.  
  
"Hey Sue Ellen, this is Hunter, you got everything setup yet?"  
  
"Sure do, just waiting for ya, how much longer you gonna be?"  
  
"Well, we should be there in about thirty minutes, if we are on course."  
  
"What is my daughter doing?"  
  
"She sleeping, Sue Ellen, I need to ask you something, its kinda personal but you are her mother and everything, I was wondering if you could help her, I mean with the wife duties, she was trying to cook the other day and she nearly burnt down the villa, I mean she try and I find her crying and trying to put out a fire, she wants to be the perfect housewife as well as the businesswoman, I guess I can tell you this part too, well me and Cassidy decided to be our fears aside and try to have a baby, well I'm scared that if we do have a baby, she gonna put stress on herself with work and everything." Hunter said looking back at Cassidy, who was still sleeping.  
  
"Hunter, I think it a wonderful idea to have a baby, but it ain't gonna be like last time, no pressure all the time, and you are gonna be there every step and she gonna need to know that too." Sue Ellen said looking at JR, who was getting everything ready.  
  
"You can bet that I'm gonna be there every step of the way, you should see her right now, she so worn out, I don't know if I can get her to get up when we get there." Hunter said chucking to himself.  
  
"Well, I better get back to helping JR, we will see you here afterwhile, bye Hunter." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"See ya when we get there, bye" He said hanging up the phone and went over to Cassidy, who was stirring some and finally woke up. "Hey gorgeous" He said.  
  
"Hey darlin, are we here yet?" She asked getting up.  
  
"Almost, about 10 more minutes before landing, you slept nearly though all of it." He said pulling her hair from her face. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, I'm just tired. I guess" She said looking at him. "I want to look out at the beautifulness of Vienna." She said getting up and looking out of one of the jets windows. "Look how beautiful it is." She said looking down.  
  
"Its one of the most beautiful views, but I like looking at you better." He said kissing her neck. The pilot came out and said that they would be landing any minute. "I guess we can finished this later." He said. Cassidy started to laugh.  
  
They got their stuff and started to walk to the limousine and was riding toward the beachhouse.  
  
"Ok darlin, you got to be blindfold because your suprise is too big to wrap." He said taking his handchief out and putting around her eyes.  
  
"I can't see sweetheart."  
  
"Good" He said as they reached the beachhouse which overlooked to ocean. "Ok, we're here...here let help you out here." He said helping out of the limo and they start walk toward the house. "Ok, they are steps, so be careful, one step, two step, three step, ok now we about to go to the door" He giving her directions as he open the door, he saw Sue Ellen and JR there dress up, he motion them to go into the other room, he saw the table set for four like he want. "Ok you ready?"  
  
"YES!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, you can take off the blindfold then." He said, she ripped it off and saw the table set for four.  
  
"Why are the table set for four?" She said.  
  
"Well, that your suprise, I know how much you miss your momma and daddy, so I brought them to Vienna with us."  
  
"Where are they?" She said excitely.  
  
"Right here darlin" JR said smiling as him and Sue Ellen came out of the bedroom.  
  
"DADDY!!!" She said running toward him and jumping in his arms.  
  
"Well, I knew my babydoll missed me, I haven't hold you like this since you was 10 maybe." He said putting her down.  
  
"I miss you two so much." She said hugging Sue Ellen.  
  
"How are you darlin, I know Hunter told me you was tired." Sue Ellen asked noticing she was little tired.  
  
"I'm little tired but I got a nap on the plane, I'm starving though." She said laughing, Sue Ellen smiled back at her.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry too, we had to wait on you two to get here before we could eat." She said laughing alittle. They walk over to the table, JR help Sue Ellen with her seat and Hunter help Cassidy with her. They eat and talk about what they was gonna do for three weeks, Cassidy and Sue Ellen decided they was going shopping, Hunter and JR both want to go driving but knowing that Cassidy didn't like that and Sue Ellen couldn't.  
  
"So, you two want to go shopping, and me and Hunter want to go diving." JR said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm full, anybody want this?" Cassidy asked pushing away her food.  
  
"Are you alright darlin, you didn't eat much." Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm not that hungry anymore, I think I need to get some air, I'm gonna to sit on the balcony for awhile."  
  
"I think I join you, we can have a little mother to daughter talk." Sue Ellen said getting up and walking outside on the balcony with her.  
  
"Momma, I'm so glad that you are here." Cassidy said looking at her.  
  
"Me too, I was starting to miss you, are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I don't know, you look different, I guess it is because you are a wife now." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Momma, did Hunter tell you about trying having a baby?"  
  
"Yes, I'm happy for ya."  
  
"Thank you momma, you want to sit down?" Cassidy said pointing toward the big sunbathing chair.  
  
"Sure, its big enough for the both of us." She said sitting down first and moving over so that Cassidy could sit down beside her. "Its little chilly at here." She said. "JR" She yelled. He came out. "We're cold, please get us a blanket." She said. JR couldn't say no to her or Cassidy, so he went and got them their blanket. "Thank you darlin, why don't you and Hunter come out here?" She asked, Cassidy already start to drift to sleep  
  
"I thought that you want a mother to daughter talk." He said looking at them, who Cassidy was already asleep.  
  
"She fell asleep, I'm wondering something." She said thinking.  
  
"Wondering what?" JR asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm wondering why she so tired."  
  
"Well, I go and get Hunter and we can talk some before bed, remember we said we was going to take a stroll across the beach with them." JR said smiling at her.  
  
"I remember darlin, I can't wait either." Sue Ellen said smiling back at him. JR went and got Hunter and they sat out there and talking about how much fun it was gonna be living in one big house together and how it gonna be fun if both Sue Ellen and Cassidy was pregnant together, they watched Cassidy sleep, she was so tired. JR and Sue Ellen decided to take a walk before bed, Hunter decided to take Cassidy to bed, so they said their goodnights, Hunter took Cassidy inside where she started to awaken some.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?" She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but its nearly bedtime, are you feeling alright? I never know you to sleep this much."  
  
"I think I am, I'm have been sleeping alot, haven't I?" She said starting to get worried.  
  
"Well, you have been under alot of stress, maybe you releasing it sleeping." Hunter said playfully laughing.  
  
"I love you, I love my suprise, thank you so much." She said going to him and putting her arms around his waist and kissed him, she felt his passion in that kiss. "Oh, I like that one, give me another one." She said, he kiss her again, one by one their kisses became more passionate, he pick her up and layed her down on the bed gently and start to kissing her, she pulled him on top of her and they start taking off each others clothes, and before they knew it they was making love.  
  
Along the beach, where Sue Ellen & JR are, they walking down the beach talking, laughing, loving each other, saying how much they need to be by themself, they had the other side of the beachhouse to themselves, so just incase they want to be alone they could be without hearing Cassidy and Hunter. They decided to go back toward the beachhouse.  
  
"JR, I love you, I mean it, I really love you." Sue Ellen said.  
  
"Sue Ellen, I'm totally in love with you." He said picking her up and kissing her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you home, a pregnant woman don't need to be on their feet." JR said smiling at her.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?" Sue Ellen asked laughing.  
  
"I did it for you with Cassidy, I would carry you everywhere."  
  
"You did, didn't you?" She said thinking about it. "I want this pregnancy like hers except that everybody knows about the baby."  
  
"I'm gonna do everything for you, I love you so much." He said kissing her as he carrying her inside the house and into their bedroom. He layed her down on the bed, gave her a little kiss but it was send a spark between them, they continue to kiss each became more passionate, they start remove each other clothes and they start to make love.  
  
Back in Cassidy & Hunter's room, they are cuddling up to each other talking. Cassidy starts to think about Ewing's Publishing and how it gonna interfere with her being a mother, and she didn't want that.  
  
"Darlin, how do you feel about me quitting Ewing's Publishing?" Cassidy asked looking at him.  
  
"Where is this coming from?" He said looking at her.  
  
"I want to be a mother, not a working woman, I want to be a wife, I know if I try to do both, I won't get anywhere and I spend my time at Ewing's Publishing." She said frustrated.  
  
"I don't want you to quit what you love to do, you love to write Cassidy, that your passion, that's what you're good at, I don't want to take that away." He said, then getting an idea. "What if you work somedays at Ewing's Publishing and somedays you work from home, so you could be there for the baby."  
  
"Yeah, but who gonna watch the baby when I'm not there, momma can't because she will be busy with her own child and grandma is gonna be running Southfork and Lucy is gonna be with me at Ewing's Publishing."  
  
"Well, there's me, the baby's father, I'm gonna be at Southfork all day ranching, I can watch the baby, I'm gonna be there for both of you two, I'm gonna be there for you and for the baby." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I'm so happy that I'm with you, I know you gonna make the perfect father. You wanna have some more fun, as you call it?" Cassidy said laughing.  
  
"Oh absolutely" He said rolling back on top of her and they started going after each other again playfully. About forty minutes later, she was resting on top of him.  
  
"I love you" She said drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too darlin." He said drifting off to sleep himself.  
  
Back in Sue Ellen & JR's Room, they lay snuggled up together sleeping, Sue Ellen was dreaming.  
  
"Take the baby, don't take Cassidy." She was dreaming about Cassidy having a baby and going into complication with the baby she was carrying and was on the edge of losing both of her and the baby. "Don't take my little girl" She said, she look at JR who look horrified. "JR, don't let them take my little girl" She said crying into them. The doctor came out to where Hunter, Sue Ellen, and JR was. The doctor had a painful expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, we couldn't save Cassidy or the baby, they both had lost too much blood." The doctor said and walking away. Sue Ellen felt sick, she just lost her little girl, hers and JR's daughter, she felt her legs giving away.  
  
"My little girl is gone" JR said sitting down and trying to soak in what had just happen. "Cassidy gone" He said.  
  
"SHE CAN'T BE GONE!!!" Sue Ellen scream in her sleep. JR open his eyes and saw Sue Ellen screaming.  
  
"SUE ELLEN, DARLIN, WAKE UP!!! You're having a nightmare." He said as she woke up.  
  
"Where Cassidy? Where is my little girl?" She said sitting up.  
  
"She's in bed. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I just had this awful nightmare, I dream that Cassidy's was around seven months pregnant and she was starting to have complication and we lost her and the baby, they didn't make it. JR, I'm scared that gonna happen, its lucky it didn't happen when she had the miscarriage." Sue Ellen said having tears in her eyes. JR took her in his arms.  
  
"Darlin, she isn't pregnant yet and she a strong woman, have you not seen her these past couple of weeks, she that strong little girl that we raise into be a wonderful person, did you not see how happy she was when her and Hunter was coming though the door tonight."  
  
"I guess you right, but I'm still scared, we just have to help alot and keep some stress away from her when she does get pregnant, do you think she pregnant now, did you see the way she look different, I mean she completely looks different, have you not noticed?" She said snuggling up to him.  
  
"Kinda, but she a married woman now and she feels different, so maybe she gonna look different." JR said hugging Sue Ellen, "If she is pregnant, she promise Hunter, she wasn't gonna let any stress put her under any harm, she told him she rather be a housewife than a writer, I know in her heart, she wants to write, she has a passion for it." He said.  
  
"Well, I want them to be happy, I want them to have a family, but I don't want to lose the one person I love so much, she is my little girl still JR." Sue Ellen said burying her face into his chest crying.  
  
"Now, she is my little girl too, I don't want anything to happen to her either, I promise her when she was little I was gonna protect her and never let anybody hurt her, I love her with all of my heart, she was my first born child, nobody can take that spot darlin, I love her differently than John Ross, but I love John Ross as much as her, do you understand what I'm coming from?" He said getting confused himself.  
  
"I think I do, you love both of our children, but Cassidy just has a place in your heart that nobody will ever take, and with John Ross, you have a place in your heart for him too but its different than Cassidy. I feel the sameway JR, I love both of our children but differently, well lets go back to sleep." She said as they layed back down, JR put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. They knew that everything would be alright, just give it time. They was having fun and there was more fun to come. They drift back to sleep.  
  
Next Chapter will go into more about Vienna but I just had to get some of this into the wedding episode. Hope that you like it. 


	11. Honeymoon in Vienna Part 1

Oh Vienna, What A Trip

Written By: Nikie

The following week went by fast, they mostly hanged out in the beachhouse, went out to explore Vienna, they all loved being together, they talk about what they want to do with the house and what they would be doing when they return to Dallas, Cassidy said that she was gonna help Sue Ellen decorate the house, take sometime from Ewing's Publishing, JR said that he was gonna help put all the furniture in and make sure that Sue Ellen was the most comfortable, Hunter said that he gonna make Cassidy happy, and hangout with John Ross alot, JR said he was gonna too, by the end of the second week, Cassidy was started to miss Southfork but she was having so much fun, they said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next morning, Cassidy woke up early, she slip out of bed, she wasn't really feeling good, she had a headache, so she decided to take some aspirin, she went into the living room and turn on the television, she was thinking, we have only be trying for two week, but could I have got pregnant before the wedding? She thought to herself, she was having symptons of being pregnant but I can't be, we was careful, wasn't she? She couldn't remember. She remember one night, they was so into it, did she take that pill that day, she was known forget to take a pill, so many question was running through her head, which made it worst. She was thinking she didn't noticed Sue Ellen come in. 

"Cassidy, why are you up so early?" Sue Ellen asked coming out of the bedroom in her robe.

"I just didn't feel good, momma, can I ask you a question?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Sue Ellen asked coming over to her and taking her in her arms.

"Nothing wrong, but I'm not feeling good, I mean this morning I woke up with a headache and then I was getting sick to my stomach little, then I was trying to think if I could be pregnant because these are they symptoms I had when I was pregnant before, but I'm not sure, we try to be so careful before deciding momma, I don't remember if I took those pills that night we..well you know." Cassidy said looking worried, Sue Ellen pushed Cassidy's hair behind her ear.

"Well, we can make sure, I go into town and I will get a couple of pregnancy test, alright, I go and tell your daddy that I'm just going to town and I will be right back."

"Let me go with you so he don't expected anything, we can say we going to get breakfast or something." Cassidy said.

"Alright, you go and get dress and I will tell your daddy." Sue Ellen said looking at her daughter.

"Momma, I'm scared, if I am pregnant, what am I gonna tell Hunter, because I know you can't know you pregnant in two weeks." Cassidy said worrying some more.

"Well...we think of something later, first we gotta to know if you are pregnant."

"How are you feeling? I mean, you are pregnant, I don't want to put any stress on you."

"You're not, I want to be there for you and you need me." Sue Ellen said.

"Ok, I go and get dress and tell Hunter." Cassidy said getting up and walking back toward her bedroom, she got dress, then she went over to Hunter, she nudged him alittle, he turned over and looked at her.

"Good morning darlin" He said kissing her.

"Good morning, I want to tell you that me and momma is going into town to get something to eat, what do you want?" She asked.

"Just bring me back something and you back alright." He said looking at her, she just laugh, she wasn't really feeling that good but he lift her spirits some. 

"Alrighty, I promise" She said kissing him and going out of the bedroom, Sue Ellen was waiting on her in the living room.

"You ready darlin?" Sue Ellen asked.

"I guess, lets go, I need to know." She said grabbing her purse and them walking out.

Hunter and JR both got out of bed wondering what was going on, both Sue Ellen and Cassidy didn't tell them but they was going to get something to eat.

"Did Cassidy tell you anything?" JR asked.

"No, did Sue Ellen tell you anything? She only told me that she going to get something to eat." 

"You believe it?"

"Not really, but with them two, you never know." Hunter said. JR started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Hunter asked.

"Oh nothing, I remember the morning Sue Ellen found out she was pregnant with the baby, her and Cassidy was doing the same thing they are now." JR said laughing. Hunter face went pale.

"What do you mean..they was like that?" Hunter asked.

"Well, at least they told us where they was going, they went out in the morning at 7 and went to the doctor where Sue Ellen found out she was pregnant." JR said.

"Oh, that what they was doing that morning." Hunter said getting an idea about what they was doing, but maybe they was just going to get something to eat, Sue Ellen is pregnant and could have been craving something, without thinking about it, he asked. "JR, what are you and Sue Ellen gonna do today?"

"I was thinking about letting the girls hangout while we look at the water for diving." JR said.

"Alright, I really want to go diving, I haven't been since I was younger, I wish Cassidy would dive but she so scared of it."

"Yeah, I haven't been since Cassidy was little, she always been afraid of diving, I couldn't get her to go when she was little either." JR said chuckling some.

Sue Ellen and Cassidy came back through the door with food and in Cassidy's purse, at least 5 pregnancy test.

"We're back and we have food." Sue Ellen yelled.

"Good, we starving." Hunter said, he was relieved, they had just went to get food, or so he thought. He went over to kiss Cassidy. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I had a headache but I think its gone now." She said kissing him, they walk over to the table.

"What did you get darlin?" JR asked kissing Sue Ellen.

"Well, I was craving sausage and eggs, so we found this store, I'm gonna make breakfast, I'm gonna show babydoll how to cook some." Sue Ellen said taking out the sausage and eggs and putting them in the refrigerate. "So, if you and Hunter want to do something while I cook, then you can." Sue Ellen suggested.

"Are you sure?" JR asked.

"Yes, I rather have you two doing something while me and babydoll cook then sitting around waiting." She said kissing him.

"Alright, we can look at the beach some then." JR said.

"Ok, let me go and get dress then we can." Hunter said. Cassidy was in deep thought, when Hunter was speaking to her. "Darlin, are you listening?" Hunter said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, oh I'm sorry, I was thinking about something, nothing important. What was you saying." She asked.

"You're sure, you are alright?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about stuff, can I think?" She said flashing back at him, she didn't mean it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just thinking about alot of things." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey now, quit crying, I know you under some stress, its ok, just have fun here with you momma, alright?" Hunter said wiping away some of the tears.

"Thank you, I think you and daddy need to get going or we will never get breakfast cook." She said.

"Alright, see you later." He said kissing her, she kissed him back.

"JR, I want a kiss goodbye darlin." Sue Ellen said.

"Come here in here then." He said pointing from the kitchen.

"I be right back you two." Sue Ellen said going into the kitchen.

"Cassidy, darlin, are you sure you alright?" Hunter asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous I guess about everything." She said. "I'm really alright, you and daddy go out there and have some fun before breakfast, alright?" She said kissing him.

"Ok, I see you later then, we can have some fun later alright." He said giggling.

"Somethings never changed, do they?" She asked laughing.

"Nope, and I wouldn't want them to either." He said kissing her. JR and Sue Ellen came out of the kitchen. "Are you ready JR?" He said breaking off from Cassidy.

"Sure, are you though?" He asked laughing. Cassidy blushed alittle.

"Well, I think I am." Hunter said laughing.

JR continue to laugh, he like Hunter so much, well he known him all of his life but when Cassidy drop the bombshell that she was getting married to him, it shocked him alittle, she love him but she was afraid of marriage, no wondering why?, her parents at each other throats, but she remembers more good times than bad, he love how her spirits always got him through, he remember when his daddy went missing and Sue Ellen left him, she was there for him, just listening to him for hours, crying with him, when Sue Ellen had John Ross, JR had brought her to see Sue Ellen, she was so calm, but then when she saw John Ross in that nursery, she just brokedown, she was only 10 but she was a strong person, she want to be with Sue Ellen, but he had to get her out there before Miss Ellie or Jock got back, she kissed her and told her how much she loved her, she look so much like Sue Ellen, she had the auburn hair, hazel eyes, and that attitude like her, when she was mad, she could give those looks like Sue Ellen did when Sue Ellen was mad at him, that day in '88 felt like his worst day when Cassidy was yelling at him and Sue Ellen in her office, she just turned 20 and still going to school and running a business which wasn't too hard, they told her they was divorcing and there was no way in hell that they would ever get back together, which sadden JR because he was so much in love with Sue Ellen, he never want to lose her but he did, but what Cassidy said after she cried what made him the saddest person, she told him that only bad things happens when it comes to him and that she didn't need it and told him that she never want to talk to him again, when he was alone that day at Ewing Oil, he cry to himself, he never cry to much but that was his little girl, the one person he promised to protect and love no matter what. Sue Ellen was waving her hand in front of his face calling out his name.

"Darlin, what was you thinking about?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Oh, nothing, just something that happen awhile ago, nothing really going into, I'm ready to go if you are Hunter." JR said coming back to reality.

"Sure, lets go." Hunter said kissing Cassidy, they walked out toward the beach. Sue Ellen went over to the balcony and made sure they was out of sight, when they was, she came back in.

"Ok, lets go do some test." Sue Ellen said taking Cassidy's hand, Cassidy stopped. "Cassidy, I know you're scared, you want to know something, when I was worried about being pregnant with you, I did the same thing, I didn't want to face it, but I loved your daddy so much, I knew that we would get through it, you know what else, he was the most happy when I told him, we nearly crash but he was happy, he was there for me everystep, and back then, men wasn't really into the whole being there for women that was pregnant but your daddy was, he love every minute of it, and when you born, I had to beg to doctors to let him in there with me because men wasn't allowed and I couldn't push with you either, so they let your daddy in there and I was having still having so much trouble but when you came out, your daddy was crying so much, he didn't care what he had, he had alittle girl, he was kissing me and wanting to hold you so much, he loved you Cassidy, and you want to know something, he made you a promise in the nursery after holding you that he would never let you get hurt by anyone, that why we kept you away from Southfork because I don't think you daddy could stand it if grandma or Jock rejected you, but he loves you and I love you and if Hunter loves you, he will understand." Sue Ellen said looking at her, Cassidy broke into a smile.

"You right, he really cared for me back then, didn't he?" Cassidy asked walking toward the bathroom with Sue Ellen.

"He did, more than anything." Sue Ellen said thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" 

"You and your daddy, he was so happy, I thought he was gonna really take us away from Dallas, but I understand why he didn't." Sue Ellen said. "But, we really need to find out if I'm gonna be a grandmother or not."

"Oh momma, that makes you sound old, and you're not old." Cassidy said.

"Well, I think its wonderful that my 22 year old daughter wants a baby, I'm only 40, and I was 18 when I had you so darlin, don't worried about it."

"Alright momma, I'm happy that you're here." Cassidy said taking her hand and walking into the bathroom.

Hunter & JR is exploring the beach.

"JR, do you think they're doing something else instead of cooking?"

"Hey, take from me, don't worried about it, I been through it all, just let them have there fun." JR said laughing.

"I guess you're right, I think this is the a great spot JR." He said.

"I think you right, we should go water skiing, I know Cassidy likes to do that." JR said.

"Yeah, I think she like that, good idea JR." Hunter said. "It'll get them out of the house, we should ride the boat around since Sue Ellen can't do to much stuff since she pregnant."

"She would enjoy that, well, let get back to them, they probably wondering where we are." JR said.

"Ok, when you think we go diving?"

"Maybe today, but tomorrow definitely, if the girls lets us." JR said laughing. "Come on, I'm starving." JR said. They started walk back to the beach house.

Cassidy & Sue Ellen in the bathroom, Cassidy sitting on the edge of the tub and Sue Ellen is standing looking at Cassidy.

"How much longer momma?" Cassidy asked.

"Not much longer." Sue Ellen said, she walked over to her and sit beside her on the tub.

"Darlin, don't worried about it, I know how much you two want a baby, he isn't gonna be upset, only thing he will be doing is crying probably." Sue Ellen said wrapping her arm around her, Cassidy started to laugh alittle. "What so funny?"

"I was thinking, if I am pregnant, your child will be the uncle or aunt to my child and our children will be nearly the same age."

"You're right, I heard it done before, it would be alittle wierd though." Sue Ellen said giggling alittle herself, they heard the timer go off. "You ready?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Yeah, I need to set my fears aside and find out if I'm gonna be a mother." She said smiling at Sue Ellen.

"That's my girl, lets seeing what they all say." She said holding her hand and they walk over to the sink, she had taken five test, she looked at them, they had two lines on all of them, which meant positive, Cassidy was silence for a minute, then she got the courage to talk.

"Momma, I'm gonna be a mother, I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER!!" She said excitely, Sue Ellen started to laugh, they hugged and talk. "I'm gonna really have a baby." She said, finally thinking of Hunter. "Oh momma, how am I gonna tell him?" She asked as her fears started to come back.

"I got an idea, I make your daddy take me out tonight and you can have the beach house all to yourself, I help you with dinner and I take out your daddy, this is your honeymoon darlin, me and your daddy came along to help you because we would know you start missing us too much, Hunter told us how much, he said that you miss me when you at work." Sue Ellen said laughing, Cassidy smiled.

"Well, its true, I did, I missed us being that close and I just don't want it to end." Cassidy said.

"I know, I miss those times too, I promise that we gonna stay together, I love your daddy and he loves me." Sue Ellen said. "I guess we better make breakfast, come I show you how." Sue Ellen said taking her hand, they walk into the kitchen, she show her how to cook some, then let her cook some of it. "I'm going on the balcony for some air darlin, you think you can handle it?" Sue Ellen asked.

"I'm getting it, you go ahead." Cassidy said.

Sue Ellen walked out of the balcony, she saw somebody walking up toward the beach house and it wasn't either JR or Hunter, she was getting nervous, maybe he just walking the beach, but JR said nobody would be here but us, who knows, as the man got closer, it was a man who was carrying a yellow envelope, he finally reach the balcony and called up.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Lockwood?" He asked. Sue Ellen didn't like being recognize as "Lockwood" but she knew it was still her name until her and JR got married again.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked.

"I have a important papers here for you, they was send to Dallas and they was foward here."

"Ok, hold on I be right down." Sue Ellen said anxiously, she went down to the man was, she took the envelope and thank the man, and went back inside the house. Cassidy came out of the kitchen and went to sit beside Sue Ellen on the couch.

"Well, I got breakfast done, what's that?" She asked.

"I don't know, let me open it." She said opening the yellow evnelope, she looked at it, she had tears in her eyes.

"Momma, what is it?" Cassidy said.

"My divorce from Don, its final." Sue Ellen said.

"Congratulation momma, I'm so happy, now you and daddy can get married."

"Yeah, this makes my day darlin, you gonna have a baby and my divorce is final, I think we should all celebrate when your daddy and Hunter gets home." Sue Ellen said getting up, Cassidy got up excitely and followed Sue Ellen into her bedroom.

"What are you doing momma?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm gonna changed, I'm just so happy." Sue Ellen said going into her bathroom. Cassidy laugh, she really never seen her mother this happy before, well she has but it has been a long time, she was so happy, and nothing could spoil it, Cassidy heard the boys come in, so she decided to go out there and greet them.

"Hey ya, have fun." Cassidy asked.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood than you was in this morning." Hunter said kissing her.

"Where is your momma?" JR asked.

"In the bedroom, breakfast is ready, I actually cook it." She said, JR walk into the bedroom.

"Oh really, I guess I need to call the doctor and make sure they are on call incase your food kills one of us." Hunter said laughing. Cassidy punch him playfully. "I was only kidding darlin, I'm proud of you."

"I have a suprise for you, momma got her divorce from Don final, some man just deliver the final papers, her and daddy are going out tonight so that leave only us." She said smiling a devilish smile at him, he wrapped his arm around her waist

"What do you want to do? Uh?" He said kissing her neck.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She said wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I have an idea, but I know we done it alot this past two weeks." He said grinning, she just smiled back at him.

"Well, I was gonna make you a special dinner and then we can do that maybe. I actually have a suprise for you too." She said eyeing him.

"I can't wait then." He said hugging her, she was getting nervous again.

In JR & Sue Ellen's bedroom, Sue Ellen came out of the bathroom, she saw JR sitting on the bed watching her.

"You're back." She said sitting on the bed kissing him.

"Yep, I miss you though." He said kissing her again.

"I missed you too, I have a suprise for you, hold on I get it." She said getting up and going over to the nightstand and getting the yellow envelope, she handed it to him, he open it and look at it, a smile crept on his face.

"Well, I can't believe it, your divorce is finally final." He said. "Come here" He motion, she went over to him and started to kiss him.

"I'm happy, I have some more news for you, you gonna be a granddaddy, I better tell you what me and Cassidy did this morning instead of buying the food." Sue Ellen said.

"I think you better." He said crossing his arms and looking at her.

"Well, I found Cassidy this morning sitting on the couch, she had a really bad headache and she was throwing up earlier, she was getting worried about if she could be because she didn't remember if she took those birthcontrol pills and she was telling me that they was the same symptoms as she had before when she pregnant, so I told her that we would find out and we went out to get something to eat but we got some pregnancy test too, while you and Hunter was out there, she took them and they all was positive, JR, she pregnant, I'm so happy for her, aren't you?" She asked, JR was trying to soak in what Sue Ellen had just told him. "JR, are you upset about this?" She asked.

"No, I'm just shocked, I mean I really want them to have a family, but they been married only 2 weeks, what happens when we go back, I mean she wants a baby but at the same time she don't want Ewing's Publishing and I know she does." 

"JR, she asked me one night about taking a spot at Ewing's Publishing, I mean I do have a degree in business and I do know somethings about running a publishing company, I wondering if I take the spot that she won't quit Ewing's Publishing and Hunter has ideas on how she could juggled both motherhood and work." Sue Ellen said looking at him.

"Well, what kind of ideas?" He asked.

"He said that she could go to work like so many days and then work from home a few days a week, so she could do both, what do you think?" She asked getting closer to him.

"That would work, I guess, I'm happy for them, I'm happy for us because we can get married, why don't we get married here?" He said, she smiled at him.

"Darlin, I would love to but I want our son here and I do want the family, but I don't want our wedding on Southfork, maybe we can come back after the baby born." She said cuddling up to him.

"I guess we can do that, I'm so happy that you're finally mine again."

"I was always yours JR, just remember that." She said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said kissing him, "I guess we should get back in there, Cassidy made breakfast, she did great, after I show her how to do everything." She said getting up, she took ahold of JR's hand and they walk into the living room where Cassidy and Hunter was have a pretty good necking section, Cassidy looked up and saw her mother and daddy there smiling at her.

"Momma, Daddy, we was just talking." She said jumping off the couch. Sue Ellen just laugh, JR just smiled at her, Hunter had gotten up too.

"I think we all need to eat breakfast before it gets cold." Sue Ellen said. "Cassidy, me and your daddy wants to talk to you for a minute, Hunter, you can go ahead, the food in the dining room, we be there in a minute." Sue Ellen said, Hunter gave Cassidy a kiss and walk into the dining room.

"What's up momma?" Cassidy said sitting down on the couch.

"I told your daddy about your having a baby."

"How do you feel about it daddy?" 

"I'm happy for you, but also worried about you and Ewing's Publishing, Cassidy, darlin, I know you have a passion for writing, I know you don't want to give up on Ewing's Publishing altogether."

"I do have a passion for writing, I always had a passion, I have work it out daddy, I'm gonna work at home on certain days and on other days I work at the office, and who knows I might bring the little one to work with me if I want to." She said.

"Ok, I just want to make sure because I don't want you regreting anything after you make a decision." JR said.

"I won't, me and Hunter has work everything, but he don't know I'm pregnant yet, that's why you and momma is going out tonight, so I can have the beachhouse to ourselves so I can tell him." Cassidy said whispering to him.

"Alright, I'm happy for you though, I was just worried that all." He said hugging her.

"Thank you daddy, I'm happy about the divorce finally being final." She said.

"Well, I can't get your momma to married still though."

"I didn't say that JR, I said I want the whole family here." Sue Ellen said, Cassidy was starting to get an idea. "I guess we should get in there before Hunter eats it all. "Sue Ellen said linking her arm with JR's and the other with Cassidy's arm, they walk into the dining room where Hunter had fixed everybody a plate of food. "Well, I see that you fixed everybody a plate, that's so sweet, isn't it JR?" Sue Ellen said sitting down. Cassidy went over to Hunter and kissed him and sit beside him.

Cassidy was thinking, she didn't need a romantic dinner to tell him, she thought about it and decided to take a walk with him on the beach and tell him, she can't be this afraid to tell him, or was she? She decided that she had to tell him, she promise to let him be there everystep the way.

"Darlin, can we take a walk after breakfast?" Cassidy finally asked Hunter.

"Sure, I would love too, anything bugging you? I mean it, since we got back something been eating at you. What is it?" Hunter asked looking at her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired that all, I just want to take a walk with you." She said looking back at him, Sue Ellen and JR both look on for his reaction, they was thinking that she was gonna go ahead and tell him, Sue Ellen wished that she would, it would put alot of the stress away. After they finished eating, JR and Sue Ellen said they would clean up, and told Cassidy and Hunter to go ahead on their walk, Hunter and Cassidy walk in silence for awhile when Hunter broke it.

"Cassidy, I know you're hiding something, just tell me please, I'm not gonna be mad or anything." He said taking her hand, she looked down at the sand.

"Promise you won't be mad, I try so hard but I couldn't help it."

"What Cassidy?" He asked with concern, she start to cry. "Darlin, it can't be that bad."

"It ain't bad at all, its something we want but we got it sooner than we expected." She said crying and still looking down.

"What?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!!!" She said looking at him, she look at him for a reaction, finally he crept a smile and look at her.

"Your what? Are kidding me?!?" He said picking her up.

"Nope, that what me and momma was doing this morning, I'm sorry but I didn't want to give your hopes up and I didn't want you to know because I had to got pregnant before the wedding, I know we said that we had to be careful and I thought that I did, but you know how I am when it comes to taking pills I don't ever remember if I took it or not." She said as put her down, she still looking down at the sand.

"Cassidy, I'm happy darlin, I don't care if you got pregnant before the wedding, I just happy that we are pregnant." He said picking her up again, this time her laughing.

"You're really happy." She said smiling at him.

"More than ever, I'm gonna take care of you, I'm going to be there every step of the way." He said kissing her, she just hugged him, she was so happy, she felt like she was floating on air.

"I love you so much, you just don't know how much." She said caressing his face.

"You don't know how much I love you either." He said smiling at her, she just smiled back at him.

"Well, I guess we need to tell my parents everything is alright and we gonna have a baby, they both know, my mom couldn't hide from him." Cassidy said laughing.

"I love you so much, I don't know what I do without you." He said putting her down and looking at her, she just smiled back at him and hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to ever know either, I love you too, I guess we should get back before I get my mother worrying about us." She said looking at him, she was so happy that she felt like her heart was gonna bust, he took her hand and they start to walk back to the beachhouse, Sue Ellen and JR was watching on the back porch, Cassidy ran up to them and hugged them.

"We gonna have a baby!!!!" Cassidy said excitely.

"That's wonderful babydoll." JR said giving her another hug.

"Congratulation darlin, we're so happy for you two." Sue Ellen said hugging both Cassidy and Hunter, JR given Hunter a handshake, and congratulate them, they all walk in the beachhouse and sit on the couch and talked.

"Momma, I still want to make the dinner tonight, so we can go into town after while and buy the things while daddy and Hunter goes boat riding." Cassidy said, Cassidy & Sue Ellen said that they would watch and tomorrow they would go on the boat with them.

Around two o'clock the girls decided to go shopping in town while the guys went boat riding, Sue Ellen and Cassidy both went and get ready while the guys got there stuff together, after they all got ready, they kissed each other goodbye and they was off.

Cassidy & Sue Ellen are going to each shop they could and brought everything they could, after awhile they decided to eat something.

"How are you feeling momma?" Cassidy asked as they wait on their food.

"I'm feeling good, how are you feeling?" Sue Ellen asked taking a drink of her water.

"I'm happy, I'm finally putting my demons beside me and living again, you and daddy have made a commitment that I know that you two aren't gonna break, I'm finally getting what I want, I want a family and that's what I'm getting. What about you, are you happy?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh absolutely, I never been happier, I wish I could get married to you daddy now but I want the whole family here, especially John Ross, I couldn't do that to him, just eloping with your daddy, I really don't want a big wedding and I don't want it on Southfork because I done it twice already, I just want a small wedding away from Southfork and the media. We made the front page of the Dallas Press with having a daughter and about me and your daddy getting back together and us having a baby."

"Yeah, I didn't like being all over the paper and having the press at my throat everytime I went out." Cassidy said laughing.

"You know when we get back to Dallas, your wedding is gonna be the talk of the town because how big it was and when they found out your pregnant, they have alot of talk about it." Sue Ellen said looking at her.

"I know, I just tired of them, but that's what comes with being an Ewing, I guess, I just glad that I have you two back in my life, for the longest time, I felt alone, I just want you two with me but you had gone to London and I heard daddy remarried, I just couldn't handed it, I couldn't even think that you and daddy would never be together again, I just hope and hope, and then when you came back, I felt like you two was gonna get back together and at first I didn't want to go through it again but then when I saw you two, my heart just ached, I just love to see you two together without fighting." Cassidy said looking down at the table.

"I'm so proud of you, you are the most beautiful woman, you are the most successful, you have a wonderful man as a husband, I couldn't be more prouder of you if I could." Sue Ellen said smiling at her. "And I'm glad that you forgave for your father, I know that day hurt him so much Cassidy, he told me that he went back to Ewing Oil and cry, and you don't see your daddy cry often, I was hurt to because you mean alot to your daddy, your his little girl, you're my little girl, I'm sorry that we couldn't be there for you growing up." She said taking ahold of her hand.

"Momma, the past don't matter anymore, I'm glad that you're here now." She said looking at her.

"That's my girl, I'm so happy." She said, the waiter starts walking over to their table with their food. "Oh good food" She said, they sat there and eat and talk about how there was gonna decorate the house and the babies, after they finished eating they decided to go ahead and get the food for the dinner and head home if they want to see the guys race the boats, Cassidy was thinking the last time Hunter race a boat he nearly killed himself, as her and Sue Ellen drive back toward the beachhouse.

"I wish they wouldn't race boats, its so dangerous." Cassidy said.

"I know but you know your daddy and Hunter, they want to do it and nobody stops them." Sue Ellen said giggling.

"Yeah, but I hate it, I remember the last time we race boats, Hunter nearly got himself killed and he was racing it with me." Cassidy said laughing, "and just think with daddy, and daddy don't give mercy very often." Cassidy said giggling, they both shared a good laugh and Cassidy continued to drive.

Hunter and JR are playing around in the water with the boats, they have to talk to each other by walkie talkies.

"JR, when do you think the girls will be back?" Hunter asked as he ran boat across the water.

"Who the hell knows, they probably spend all of our money though." JR said laughing.

"When do you want to race?"

"I don't know if I want to today, its getting late, but I like to ride around more see what around here."

"Alright, where are you?"

"Look north, I see you, do you see me?" He said looking at Hunter's boat.

"Yeah, now I do, well, lets look around alittle more than head back to the beachhouse."

"Ok, talk to you in 10 minutes."

"Alright" He said putting it down and starting the boat back up and he was off, so was JR.

Sue Ellen & Cassidy comes through the front door with some of the bags, some of them filled with food, clothes, and stuff for the house.

"I send your daddy and Hunter out to get the rest of them later." Sue Ellen said sitting down the bags, Cassidy going into the kitchen and putting away the food, Sue Ellen went out on the back porch to see if she could see the boys out there, she saw them riding around in the water and decided not to disturb them, it would give her more time with her daughter, so she went back into the kitchen where Cassidy was putting away the food.

"You see them out there?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, they look like they was having fun so I decided to let them stay out there alittle longer, we can start dinner." She said going over to the cabinet and getting the pots and pans out. "Ok, we are gonna make mexican chicken so it ain't gonna be a romantic dinner, they gotta to learn that what we cook when we get back." Sue Ellen said laughing, Cassidy join in.

"Well, I love your mexican chicken so lets fix it, I know its one of daddy favorite dishes too momma." Cassidy said smiling.

"What is Hunter favorite dish?" Sue Ellen asked.

"He likes mexican chicken but I think he more into boiled and fryed fish, yuk, he used to go fishing and bring home fish and he taught me had to skin them, I don't like fish at all but he does so, I like mostly boil chicken and I like steaks alot, I like when Hunter cooks though, he can cook, so we won't be cooking all the time."

"I never seen a man who want to cook." Sue Ellen said laughing.

"Well, when we get more into our pregnancy he will cook, I make him." She said laughing.

"I guess I start on the chicken and you start on the sauce."

"Alrighty, I can make dessert, I actually know how to make a cheesecake without buying it all in a box." Cassidy said laughing, "You have taught me something growing up."

"What kind of cheesecake?" Sue Ellen asked laughing, she was having so much fun, its gonna be like this all the time in the new house, her and Cassidy cooking and watching their children grow up and being there for each other.

"I was thinking about making a blueberry one, what I like, and making a cherry one for you, because I know that's your favorite so." She said getting the stuff out.

"Oh good" She said rubbing her stomach, "I think the little one will like it." She said, Cassidy just smiled back at her, she had to get her momma and daddy something, she had gotten her family for her for a present, why couldn't she do the samething, she would talk it over with Hunter tonight and see if they could pull it off, they continue to cook, when they heard the guys come in, Cassidy went out while Sue Ellen fixed the rest of the mexican chicken and putting it in the oven and going out into the living room.

"Well, what did you two buy today?" JR said kissing Sue Ellen.

"Everything that we could carry, that is some of it over there, and the rest is still in the car." Cassidy said smiling devilishly pointing over to all the bags and boxes on one of the tables, she walk over to Hunter and gave him a big kiss. "Hey gorgeous, I missed you." She said.

"Now ain't that the sicken site." JR said laughing, Cassidy got a pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

"DADDY!!! Well, you better get use to it because in the new house you gonna see alot of it." Cassidy said, Sue Ellen had her arm around JR's waist when she said.

"I hope you two are hungry because me and babydoll made mexican chicken and babydoll made dessert, blueberry and cherry cheesecake."

"We are hungry, we find some good water to go boat riding in and maybe water ski in."

"Oh, you two are going skiing, I wish I could but I'm afraid I can't." Cassidy said rubbing her stomach like Sue Ellen does.

"Aww, look she does what Sue Ellen does." JR said.

"You have it out for me today, don't you?" She said smiling at him.

"Well, I'm still think becoming a grandpa this early is still weird."

"Daddy, you gonna be one and a new father soon so be happy, I still your little girl and always will be." She said going over to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Cassidy, I think we need to finished dinner, so guys if you want to go and change you can." Sue Ellen said.

"Oh, you are getting us away again, after that little stunt you two pull off this morning, why should we let you out of our sites." JR said raising his eyebrow.

"We are just going into the kitchen to cook, we not going to sneak out anywhere JR." Sue Ellen said laughing, "Anyway, I have to go and check on it before it burns." She said kissing him and going back in the kitchen.

"I help her, I got the desserts done, I think you two need a shower anyway, especially you, you're sweaty." She said to Hunter kissing him.

"Alright, you go and help Sue Ellen, I'm gonna take a shower, it was hot today."

"Oh but first, go and get the rest of the stuff of the car for us please!!" She said.

"Ok, I can't say no to you and I know JR can't either." He said kissing her.

"Yeah, Yeah, we can't say no to either of you." He said giving her a peck on the cheek and they walk out side to get the rest of the stuff, Cassidy walk back in the kitchen where Sue Ellen was finishing up everything.

"You need anymore help?" Cassidy asked.

"No, I think we got it all cook, where the guys go?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Get the rest of our stuff out of the car." Cassidy said laughing.

"Ah, good then, if you set the table we can eat." She said.

"Oh Hunter was gonna take a shower but he can wait." She said taking the plates and going into the dining room and placing four plates on the table, Hunter and JR come through the door with alot more bags and boxes.

"What the hell did you two buy?" JR said putting down the boxes. "They feel like they weigh a ton." He said.

"Well, we brought stuff for the new house." Sue Ellen said coming out with some food and putting it on the table.

"Yeah well, you two can't be going shopping anymore while we are here."

"Who knows daddy, we might go and spend the rest of our money later this week." Cassidy said.

"How can ya? This looks like you two brought the whole town!" JR said looking at all of the stuff.

"Well, I think I change before dinner, momma you got everything?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and change, I just have to put the food on the table and it done, your daddy can help me." Sue Ellen said looking at JR.

"Alright, darlin, I need to talk to you anyway so come on." She said taking his hand and walking into their bedroom.

"What do you think they up too?" JR asked.

"Who cares, I haven't been around my favorite guy all day, so come here." She said pulling him closer to her and kissing him, he held her tightly to him and kiss her back, it took all of his strength to not take her back to the bedroom.

"You don't know how much I want you right now." He said smiling at her and kissing her again.

"Well, just save that energy for tonight when we're alone." She said smiling devilishly kissing him. "Help me get the mexican chicken on the table, will you?" She said.

"Sure, let go." He said taking her hand and going into the kitchen.

Back in Cassidy & Hunter's bedroom, while Cassidy changes she talking to Hunter, who sitting on the bed.

"Darlin, we have to get momma & daddy something for what they did for us, they want to get married but they don't want to get married at Southfork, daddy suggested that they get married here but momma wants the whole family around especially John Ross, I was thinking about bring the family here for a present to them, so they can get married here, what do you think?" Cassidy said sitting down on the bed.

"How do you think we can do that?" He said.

"Well, send Jet Ewing home and get them." She said looking at him. "Please, I want to do this for them."

"What if you parents don't want to get married right now?" Hunter asked, she remained silence for a minute, trying to think of something.

"Then, it will be a good vacation that we all need." She said. "Will you help me, we owe it to them, they finally let me come home, they accepted us along time ago, they adore you so much, lets do this for them."

"Ok, I send it home but your parents are gonna get suspicious at us for sending the jet back." He said. "You call home and tell them and I send it home, I can't say no to you anyway, how are you feeling? I have to ask that everytime I see you remember, I said I was gonna take care of you and our little one." He said touching her stomach, she smile at him, she cover her hand over his.

"I'm fine and the little one is hungry, so you go in there and I make the phone call to Southfork and tell Uncle Bobby about the plan."

"Alright, before we go to bed, I send the jet home so your parents don't get suspicious about us sending it home." He said kissing her and walking out to the dining room, she went over to the nightstand and start dailing Southfork, Bobby was sound asleep when he heard the phone ringing, he look at the clock it and it read 2:00 in the morning.

"Damn it" He said picking up the phone. "Hello" He said rubbing his eyes.

"UNCLE BOBBY!!! GOOD MORNING THERE!!!!" She said excitely.

"Cassidy, do you know what time it is?" Bobby said.

"I guess around 2:00 in the morning maybe." She said guessing.

"Yes, now what do you want?" He said.

"I want to do something for momma and daddy, Hunter is gonna send home Jet Ewing, when it gets there, I want all of ya to come to Vienna, we gonna have a suprise wedding, momma's divorce finally came through."

"I know, I personally had those paper send to ya, I knew how excited your momma and daddy would be so I just want to send it to them."

"Uncle Bobby, can I tell you something?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, you always can darlin, that's what I'm here for, to take care of my niece." He said getting alarmed.

"Me and momma find out that I'm gonna have a baby, I'm pregnant again!!!" She said.

"Hot Damn!!!" He scream, everybody got up and went to his room, they look in and saw he was on the phone.

"Bobby, who is on the phone at this hour?" Miss Ellie asked.

"I'm talking to Cassidy, she just told me something." He said. "Cassidy, you don't mind me telling everybody about your suprise."

"Go ahead." She said smiling to herself.

"Cassidy is pregnant again!!!!" Bobby said. Everybody was excited, there was gonna be two new baby soon on Southfork. "Everybody here's happy for you and Hunter, I better tell them the other suprise."

"What's the other suprise Bobby?" Jenna asked.

"Sue Ellen and JR are getting married and Cassidy wants to suprise them by sending us to Vienna for the wedding, well, JR and Sue Ellen don't know particularly don't know about the wedding just yet, Sue Ellen got her divorce papers the other day and I send them to them and they are so excited." Bobby said. "Cassidy wants to give them a suprise for what they did for her and Hunter, Hunter is gonna send Jet Ewing home tonight and it should be here tomorrow evening and we are leaving then."

"Oh, tell her we'll be there as soon as we can." Lucy said excitely.

"Uncle Bobby, I have to go, we are about to eat supper here. I can't wait til ya get here." Cassidy said.

"Ok darlin, we be there as soon as we can." Bobby said. "We love ya."

"I love ya too, bye"

"Bye darlin" He said hanging up the phone. "I guess we are going to a wedding." He said. "I think we all need some rest because its like a 13 hour trip to Vienna in that jet." Bobby said lying back down.

"I can't believe Hunter and Cassidy is gonna have a baby, I bet he is taking very good care of her." Jenna said putting her arm around Ray waist walking out to their room.

Cassidy walk back into the dining room where Sue Ellen, JR, and Hunter had already taken a seat and start eating.

"Well, I see you all don't wait on people to come back, do you?" She said taking a seat between Sue Ellen and Hunter.

"What was you doing in there?" JR asked

"I was changing and clean up some." She said not trying to give anything away.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Everything, I'm starving!!!" She said.

JR & Hunter smiled as they all eat and talk, they said that they would like sometime alone with each, Hunter and Cassidy decided to take another walk across the beach and JR and Sue Ellen was gonna stay inside, after dessert Cassidy and Hunter put the dishes in the dishwasher and walk outside in hand in hand as the stroll across the beach.

"This is the most perfect place to be at." Cassidy said.

"Yeah it is, but, in less than two weeks we have to go back home, did you phone Southfork?"

"Yes, uncle Bobby answered the phone, you know its like 2:00 in the morning there, I told him what we want to do and I told him and the rest about the baby, they are so excited, so when we get back to the beachhouse, you send that jet home." She said.

"Alright, but first, I want to spend sometime with my wife and future child." He said rubbing her stomach.

"You're in love with this baby aren't you?" She said as he was rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, and I'm totally in love with you too." He said kissing her, his kisses was electrifying, she wanted him right there and then, so she kissed his cheek and when she reached his ear, she kissed it and whisper.

"Hunter, make love to me." She said kissing his ear again.

"Here, right now." He said looking at her.

"I need you right now." She said pulling both him and her on the sand, she undid his shirt's buttons and he slip her sundress over her head, she was totally in love with this man and she was gonna prove it to him everyday, she was having his child and they was gonna be happy for the rest of their lives, she rolled on top of him and start to kiss every inch of his body, her kisses was shocks going through his body, she was the only one who could do that to him, he rolled on top of her and start to kiss her, both of them so happy and content, after kiss each other they started to make love, she loved him and nobody was ever gonna take him away from her, when their lovemaking became more passionate, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her, running her hand in his hair pulling him closer to her body.

Sue Ellen and JR decided to spend the night in their bedroom, they get ready for bed, Sue Ellen open the window to let some fresh air in. JR was sitting in bed waiting for her.

"Darlin, are you happy about becoming a grandparent?" Sue Ellen asked as she got into bed.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering, you wasn't too thrilled about it when I told you this morning."

"Was you?" He asked her, she remind silence for a minute, then speaking.

"I'm happy for them, JR, we was young when we had Cassidy, I was 18 and you was 22, she is 22 and she done all of her stuff, she went to school, she has a sucessful business, she doing something she always loved, she ready to have a family of her own." Sue Ellen said realizing that's what she want, a family of her own to watch after.

"I guess you right, I should let her grow up, shouldn't I?" He said.

"Yes, she is grown JR, like or not, she is not a little girl nomore." Sue Ellen said snuggling up to him.

"I'm truly happy for them, its just wierd though."

"Yeah, but hey, we got the future to look forward too, you, me, Cassidy, John Ross, and this baby." Sue Ellen said.

"I can't wait, I wish we would get married here though, I really don't want another Southfork's wedding either, we have done it twice."

"I wish we could too but I want everybody around when we do it." 

"Alright, what do you want to do?" He said.

"Well, I told you earlier to save your energy because you'll need it."

"Yeah" He said, she got a devilish smile on her face.

"I want to prove to you how much I love you." She said kissing him, their kisses became more passionate he rolled on top of her kissing her and they started making love, she just laugh, she was in love and all that has happen, she was so happy and content that she never want it to end, he kiss every inch of her body, he response to her touch, he love this woman and he was gonna show her how much, after they laid snuggled up to each other, neither one speaking, but there wasn't no need for words.

Sue Ellen was thinking about remarrying JR, could she do it, was he really want it to work this time, of course he is Sue Ellen, he has been with you every moment he can, he the father of your children, your true love, you're carrying his children for heaven sakes, he has made a commentment to you darlin, he proved that by throwing Mandy out of his office and saying all of those words to you, he wants to make it work, he loves you so much Sue Ellen, he loves Cassidy and John Ross, he loves this baby, give him a chance, he has changed, he gave up on Ewing Oil and he wants to be there for you, alot of question was running through her mind, she looked over at JR who was sleeping, he was holding her tightly to him, she snuggled up to him and said.

"I love you JR, don't ever forget it, please don't ever forget it." She said, he open his eyes and pulled her closer.

"I love you too Sue Ellen, I'm gonna make it forever this time." He said kissing her head, she smiled and drift off to sleep.

Few days later, Hunter and Cassidy are sitting up in bed thinking about how to suprise JR and Sue Ellen with the suprise.

"We could take them out and let the family be here." Hunter said.

"No" She said thinking, finally a idea pop in her head. "I've got it, let me take them out, since everybody is being a wedding present, lets make it a wedding shower party, you will be here and I will bring them in like you did when you suprise me with momma and daddy."

"Ok, now lets think about something else." He said kissing her, the both fall back in passion, their kisses became more intense and after shedding each other clothes, they starts to make love, after they satisfy each other needs, they layed in silence until they heard Sue Ellen & JR laughing outside of their room. "I guess we should get up, I heard your parents out there." He said, she snuggled up closer to him.

"No way, they need to be on their own for awhile, anyway, I'm not quite finished with you, so come here." She said laughing pulling him toward her, and they go after each other again.

Later that afternoon, Sue Ellen and Cassidy are talking on the couch while the guys go and get something to eat.

"Momma, I was thinking, I want to take you and daddy out by myself tonight, Hunter and I was thinking about it and he agrees, I need one night with you two by myself, he said he don't mind, he thinks it might do him so good." Cassidy said laughing, "He said that he can find something to do, he was talking about phoning Jennifer and Walker and telling them about the baby."

"I thought ya was gonna wait til we got back." She said.

"Well, he so excited about it, you know before we go to bed, he has to rub my stomach and kiss it, I think he gets up in the middle of the night and talks to my stomach, he so much in love with this baby, I'm so much in love with him." She said smiling.

"Alright, I tell your daddy, darlin, you look the most happy right now." Sue Ellen said looking at Cassidy, who was smiling.

"I am the happiest right now, I have my husband, soon I'm gonna be a mother, I have my parents that love each other here supporting me, I have a business I love, I have a brother at home who adores me, I have the most wonderful uncles, Lucy is awesome, Jenna and Charlie are sweet, they care alot for Hunter, grandma and Clayton has just gave me so much love, and in less than 6 months, I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister." She said looking at her.

"I love you so much." She said taking Cassidy in her arms and hugging her.

"I love you too momma." She said hugging tightly to her as she laid in her mother's arms, she always wanted to be this close to Sue Ellen but her or JR was never around.

"I wish the guys would hurry back with that food, I'm starving." Sue Ellen said, Cassidy laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"For being almost three months pregnant, you sure eat alot." Cassidy said.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I think I was like this with you darlin." She said laughing, Cassidy join in. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Well yes, but not starving." She said.

"You will, I remember it with you, I send your daddy out more than anything to buy me ice cream, and it had to be a certain kind, strawberry swirl with extra cherries on top." Sue Ellen said thinking and laughing.

"I been craving that lately, but I love strawberry swirl ice cream."

"No wondering, I nearly eat it 24/7."

"I'm sleepy" Cassidy said snuggling it up to Sue Ellen.

"I'm kinda sleepy, but you go ahead and take a nap." She said holding her close to her.

Sometime later, JR & Hunter comes through the door with some food, they noticed it sound too quite for two girls to be in, so they walk around the room to the living room where they was sound asleep.

"They must be beat, I know they been doing alot of things that could wear them out." JR said.

"Yeah, you want to let them sleep?" He asked.

"Sure, but we need to wake them up after while because they get grumpy if they don't eat and they was the one who send us out." JR said,

They let the girls sleep alittle longer, but after they started to eat, the girls woke up smelling food, so they got up and walk into the dining room.

"What the hell are you two doing eating without us? We was the one who sent you out there for the food." Cassidy said, Sue Ellen was looking on at them, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you two was sleeping and you look peaceful, we was gonna wake you up after we got finished but I guess you must be hungry to wake up and wondering in here with the food happenly have to be." JR said smartly.

"Better watch it Ewing or you will find yourself on a couch." Sue Ellen said sitting down beside him raising her eyebrows at him, Cassidy smiled and sat beside Hunter and giving him a kiss.

They sat talking and Cassidy told about the evening plan.

"Are you sure you don't want to go Hunter?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Oh no, I want you to spend sometime with Cassidy before we go home, I don't mind, I was thinking about calling my parents and telling them about the baby and wondering what they are up too." Hunter said.

"Alright, then its us and our babydoll." JR said.

They continue to eat and talk about things.

Later that night around 6:30, JR, Cassidy, and Sue Ellen say goodbye to Hunter, JR and Sue Ellen goes to the car before Cassidy and she sticks around Hunter for a minute talking to him.

"Ok, I hope they here when we get back, alright?" She said.

"I just talk to Bobby, he said that they are about an hour from here." He said.

"How long do you think I should keep them out?" She asked looking back at them.

"About two hours, darlin." He said looking at them too.

JR and Sue Ellen got into the car, Sue Ellen was suspicious about what they was talking about.

"JR, what are they talking about?"

"Who knows, here let me help you into the car, especially with that dress." He said helping her in the car, she still looking at her daughter and son-in-law.

"I better go, she look at us wierd, I see you later." She said kissing him and walking down to the car, JR help her in car, they drove off, Hunter went back in the house and made a phone call, he dailed the number and wait for an answer, when somebody finally answer it.

"Hey Bobby, this is Hunter, I better tell you want we are gonna do, they just left so I can talk, you said you about an hour away...ok, when ya get here, we have to get everything setup, I called the people and they said that they would send out the food and other stuff, I'm gonna start decorating but I need help when ya get here."

"Alright, we be there as soon as we can."

"I have the limousine waiting on ya at the airport."

"Ok, see you in about an hour." Bobby said.

"Bye" Hunter said hanging up, he got up and went into the bedroom and got the stuff, him and Cassidy went out and got awhile and start to decorate the place.

Cassidy, JR, and Sue Ellen is a simple cafe having supper, Sue Ellen was still suspicious of what Hunter was doing so she decided to asked her daughter some question.

"Darlin, why didn't Hunter come with us?" Sue Ellen as she ate.

"He want us to spend sometime together, he didn't mind momma, what's bugging you?" She asked getting nervous, she knew that Sue Ellen knew she was up to something.

"I just wondering and nothing bugging me, I just find it hard to believe that Hunter wants to be alone without you on your honeymoon." Sue Ellen said, JR was watching each reaction, Cassidy was hiding something, you could see it in her eyes, kinda like the way Sue Ellen always can tell it in his, he decided to change the subject before a brawled start.

"Well, what do you ladies want to do for the rest of time we are here?"

"I don't know, whatever ya want to do." Cassidy said going back to her meal.

"Darlin, its your honeymoon, what's wrong?" Sue Ellen said.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about things, can I ask you two a question?"

"Always babydoll, what is it?" JR said.

"You two want to get married right, what if the family had came with us, would you get married here?" She said, Sue Ellen and JR looked at each other.

"Darlin, we would but we can't without John Ross, we love John Ross to much and we love you to much just get married a couple of weeks after you do." Sue Ellen said.

"Yes sweetheart, we do want to get married but with both of our children here." JR said, Sue Ellen smiled at him.

"Alright, I was just wondering." She said smiling.

"What are you hiding from us?" Sue Ellen finally asked.

"Nothing, I promise, I just love being here with you two." She said. "What do you want to do after we eat, I like to take a walk but I do whatever you want." She said.

"I like to take a walk, we haven't been much in Vienna yet and I like to see it at night." Sue Ellen said.

"I guess we gonna to see Vienna then." JR said smiling at them, they smiled back and they continue to eat and talk.

Hunter still decorate the beachhouse when he heard the limousine pulled up, he put down the balloons and we to the door to greet them, he open the door and saw Miss Ellie, Clayton, Bobby, Jenna, Ray, Charlie, Lucas, Lucy, and she brought Kevin with her, Christopher, and the most important person was John Ross, who ran up to Hunter and gave him a hug.

"Hey buddy, I missed you alot." Hunter said giving him a hug.

"I missed you, momma, daddy, and Cassidy." John Ross said.

"Well, they should be back in about hour, we are gonna work on your momma and daddy surprise, so what you and Christopher go inside and blow up some more balloons for me. Alright?"

"Cool, come on Christopher." John Ross said, him and Christopher went on inside.

"Hey ya, have a nice trip on that jet." Hunter said smiling.

"I guess, I really don't know how you and Cassidy survive though, I almost died of boriness." Lucy said, "But, I had Kevin here with me." She said smiling at him.

"Hunter, how much longer before they get back?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Well, they been gone about an hour so another hour probably, the man that suppose to bring the food out should be here any minute so that what I'm waiting on. We just have to put up just alittle more decoration to put up and then we can relaxed to they get here, ya bring the presents."

"We sure did, what did you brought JR and Sue Ellen?" Jenna asked.

"We got them something for the house and we paying for the wedding, so we got everything covered." Hunter said. "Why don't ya come on in and make youself at home and I show ya to ya's rooms." Hunter said going in. "We have five whole rooms, and then we have the den in here where the bed folds out where the boys can sleep."

"Sound like you and Cassidy got it all plan out." Bobby said chuckling.

"Well, when your pregnant wife won't let you sleep in the middle of the night to plan this whole thing than I guess you can plan it all out." Hunter said laughing.

"She did that." Miss Ellie said.

"Miss Ellie, she been keeping me up, sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night with these nightmare and Sue Ellen had one like it the other night, the first night they was here." Hunter said putting up some streamers.

"What kind of nightmares?" Clayton asked.

"Well, its these nightmares that they dream about each other losing the babies, like Cassidy dreams about Sue Ellen losing the baby and then Sue Ellen dying but then Sue Ellen will go and dream about Cassidy losing the baby and then dying." Hunter said.

"What kind of nonsense." Miss Ellie said.

"That's what me and JR tried to tell them." Hunter said.

"How are they both?"

"They both are doing really good, they both go out and shop and they went out of the boat with me and JR." Hunter said.

"That's good, how Cassidy been taking the stress?" Miss Ellie asked as she put up some of the balloons.

"Well, there hasn't really been any stress except when she told me she was pregnant but that about it, it has been really good seen."

"I hope this is the surprise JR and Sue Ellen want." Miss Ellie said.

JR, Cassidy, and Sue Ellen are walking down the boardwalk looking at things, and they stopped to look at the river.

"I wish we could stay here forever, its so gorgeous, isn't?" Cassidy said.

"It is beautiful, but we do have to get back home soon, its nearly 9:00 now, and its a pretty good ride home." JR said.

"Yes darlin, remember we suppose to have an early breakfast and then we was going sightseeing." Sue Ellen said.

"I guess we should be getting home, I better tell you something, me and Hunter has a surprise for you two at home." Cassidy said.

"Ah, that's what Hunter was doing tonight." Sue Ellen said. "I knew you was hiding something, now what's our surprise." She said.

"Oh momma, if I told it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it?"

"Darlin, I think we better wait til we get back to the beachhouse, even though I don't know what they could have brought us." JR said looking at her and smiling, they start to walk back toward the car when JR noticed somebody walking behind them, he looked back and saw no one he recognized or anything.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Oh nothing"

The footsteps got closer and closer, JR was getting really annoyed by them and wondering if it was somebody after him or the girls, he finally got feed up with it and turn around, Cassidy & Sue Ellen was wondering what was wrong.

"Ok, who ever you are show yourself or leave my daughter and wife alone." JR said, the woman appeared out of the shadow, Sue Ellen faces went to a pure shocked and Cassidy went to a confused and JR went to "oh my god, not you" face.

"Hello JR, Sue Ellen, and I haven't meet you, my name is Vanessa Beaumont, I used to be engaged to your father, isn't it?" She said holding out her hand, Cassidy shooked it, she didn't know who this woman was or she never heard of her. "Well JR, I thought that I never see you again, especially in our city." She said looking at Sue Ellen.

"I thought that I never see you again, actually I never want to see you again after what you told me about James being my son and he wasn't." JR said , Cassidy knew who she was now, she was the woman who ran John Ross to Sue Ellen.

"You are the woman who ran my brother off." Cassidy said looking in a shock mode.

"JR, I didn't know you had a daughter, she as gorgeous as her mother, if Sue Ellen is her mother." She said smartly look back at Sue Ellen, Sue Ellen temper was raising, so was Cassidy.

"Vanessa, what are you doing following us around?" JR asked noticed the face both girls was wearing.

"I heard that you was here and I thought that we could rekindle our relationship but I see you here with Sue Ellen and who ever she is." She said looking at Cassidy.

"She is our daughter, and the reason we are here is because our daughter is on her honeymoon with her husband, and if you don't mind we should be getting back too." JR said getting mad kinda, both Sue Ellen and Cassidy could feel his temper raising too.

"Well, I send my best wishes, what is your ex-wife doing here? She's helping her precious daughter that nobody heard about, or was too ashame to admitted to having a daughter."

"That does it bitch" Cassidy said jumping her, taking her to the ground and start to punch her.

"Cassidy, stop it, you're pregnant." JR said grabbing ahold of her and holding her back. 

"You better watch it Vanessa, my daughter can kick anybodies butts if she want too." Sue Ellen said smartly at her and smiling.

"If you will excuse me, I have better things to do than stand out here all night and get beaten up." She said getting up and started to walk away.

"I have something else to tell you Vanessa, My parents are engaged again and my mothers happenly to be pregnant with my father's child again." Cassidy said laughing.

"Well, I thought you loved me JR but I can see that you don't and you will never see me again, but remember I was your first love."

"I have something to tell you, I thought you was my first love, you was just a woman to me, Sue Ellen was my real first love and true love." He said smiling at Sue Ellen and putting his arm around Sue Ellen, who put her arm around him, Cassidy went over to her parents and JR put his other arm around her and they turn around and started to walk away, leaving Vanessa there in a shock state.

Hunter and the others got the house decorated and got the food setup and everything was done, they was sitting around waiting on JR, Sue Ellen, and Cassidy to come home, when Hunter heard a car pulled up and told everybody to hide. Cassidy was getting out of the car and taking both of her parents' hands and tell them to close their eyes.

"Cassidy, will you please tells what the surprise is?" JR said tripping over the steps.

"You will see in a minute." Cassidy said, Hunter open the door, "Hey sweetheart, is everything ready?"

"Sure is, just let them in and open their eyes." Hunter said, as they let them in, Cassidy walk in and saw everybody and smiled.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Cassidy said, everybody yelled surprise, JR and Sue Ellen was shocked to see everybody there.

"What are ya doing here?" JR said laughing.

"We are here for your wedding, this is Cassidy and Hunter surprise." Bobby said.

"OUR wedding." Sue Ellen said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, you two beening wanting to get married but you want the family here, so Hunter sent Jet Ewing home and got the family including John Ross to bring them here."

"Oh darlin, we love you so much, thank you." Sue Ellen said hugging her.

"Yes sweetheart, this is very thoughtful." JR said hugging her too, "Where that son of mine at?" JR said looking around for John Ross.

"Oh him and Christopher are outside playing on the beach." Bobby said.

"Well, I think I go and say hello to my brother, I go and get him and Christopher, ok." Cassidy said walking out on the back porch and onto the beach, she looked around and finally saw them, John Ross lift his head and saw Cassidy standing there smiling.

"Cassidy" John Ross said getting up and running to her and giving her a big hug, Christopher ran after him and hug her too.

"I miss you two so much." Cassidy said hugging them both.

"We miss you too sis." John Ross. "Is momma and daddy in there."

"Yes, you go ahead, daddy wants to see you." 

"Cool, I missed them alot." John Ross said running toward the house, Cassidy took Christopher's hand and they walk toward the house.

"Well Christopher, what have you been up too while I've been gone?"

"Uh, nothing much, except they almost got the house done, daddy said it should be done by the time we get home." Christopher said.

"Good, I missed you and John Ross alot, I missed everybody actually." Cassidy said laughing, they continue to walk up to the beach house, they saw John Ross ran in and ran over to JR and Sue Ellen.

"Hey son, we missed you so much." JR said picking him up.

"I missed ya too." He said hugging him and going over to Sue Ellen and hugging her.

"I missed my little guy." Sue Ellen said hugging him. "Where's Cassidy and Christopher?" 

"Right here momma, he was so excited that he ran infront of us." Cassidy said coming in with Christopher.

"Now, that I see that my granddaughter and about to be daughter-in-law is alright, lets us get on with the bridal shower." Miss Ellie said hugging and kissing Cassidy, Sue Ellen, and JR.

They enjoy each other company's and letting Sue Ellen and JR open all of the presents, eat some food, after they continue to drink and talk about, Cassidy got up and went out of the balcony for some air, who they saw tonight, scared her again, but her daddy stood up for them again, like with Mandy, maybe he finally did change, Hunter went out there on the balcony and put his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong darlin?" He said kissing her neck.

"Oh nothing, we saw somebody from daddy's past tonight, but I'm not worried about it too much, he stood up for us tonight but I nearly beat the living day out of her, what she said about me and my momma." She said putting her head on his chest, she was tired.

"How you feeling fine?" He said noticing it.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I just need a good night sleep." She said, "Isn't the ocean beautiful?"

"Hmm, but not as beautiful as you are."

"You're sweet, I guess we should get back to the party." She said walking in the house, Sue Ellen noticed her daughter noticed her tireness.

"Babydoll, are you alright?" Sue Ellen said getting up and going over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired momma, I just need a goodnight sleep. I think I'll go and just take a nap, you and the rest just enjoy the party, you and daddy are getting married still, right?"

"Absolutely sweetheart, we love the surprise, thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm just happy about you too, I know how important this was. I love you two so much and I just want you two happy together." She said, "I'm gonna laid down, goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight baby, I hope you are feeling better in the morning." Miss Ellie said hugging her.

"I'm sure I will, I haven't really got the morning sickness yet and I bet that's what it is." Cassidy said. "Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight" Everybody said, she walk into her bedroom and changing into her nightgown and went to the mirror to look at herself.

"I'm sure gaining alot of weight for somebody this early." She said looking at herself. "Oh well, I'm probably holding alot of water." She said walking over to the bed, "I'm sure alone without Hunter here too, I'm so tired, but I got so much stuff to do, but I think a goodnight rest is what I need." She said turning off the light and going to sleep.

Everybody is still in the living room.

"Is Cassidy alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, me and her went shopping today, so that probably worn her out." Sue Ellen said laughing, "But, she been really good til tonight, I guess what happen tonight could push somebody to the extreme."

"What happen?" Lucy asked.

"We saw Vanessa tonight, she thought I was here alone and thought we could rekindle our relationship, she never knew about Cassidy and made this smart remark about if she is Sue Ellen's daughter and Cassidy jumped her and started to beat the crap out of her." JR said.

"But JR took care of her and told her off and I'm proud of him for that, he took us and walk away." Sue Ellen said kissing him.

"I'm proud of you too JR, you have proven yourself greatly over these past five months, its amazing." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bob, I really appricate alot."

"Well, I think we all need to get to sleep, its nearly midnight, I guess I have to go shopping for a dress tomorrow." Sue Ellen said laughing.

"I don't know if I can afford to get you a wedding dress, after what you and Cassidy brought, you should see it, I don't know if I have the power to send it home." JR said, Sue Ellen punch him gently and cuddled up to him.

"We can clean up tomorrow, goodnight everybody." Miss Ellie said, they said their goodnights and went to their bedrooms,

Hunter walk into his bedroom and saw Cassidy there sleeping, she was so peaceful, he sneak into bed and kiss her ear and snuggled up to her and whisper.

"I love you"

Sue Ellen and JR are getting ready for bed.

"Its wonderful what Cassidy and Hunter did for us."

"Yeah, do you know when the wedding is?"

"Cassidy told me a few days before we all leave for Dallas, so that would give us some time alone before we go home." Sue Ellen said going over to him and kissing him.

"Well, it was thoughtful of them wasn't it." He said kissing her back. "Do you believe me about the Vanessa thing?"

"I do, I'm so proud of you, you stood up for your daughter and for me, I love you for that." She said kissing him again.

"What do you want to do?" He said getting a devilish smile on his face.

"You are the most incredible person I have every know and I can't wait to be Mrs. JR Ewing again." She said kissing him again, their kisses become more passionate before they knew it they was making love, after, they laid in a lock embrace and he kissed her head.

"I love you JR." She said snuggling up to him.

"I love you Sue Ellen." He said holding her tightly to him.

"I'm tired, lets go to sleep." She said laying down and JR putting his arm around her and pulling her tightly to him, their lives was gonna be perfect, each of them happy and couldn't wait to be married to each other, after awhile they finally drift off to sleep.

The Next Morning, Sue Ellen woke up and smell food, she thought that Cassidy had gotten up and fixed for everybody but when she went into the kitchen she noticed Hunter was cooking.

"What on the earth are you doing up at this hour?" Sue Ellen said walking over to him and seeing what he was doing.

"I thought that I would cook everybody breakfast this morning, also, I was going to let Cassidy sleep, she didn't sleep last night unless I held her, she tossed and turned."

"Poor baby, I guess all the stress of last night would do it." She said.

"Well, I heard alot about Vanessa but I never would thought you would hear from her after all of these years." He said.

"Yeah, me either, I'm afraid that she going to cause trouble while we are here." She said.

"If JR loves you that much and I know he does, I saw him when he told Mandy off and you know what, Cassidy wasn't worried about JR last night, she told me that she didn't have to nomore because what her daddy did was amazing." Hunter said, "JR will take care of her, if he don't, I know Cassidy will." He said going back to the food.

"Well, I'm gonna check on her really fast and I'm gonna take a shower and then I'm gonna eat, I'm hungry, Cassidy was right, you can cook." She said taking a piece of bacon and tasting it and walking into the living room.

Cassidy's Room, Sue Ellen sneaked into her room and noticed she wasn't in the bed, so she started to call out her name, finally she went into the bathroom and saw her over the toliet throwing up, she noticed how pale she look.

"Cassidy, what's wrong?" Sue Ellen asked going over to her.

"I guess its the morning sickness, I was sleeping and all the sudden I felt sick and ran to the bathroom and started to throw-up, where Hunter, I woke up and he wasn't here."

"He cook everybody breakfast, and you was right he's good cook."

"Well, he really good at alot of things." She said smiling to herself.

"CASSIDY!!!!" Sue Ellen said knowing what she meant.

"Sorry momma, I just couldn't help it." She said laughing.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sue Ellen asked still laughing some.

"Yeah, I feel alot better than I did last night, I guess my anger and nervous took over and wore me out, I'm fine now, I can't wait til we go shopping today." She said with excitement.

"Ah, you must inherited my shopping gene." She said laughing, Cassidy smiled, they walkout to the living room, everybody was up by now and Hunter was serving breakfast, "I hope you save some for us." Sue Ellen said.

"Where did you two go?" JR asked.

"Oh, I was seeing if she was alright, I think morning sickness is taking place." She said.

"Babydoll, how are you feeling this morning?" Bobby asked.

"Fine, better than last night, I actually feel wonderful, just hungry." She said taking a seat, Sue Ellen took a sit between her and JR, Hunter finished serving and sat beside Cassidy and they started to eat and talk. "I think daddy, Uncle Bobby, Ray, Clayton, Kevin and Hunter should take the boys on the boats, while we go out shopping today." Cassidy said.

"I think that a wonderful idea, you can take them boat riding and water skiing." Sue Ellen said.

"Alright, how does that sound ya?" JR asked the boys.

"Awesome" John Ross said.

"Ok, while the girls go shopping, we're going boat riding and maybe water skiing, depends on the water and how swifted it is." JR said continuing to eat.

Later that day, Sue Ellen, Cassidy, Lucy, Jenna, Charlie, and Miss Ellie are walking down street talking and laughing, going into ever store they can, Sue Ellen was walking down and she was looking inside this one store and saw this beautiful dress, its wasn't quite a wedding dress but it was so perfect, Cassidy saw her mother looking at the dress, she walk over to her.

"Like the dress" She said.

"Yeah, I love it, I really don't want a wedding dress, I just want something simple."

"Well, I think if we get a tiara, it would make the perfect dress." Cassidy said while Sue Ellen taking the dress and going over to the dressing room. "You go and try it on and see what it look like." Cassidy said, Sue Ellen was so excited, Cassidy was happy, she was smiling, Sue Ellen came out with the dress on, "Momma, that's a wonderful dress."

"You really like it." Sue Ellen said looking at the mirror.

"Absolutely, it looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you sweetheart." Sue Ellen said still looking at the dress, it was an off white, it was spaghetti it didn't go all to the ground, it had a slip up her leg and it fit to her figure which she like, she only had a couple more months before she would show more, she decided to buy it, they went around to some more shops, she need shoes, and she need to look for some kind of veil, Sue Ellen was looking for a present for JR, her and Cassidy walk into this jewelry store, they was both looking around, Sue Ellen was looking at the jewelry counter when she noticed this ring, Cassidy walked up to her.

"You see something you want?" She asked.

"What do you think about that ring there?" Sue Ellen asked pointing to it.

"It's gorgeous, why? Are you going to buy it for daddy?"

"I was thinking about it and then giving to him on our honeymoon night." She said.

"Why don't you and put an inscription on the outside of it."

"Alright, I will buy it." She said, she asked the salesman to let her see it, it was wideband gold ring, enough to have an inscription on it, "What kind of inscription should I put on it?" She asked.

"I don't know, how about Love Forever, Your Yellow Rose of Texas, that's what he calls you."

"You think there will be enough room?"

"I think so" She said, Cassidy decided to asked the salesman, "Excuse me, we are trying to think of an inscription to put on the ring, you think that "Love Forever, Your Yellow of Texas" would fit on that?"

"I think it would ma'ma." He said.

"Are you sure it will, its a very important." Sue Ellen said.

"Yes ma'ma."

"That's what I want on it." She said, the man took it and said that it would be about an hour so Cassidy and Sue Ellen decided to look around some more and catch up with the others.

Charlie and Cassidy are looking at dresses when Charlie asked something.

"Cassidy, we have known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Well, I'm about to be 19 and I want to move to Paris to open my own boutique, but I'm afraid of what momma and Ray will say about it." Charlie said.

"You'll never know unless you tell them, if this is something you really want to do, I think you should, if you didn't take risk, you would never have anything, I took a risk on open a publishing company in Texas, and very risky one at that but I made it and its one of the country biggest." She said continuing looking at the dresses. "I've known Jenna all of my life nearly and if I do know her she will be happy for you." Cassidy said. "Just tell her how you feel, she will understand, I really don't know about Ray, since I haven't known him that long." Cassidy said.

"I will try, I hope you know what you're talking about." She said.

Over the next couple of weeks, they got everything for the wedding ready and when they was finished they all decided to hang out like a family, so on a hot day, they all decided to go down on the beach and let the boys swim and have a fun day out of the beachhouse all together, Cassidy had brought a new bathing suit early that week, which was revealing, her and Lucy was splashing through the water, JR, Clayton and Bobby was playing with the boys in the water, chasing them and having fun, Hunter and Kevin sneaked behind the girls and pick them up and was about to throw them but Cassidy open her mouth.

"Hunter, you better not, I mean it, you find yourself in the den with John Ross and Christopher." Cassidy said.

"Awww, you wouldn't do that now, would you?" He said smartly.

"You wanna bet." She said looking at him seriously.

"I'm sorry, I guess you will have to think of something to make up for it." He said smiling devilishly.

"Hmm, let me think, I think I know, come on." She said swimming down toward the rock cliffs.

Lucy and Kevin look at each and laughed, they started to go back to the shore, Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie was relaxing in the sunbathing chairs.

"Sue Ellen, you look so wonderful, so does Cassidy."

"Thank you, we've been really lucky, I never saw Cassidy this happy before."

"She got herself a good man." Miss Ellie said.

"I do too, JR always want to be Jock's favorite child, but Jock always preferred Bobby over JR, no matter what JR did, he loved Bobby, but now he proving to our children that he don't play favorites, see how he playing with John Ross now, he want Jock to play with him that way, he changes alot in the past six months, he been the most wonderful, I love him and always has, I know that this time its forever, he has proven that to me and the children by walking away from both Mandy and Vanessa." Sue Ellen said.

"I let him go to soon, from the age of five, he was Jock's business partner, I'm so happy for ya'll, I still can't believe I have another granddaughter, she so special."

"Yeah, she is a special person and she means the world to me and JR." She said looking around for her, "Where is she? I don't see her." Sue Ellen said panicing some.

"I saw her and Hunter swim over toward the rock cliffs over there." Miss Ellie said.

"Oh, probably up to no good." She said laughing, Ellie started to laugh with her.

Charlie, Jenna and Ray are walking down the beach, Charlie really want to tell them about Paris, as they continued to walk.

"Momma, Ray, can I talk to ya'll about something?"

"Sure darlin, what's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"Well, ya'll know that I'm an adult, well, I want to go to Paris and open up my own boutique, what do you think? I really want to do this momma." She said.

"I tried to do that and I failed but if this is something that you really want, I'm not going to step in the way sweetheart." She said.

"Really?" She said with shockment.

"Yes, you are an adult and I want you to be happy." Jenna said, "And so does Ray and that means you living in Paris and having your own boutique, then we not gonna stop you." She said.

"Oh thank you momma." She said throwing her arms around her and hugging her, "Cassidy was right, she said that ya'll would understand." She said.

"Well, she known me long enough to know." She said.

"Charlie, when do you want to do this?" Ray asked.

"I was thinking about after the wedding here, I take a flight back to Dallas and started packing up." She said.

"Well, I guess we better go and tell everybody then." Jenna said, they started walking back toward the others.

Cassidy and Hunter is swimming toward the rock cliff.

"Darlin, you think its wise to jump off this thing?"

"We're not gonna jump off of it." She said as she climbing and sitting down, he went to sit beside her.

"Then what are we doing here?"

"I just want you to myself for awhile, I need to get away from everybody, I just want to watch them for awhile, and I want to talk to you." She said putting her head on his shoulder and watching everybody play in the water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Happy relaxed."

"Good"

"Everything is falling into place isn't it?"

"Looks like it, don't it?" He said holding her closer to him, she kissed him and then she hoped back down in the water, she took his hand and they swim behind some rocks so that nobody would see them, she kissed him passionately, then his neck, then she moved over to his ear and whisper.

"Hunter, make love to me, now." She said looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"Now, when your family is right over on the other side." He asked.

"YES, you're just too damn irresistible, now make love to me." She said undoing her top.

"I think its the other way around, you're too damn irresistible." He said pulling her closer to him, she just laugh wickedly as they made love.

The Night Before The Wedding, Sue Ellen and JR say goodbye and goodnight, they decided to spend the night away from each other, just like tradition, Hunter had gladly let Sue Ellen sleep with Cassidy that night, him, John Ross, and Christopher was gonna bunk together in the den, Sue Ellen came back into Cassidy room, she was smiling.

"You and daddy have a good talk." She said sitting up in bed reading her book.

"Yes, I just can't believe you and Hunter did this for us, I'm so happy, I feel like nothing can stop us." She said getting tearful.

"Momma, stop crying now, save it for tomorrow." She said smiling at her.

"I'm so happy, I still can't believe that you here with me right now." She said going over to the bed and sitting down.

"I can't believe that I'm here now either, but we don't talk about the past, it hurts me to think about it alot."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked concerned.

"I guess we could, it probably would make me feel better." She said.

"Where do you want to start?"

"From the beginning, why did you and daddy slept together after promise grandma, Jock, and Patricia that you wouldn't."

"I don't know, we just went up to the hayloft, we start talking, I was the one who told him to make love to me, I just couldn't stand being with him and not showing how I love him."

"Ok, why did you hide the pregnancy from everyone, especially an Ewing?"

"Because the Ewings had a reputation, if your daddy hurt it, no wondering what Jock would have done, believe me darlin, we didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why didn't daddy and us leave Dallas after I was born?"

"Because of Jock, your daddy always want to be Jock's favorite son but it was always Bobby, your daddy work all of his life for Ewing Oil but Bobby always got the praise, so your daddy thought that if he was running Ewing Oil, Jock would love him like Bobby, but he never did."

"I guess that would be a big factor of it."

"But your daddy want to leave, I actually thought he was then he change his mind." She said.

"When you had that miscarriage a couple of months after you and daddy got married, why did that change everything, I mean we was so close than you would come and then daddy would come, you and daddy bearly came with each other?"

"Because, your daddy want to give Jock his first grandson, it wasn't my fault about that miscarriage, me and your daddy was riding horse around Southfork and the horse went crazy and threw me off of it. Your daddy rushed me to the emergency room, but it was too late, we had lost the baby, well your daddy thought it was his fault, at first I thought it was mine, he want you during that time, I remember us going to bed one night and he thought I was asleep but I wasn't, well, he got out of bed, went over to the picture on the wall of us, you know, he was talking to it, I lift up to listen, he didn't noticed I was up, he was crying kinda, he asked what went wrong, he had the most gorgeous daughter, a wife who loved him more than anything, why was he so miserable, I knew why, because he couldn't have you, he always want you with him, you was the heiress to Ewing Oil, John Ross wasn't, but your daddy had to make it look like he was, he never want you to take Ewing Oil because he knew how much you hate it, he love you so much more than Ewing Oil, but after awhile, it just took him over and he became the JR Ewing everybody hated, including me, you, and John Ross." She said looking at her.

She knew what she did to JR was wrong, but she was so mad at him about what happen over the years, if he just took them away from Dallas or at least away from Ewing Oil. She need to talk to him for a minute at least.

"Momma, I think I need to talk to daddy for a minute, I be right back." She said getting up and running out of the room. Sue Ellen had a "oh my god, what have I done?" look on her face.

JR was about to lay down when he heard a knock on the door, he thought it was Sue Ellen but when he open he saw Cassidy standing there in tears.

"Babydoll, what's wrong?" He asked looking worried.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for what I said to you back in '88." She said hugging him tightly and crying.

"What brought this on?" He asked concerned still hugging her.

"Me and momma was talking about the past, why did it happen the way it did, I'm sorry, I didn't know what had happen. I should never yelled at you that way, I knew how much I meant to you but you just took it too far." She said.

"Hey, come here" He motion, she down on the bed, he kneel down in front of her. "Look at me" He took her face in his hand, "You mean the world to me, I never want to hurt you ever, I tried my hardest not too but I knew I had hurt you, you had all of the rights in the world to yell at me that day, it hurt me but you had the right too, I love you and I'm making it up to your momma, you, and John Ross, right? I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I really didn't want to hurt you, I love your momma, I love you and John Ross, I love the baby your momma is carrying, I love my grandchild, and I love the whole family including Lucy." He said laughing, Cassidy smiled, she knew how much Lucy hated JR growing up and knew how much JR didn't like Lucy.

"I love you daddy." She said hugging him again.

"I love you too babydoll." He said hugging her and having tears going through his eyes too. "You better get back to your momma before she thinks that I did something." He said trying to lift the mood some.

"Yeah, I better, thank you for talking to me." She said walking back to the door, "I see you in the morning."

"I see you in the morning, please get some rest, don't let this eat you to death." He said

"Alright, goodnight daddy." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight baby." He said watching her til she got back to her room, he was so lucky that Cassidy and Sue Ellen both could forgive him for everything he did to them, oh how much he wanted to change the past.

Sue Ellen was in bed thinking, her life with JR had been a big rollercoaster, they meet and fell in love, she had gotten pregnant, had to hide the pregnancy from everybody, hiding Cassidy away from everybody include her own mother but she had found out about it and after that she never want anything really to do with Cassidy, then that miscarriage that ruin their marriage but it didn't ruin their marriage, Ewing Oil did, then he started to cheat on her repeatedly, then she becoming an alcoholic, then John Ross being born and nearly getting them both killed in that wreck, then JR getting shot, then finding out that he was sleeping with her own sister, then finding out that she shot him and she was pregnant with his child, which she wasn't, then her divorcing JR and moving with Cassidy and John Ross, then falling back in love with him, leaving Cassidy again which she didn't want to do, she thought it would last forever but then his repeating cheating cause it again, she was thinking about that time with Cassidy, she was in her teens and she was a rebel at that time, her and Dana, she love Dana like her own daughter but she was so mess up, her and Cassidy would stay out all hours of the night and they was drinking and doing those drugs, Sue Ellen had to shake it off, she never want to think of her daughter in those days, she was so skinny and weak, she didn't have any energy to do things like she did before, then when her drinking got out of control, oh god, how hard it was to get her to stop, she blamed herself, she was an alcoholic herself and her daughter was so much like her and she knew it, then she fought through it, how proud she was of her, then the bombshell, her and JR divorced again, she was grown then but it hurt her so much, she was crying, screaming at her and JR, she was madder than hell that day, then she left for London, she never want to leave her and John Ross here without her but she felt like she need a new beginning, maybe get rid of JR forever but it didn't, she was still as in love with him as that day in 1967, when she filed for divorce from Don, that day seem happier to her than the day she married Don, she was free but she wasn't free of her feelings for JR, then when Cassidy called her and told her she was getting married and wanting her to come back to Dallas for the wedding, it scared her, she would see JR Ewing, the father of her children, the man she want desperately to forget about so much, but despairing it she couldn't, then her feelings took over again and now she pregnant with their third child and she is about to marry him again, she knew JR had changed and he was going to make it last forever, her thought was jolted by Cassidy coming through the door.

"Have a good talk with your daddy?" She asked, Cassidy got into bed with her and snuggled up to her.

"Yeah, I think I finally understand why daddy did what he did. I love you momma." She said snuggling closer to her.

"I love you too baby" She said holding her closer to her, she was still her little girl, that little girl who want to be closer to her parents more than anything but never could, now she had the chance and Sue Ellen wasn't gonna let her go ever again. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I just can't wait til tomorrow, you getting married again." She said laughing, kinda teasing her, Sue Ellen laugh with her.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Sue Ellen said, they laid down, Cassidy cuddled up to Sue Ellen and said.

"Like the old days, isn't it, you holding me when we would go on trips together." She said.

"Yep, I miss those times, time to go to sleep sweetheart." She said, Cassidy snuggling into Sue Ellen and said.

"I love you momma."

"I love you too babydoll." She said and after while they both drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning, Sue Ellen was awaken by the sunshine coming through the window, she look over and didn't saw Cassidy, she turned over and saw Cassidy smiling over her.

"Good morning momma."

"Good morning babydoll." She said sitting up in bed, "What time is it?"

"Around 9:00 in the morning, I been up for awhile, I fixed everybody some breakfast so that nobody would see each other, if you know what I mean." She said smiling at her.

"I guess I need to get up." She said hopping off the bed.

"I'm gonna see if Lucy and Hunter is up."

"Alright, I'm gonna take a shower." She said walking into the bathroom, Cassidy walked into the living and saw Lucy and Kevin tripping over the coffee table.

"Good morning sleepyheads, didn't you and Kevin get any sleep." She said laughing.

"We not early risers like you are darlin." Kevin said smartly, Lucy smirked.

"Did anybody fixed breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, its in the kitchen, have ya'll seen Hunter this morning?"

"No, but he was probably smart enough to stay in bed." Lucy said.

"Ha, Ha" She said sarcastically. "I'm going to wake up him, enjoy your breakfast." She said and started to walk toward the den, Lucy and Kevin walk into the kitchen.

In the den, Cassidy walk over to Hunter, who was on the floor sleeping, I guess the guys wouldn't let him in the bed with them, she thought, she started to kiss his ear, he swatted at her, but she dodged them and continued to kiss him, he woke up and turned around and took her into a strong embrace and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Good morning baby, I missed you all night." He said whispering, he didn't want to the boys to awaken, he want her to himself for a minute, she kissed him again, "I wish the boys wasn't in here."

"Well, I just took a shower, so we can't do that, I just came in here to tell to you get up, you got to go and make sure everything is getting setup and everything out there on the beach." She said.

"Spoilsport"

"Well, we have tonight, in our own bed." She said giggling softly.

"Will you two get a room? We are trying to sleep." John Ross said putting a pillow over his head, Hunter laughed and Cassidy got up and hugged him.

"I better get going then, you get up! You two get up too." She said to Hunter and the guys, she walked out of the bedroom.

"See what you married into Hunter." John Ross said smartly, Hunter was impressed by how sarcastic he could be at his age.

"Well, when you're in love, you can't help it." He said getting up, "I better get dressed and go see if they are setting up out there." He said getting dress.

JR had woke up early this morning, he was so excited about marrying Sue Ellen again, he was going to make this work and nobody was going to stop him, rain or shine, he was going to married the woman of his dreams, he pulled himself together and went to take a shower, when he started to go into the bathroom, he heard a knock on the door, he went to answer it, it was his little girl with some breakfast.

"I thought you was hungry so I brought you some breakfast." She said coming in.

"Thank you babydoll, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful, I just can't believe that you and momma are getting married, I have to admitted that I thought you would be back to your old ways by now but I can see now that you have change daddy and I do love you, but what you and momma told me back in '88, always scared me, I knew that ya'll love each other but never could make it work, I remember times where ya'll made it work and I saw so much love ya'll shared between each other and it was amazing."

"Well, thank you for your convenience in me, but I still love you and you're still my little girl." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't mean it that way, but daddy, I have the past on my side, I saw how much you did hurt momma and that why it took me so long to finally say yes to Hunter's marriage purposes, you know he purpose to me four times before I finally said yes." She said.

"Really, I'm sorry babydoll."

"Well, the past don't matter anymore, I guess I better let you get back to finishing your breakfast and let you get ready, I putting you in charge in making sure John Ross looks his best, alright?" She said.

"That I will make sure of." He said smiling at her.

"I better get back to momma, I have to help her get ready." She said walking toward the door. "See you later daddy." She said walking out, JR went back over to his breakfast, he was excited that he bearly could eat and after he finished eating, he went and took a shower.

Cassidy walk back into her bedroom, Sue Ellen had come out of the shower and was ready for Cassidy to do her hair.

"Are you ready for me to do your hair?"

"Yes, where's Lucy, she supposed to be helping." Sue Ellen said.

"She getting some coffee, she was so sleepy this morning." Cassidy said laughing, Cassidy started to put Sue Ellen's hair up in the tiara.

"What are you wearing? I haven't seen it yet." Sue Ellen asked.

"Let me show you, I brought it in the Cannas." She said going over to the closet and taking out a peachy dress, it was long and it had diamonds on chest and stomach part and a slip on the side.

"Oh my goodness, that's gorgeous." Sue Ellen said looking at it.

"Thank you, I just fell in love with it, Hunter hates it but it did cost us alittle abit of money." She said laughing.

"That's a man for you." She said, Lucy came in with some coffee, "There you are, where have you been?"

"Eating and talking to Hunter, he told me that he wants to talk to you afterwhile." She said.

"Alright, here can you finish putting momma hair up for me, I go and talk to him." Cassidy said.

"Sure" She said taking the brush and tiara from Cassidy and started to work on her hair, Cassidy walked out of the room, "Sue Ellen, can I ask you a question?"

"Always, what's up?" She said.

"Nothing, I think I'm falling in love with Kevin, I mean he everything I want, he gives me full attention, he can listen to me for hours, he loves the stories about Southfork and about my life growing up, he so wonderful."

"I'm happy for you sweetheart, does he feel the same about you?" She asked.

"I think he does, I really haven't asked him, I just enjoy having him around so much, I feel like nothing can stop us, but then I'm afraid." She said.

"Why are you so afraid?" Sue Ellen asked turning around to her.

"Because I'm afraid that I'm going to get hurt like I did with Mitch, he loved me but he couldn't take my family." She said frustrated and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kevin is different, he knows how you feel, he grew up in a rich family too."

"He did." She said in surprise, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he parents owns The Cafe" She said, Lucy looked in shocked.

"You mean, that after the time me and Cassidy went there, his parents own it."

"That's why Cassidy goes there, she loves it." Sue Ellen said laughing, "Take a chance on him, he might make you happy." She said.

"Thanks for talking Sue Ellen, I really appreciate it." She said hugging her and going back to doing her hair.

Hunter was waiting on the back porch when Cassidy came out to see what he want, she saw him and she felt her smile growing.

"Hey darlin, what do you want?" She asked kissing him.

"I want to see you for awhile." He said kissing her neck.

"We can't do that right now sweetie, as much as I want to." She said laughing.

"I love you, I just couldn't stand it without you last night, I missed you so much." He said pulling her into a big hug.

"Aww, you so sweet, I love you too and I missed you too, you know what, we can do something adventurous tonight." She said looking at him seductively and grinning.

"And what are you suggested Ewing?" He asked, she held him close and whisper into his ear.

"Us going down the ocean and doing something a little different."

"Ahhh, I think I know what you're talking about and I think that's a wonderful idea, I mean us showing our love to each other with your family in the same house would be alittle wierd, wouldn't it?" He said kissing her neck.

"Well, you'll have to wait til tonight." She said.

"You know that my parents are going to be here, are we going to tell them about the baby?" He asked seriously.

"If you want to, I mean they are going to be here for two days, what brought that on?" She asked puzzledly.

"I was just wondering, they do need to know, I just want to tell everybody that your carrying my child." He said kissing her passionately.

"What about if they don't act they same way as my parents did?" She asked him, he remain silence for a minute.

"Then, we will just have to go on and I don't care how they react because I love you and only you." He said, she smiled back at him.

"I better get back to momma and get ready, you go and get ready, its nearly 11:30, I see you afterwhile, I love you." She said kissing him again and walking back in, he just smiled to himself and walked back toward the den to get ready.

Cassidy walked back into her room where she saw Sue Ellen putting on her dress and Lucy putting on her matron-of-honor's dress, her dress was sorta like Sue Ellen except it was navy blue.

"Hey ya'll, nearly ready, aren't we?" She said smiling.

"Well, it took Lucy awhile to get my hair up in the tiara, what did Hunter want?"

"Nothing, he just missed me." She said laughing, "Well, I better get ready." She said going into the bathroom.

At 2:00 pm, everybody was there, they had flown in some people including Jennifer and Walker Wade, they was Sue Ellen and JR best friends and kept their secret about Cassidy, they was grateful to them. Cassidy and Sue Ellen was looking out of the window.

"Who did you all invited babydoll?" Sue Ellen asked looking out the window.

"Well, I invited my in-laws and couple of people from Dallas." She said looking out the window.

"Oh really, Jennifer and Walker are here?"

"Yeah, I guess I better go and see if everybody ready, I be right back." She said walking out onto the beach and seeing if everybody was there. She saw that it was and told Miss Ellie and the minster that they was ready. Miss Ellie told Cassidy how happy she was, Cassidy just smiled and said the same thing, she went back inside the house and told they was ready and hugged and kissed her mother and said that she would be watching her. "I better get to my spot, I love you momma."

"I love you too baby." She said smiling.

Cassidy walked out to her sit between Miss Ellie and Hunter, she came down the aisle and JR saw her, she was gorgeous, he really couldn't believe that was his daughter, she was as beautiful as her mother and has gracious as her too. She smiled at JR and took a sit, she smiled at John Ross who was standing beside JR, JR made sure John Ross look his best, JR look at the end of the aisle and there stood Lucy about to walk down the aisle. She was very beautiful, when she got to the end she smiled at him and took her spot, he smiled back and looked back down the aisle, there she stood with Clayton on her arm, she was gorgeous, beautiful, so gracious, she took his breath away everytime he would look at her, he smiled as they started to walk down to the alter, the wind blew her hair softly, the sun shining on the tiara she was wearing, he was so lucky, she smiled back at him, Cassidy was holding Hunter's hand and squeeze it as Sue Ellen made her way down to JR, Sue Ellen saw Cassidy and look at her daughter, she was smiling that smile, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time, then she saw JR, he so handsome, those blue eyes that sparked, she loved them, those eyes that could tell her everything he thought, as she walked up to him, they looked deep into each others eyes, Clayton shake JR's hand and step back, they smiled at each other and holding each other's hand tight.

"Good afternoon, we are gather here on this wonderful day to join the love that JR and Sue Ellen has shared for over 23 years together, they both be in the ups and downs but they seem to find their way back to each other, they created two beautiful children, which can be here to witness their parents love for each other." He said, their wasn't a single dry eye on the beach, "Some people are lucky to have one true love and JR and Sue Ellen has find out that's what they have and Cassidy want to read something for you two today, so Cassidy would you come up here." He motion, she walk up beside the Minster, he gave his blessing for her.

"I want to read a poem that I remember from memory, its always been in my mind and it does remind me of my parents love for each other and I just thought it was appropriate time for it and I read to them and they love it, so" She said laughing some. "Its called MOMENTS IN LIFE" She said as she started.

There are moments in life when you miss someone so much that you just want to pick them from your dreams and hug them for real!

When the door of happiness closes, another opens; but often times we look so long at the closed door that we don't see the one, which has been opened for us.

Don't go for looks; they can deceive. Don't go for wealth; even that fades away. Go for someone who makes you smile, because it takes only a smile to make a dark day seem bright.

Find the one that makes your heart smile.

Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go; be what you want to be, because you have only one life and one chance to do all the things you want to do.

May you have enough happiness to make you sweet, enough trials to make you strong, enough sorrow to keep you human and enough hope to make you happy.

The happiest of people don't necessarily have the best of everything; they just make the most of everything thatcomes along their way.

The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches.

When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling. Live your life so at the end, you're the one who is smiling and everyone around you is crying." Everyone was crying including the Minster, Miss Ellie seem like she was crying the most.

"I love you two with all of my heart, I just felt that this poem reflected ya'll history and present, I know that everyday momma smile is going to lighten up daddy's heart and I know that momma never care for the Ewing forture but daddy find out what she did care about, I love ya'll and I'm so happy that I'm actually watching this for the their and hopefully for the last time, I wish you two the best and I'm so happy to be here watching ya'll." She said sitting back down, JR and Sue Ellen both smiled happily at her, Miss Ellie took her hand and squeezed it and smiled at her, the Minster continued.

"Thank you Cassidy for sharing that, When two people show the love that JR and Sue Ellen has shown, its know wondering why there are here today, they both went through with writing their own vows and JR, you decided to go first." He said, JR took Sue Ellen hand and squeezed tightly.

"Sue Ellen, you are my life and I like to read you something, I have to thank our daughter for her brillant mind for this, she the expert at this stuff and I just want to say the right thing to you and I found it, so listen to this poem and you see what you mean to me." He said, she just smiled, she really loved the romantic side of him, He started to read the poem.

You turned my darkness into light;  
You made everything all right.  
You picked me up when I was down;  
You turned my life around.  
If I didn't have you, what would I be?  
A blessing is what you are to me.  
When I needed you the most, you were there;  
Even if it seemed like you didn't care.  
When I didn't think I could make it another day,  
You chased all my doubts away.  
If I didn't have you, what would I be?  
A treasure is what you are to me.  
The world is full of many people, it's true;  
But there is only one of you.  
You fill my heart with love;  
You're a God-sent gift from above.  
If I didn't have you, what would I be?  
An angel is what you are to me.  
Lost and alone, I will no longer be;  
Because you are here with me.  
There is no reason to be sad;  
You've taken away all the bad.  
If I didn't have you, what would I be?  
A best friend is what you are to me!!"

He said holding back his tears, Sue Ellen had tears in her eyes, Lucy handed her a handchief to dabbed her tears away.

"Now Sue Ellen"

"I have my own little poem for you and I can't express my love for you JR but the one thing that was always easy was loving you, I never stopped and how much I want to admitted to myself I didn't, I couldn't, so I'm here today to declare my love for you and listen to the poem and you always knew what I mean." She said as she continued with the poem.

Loving you is something that comes easy,  
Like walking in the sunshine to a song,  
Like being in a place where you belong,  
Like finding reasons when you know you're ready.  
Nor do I care that working days are dreary,  
The pay's a pittance and the hours are long.  
Knowing that you love me keeps me strong,  
The light within that lets me see life clearly.  
Why is love the music of our meaning,  
The lilt that makes our labor worth our living,  
The loveliness no platitude can bear?  
In you I have a harvest past all gleaning,  
A gift arrested in the act of giving,  
A moment of delight that's always there.

"I'm always here JR, I just want you." She said smiling, JR was nearly crying, Cassidy was watching on happily, Hunter holding her hand, she was truly where she belong and felt belong. The minster continued. 

"Now the exchanging of the rings" He said taking each ring from the pillows that John Ross and Christopher had, "John Ross Ewing Junior, do you take Sue Ellen Shepard to be your wife, to love, to cherish, to protect and forsakes all others, to death do you apart."

"I certainly do." He said putting the ring on her finger.

"Sue Ellen Shepard, do you take John Ross Ewing Junior to be your husband, to love, to cherish, to protect and forsakes all others, to death do you apart." He asked, she had tears coming down her face.

"I do" She said putting his ring on his finger.

"JR and Sue Ellen, may God bless you whatever comes your way, hope you live in harmony, peace, and good health, I do pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." He said, they both smiled at each other, JR slid his arm around her waist and they shared a passionate kiss, Cassidy was crying more, John Ross rolled his eyes at his parents kissing, they hugged and look at Cassidy who was smiling and clapping with every one else.

"I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. JR Ewing." The Minster said, JR and Sue Ellen lead the party to the beachhouse, Sue Ellen went over to her daughter and hugged her tightly and whisper.

"I love you Cassidy, thank you so much." She said hugging her tighter, Cassidy hugged her tight and started to cry some.

"I love you too momma, I have a surprise for you and daddy but you can see it afterwhile, just enjoy the party."

"You've done so much for us, what else could there be?"

"You'll see, I have to do this one thing." She said.

They went back toward the party, after the pictures and cutting of the cake, while everybody was dancing, Cassidy decided to show JR and Sue Ellen their surprise, she went over to them.

"Hey ya'll, wanna see ya'll surprise?" She said.

"YES!! I been waiting and wondering." Sue Ellen said excitedly

"Come on then" she looked at Lucy who knew what to do, "It's down by the beach." She said taking their hands and walking down toward the beach, there wasn't nothing there.

"Cassidy, where's the surprise?" JR said.

"Okay, you see that house over there." She said pointing the piece a house on the other side of the island.

"Yeah, what about it?" JR said.

"Well, me and Hunter went out on the boat yesterday, and we noticed and we called the man who gave us the beachhouse here and he said that we could have it for three days so yesterday me and Hunter supplied with what you would need and that our surprise, you gonna have a whole beachhouse to yourself without everyone, if Lucy hurry up, you can leave." Cassidy said.

"Oh babydoll, this is too much, are you going to be alright without us?"

"Of course, I have Hunter and the rest of the family here." She said, "You go and have a wonderful time, I'll be alright." She said, Lucy was making her way down to the beach with some bags.

"Alright, here's your clothes, have a wonderful time you two." Lucy said hugging Sue Ellen and even JR.

"I see ya'll in three days, now your boat is waiting." Cassidy said.

"We love you two so much." Sue Ellen said hugging both of them.

"Now go and enjoy yourselves." She said, JR and Sue Ellen aboard the boat and Cassidy and Lucy watched them til they wasn't in site nomore, so they started to walk back to the party.

"How are you feeling Cassidy?"

"Alright, but its been a tiring day, I can't wait til take ya'll sightseeing tomorrow, especially seeing the Danube River."

"I know, I can't wait really, I love this city." She said.

JR and Sue Ellen on the other side of the beach and saw the most beauiful beachhouse, they went toward the beachhouse, they went inside the beachhouse and was amazed by the beauty of it, it was so much more beautiful than the other beachhouse.

"Oh my goodness, look how beautiful it is JR." She said.

"Yeah, I can't believe they did this." He said still looking around, Sue Ellen started to hear a sound, it sound like music.

"JR, do you hear music?"

"Yeah, where's its coming from?" He said walking around, Sue Ellen walked out on the balcony and saw a candlelit dinner for two.

"JR, come out here." She yelled, JR come out and saw the candles and heard the music, he put his arm around her waist.

"Our little girl" He said.

"She is one of a kind." She said.

"And so are you." He said, she gave him a tender kiss, he walked her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her, they started to eat and talk.

Back at the party, Hunter and Cassidy decided to talk to Jennifer and Walker, so they went over to them.

"Hey ya'll, having fun?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure are, thank you for inviting us." Walker said.

"For a divorce couple ya'll, you sure do enjoy each other company." Cassidy said joking.

"Momma, Dad, we need to talk to you in private, so do you want to go into the den with us." Hunter asked.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked panicky.

"Oh nothing wrong, but we really haven't talk since me and Hunter got married and we have some news for ya'll." Cassidy said.

"Alright" Jennifer said, they excuse themselves from everyone and walked into the den.

"Okay, we here, what's the big news?" Walker asked.

"Darlin, you gonna to tell them or me."

"I think I should, momma, dad, me and Cassidy are going to have a baby, Cassidy is pregnant." He said looking for a reaction, Jennifer decided to asked some questions.

"You two have only been married for three and half weeks, how in the world did ya'll get pregnant."

"We got pregnant before the wedding Jennifer." Cassidy said getting annoyed.

"I thought after the miscarriage, ya'll was being careful about getting pregnant."

"Well, things happen, ya'll taking it harder than momma and daddy did, why?" Cassidy asked disappointedly.

"Because, its just a shocked, I mean did you know you was pregnant before the wedding?" Jennifer said.

"No, I find out when I was throwing up my guts one morning here." Cassidy said feeling angry inside. "Hunter, you talk to them, I'm gone." She said going out of the den.

"CASSIDY, Come back, See what ya'll did." Hunter said running after her, Cassidy was crying and everybody was wondering why, she went out onto the beach, Hunter came through the living room, Miss Ellie stop him.

"Hunter, what happen?" Miss Ellie asked with concern.

"My parents didn't take the baby news too well. I got to find her." He said running out of the house, he looked down the beach, he saw her walking. "Cassidy, come here please, talk to me." Hunter pledded with her, she just continue to walk, he tried to run to her but she was so far away, she finally slowed down enough for him to catch up with her. "Darlin, please talk to me." He said grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face him.

"I thought they would be excited about the baby." She said crying.

"Hey, I don't care if they are or aren't, I just care that I have my wife and I love you Cassidy, you are pregnant with my child." He said with emotion, he meant every word, she was crying more.

"I love you but I don't want your parents mad at us, I have alot of respect for them, they practically raise me Hunter, I just don't want them hold a grudge against us."

"I don't care Cassidy, I just want you." He said in a serious tone, "I'm in love with you, I can't live without you Cassidy." He said, she looked up at him.

"I'm in love with you too and I can't live without you either." She said giving him a kiss, "You know that thing we was going to do tonight."

"Yeah, lets wait til tomorrow, you need some rest, you been stress out some these past weeks." He said, "We can go back to the beachhouse and you take a bath and I rub your back and feet for you." He said hugging her, she was amazed by him, he care so much about me, she smiled back at him.

"I would love that sweetheart, I love the way you care about me so much." She said, they walked back toward the beachhouse.

Back in the den, Jennifer and Walker are talking.

"Jen, why are you not happy for them?" He asked.

"Because after they promise both of us they was going to wait til after they was married to started having children." She said.

"Well, things happen, I'm happy for them, our son is 24 and she is 22, let them live Jennifer, damn, you can't be happy about nobody especially when it comes to Cassidy, she makes Hunter very happy, everytime I see them together, I see his eyes light up, she is his world Jennifer, did you not see him when Cassidy left for Paris along time ago, he was miserable, but I see him now, he more happier than I ever seen him and Cassidy too, I don't know why you don't like her, she was like a daughter to us, hell she is JR and Sue Ellen's daughter, they trusted us with her when she was growing up." He said.

"You know why I don't like her is because what she did to Dana." She said fighting back.

"What did she do?" He asked knowing what she going to say.

"Got Dana into everything." She said.

"Whatever, Cassidy didn't do that, Dana got herself into her own trouble and I think it was Dana who gave Cassidy those drugs and gave her all that alcohol." He said getting up.

"You didn't believe Dana when she told us that, did you?" She asked.

"No, but my daughter always been know putting blame on other people for stuff she did, just like her mother, that's probably the reason why I left, I'm going to bed Jennifer, goodnight." He said walking out, leaving only her.

JR and Sue Ellen are getting ready for bed, they both went out of the balcony and looked back toward the other beachhouse.

"I'm wondering how Cassidy's doing?" Sue Ellen said, she was worried some but she was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

"I bet she having fun with the family." JR said holding her in his arm.

"It's beautiful night, isn't it?" She said looking out across the water.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, my love." He said, she smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss.

"I'm tired JR, lets go to bed." She said taking his hand and leaded him into the bedroom, they cuddled up together in bed, they layed in silence for awhile, when Sue Ellen broke the silence. "JR, do you really think that 7 months ago we would be here?" She asked.

"If I'm honest, no, but I thought I never see Cassidy again either, when I lost Ewing Oil all I want to do was kill myself because I had lost you, Cassidy, and John Ross. Ya'll was my life and without ya'll, I felt lost, ya'll was my missing pieces and if ya'll wasn't there, I didn't feel like I could live, Ewing Oil was never important to me, it just felt like it did, I remember the night that we concieve Cassidy, you made me feel so special, I also remember the night we concieve John Ross, I had to go on a business trip the next morning, you know what, it took all of my strength to leave you that morning, I just want you in my arms." He said looking at her.

"Really, I just thought that you didn't have a woman to go to, you just fell back on me." She said looking away from, "I never thought that you made love to me that night because you love me." She said.

"Hey, I always loved you Sue Ellen, I just didn't realized what I had til I lost it, I'm so sorry for what I did to you and to our children, but every time that we did make love, I always felt loved." He said, she turned back around to face him, she gave him a passionate kiss, "What was that for?" He asked.

"I love you JR, promise me that we'll be together forever." She said.

"I promise with my life that I will be here and we going to be together forever, I'm not going to let anything spoiled it." He said and he meant it, he was in love with this woman and he wasn't going to let her go, she gave him another passionate kiss. 

"I'm always here JR, I want only you." She said, she kissed his chest, she reached up and kissed him, one by one their kisses became more passionate, before they knew it, they was making love, both of them felt their past disappearing, they loved each other, only thing matter was them and their children, she felt like nobody could stop them, they was soulmates and they belonged together. Afterward they laid in a locked embrace, not saying anything, just enjoying being in each other arms, Sue Ellen was thinking and JR knew it and he asked.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about how we concieve Cassidy and John Ross, its kinda funny how we do concieve our children, first we concieved our daughter in a hayloft and then our son in a bed and then going out to the treehouse and concieving this child." She said.

"What do you want this child to be?" He asked stroking her hair softly.

"I would like to have another girl, since we really didn't raise ours, but I really don't care, what about you?"

"I don't really care, I have my little girl and my little guy, I just want a healthy baby." He said smiling at her, she smiled back at him, she snuggled up to him and he held her tighter.

"I love you." She said, "I'm tired, lets go to sleep." She said, afterwhile they both drifted off to sleep.

Cassidy and Hunter sneaked back into the house and into their room. Cassidy went to take a bath while Hunter got some massaging oil out. He went into the bathroom, she was already in the tub.

"Enjoying your bath."

"Oh yes, I need it too, sit down and talk to me for awhile." She said, he sit down beside the tub, "I love you so much." She said grinning at him.

"I love you too darlin, don't let my parents worried you, they never really been the same since they got divorce." He said laughing, Cassidy smiled at him and let out a small laugh.

"I have a question for you."

"What?" He asked.

"What do you want us to have?"

"I don't know really, I haven't really thought about it, what do you want?"

"I kinda want a girl but then I think I want a boy so that our other daughter will have a big brother to look after them." She said, "But then I think I want a girl, I guess it depends on what kind of mood I'm in." She said laughing, "But, I want it to have your blue eyes."

"And I want it to have that beautiful smile of yours." He said, she smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

She finished taking her bath and they walked back into the bedroom, she sat on the bed while Hunter got the massaging oil, she looked at her feet, they was swollen, I guess that what you get for wearing high-heels when you're pregnant, she thought, he came back over to her and started with her back, when he started, oh did it feel good, she was enjoy it very much and after that he did her legs and feet, while he was doing that they heard a door knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cassidy called out.

"Its me and Christopher." John Ross said, Cassidy started to get up.

"What on the earth are they doing up at this hour?" She said as she open the door, "Why are ya'll not in bed?" She asked.

"We couldn't sleep, can we stay in here with ya'll for awhile?" Christopher asked.

"Of course, come on, hop into bed over there." She said, they hopped into bed, "And you keep doing my feet, they was started to feel good again, they are so swollen up." She said talking to Hunter, "Boys, why couldn't ya'll slept?" She asked as they cuddled up to her.

"Its feels lonely without momma and daddy here, I guess." John Ross said.

"You missed them already, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, "But you're here, I'm glad that you came back to Dallas Cassidy, then me and momma could come back, I was really starting to miss daddy, you, and the rest of the family." John Ross said.

"Me too, I didn't see you in so long either." Christopher said.

"Well, I missed ya'll too, I'm glad I came back to Dallas too." She said as Hunter finished her feet, "Well, what do ya'll want to do tomorrow after going sightseeing?"

"Can we go back down to the beach and swim some?" Christopher asked.

"Why don't we go jet skiing tomorrow Cassidy?" Hunter asked.

"I think that would be a good idea and I can do that." She said joking some, "Why don't ya'll laid down and try to go to sleep, alright?"

"We're not tired sis." John Ross complained, Cassidy was thinking, then it hit her.

"Alright, if you not tired then, why don't we play a game, I brought a deck of cards with me incase I got bored and this a perfect time, Hunter they are in my suitcase over there." She said, "What do ya'll want to play?"

"I don't know, what kind of game do you know?" Christopher asked.

"You know how to play rummy?" She asked.

"No" They both said.

"Alright, then me and Hunter will teach you." She said smiling at him, he loved how she cared so much, he knew she would be a wonderful mother, "Okay Hunter deal, I help you John Ross and Hunter will help Christopher."

"Okay, how many does he deal?" John Ross asked.

"Seven and he lays down one" She said as Hunter deal them, they started to play, Cassidy and Hunter showing Christopher and John Ross how to play.

Lucy and Kevin are getting ready for bed, of course they are sleeping in double beds, Lucy want to find out somethings about him so while they was getting into bed, she decided to asked some question.

"Kevin, why didn't you tell me who your parents was?"

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"From my aunt, I was talking to her when I was helping her get dress for the wedding."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you really didn't want to hear that my family is rich like yours." He said, she went over to him.

"I would love to known that Kevin, because you understand me then, I never had a working relationship because every guy I was with including my ex-husband didn't like my family and where I came from, or how rich I was, take Mitch for an example, I married him and he left me because I would fall back on the Ewing money." She said.

"I'm sorry about Mitch but I would never do that to you Luce." He said looking at her, she smiled back at him.

"I know you wouldn't, can I asked you a question?" Lucy asked.

"Yes" He said.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked getting up and walking toward the window and looking out, he went over to her and turned her to face him, he looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"Lucy, I'm crazy about you, I feel that we have a special bond, I felt that every since I met, I know I'm falling for you Luce, I never felt so close to a person like I have with you, I told you some of my darkest secrets." He said smiling at her, she gave him a passionate kiss, "What's that for?" He asked.

"I feel the same way about you, I told you some things that my family don't even know." She said with tears falling from her face, "I'm falling for you too Kevin, I just don't want it to end."

"I promise it won't, we better get to bed, we have alot of sightseeing to do, remember?"

"Yeah, hey I got an idea, why don't we go on our own? Then, have a romantic dinner in Vienna." She said.

"I would love that, but I'm tired so lets go to bed." He said.

"Okay" She said kissing him again, they went over to the beds and they kissed once more and they went to their separate beds and afterwhile of talking they finally drift off to sleep.

Back in Cassidy & Hunter's Room, they kept playing rummy until the boys finally fall asleep, so Hunter and Cassidy decided to just let them sleep with them, they was about to go to bed, when Cassidy said.

"I'm hungry, I didn't eat much at the wedding, I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" She asked.

"No, but you sure you don't want me to go and get it?"

"I will, I need to move around some, I just spend two hours playing rummy with two little boys." She said laughing and walking out of the bedroom, she went into the kitchen where Jennifer was fixing her something to drink, "Hello Jennifer" She said going toward the wedding cake.

"Hey Cassidy, what are you doing up?"

"Midnight cravings and the boys couldn't sleep, so we played a couple of hands of rummy." She said getting her a piece of cake and started to walked out of the kitchen when Jennifer stopped her.

"Cassidy, I'm sorry how I acted this evening, I should took the news excitely but that was a bombshell, its wasn't what I expected."

"Its alright Jennifer, I just don't want ya'll be mad at me, I love ya'll Jennifer, you may not know this but I really have the respect for you that I do for my own parents, hell, you practically raise me and I'm so grateful for it, but I know a part of you hates me, there is a part of me I hate too but I am married to your son and you're my mother-in-law and I want you and momma here for this pregnancy because I'm still scared about having this child." She said.

"I would love to be there for you and the baby."

"Thank you, I better get back to bed before Hunter thinks something happen to me." She said joking, "He loves this baby Jennifer, he kisses my stomach before I go to sleep and I even caught him talking to it before I wake in the morning." She said laughing.

"We can talk more tomorrow then, right?" She said.

"Yes, but remember I take all of ya'll on the Danube River tomorrow and then we are going to try out some delicatessen shops, alright?"

"Okay, I see you in the morning."

"If you need a bed, the den is open, the guys fell asleep in our bed, so we are let them stay there." She said, Jennifer smiled back at her, Cassidy walked back toward the bedroom.

Back in Cassidy & Hunter's bedroom, Cassidy walks back over to the bed and noticed that all three of them are asleep, so she decided to walk out onto the balcony and get some fresh air and to eat, so she took a blanket with her and she sat down in the lounge chair and started to eat and after she finished eating, she decided to read a magazine, she wasn't really sleepy, so she pick up the lastest issue of Cosmo and started to read and noticed this one article and find it amusing, she read it out loud.

"How to do spicy up your sex life?" She said laughing, "Well, I don't think my sex life needs spicy up but seen I do find these amusing, I see what I can do." She said as she read more, "Oh my god, how can you do that!?! Damn, I don't know if I even think about doing that to him, it would really get us away from the love sex, sometimes I think about the first time we had sex, but it was it just hot sex or did it really have a meaning, it was our first time together but it wasn't our first ever." She thought and she closed her eyes and thought. 

**Flashback**

Back in 1985, Cassidy and Hunter come back to his apartment for a nightcap, he was 19 and she was 17, kinda wierd as she thought about it but she loved him, he open the door and let her in, trashy apartment as always.

"I don't know why you don't hired yourself a maid, look at this place." She said looking around.

"I don't know why you have to say that everytime you come over." He said smartly as he came back in with two drinks, "Here you go sweetheart." He said handing to her, they sit on the couch.

"Hunter, I know you're going away tomorrow for your study in London, but I don't know why I can't come with you, I mean school is out and I'm graduate from high school already."

"Cassidy, I want to take you but I don't know if we could make it our own, I mean, I love you and I don't know how more longer I can wait before I just take you and show you. Also, how do you think Sue Ellen and JR would think about that?"

"They don't give a damn, what's in this drink?" She asked.

"Nothing, if that what's you're wondering, you not getting anymore alcohol."

"Bastard" She said playfully.

"Where the hell did you get that mouth from?" He asked laughing.

"Momma, I have heard her called daddy that so many times, but I really do want to go with you this summer."

"I can't take you Cassidy, I want to be here with you, I want to take you everywhere, I want to hold you but I can't take you with me Cassidy." He said bending down in front of her, "I love you, I would give the world to have you there with me but I want us to move at your speed, we only been dating for less than a year, I don't want to do anything you'll regret and I know if I take you with me, we will regret doing something, I know." He said, she was so desirable, but she was still young and didn't want to take advantaged of her. She looked at him and took him in her arms and kissed him passionately, she broke lose, she looked at him.

"I love you and I'm ready if you are, I been ready, I want you so bad, I don't care what my parents think, I don't care what your parents think, if this is all you're worried about, then don't worried about it." She said kissing him, their kisses got more passionate one by one and finally his passion took over, he took her hand and started to go to his bedroom, when she stopped him, "I want you here now!!" She said kissing him passionately.

He lifted her off the ground and pushed her against the wall, she want him, she ripped his shirt off as he slipped his hands underneath her shirt reaching for her bra and undoing it and then ripping her shirt exposing her breast, he kissed her neck hard, Cassidy moan as he made his way down her chest and kissing every inch of it, she ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer to her, he kiss her stomach and noticed how small she was, then he unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and kissed her hip bone, she was going crazy, he work his way back up her body, kissing each inch of it, when he reach her mouth, their tongues came together, after braking lose, it was her turn to make him crazy, so he let her legs down as she kissing his neck, bitting it, working her way down his body, he was going crazy too, her kisses was electrifying, he need her now, she continued to kiss his chest and stomach, undoing his belt and upzipping his jeans and pulled them off of him, he reached out for her, he pick up her legs back up and they shared one more passionate kiss, she wrapped her legs around him as he picked up and took her to his bedroom and laying her down and climbing in her arms and start to kiss her whole body again, she was starting to breath heavily and so was he, she want him, she need him.

"I want you inside of me now." She scream as he kissed her sensitive places, he went inside of her tight and kiss it, she moan and called out his name.

"Not yet" He said as he kept kissing the inside of her leg, she was going crazy, she was aching, finally he made back up to her mouth for a hard kiss, pushing in his tongue into her mouth, finally they came together as one, she screamed out in pain and so did he, he asked her if he was hurting her, she said no, afterwhile she asked him to go faster, they pace quicken both about to hit their climax, she was screaming his name and he buried his face into her neck and bitted it as he is close to his climax, she starts to tighten up, she was sweatly and was breathing heavily, she finally scream in pleasure as he collaspes on top of her, both looking at each other, he kiss her tenderly on the lips, she smiled at him.

"I love you so much Cassidy, god wasn't that amazing. I didn't know you could be that damn good." He said.

"Well, now you know and you was amazing yourself." She said as they cuddled up in bed together.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I love you, I still want to go with you to London." She said.

"Then why don't you?"

"Really, I can go?" She asked sitting up.

"If you want, I do want you to go." He said, she smiles and kisses him and snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep and so does he.

The Next Morning

Hunter wakes up, he had been dreaming, he couldn't take her with him, hell, if Sue Ellen & JR find out, they would probably bring her back kick and screaming, he slipped out of bed without waking her and started to get ready, after he about to leave, he looked at her, god how beautiful was she, he just want to take her in his arm again, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

A few hours later, Hunter's roommate walked in and noticed somebody in Hunter's bedroom, he walks in there and see Cassidy.

"Wondering what she doing here??" He said as he woke her up, "Cassidy, did Hunter leave already?" He asked as she woke up, she was unfimilar with her surrounding at first then remember, when she saw his roommate, she cover herself.

"Where's Hunter, we was supposed to be going to London today."

"He's gone, he took his suitcases and he on his way to London, he talked to me before he left." He said, Cassidy was upset, he had promise she could go, why did he turn his back, she was furious mad now, she put the sheet around her.

"That's son-of-bitch, I'm going to kill him when I find him." She said as she got dressed.

"What happen?"

"I gave myself to him and he promise to take me to London with him and now he gone without me." She said putting on her shoe and walking out of the apartment furious mad and cussing up a storm.

**Six Weeks Later**

Cassidy and Dana are in Dana's bathroom, Cassidy throwing up.

"Cassidy, I'm scared, could you be..." Cassidy cutted her off.

"There is no way in hell I'm pregnant, also if I was, I wouldn't tell that dead beat brother's of yours." She said still mad that he left London without her.

"Is there anything I could get for you?"

"Yeah, here's 10 dollars, I guess I better find out, you know what to get, right." She said handing her a 10 dollar bill.

"Yes, I be back in 20 minutes, you want me to get you anything else?"

"No, you can keep the change." She said going back to throwing up.

Dana hated how her brother did her that way, have his way with her and then leaving her, maybe getting her pregnant, without thinking she went to get the test, Cassidy continued to throw-up, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was so skinny, she couldn't have a child, she need her mom but she and daddy are arguing again, she went back into the bedroom and find a needle, she didn't want to feel anymore pain, she stick herself and it was too much, she passed out cold.

Twenty minutes later, Dana walked into the bedroom and saw Cassidy collasped on the floor with the needle in her hand, she hid the needle and the pregnancy test and yelled.

"DADDY, IS CASSIDY!!!! HURRY UP!!! GET UP HERE, SHE PASSED OUT COLD!!!" She screamed, Walker ran upstairs and saw Dana on the ground holding Cassidy.

"What happen Dana?"

"I don't know, I went out for about twenty minutes and I came back and find her passed out here."

"Well, come on" He said picking her up, you called JR & Sue Ellen and then meet us down at the hospital.

"Alright" She said going to the phone, she was going to killed Hunter for what he did, she dialed Southfork, somebody came on, "Hi Thresa, this is Dana, is JR or Sue Ellen there?"

"Yes, I get them for you." She said, she thanked God that she knew everybody at Southfork even though Cassidy didn't, Sue Ellen came on the phone.

"Hi Dana, how are you and Cassidy?" She said

"Sue Ellen, Cassidy passed out cold while I was gone, I find her with the needles again, I'm afraid, I tell you later what happen, daddy took her to Dallas Memorial Hospital, I'm about to go down there." She said crying, Sue Ellen yelled for JR, he came rushing in the room, she told JR and he said he get the car, she was crying too.

"We'll be down there as soon as possible." 

"Alright bye." She said hanging up, Gosh, I thought Cassidy stopped doing that, I know I did, I'm going to make her stopped it too, she thought as she started to drive to the hospital.

**At Dallas Memorial Hospital**

Cassidy in the her hospital room, just waken up, unfimilar with her surrounding, Sue Ellen saw her wake up and walked over to her.

"Hi Baby" Sue Ellen said pulling her hair away from her face.

"Hi momma, what happen, what are you doing here, where Dana?" She said panicing.

"Calm down, Dana outside listening to what the doctor saying, your daddy and Walker are out there too, I want you talked to you."

"What about?" She said knowing it had to be something, she knew the doctor was going to tell them she was pregnant.

"About Hunter, why are you so mad at him? Dana told me everything that happen Cassidy and I'm not happy."

"Why did she tell you?"

"Because she loves you and care for you, when she found you, it scared her, she afraid of losing you Cassidy, so am I, so started talking young lady, I want to know why you had that needle and I want to know why you had sex, when me and your daddy told you not to even thinking about it." Sue Ellen said in a mother tone which Cassidy hated.

"I did it because he said I could to London with him this summer, we did it and the next morning, he left me there in his bed alone without saying goodbye or evening writing a note." She said sobbing, Sue Ellen held her, she knew how it felt.

"Why did you stick a needle in you?" She asked still fuming inside by what Cassidy did and just said.

"Because I didn't want to feel anymore pain, I just want to end."

"Was you trying to kill yourself?" 

"No, I just want to be knockout for awhile." She said.

"Baby, I'm sorry, Dana also told me what you was doing this morning." She said looking at her raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be momma, I really don't, I can't bring a child in this world, how things are going, I just can't and I don't want Hunter to ever know about this." She said pleaing with her.

"Alright baby, he won't but if he does find out, it won't be from me, I love you Cassidy and you did scared me, I don't want to ever see you here for this reason, why don't me and your daddy come and stay with you for a couple of days."

"I like that, I need ya'll especially if I am pregnant, I can't do it momma, if I have to, I will have abortion, I can't." She said crying some more. Sue Ellen held her, she was right, she couldn't bring a child into this world and raise it, not now, she was too weak, JR walked into the room with a disappointed look on his face and saw Sue Ellen nodding knowing what he just heard, but she want to hear what the doctor said, "What did they say darlin?" She asked still holding Cassidy, she couldn't even look at JR, she knew he was disappointed in her, she let her daddy down.

"Well, if she did shoot herself up with anymore, she would probably have died, and I hear that you're pregnant, I'm going to killed that Hunter, what did I tell ya'll two, the last time me and your mother nearly caught ya'll in the barn." JR said fuming angry.

"I'm sorry daddy, he used me, he said I could go to London with me, the only reason I couldn't go was because he couldn't take just having me and not...you know." She said crying into Sue Ellen more, JR was angry but he saw his little girl so upset, he couldn't stand that.

"JR, I was suggesting that we take a couple of days and spend with her." Sue Ellen said.

"I think that would be a good idea, how about going to Houston for a couple of days." JR asked, Cassidy nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, I let you down, I'm sorry." She said and started to cry again, he went over to her and bend down to face her and Sue Ellen.

"You could never let me down babydoll, I love you, I promise nobody would hurt you, if anybody let anybody down it was me, I should have never let you go." He said wiping away her tears and his own.

"You didn't let me down daddy, I love you so much, I'm not going to keep this baby."

"What do you mean "Not going to keep it"?" He asked.

"I can't keep it, I don't want it, I don't want to bring it into this world, I can't." She said crying again.

"How do you suggested to get rid of it?" JR asked knowing what she means.

"JR, we both know the answer to that question, don't pressure her anymore than she needs." Sue Ellen said, "Darlin, we going to let you rest, I'll send Dana in here if you want."

"Yep, I do want to thank her and everything."

"We'll see you in the morning babydoll, don't worried about it." Sue Ellen said kissing her and JR kissing her too, she gave JR a biggest hug.

"I love you daddy" She said.

"I love you too babydoll, don't scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise." She said, he gave her another kiss and left with Sue Ellen, she laid back down when Dana came in.

"You probably madder than hell, but you was anyway, I had to tell them Cassidy, I love you too much to see you do that again." Dana said coming up to her and taking her hand, Cassidy smiles and squeezes it.

"I'm not mad, I love you too, I'm sorry, I haven't done it in so awhile, but I always keep some around just incase."

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Nope, I'm going to London after I spend sometime with my parents to see Hunter, I just wondering what he's up too." She said getting a bad feeling.

"Why do you care, I mean he hasn't called in two days and when he does call he tells you that he call you right back and don't."

"I just want to see what's going on." She said.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." She said looking at her, she had been through enough.

"I know and I do appreciate that but after the abortion, I'm going to see Hunter." She said, "Here, lay down with me, there is enough room." She said scooting over so that Dana could get in with her, Cassidy snuggled up to her, Dana just held her in her arms, Cassidy was her best friend and the closest person to a sister she had and she was going to make her brother pay.

Cassidy woke up in a cold sweat, no wondering why we don't have hot sex, oh my god, I can't believe after all these years, I just remember that, oh how stupid was I to take him back after him doing that to me, Jesus Christ, why didn't we talk about it, she was getting angry again, just think if I did kept that baby, we could have three children by now, but she remember she couldn't bring a child in the world, not her like that then, God, Dana, she helped me and then she turned against me when she started to do drugs again, she was so glad that Dana had been there for her, through the abortion, through the whole deal of Hunter in London and she was glad that her parents spend those days with her, they had the most fun, she smiled, still couldn't get that uneasy feeling off, she laid back down, still fuming mad, we have to take about this tomorrow she mumbled as she feel asleep again.

The Next Morning, JR was watching Sue Ellen sleep, she was so peaceful, he could hear her gentle breathing, he held her closer to him, his life was perfect, he had a wonderful wife, who he always loved and never want to be aparted from ever again, two beautiful children who adored him, another child on the way, and a grandchild on the way too. He want to proved to her that he was never going to do the things he had done to her in the past, God, how stupid could I get? he thought as he thought back on their marriages before, how could he had done that to her? Sue Ellen finally woke up and saw JR looking at her smiling, she smiled back and saying.

"Good morning" She said yawning.

"Mornin gorgeous, have pleasant dreams?"

"Oh yes, and they was about you and our children." She said smiling and cuddling up to him.

"Well, we have three days here, what do you want to do those three days?" He asked.

"I want to stay in this bed with you because when we get home, we won't have time to show each other how much we love each other, with both of us working, with John Ross, the house and the pregnancies." She said.

"Well, I want to spend more time with John Ross, I know he said that he wants me to take him to get some cheeseburgers when we get home." He said laughing.

"You're gonna spoil him." She said.

"I just want to do everything with him that my father didn't, I want to see him grow up, I want to take him out and buy hamburgers and I want to ride the horses with him, I want to show him how much I love him."

"He knows, when we was in London, he would talk about you all the time, and when you wrote us and telling us about the whole James deal, it really made us happy especially him, I thought that I could actually say that the only thing nobody else could have gave you was children, but now I can and I can say that I always had your love." She said, "I actually have a present for you, Cassidy help me pick it out." She said going toward the nightstand beside her side of the bed and getting a small box out, "Here, I hope you like it." She said handed it to him, he open it up to reveil the ring that Sue Ellen had brought a couple of weeks before.

"Oh Sue Ellen...its beautiful...I love it." He said.

"Read the inscription on it."

"Love Forever, Your Yellow Rose of Texas" He said, "I love you so much." He said kissing her, she took the ring and put it on him.

"You can thank you daughter for the inscription, I love you so much too." She said, "And don't ever forget it."

"I promise I won't." He said kissing her, "I guess we should get up."

"Why, I rather stay here with you." She said kissing him passionately and one by one their kisses became more passionate and they started to make love, both feeling love and contented, they knew where they belonged-together. Afterward, they laid in a tight locked, both happy and relaxed, Sue Ellen was thinking and JR knew it and asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The one thing I regret about our wedding"

"What?" He asked concernly.

"Oh nothing with you, I just regretting my mother not being here."

"I know how much your mother means to you, I'm sorry." He said pulling him closer to her.

"She probably wouldn't came anyway, if she know it was Cassidy's idea, I know she wouldn't, I just don't understand her JR, I mean I did everything she want me too, but it seems like after she found out I was pregnant, she wouldn't have anything really to do with me and then when we had Cassidy, she wouldn't have anything to do with Cassidy." She said feeling so guilted.

"Cassidy has seem to let go of her and her pain toward her, she seem like she don't care nomore."

"She hiding it JR, I know her, she just like you, she likes to hide her feelings especially toward other people she wants them to love her."

"I know, but then she like you, she has your free-spirits and your beautifulness." He said.

"I love you" She said smiling at him, she was so happy and relaxed, he hadn't seen that in a long time, but now he was going to make it work, no other woman, no Ewing Oil to interfere with their marriage and they had both of their children with them, that what they always wanted.

"I love you too, I promise from this moment that our lives is going to be perfect."

"It's already JR, I have everything I want, you, our children, and this baby on the way." She said kissing him, "Are you hungry, I can go and see what Cassidy and Hunter left here." She asked.

"Yes but I want to help you cook." He said, she smiled at him, she knew he was going to take care of her.

"Alright, but first I think we both could do with a shower." She said smiling sexily, he laughed.

Hunter woke up late, he noticed that the boys wasn't in bed or neither was Cassidy, John Ross came in the bedroom panicing.

"Hunter, we can't find Cassidy, we don't know where she at." He said.

"WHAT?? She ain't here, did anybody see her?"

"No, grandma said she wasn't in here when she check on us." John Ross said, Hunter got up out of bed and put his robe on.

"Where's Christopher?"

"In the living room." He said.

"Come on, tell Bobby, Kevin, my dad, Christopher and Clayton, that we going to look for her on the beach."

"Alright" He said going back out.

"Damn it Cassidy, where are you?" He said getting dressed and went out to the living room where everybody was, "Has anybody saw her?"

"The last time I saw her was last night when she was getting her a piece of cake, we was talking but I saw her go back into the bedroom before I went to bed baby." Jennifer said.

"That's the last time I saw her too." Hunter said.

"Where could she have gone?" Miss Ellie asked.

"I don't know but us guys are going to look on the beach, so lets go."

"Hunter, what do you want us to do?" Lucy asked.

"Pray and stay here incase she comes back." Hunter said and then they was out the door. Miss Ellie went to make some coffee.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Luce, I wish I did know though." Jennifer said.

"I'm going to see if she left a note or something." Lucy said.

She went into Cassidy and Hunter's bedroom, she looked around and noticed somebody on the balcony, so she walked out on the balcony and noticed it was Cassidy, she was peacefully sleeping, so she went back to where Miss Ellie and Jennifer was having some coffee and talking about where Cassidy is.

"I find Cassidy, she was on the balcony, she must fell asleep or something last night." Lucy said, "Don't wake her, she sleeping so peacefully, she does need rest, why don't me and Jennifer go and find the boys and tell them while grandma stays here incase she does wake up."

"Alright, are you okay with that Ellie?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, go ahead, I think you should find Hunter first because he looked like he was about to have a heartattack." She said.

Lucy gave Ellie a hug and kiss, they walked out on the beach. Miss Ellie walked into the bedroom and onto the balcony, she decided to wake up.

"Cassidy, wake up baby, come on, you need a bed to sleep in." She said gently wake her up, Cassidy open her eyes and stirred some.

"Good morning grandma, what time is it?"

"Just alittle after 11:00 am, why are you out here?" She asked.

"Oh, I was reading this magazine and eating some cake and I guess I just fell asleep, I just want some air, and everybody was asleep." She said yawning, "I better get up, where is everybody?"

"Well, when John Ross couldn't find you, he rushing all though the house saying you was gone, so Hunter and the guys went on the beach looking for you but after they left, Lucy found you here, so her and Jennifer went to get the guys and you are going back to bed, you are so tired Cassidy, you don't have to take us out sightseeing, we can go down the beach, but you need to rest some."

"I'm fine grandma and I was looking forward to going sightseeing with ya'll." She said getting up.

"Baby, you said that you want this pregnancy perfect, then you have to rest some, if you momma and daddy was here they would be telling you the same thing."

"I guess you're right, but I really want to take ya'll sightseeing."

"Well, Clayton and I can take the boys, we know our way around here and so does Lucy."

"Thank you grandma, I better go and laid down."

"Your Welcome baby, now go and laid down." She ordered, Cassidy gave her a hug and a kiss, she loved Miss Ellie, its like having a second mother, she went and got into her bed and Miss Ellie made sure she was comfortable and soon after she fell back asleep, Miss Ellie looked at her, she looked just like Sue Ellen, I wish you had been around so much Cassidy, she said as she left the room.

Hunter came rushing into the house, and the other not far behind.

"Where is she?" He said panicing still, Miss Ellie smiled.

"She asleep, she so worn out Hunter, I was thinking that we could take the boys out sightseeing today while you stay here, ya'll do need some time to yourselves and I know you really haven't been together enough, so I want to take the boys out." Miss Ellie said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?, " Hunter asked.

"Of course not, we would love too, I mean three of us has been here before."

"Okay, thank you Miss Ellie." He said hugging her.

"Well boys, go and get ready." Clayton told the boys.

"Grandma, me and Kevin was going to take our sightseeing without everybody." Lucy said, "But if you need us, we go with ya'll." She said.

"Oh no, we the three of us and two little boys, I think we could handle it, you and Kevin go and have wonderful time, alright?" She said.

"You are the best grandma!!!" Lucy said hugging her, "Come on Kevin" She said taking his hand, "We'll see ya'll later." She said as they headed out the door. Miss Ellie asked Jennifer and Walker what they was going to do.

"I don't know, we could go sightseeing if Walker still ain't mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Jennifer, and yes we are going sightseeing." He said.

"Well, we better get going." Clayton said, "JOHN ROSS, CHRISTOPHER!!!! Lets go." Clayton called out, they boys ran out from the den ready.

"We'll see you later Hunter and make sure she gets some rest."

"I will. Have a great time ya'll." He said, they said their goodbyes and left only leaving Hunter and Cassidy, he went into their bedroom and saw her peaceful sleeping, so he left her and went to fixed him some breakfast, he went to looked in the bedroom and noticed she was up.

"Do I smell food?" She asked sitting up.

"I thought you was suppose to be getting some rest."

"I'm an Ewing, we don't rest!!! Now, give me some food, I'm hungry." She said as he sat beside her, "I really did want to go sightseeing, you bastard." She said playfully.

"Well, we could still go, out on the beach by ourselves and you know." He said giving that look that won her over everytime.

"You are such an asshole but seen you got us out of sightseeing, I guess I could think of something for you to make it up to me, I was reading something in Cosmo last night, I think we need to talk about." She said as she ate.

"What is it?"

"Well, its was something we should have talked about before the wedding." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, wait til we are both awake and can think straight." She said eating, he had a bad feeling about this.

Sue Ellen and JR are fixing them some breakfast and after cooking it, they sat down and ate, they talked and enjoyed being in each other company.

"What do you want to do after we eat?" JR asked.

"Go walking on the beach and just enjoying each other." Sue Ellen said, they continue to eat.

After they finished they walked out in the warm sun. They walked along the beach and paddled their feet in the water, laughing and enjoy being with each other. They continued to walked down the beach until they noticed a shade tree, they took a break and sit down. He held her close to him.

"I wish we could stay here forever!!" Sue Ellen said.

"Well, we could be I think our children would miss us alot." He said joking.

"I'm starting to miss them alot." She said laughing.

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait til we get back to Dallas, I can't wait to see the house, I can't wait til we get more into the pregnancies, I just can't wait til everything that happens." He said, she laughed. 

"Me too darlin, me too." She said snuggling up to him, the wind started to blow gently, "Aww, that feels good, don't it?"

"Yeah" He said, they sat there and talked about everything and just enjoyed being together.


	12. Honeymoon in Vienna Part 2

Around 1:00, Cassidy and Hunter decided to go on the beach, they took a picnic lunch with them, they find a quite, cool place to set up.

"I hope I made everything you wanted." Hunter said joking on how bad her appetite has gotten.

"HA HA!!! " She said sarcastically, "I'm hungry darlin, so if you don't mind." She said taking the food he prepared and started to eating it, he laught and started to eat himself, she was thinking about the flashback she had, "Hunter, do you remember the first time we...you know." She said.

"Yeah, if I remember it was hot and dirty." He said laughing, she smiled back at him.

"I remember the morning after, you left me there alone, after you said you would take me with you."

"I wish I could take you but I knew I couldn't, so much was happening here with your parents and I know John Ross didn't want you gone."

"But, you could just leave without saying goodbye or at least leaving a god damn note." She said getting up.

"Because if I did wake you up, you would have want to go and I wasn't going to let you." He said, she starts to fume up inside.

"You got me pregnant too, one damn night, you get me pregnant." She said yelling nearly, he was starting to get mad too.

"You didn't even tell me, everytime I called, it was like nothing happen, then I hear you went had an abortion." He said getting up and nearly yelling too.

"I HAD TOO, I wasn't going to bring a child in this world, especially when my parents we fighting, I was an alcoholic and nearly killed myself on drugs, and you was gone and I didn't know what the hell you was doing, I couldn't, so yeah, I did have an abortion and when my parents did find out, was they madder than hell, I was nearly forbidding to even seeing you, and on top of that, you cheated on my with some bitch over in London." She said looking at him with looks that Sue Ellen would give JR when she was mad, he was shocked how did she ever find out,

"Oh, you thought I wouldn't find out, well, I went to London after the abortion to tell you in person but I saw you in some park and you was kissing some blonde hair bitch, Dana saw it too, she just held me that night as I cry." She said screaming and starting to walked off.

"She was nothing but a friend." He said, "I came home to you and you wouldn't even speak to me, you shutted me out." He said, she stopped and turned to face him and stared coldly at him.

"Could you blame me, hell, I was so hurt by the abortion and by you cheating, I couldn't take it, I went farther on the pills and the booze, I mean I was nearly doing what my mother would do when my daddy would hurt her, I really want to deaded the pain." She said.

"You cheated on me, with my sister's boyfriend."

"That before they was even together Hunter and you know that, I wouldn't had to go to Marty if you didn't go to somebody, also, I did it once, you didn't, repeatly, I forgave you, let you in my bed, my heart, then I would catch you with somebody else, until you finally quit it and then I let you back completely, I love you but I hate you for what you did to me." She said walking again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He said running after her.

"I'm going inside away from you, stay the hell away from me!!!" She yelled and started to run alittle.

"Cassidy, you better get back here and talk to me, right now." He yelled after her.

"Go to hell, I'm not somebody you can order around." She said going inside the beachhouse and slamming the door.

"Damn it, what brought that on??" He said sighing and still angry, she just need to cool off, I just take a walk down the beach and then I'm going to straighting her out.

Cassidy came in the door crying, she starts to look around.

"Damn it, if I know daddy, he has some beer, or some kind of alcohol." She said going through cabinets and finally finding some wine, "Good, this will do, now what I been craving for, how god how I missed not feeling pain." She said as she took a wine glass and pouring some wine and guzzled it down and kept pouring her some and drinking it, after, she find some pill killers in the bathroom and taking half the bottle and then she went to the bedroom with the wine bottle and collapse on the bed.

Hunter came back in the house, he thought by now she should be calm down and they could talk, he called out her name, he didn't hear any kind response, he looked around, and went into the bedroom and was shocked of what he saw, a fimilar scene, her passed out drunk on the bed, he found the wine bottle under her, he went to get some water, he decided to look at the medicine cabinet to see if she did anything else, he looked and noticed that there was a bottle missing, he looked down by his feet, he pick it up and looked.

"Oh my god Cassidy, I'm going to kill you, if this don't...." He said trailing off as he heard the door open and hear Jennifer and Walker, thank god his mom was a doctor, he rushed out there and greeted them, "Momma, could you check on Cassidy for me please?" He said panicing some.

"What's wrong?" She asked going to bedroom and looking in and knowing, "What did you do Hunter?" She asked going over to her and checking, her heart wasn't beating as fast as it should, she was getting worried.

"I don't know what I did, she was talking about that time I went to London and stuff that happen, she was mad at it or something." He said, "She just sprang it all on me at once." He said.

"She should be mad, what you did to her, I would have been mad too, how is she Jen." Walker said as he remember it and remember it well.

"I don't know yet, if her heartrate don't speed up any, I'm taking her to the hospital here, what did she take?"

"Took this bottle of pills and drank nearly the whole bottle of wine." He said handing her a bottle of pain killers.

"I don't understand, why did she take these? Was it just an arguement or was it something else?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know, she just asked me a question and we started to argue, then she told me that she knew I cheated on her in London, I did mess up but I did stop and committed to her, I just wish I took to London with me."

"What are ya'll talking about?" Jennifer asked, not knowing about the abortion or anything that happen, she was traveling with her second husband, who she divorce from now too.

"If I remember, our son had sex with her the before he was suppose to left and after that JR, Sue Ellen and I said not too, then you left without saying goodbye, then about six weeks later, she found she was pregnant and then almost overdose herself, then went had an abortion without anybody knowing it after telling JR and Sue Ellen she was, then if I remember it, her and Dana ran off to London to tell you and she saw you with some blonde hair girl and it broke her heart, she came back and went into a deep depression and went farther and then Dana went back on drugs when Cassidy finally stopped then they both did it, then you came back and she let you back into her heart, then you hurt her again with some of her bestest friends, then finally when you finally grew up and knew what you wanted, she let you back in completely, I think she forgot about til she had a dream or something trigged it." He said knowing that what it was, he was a psycologist.

"Yeah, well, I want her safe, I guess you can't half blame her, oh god she turning pale, momma do something." He said going over to her and looking at her face, he was turning to a snow white color, Jennifer felt her pulse again, it was getting weaker, they heard Miss Ellie, Clayton, Bobby and the boys come in.

"Get Bobby, but nobody else, they can't know especially John Ross." Jennifer said, Hunter rushed out there and greeted them, John Ross went to hugged him and tell him about their day.

"Hey buddy, why don't you tell me afterwhile, something is very important that I need to talk to Bobby, but we talk, alright?"

"Okay, can we go out on the beach?"

"Yes" He said, John Ross and Christopher ran out of the house on the beach.

"What's wrong Hunter?"

"Is Cassidy, we had an arguement and she came back here without me and find that wine JR had hidden away and drank nearly the whole bottle and then went into the bathroom and find some pain killers and took half the bottle, I'm scared Bobby, momma wants to take her to the hospital, she passed out cold in the bedroom." He said, Miss Ellie and Clayton both had a horrified look on their faces, Bobby rushed passed him and into the bedroom and went to Cassidy.

"How is she Jennifer?" Bobby asked holding her in his arms.

"Her heartrate getting slower, I'm going to take her to the hospital, Bobby, if we don't, she could have overdose again, I'm scared."

"What was they arguing about?"

"You remember when Hunter went to London without and she got pregnant and went had the abortion and find out Hunter was cheating on her and stuff."

"I remember." Bobby said holding her, Miss Ellie and Clayton came in and saw her, Hunter had to get some air, so he went on the back porch, he was crying, he looked at John Ross and Christopher playing.

"How could I done that to her, I love her with all of my heart, please let her get through this, I can't live without her, I wish so badly I never even did that to her, I wish so much, please..." He said crying and having tears coming down, Walker walked out on the porch, he saw his son crying, he knew that Hunter loved Cassidy more than life itself.

"Hunter, she will be alright, I promise you she will, I know how much you love her but you did hurt her." He said sitting beside him.

"I love her more than life, I really didn't mean to hurt her, I don't know what was wrong with me, I did it over and over, I was turning into what her daddy did to her momma, oh god, I want her safe in my arms." He said putting his head in his hands and brushing it through his hair. Clayton came out to them.

"HUNTER, WALKER, Jennifer said she got to get her to hospital, her heartrate is getting slower." Clayton said going back in, Hunter runs back in to her, she was turning whiter and whiter, he took her hand and started to cry again, Miss Ellie could see that he was dying inside.

"Cassidy, darlin, I'm so sorry, please don't do this to me, I love you Cassidy, please don't leave me." He said kissing her hand, he felt her go cold, "Oh god Cassidy, sweetheart" He said, Jennifer felt her pulse, it was getting weaker.

"We got to go now!!!" Jennifer said, Bobby scooped her up and started to go out the door when Lucy and Kevin was coming in with . Lucy had a shocked face and a worried face.

"What happen to her??"

"I'll tell you later baby, ya'll get her down there fast, Clayton, you and Kevin go, I want somebody down there with everyone, Lucy and I will stay here with the boys, we have to be calm, especially with John Ross, he just getting to know his sister again and Christopher loves her with all his heart." Miss Ellie said, they nodded and went out to the car with the other, they drove off, John Ross and Christopher came in and looked around.

"Where's everybody at?" John Ross asked.

"John Ross, me and Lucy needs to talk to you baby, come here." Miss Ellie said sitting down on the couch, Lucy sitting in a chair near by and Christopher sat in her lap, hugging him tightly, "John Ross, something happen to Cassidy this afternoon, you remember how Cassidy used to be when she was younger, she used to be in trouble and everything that happen was bad that happen to her?"

"Yes grandma, what happen?" John Ross asked squeezing Miss Ellie's hand and looking at her concernly.

"Well, her and Hunter had this big fight and she want all the pain she had just experience to stop so she drank a bottle of wine and then went into the bathroom and took half a bottle of pills and passed out on the bed." Miss Ellie said nearly crying, Lucy was having tears running down her eyes, Christopher also nearly crying, John Ross just stared at Miss Ellie.

"Is she alright?"

"We don't know sweetheart, Uncle Bobby, Jennifer, Walker, Hunter, Clayton and Kevin had to rush her to the hospital, they supposed to call when they have some news."

"What about momma and daddy? Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes, when I find that number that Cassidy gave me to call them if something went wrong." Miss Ellie said going into her bedroom and getting a piece of paper.

Sue Ellen and JR lying in bed after a strenuous afternoon, they laid in silence, Sue Ellen had a wierd feeling about something but didn't know what.

"JR"

"Hmm" He asked.

"Do you have a bad feeling about something?" She asked.

"No, why?" He asked, she got up and putted her robe on.

"I don't know, I just a wierd feeling that something wrong?" She said going to the bathroom to splashing some water on her face, JR got up with concern, he was going to her when the phone rang, Sue Ellen went to answer it, "Hello"

"Hello Miss Ellie, how are you?" Sue Ellen said thankful she heard from them.

"I'm fine Sue Ellen but is Cassidy?" Miss Ellie said in a serious tone

"What's wrong with her?" Sue Ellen said getting that feeling again, JR went over to her and she putted the phone up to his ear and hers.

"Her and Hunter had a big fight and she went and find that wine JR hid from her and then she went into the bathroom and find some pain killers and took half the bottle and then she passed out cold on the bedroom."

"What did they fight about?" JR asked.

"Something about him in London or something." Miss Ellie said trying to control her emotions.

"Oh god JR, she didn't, is she alright?" Sue Ellen said.

"We don't know, Jennifer kept saying her heartrate was getting slower so her, Bobby, Clayton, Hunter, Walker, and Kevin rushed her down to the nearest hospital, I just told John Ross about it, he seem to be alright but I know he's hurting inside."

"We'll be right down there and then we going to see her." JR said.

"Alright, we see ya'll afterwhile." Miss Ellie said, they hung up and JR and Sue Ellen got dressed and rushed out of the beachhouse running back to the other beachhouse, which wasn't too far away.

At Vienna General Hospital, Bobby's rushing in with Cassidy and everyone else far behind, Jennifer went up to the front desk and told the nurse the situation and they rushed in the emergency room, Hunter went as far as they would let him, his eyes was a blood shot red from crying so much, he pulled himself together and walked back to the others, Bobby was madder than hell, but didn't show it, he remember the whole thing, he remember Sue Ellen and JR fighting more after they came home over Cassidy and how she was doing, he remember how bad she look when she came home from London and how bad she look after a couple of months, he thought of Cassidy as a daughter, Hunter was trying to straighten everything out, he was wondering after she wake up, if she woke up, his mind said, he shook it out, he couldn't think that way, Cassidy loves him, she said so herself when they was fighting, god, if she got through this and if the baby was alright, he was going to going to make it up to her so much, he couldn't believe he was that jerk back then, why didn't they talk about before the wedding, maybe my dad was right, maybe she had a dream or something, please let her be alright! I need her, she my other half, I'll never live without her and that baby, we have been together ever since she was 15, I can't lose her now, he had tears coming down his face again, Bobby noticed him, how angry he could be, he knew deep down that Hunter loves Cassidy just he knew deep down JR loves Sue Ellen, finally they saw a doctor come near them.

"Are you Mrs. Ewing's Family?" The doctor asked, Hunter got up.

"I'm her husband, is she alright?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, we got her heartrate back up to normal, the baby seem alright but after she wakes up, we'll know more, she was very lucky Mr. Wade, she could have substain alot more, it was lucky you find her, because a mixture of pain-killers and alcohol is deadly, but we did have to pump her stomach and whatever trigger it because I've looked off her past health history and she had been free of the alcohol and the drugs for four years and she isn't responsing to well, which I mean by that, it seems like she went into some kind of depression, so when she goes home, you will need to give her space and don't over pressure her because she could go back to the pills and the alcohol again, and I understand she owns a big business, maybe when she does go home, she probably put alot of time into it just to get away from you but I think she will be alright, you can go and see her in a few minutes, I'll send a nurse to come and get all of you." He said, Hunter thank him and walked back to the other, he told them he need some air, he walked out into the warm air, he lend against the wall, he couldn't stand the idea of Cassidy not being Cassidy, depression, how he remember when he came home from London, how mad she was, how she wouldn't let him touch her, how bad she looked.

Flashback  
August of 1985, three months after he left for London, he walked into his dad's house, hoping to see Cassidy, he walked up to her room, he open it quitely and noticed she wasn't there, he walked downstairs to the den where he noticed her looking at some papers.

"There you are, I missed you so much." He said going over to her, she got up quickly and moved to the other side of the room.

"I bet you did, how was London, cold and lonely." She said not responsing to his affection.

"It was without you, I'm sorry that I couldn't take you but you understand, right?"

"Yeah, I understand, you just want me and then toss me aside." She said.

"Cassidy, you know I wouldn't do that, I'm sorry for doing that, I should at least left a note, but I did call you the moment I got into London."

"Yes, you did but you didn't call for a couple days and when I called you said you was busy and call me back and didn't."

"I know, I'm sorry about that too, you look better."

"Thanks, I been clean for about a month now, thanks to you." She said, "I have things to do so, it was good seeing you, I talk to you later." She said coldly.

"I love you" He said, she nodded and walk out of the room, leaving him there alone.

End of Flashback

"Oh god, I did hurt her, I deserved that, I can't see her, she probably don't want to see me." He said sliding down the wall onto the ground and cried.

JR and Sue Ellen come rushing into the beachhouse, Lucy and Miss Ellie come out from the den.

"Sue Ellen, JR, you're finally here." Lucy said hugging Sue Ellen.

"How is she?"

"We haven't heard anything." Miss Ellie said, John Ross and Christopher came out of the den.

"Momma, daddy, is Cassidy going to be alright?" John Ross said hugging his mom, Sue Ellen was nearly in tears and she held John Ross tight.

"Of course baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Sue Ellen said.

"Do you know which hospital?" JR asked.

"Yes, Clayton called me after they got there, its called Vienna General Hospital." Miss Ellie said.

"Ok, lets go." JR said.

"Can we come too?" John Ross asked, Sue Ellen and JR both didn't want him too but he was her sister and more the family, probably the better she feel.

"Alright" JR said, all of them got into the car and drove toward the hospital.

Bobby came outside to find Hunter, he find him there on the ground sobbing kinda.

"Hunter, they just brought Cassidy to her room." He said.

"I can't face her, she probably hates me, I can't half blame her, I hurt her and I don't know how to fix it." He said.

"She loves you, I remember how she used to talk about you. Yes, you did hurt you but she like Sue Ellen, she can forgive as easily, she forgave Sue Ellen and JR, she finds it easy to forgive you. You just have to prove to her that she is the only woman you will ever need." Bobby said.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I know how much I've hurt her and I wish so badly to take it all back."

"I know" He said, he noticed Lucy and Sue Ellen running up. "Sue Ellen, Lucy, what are ya'll doing here?"

"Grandma called Sue Ellen and told her and JR, they're on the way, we just ran ahead." Lucy said, Sue Ellen noticed Hunter slouched down and was crying, she bended down.

"Hunter, this is not your fault." Sue Ellen reassured him.

"Sue Ellen, I'm sorry, the thing is, it is my fault, if I didn't do that in the first place, she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be going through this depression."

"Depression" She asked confusely.

"Some how, she went into a depression between the time we talked and the time now, the doctor said that they did have to pump her stomach, the baby seem to be alright but they really won't know more til she wakes up, oh god Sue Ellen, it was awful seeing her passed out on that bed, so many flashbacks came back in my head." He said putting his head in his hands and sobbing some more, JR, Ellie, and the boys had rushed up there where they saw Sue Ellen and Hunter on the ground.

"Is she alright?" JR asked panicing.

"Yeah, you and Sue Ellen can go ahead and go see her, they rest are up there visiting now, her room is 1969." Bobby said, Sue Ellen got up and her and JR went up to the room, Lucy took the boys not far behind, Bobby went with her, Miss Ellie stuck behind, she want to talk to him.

"Hunter, quit blame yourself, we all make mistakes and I know I have made them and I know that my children and grandchildren has made them but we learn from them and we live from there on, I'm saying this because these past months all I saw was love that you and Cassidy both gave each other, how much ya'll both dependent on each other and the day you married her, I saw how she looked at you and I saw how you looked at her, you two was in love and I know she will get through this whatever happen, I don't know what happen back in London or whatever happen when you got back, I just know you hurt her, just like JR used to hurt Sue Ellen." Miss Ellie said, Hunter looked at her, he knew she was right.

"Thank you Miss Ellie." He said getting up and hugged her, they walked back into the hospital, they walked up to waiting room, Clayton raised up and hugged Miss Ellie.

"How is she? Has she awoken up yet?" Miss Ellie asked.

"I don't know, JR and Sue Ellen are in there now." He said, Hunter walked up to the door but just stood beside it.

In Cassidy's Room, JR and Sue Ellen are on both side of her bed, just looking at her in silence, Sue Ellen remember times where it was awful to see Cassidy in this situation, she had remember that time, where she came up to Ewing Oil, high and drunk.

Flashback  
In 1984, JR was working on some project when Sue Ellen came in.

"Hello JR, we need to talk."

"Sure darlin, what about?"

"Our daughter, I went over to Walker's this morning and I finally this in her bedroom." She said showing him a needle.

"Damn it, I thought we told her about that." 

"Well, sometimes just talking to her won't help." She said arguing with him.

"I can't help Sue Ellen, I don't know what to do, I could just throw her.." She cutted him off.

"You dare and I swear to god, I will tell everybody about her." She snapped back at him.

"When we have these fights about her you threated me with that. Well Sue Ellen, it won't work this time, I'm going to make her stopped this if I have to hurt her, she weights 90 pounds and she 16, she dranks til she passes out and she shoots herself til she have all kinds of bruises on her." He said, that moment Sly came on the intercom.

"JR, Cassidy's here to see you." 

"Send her in." JR said going to fixed himself a drink.

"Don't you dare JR, I really mean it, I will leave, I will take John Ross and I will take Cassidy and leave Dallas, you don't want me, you want that Winger Tramp, so why don't you care if I take the children and leave, you can have all you want, you go have children with her." She said, JR turned his head away from her, they heard Cassidy come through the door, drunk and apparently high too.

"Cassidy, are you drunk?" JR asked.

"Does it show that much daddy? I thought I could hide it this time." She said sitting down, JR's temper started to raise, Sue Ellen felt her legs giving away.

"That does it young lady, if you don't stop this, I will and I mean I will put you in the sanitarium and your momma won't stop me."

"And like I said JR, I will leave you and take John Ross and Cassidy will me." Sue Ellen flashed back at him, Cassidy was getting upset, her parents was fighting right in front of her.

"Will you two stopped it? Maybe I want to be this way, the reason I'm this way is because my parents won't stop it, ever time I'm around you two ya'll fight and its always over me, enough, I don't care if daddy puts me in the sanitarium because when I get out he tosses me aside and go back to his everyday life without me." She said tears going down her face and she left.

"See what you did this time JR? You just ruined her and I won't let you put her in that sanitarium, over my dead body." She said angrily and left.  
End of Flashback

Sue Ellen had tears running down her face, JR was looking at her and having his own memory, he remember the time where she was going to kill herself off the balcony of Walker's mansion.

Flashback

Early 1984, JR, Sue Ellen, Bobby and Pam rushed over to Wade Ranch.

"Oh God JR, do something?" Sue Ellen screamed as she saw Cassidy on the balcony lending over.

"I'm going to get her, you try to get her to stay up there." JR said. JR and Bobby rushed into the house.

"Cassidy, babydoll, please come down, you're hurting me so much, please darlin, come down here." Sue Ellen said tears running down her face.

"Like you care, nobody cares about me, never did, I never belong anywhere, I was just a child set aside but her parents shame and felt like nobody need to know about me."

"Cassidy, its aunt Pam here, please come down, I love you and I don't want to see you like this, please." She said holding Sue Ellen hand tightly.

"I love you too but I don't want to feel anymore pain, all my life has been pain." She heard somebody behind her and saw her daddy and uncle Bobby there, "Don't move another step or I'm jumping." She said in a serious tone.

"Babydoll, please come back from the edge. You have to listen to me, I love you Cassidy, you are my whole life, you are my little girl, now please come here." JR said pleaing with her.

"No, I'm not falling for it daddy." She said as she lend foward, Sue Ellen gasped as she was about to fall but JR raced out there and caught her and pulled her back, holding her as she cried and JR was crying too, Sue Ellen passed out there in Pam's arms.

End of Flashback

JR had tears running down his face, he remember some bad times, how he used to threated and they seem like it never help. Cassidy started to stir some, she open her eyes, unfimilar with the surrounding she was in pain and her head hurt.

"Hunter? Where am I?" She said faintly.

"Baby, you awake?" Sue Ellen said, JR looked at her.

"Daddy, momma, what are ya'll doing here?"

"We're here because you gave everybody another scare. Darlin, why did you take that alcohol and pills?" Sue Ellen said.

"I was just remember how much I hurt during that time and couldn't take it, I don't know what happen really, it was just a habit, I guess, every time I would hurt I would go to the drugs and the alcohol, I'm sorry, is the baby alright?"

"Yes baby, but you almost wasn't it." She said, Cassidy looked away disgusted with herself, "I bet Hunter thinks its his fault." She said.

"Yeah, he has been crying, his eye are blood shot red and he just thinks that this is all his fault and blaming yourself. How do you feel toward Hunter? I mean the doctor said that you was in a slight depression."

"Depression, I feel fine, except my stomach is sore, are you sure the baby is alright?" She asked trying to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself darlin, you took alot out of you." Sue Ellen said pushing her back down.

"Momma, I'm not a baby, I feel fine, I want to talk to Hunter, please." She said.

"Alright but you don't over do it, you hear me?" Sue Ellen said in her mother tone.

"Yes momma" She said, she went outside to the waiting room.

"Hunter, she wants you."

"Sue Ellen, did she wake up?" Bobby asked

"Yes, but she weak, Hunter, she don't blame you, she talking how much she loves you, she is still alittle sore in the stomach where they pump it, so be careful and don't upset her." Sue Ellen said, Hunter walked back into the room with Sue Ellen, JR and Cassidy was talking.

"Hello darlin, look at your eyes, come here." She said, holding her arms out, "I'm not mad, please come here." She said, he was afraid to come near her fearing that she would rejected him.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are." He said.

"I want you here sweetheart, I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't your fault, well kinda but mostly it was mine, I should have known better." She said playing with the edge of the blanket, "I want to talk to Hunter alone, if ya'll don't mind." She said.

"Okay, come on Sue Ellen, you need something to eat, we'll see you later." JR said kissing her forehead, Sue Ellen doing the same thing and they walked out leaving Cassidy and Hunter alone, neither of them speaking, afraid what to say to each other, didn't know what each really felt, Cassidy decided to break the silence.

"Darlin, I'm not blaming you, I want you, I love you, I don't know what they are talking about some kind of depression, I feel fine, the baby fine, I'm sorry that I did that but I just remember that time and how much you did hurt me but I know that we both changed and I know you would never do that do me, please believe me, I hate to see you cry and I know I done it enough." She said looking at him, he started to move over to her, he took her hand in his, he bend down to face her, he was still crying.

"Cassidy, I love you with all of my heart, I don't know if I can live without you, the day you came back to me, I was so happy, I still couldn't believe you married me and I still can't believe that you carrying my child, I'm so sorry for what happen but I love you and always as, the day you said I love you was memorable, when you touch me the way you do, no other woman has done that, they way you make love to me, I love it, I love your attitude, I love your high-spirit, I love how you want to forgive people that you hate the most, I love how you do business deals, so fair and honest, I love how you love me Cassidy." He said with tears in his eyes and some flowing down his face, "You scare me today, I couldn't stand to see you like that." He said kissing her hand, she smiled at him, "There's that smile I love to wake up to each morning."

"I love you so much, I'm sorry for what I did, forgive me?"

"There is no forgiving necessary, I hurt you and I know why you did it, I should have known better, but like we all say, we can't turn back time, we only can make up for it and from this moment on, I'm going too." She looked at him with so much love, but she wasn't attracted to him, not sexual like she was, her smiled turned into a worried one.

"Oh god, I know what momma was talking about depression."

"What?" He asked knowing what to expect.

"I don't want you, I do want you but not in my bed, but I have no sexual urge either." She said looking at him, he looked back at her and then turning away, she was so uncomfortable there, "I do love you though, but just give me time, alright?" She said with tears coming down her face, he wiped them away.

"Okay, the doctor told me that this would happen, I love you too and take as much time as you need." He said looking at her, "I better let the other see you before you go back to sleep." He said getting up.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her and gave him a loving kiss, he smiled and walked out to the waiting room, where only JR and Sue Ellen was eating.

"Hey Hunter, how's Cassidy?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Well, she alright but for the depression, she went into it, I'm no longer desire for anymore, but she does love me and I have to give her time." He said sitting down, "Where's everyone?" 

"Getting something to eat."

"Well, I was going to let everybody see her before she fell back to sleep."

"So, she don't want anything to do with you?" JR asked laughing some.

"Well, she don't want to have anything to do with sexual if that what you mean." He said with sarcasm, "I think I grab a bit to eat and then come back down here and stay with her." He said.

"Alright, see you later." Sue Ellen said, Hunter nodded and walked toward the cafeteria, Sue Ellen looked at JR, "You really shouldn't have done that to him." She said smiling, "He going to be taking alot of cold showers, I just have a feeling." She said, he laughed at it, she punched him and continued to eat.

Hunter was walking down toward the cafeteria, he was thinking about their first night at Riverbed, it was funny, it was so big and they was the only two there.

Flashback

September 1989

"Hunter, doesn't it feel wierd sleeping here in the big house?"

"Well, when I'm snuggled up to you, it ain't." He said kissing her neck, "I love you and thank you for finally saying yes to my marriage proposal."

"I love you too, I'm glad I finally said yes to, I been away for a whole three months, away from you, from your touch, god, I don't know how I survived." She said as he continued to kiss her neck, "Why don't you show me what I been missing." She said sexily, she raise her arms up so he could take off her shirt, she undoing his belt and his pants let them fall to the floor, she smiled at him while she pushes him on the bed and straddling his waist he started to kiss her neck, moving down to her chest, undoing her bra, taking each breast hungrily, she moan, god how she missed this, finding their mouth kissing passionately, he position himself, she guided him inside of her, she scream his name.

"Oh god Hunter, how did I survive three months without this?" She said as her breathing got heavy.

"I don't know but god don't you feel good, you've really missed me didn't you." He asked, she kissing his neck hard and screamed.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" She said in ecstasy, "Oh god, I have missed you so much." She said.

He quicking the motion, she was all sweaty, she moan and was getting breathless, he started to kiss her neck and working his way down to her chest taking each breast hungily, working his way back up to her mouth and she takes it in sucking his tongue, she was on the blink of her climax, she started to tighten up around him, he breaths was getting heavier as he started to reach his, after a few thrusts they both go over the edge together, she collasped on top of him, breathless, him trying to catch his, he continued to running his hands down her ribs to her waist and caressing her butt, she starts kissing his neck softly.

"I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too, I love you." She said exhaustedly rolling off the top of him and snuggling up to him.

"I love you too" He said.

After she fell asleep he just watched her and then falling into a deep sleep himself.

End of Flashback

"God, I'm going to be taking alot of cold shower, I don't know if I can take it." He said getting his food and started to walk back up to the fourth floor to Cassidy's room.

The rest of the family had visited Cassidy, Sue Ellen made sure she was comfortable and walked out to the others.

"Well, she seem to be alright, but we been in these situation before, I just thought that we would never have to be." She said sitting down, JR put his arms around her.

"I know darlin, but she alright and that's all that matters." He said, John Ross made his way around to JR and Sue Ellen, Sue Ellen pulled him a tight embrace.

"Momma, why did Cassidy do that after promising she wouldn't anymore?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes people feel that taking something or drinking to make pain go away and both me and Cassidy has felt that way and today Cassidy felt that way when she thought back on a bad time in her life and she felt like the only way to get from it was to get drunk and taking something that would numb the pain but she knows it was wrong and isn't going to do it anymore, do you understand?" She said, JR was hearing everyword, he knew that both Sue Ellen and Cassidy drank because of him and of what he did to them, he felt so bad and guilted about it, but then it wasn't all of his fault.

"I think I do momma, I still wish she didn't do it." He said cuddling up to Sue Ellen.

"We all wish that to baby." She said, for a few minutes of silence.

"MOMMA!!!! I'm hurting!!!!" Cassidy screamed, Sue Ellen jumped up and ran into the room and saw Cassidy holding her stomach but she was dreaming, she ran over to her, right behind was JR.

"Cassidy, sweetheart, wake up." Sue Ellen said gently waking her, she noticed she had sweat coming down her face, she open her eyes and starts to breath heavily.

"Oh god momma, I was dreaming about that time when I got shot, they was aiming at daddy and somehow I got caught in the crossfire and I remember how you held me while daddy and Uncle Bobby was nearly killing the hit man, oh god." She said closing her eyes. "I'm fine now, will you please stay in here with me for awhile." She said, Sue Ellen wiped the sweat from her and hugged her gently.

"Of course I will babydoll, JR, go and tell everyone, it was nothing."

"Are you sure you alright babydoll?" JR asked brushing her hair out from her face.

"Yes daddy, you need to be out there with John Ross, I scared him and I have alot to make up to him." She said.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too daddy." She said, JR gave her a kiss and walked back out to the other.

"What's wrong JR?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Nothing, she just had another flashback, this time it was when that BD Colhoun tried to take a shot at me and missed and it hit her, she woke up in a cold sweat." JR said sitting down beside John Ross who snuggled up to him.

"Oh goodness, she has been involved with all of our past, hasn't she?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Yes, she has and it hurts me alot to see her remember all of those bad times." JR said wiping away a tear, Miss Ellie was shocked to see JR cry, so was everybody else.

"Are you alright JR?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I just hate going all through this again and I'm the one at fault for part of it, I should just took Sue Ellen and Cassidy and left Dallas like I want to in the first place, but something always stopped me and that was Ewing Oil." He said.

"JR, we couldn't predict what Cassidy was going to do next back then, she would be alright one minute then she would be trying to kill herself some how." Bobby said.

"Well, some of the things she did was because of me, some was of Sue Ellen, some was of Hunter, by the way, where is Hunter?" JR asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen him." Lucy said.

"Does he know that his wife is suffer up here?" He said getting angry.

Hunter was getting on the elevator when the doors open and he saw a woman, he knew that woman, she was the woman he had cheated with nearly six years ago in London.

"Oh my god Hunter, is that you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Brooke, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine, why didn't you call me after you left?" She asked.

"Well, I had to try to work things out with my girlfriend at the time, now she my wife." He said knowing he should be getting back to Cassidy, but this woman that he was very attracted too, no, I'm married to my love, I love Cassidy, this woman means nothing to me.

"What are you doing in Vienna?"

"I'm on my honeymoon with my wife, but she had an accident and she end up here, I was about to go back up to her." He said.

"Could we have a cup of coffee together?" She asked.

"I don't think that would be wise, I love my wife with all of my heart, she found out about us and that almost ruin us, I don't want to risk it again, even though, its just coffee."

"Well, I hope she knows how lucky she is."

"I think that the other way around, how lucky I am." He said, "She took alot from me and I did hurt her but she always let me back in." He said, "Well, it was good talking to you Brooke, but my wife needs me." He said getting on the elevator and leaving her.

"I think I might have some fun here, after all." She said turning to walk away.

Cassidy was asleep in Sue Ellen's arms, she was thinking about her pregnancy with Cassidy's, how much JR was there for her, how he would carry her everywhere, how much he loved her knowing how big she was, then when she went into labor how he was there and how she wanted him in there with her, she couldn't do it without him, finally they let him, knowing that they could get into trouble but JR was rich and would help them, he just coached the way through it, being only 18 was rough and then her mother not really speaking to her, how she would live in and out of hotels and then JR finally brought her a condo where she took care of Cassidy until the day she married JR and had to let her go, the day she gave up on Cassidy was the day that their marriage took a turn for the worst, then when she got pregnant with John Ross, how she wanted JR like with Cassidy, he wasn't there because he had found out about her little affair with Cliff Barnes and the possibility of him being the father, but the moment Sue Ellen laid eyes on him, she knew, she always knew in her heart that John Ross was JR's, no matter what. She loved him, but she was in so much pain then, she couldn't really face both of her children because they both remind her of JR, Cassidy, since she was born had JR's attitude toward things and when she got older, that smile of his, one thing that could tell JR that Cassidy was his little girl, John Ross, he father's son, his attitude and his way toward life like JR, wanting to be just like him. Sue Ellen smiled at that but then her children was alot like her, Cassidy, always as beautiful as her mother, she was always the straight A's student even thought she drank and did drugs, then she graduated with honors, then went to college and find out she had a love for writing, of course she, she keep dairy of her darkest secrets, she had found it one day and found alot about her daughter she didn't know, who she slept with, the one that shocked her the most was her own father-in-law, apparently she had gotten drunk and they ended up in bed but not only once, repeatly. Her pain toward her and JR's fighting, her pain for John Ross having to live through it, her feeling toward Mandy, toward Kristin and her mother, she hated them both, she remember an arguement that Kristin and Cassidy had when she was 12, when she said she was carrying JR's child, she was a strong then as she is now and she didn't take any bullshit from no one, she was an Ewing in disguise back then, she has a business mind like Jock and JR but she weak as Sue Ellen was and that scared her alot. She continued to watch her til she finally dosed off herself with her in her arms.

Over the next couple of days, Cassidy was the worst patient ever, she want to go home, but the doctor had noticed her blood pressure was still high and was worrying how she was taking the depression, the family including her parents was going home today and giving her and Hunter two days by themselves, she didn't want to stay, she wanted to go home with them, Sue Ellen walked in, she was starting to show some, well so was Cassidy but not much.

"Hello momma, how are you today?"

"Pretty good, how's daddy's little girl doing?" She said sarcasically, Cassidy knew what she meant.

"Fine momma, but that wasn't a fair statement, I'm not as bad as daddy." She said.

"The hell you ain't, if you wasn't a girl, I could swear it was JR sitting there."

"I wish you and daddy wasn't go home with the others, I just don't feel like I want to be alone with Hunter, I love him, but momma, I haven't been giving him any attention these past three days, I just been sitting in here with you or daddy mostly, I don't know." She said.

"Ya'll do need some time together, he ain't gonna make you do anything you want him to do, I know Hunter, he wouldn't."

"I know he wouldn't but I have a bad feeling about something, it's nothing really." She said playing with the ends of her blanket, "But that statement you made me being as bad as a patient as daddy was wrong."

"You are you daddy's daughter." She said laughing, Cassidy smiled, JR had walked in without them noticed.

"You got that statement right, how are my favorite two girls doing?" He said giving Sue Ellen a kiss and kissing Cassidy's forehead.

"We're fine daddy, how are you?"

"Good darlin, well Sue Ellen, everybody got to say their goodbye." He said, Cassidy started to tear up, "What's wrong babydoll?" He asked wiping the tears away.

"I don't want ya'll to go."

"Hey now, what's two day without us?"

"Pure hell" She said laughing, she started to laugh more, "What the hell am I so scared of my husband for?" She said laughing, Sue Ellen and JR both thought she was cracking up.

"Darlin, are you alright?" JR asked.

"Yeah, I just realized that I'm just making excuse to stay away from my husband, really stupid ones too." She said, "I'm fine daddy." She said as she stopped laughing and smiled at him, knowing that she was alright.

"Well, we'll let everybody say goodbye, we love you." Sue Ellen said kissing her.

"I love ya'll too, I see ya'll when we get home."

"Alright" She said, they kissed and hug. Everyone else had came in and said their goodbyes, she was sadden to see them all go but hell what was two days, she thought, she was interrupted by the doctor coming in. "Hello, I hope you got some good news because I can't stand anymore bad news." She said smartly.

"Well, after four days with you I do have some good news. I'm gonna let you out today, I think you stabled and perfect fine now, I just want to know how lucky you was this time Mrs. Ewing, you won't be next time."

"I know, but believe me this won't happen again." She said.

"Well, your husband is right outside, he brought you some clothes, I let you changed and then I want to get your blood pressure and temperature before you go, alright?" He said.

"Okay, thank you doctor, I have a question, how long with the soreness in my stomach stay?"

"Oh the next couple of days probably, just take it easy." He said walking toward the door and leaving, Hunter came in, he helped her get dress.

Cassidy & Hunter make their way back to the beachhouse, Cassidy was feeling uncomfortable here, she starts looking around, she was dissappointed in herself for what she did, she starts to look at Hunter who smiled back at her.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Hunter asked coming up to her, she smiled.

"Uncomfortable, I can't believe what I had done here." She said as she started have tears coming down her eyes.

"Hey now, don't start crying, it was partly my fault too, I got an idea, how about we walk down the beach."

"That's sound like an idea to me, let me change really fast."

"Alright" He said smiling, she gave him a loving kiss, he wanted her, he started to put his arms around her waist when she stopped him.

"Now, now, one day at a time." She said laughing, she was starting to feel something between them, it was some like a magntic.

"Well, I couldn't help, you bring the worst out in me, I just wanted you so badly."

"I could say the same about you. You know what, I have a surprise for you, hold on, when I call you in the bedroom."

"Okay" He said, she kissed him again and ran into the bedroom.

She need him, why did she wanted him, who knows, something in her wanted it, maybe this will help me, she thought, as she ran into the bedroom, she pulled down the covers and took off all of her clothes and took the bedsheet and wrapped it around her, she saw a yellow rose by the nightstand, she took it and started to smell it.

Hunter was in the living room, what was taking her so long, what could the surprise be.

"Hunter" She called out from the bedroom, he walked in there and saw her on the bed, naked, just with the sheet cover her chest to her waist, oh god, didn't she look beautiful he thought.

"WOW!! You look beautiful, what are you doing in there? Trying to kill me." He said.

"Come here" She said smiling at him, he dutifully obey, he walked over to the side of the bed and kneel down beside the bed, she took him into a passionately kiss, full tongue, she let her emotions flow through them, he was on fire with that kiss, they parted lips. "I want you so badly, I was thinking of excuse for not doing this and I don't see any that make sense, I guess I was just mad, I'm not mad nomore, I want to make love to you." She said.

"Oh god, I thought I would have to take alot of cold showers." He said as he started to kiss her neck, she started to laugh.

"Oh you did, well, maybe I change my mind then." She said joking, he laughed.

"Its been so long, since I heard that laugh, I thought I would never hear it again, you scared the hell out of me Cassidy, I didn't know what to do, I was thinking about all the times I did hurt you and I couldn't bring myself to see you or talked to you without feeling it was my fault you was in that hospital bed..." She cutted him off by putting her finger up to his lips.

"I was thinking about that, I had let go of the past, I didn't let all of it go but now I am, I want us to have a wonderful marriage, no one hurting each other, we do everything together, especially with the baby and I just want this perfect and I know you will do that now and I love you so much." She said kissing him, they continued to kiss, he started to undo his shirts and undo his pants let them fall, she smiled evilish at him, he got into bed with her and started to kiss her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" She said, "But, watch out for my stomach, it's still alittle sore." She said.

"I be extra careful." He said as they started to make love, it was all love consuming, something was different in it, something that made them both happy and content, she was happy here, maybe the depression was starting to lift up, after they satisfy each other needs, they laid in a tight embrace, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Perfect, that was amazing." She said kissing his chest and then kissing his mouth.

"Good" He said, she smiled at him, they was starting to going again when they heard a knock at the door, "Damn it, who could that be?"

"I don't know, you better answer and get rid of them as fast." She said.

"I be right back." He said getting up and putting on his boxers and robe and walking out.

"Okay" She laying back on the pillows smiling to herself.

Hunter went to answer the door and when he open it, he saw his worst nightmare, the girl from the hospital, the girl he cheated on Cassidy with, the girl who he wanted to stay away from.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said pushing her outside and closing the door behind them.

"I wanted to see you, I heard that your wife was out and I got your address here and thought that I would introduce myself to her, we do have a history, you know?"

"Yes, I do know and so does my wife, you and I are the reason she ended up in the hospital and she does know about you." He said angry, "If you don't mind, I was doing something with my wife." He said going back into the house before she stopped him by grabbing his arm and putting a kiss on his lips, he response to them and started to kiss her back.

Cassidy was in the bedroom wondering what was keeping him, she decided to go and see what was going on, she slipped her robe on and went to the living room and open the front door and had the most shock on her face, she started to cry.

"HUNTER!!!" She said, he broke lose from her.

"Cassidy, darlin." He said.

"Go to hell, I thought you changed, you still that little boy from when we was kids, I find you out here with her, trust me Hunter Wade, you will never be able to touch me again." With that said, she slammed the door so hard that the glass in door shattered everywhere, Hunter knew she was mad.

"I wish you would go away and leave us alone."

"I'm going too, that was my revenge for chosing her over me." She said laughing and walking away, he was angry, he walked back in the house and to the bedroom and saw her packing.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, call the jet, I'm not staying in the hell hole for another minute." She said as she got dress and had her suitcase already pack.

"Cassidy, she kissed me."

"Didn't look that way to me." She said as she continued to cry.

"I won't hurt you like that no more."

"I have god damn prove, I saw for myself for once." She said as she got her suitcase and started to go out of the bedroom.

"Please Cassidy, listen to me."

"What was that in there with me, just sex, you know what, it wasn't just sex to me, I actually felt something between us but you blew it when you let that girl kiss you." She said angry and crying.

"I love you, and it wasn't just sex, I felt your love for me, I know you felt my love, yes it was something I wanted but you loved me, you made love me, it wasn't just sex."

"I love you too but I'm madder than hell right and I can't stand the sight of you, so called that damn jet and tell them I be waiting for it at the airport, you can stay here, you have another two days here but I'm going home." She said as she started to go out the door.

"I'm going home with you."

"Whatever" She said.

Cassidy & Hunter aborted Jet Ewing, both not speaking to each other and knowing its a long way home, Cassidy got some magazine and sit across on the sofa from Hunter, she noticed him looking at her, she just gave him a cold stare back, he wanted her, she was so desirable, her angry toward him felt uncalled for, she kissed me, he thought.

"Cassidy, this wasn't all my fault back there." He said looking at her.

"The hell it wasn't, you kissed her." She said getting up and walking around some.

"She kissed me though."

"You kissed her back, I didn't see no gun holding to your head, you could done something." She said looking out window, she was upset and disappointed all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I did ran into her at the hospital, I told her how important you was to me, I was trying my damn hardest to get away from her, I don't want to lose you, not back then and sure hell not now." 

"You're not gonna lose me, I know you too damn good, I know what that girl was up too, I was just making an excuse, it did hurt me because you let my guard down, I'm not mad really, just upset, confused, exhausted, and worried about things." She said, he went up behind her and put his arms around her waist, she lend back on his shoulder, "I love you, I just wanted to be the only woman you would ever needed, that's all." She said.

"You are the only woman I wanted and need, I love you." He said, she turned around to face him, she caressed his cheek softly and smiled at him, she gave him a very passionate kiss, he returned the kiss in a greater passion, he started to undo her buttons of her shirt, "Are you sure about this?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, I don't want to feel the past between us, lets me it a frest start for everything, forget about the past, it never happen, just think of you, me, my family, your family, and this baby." She said kissing him, he took her shirt off and started to kiss her neck and moving down her chest and down her stomach and stopped.

"Hey in there" He said, she just laughed.

"You know that a big turn off when you started to it, its like its watching us or knowing what we're about to do." She said.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as John Ross catching us in the treehouse the day before the wedding."

"Watch that mouth, because you're about to become very unlucky, I don't wanted to think of John Ross's face when he saw us, it was lucky Christopher didn't see us." She said laughing.

"Well darlin, momma said I better get on with what I wanted."

"You're a complete jackass, you know that?" She said as he continued to work his way back up her body.

"Yes, you remind me enough of it, but you can't get enough of me." He said laughing as he picked her up and took her to a private part of the jet where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I never can get enough of you." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss, he layed her down on the sofa and continued to kiss her body with loving kisses, she love it, as their mouths came together as one she wrapped her legs around him and they started to make love, this time it wasn't sex, it was actually expression their love for each other, afterwards they laid together snuggled up to each other.

"Darlin, I was thinking, I would like to get more into Ewing's Publishing." He said all the sudden and took Cassidy by surprise.

"You wanted to what?" She asked raising up to face him.

"You heard me, I want to get more involved in Ewing's Publishing."

"Why?"

"So, I can take care of you and be with you more, I do own half the company anyway, it was the first thing we build together, I just want to help you run now." He said in a kind, gently, loving way.

"You don't cease to amaze me, I love you so much, I would love it if you would help me run Ewing's Publishing." She said kissing him with so much passion, he rolled on top of her as they made love again, after they settled in for their long flight to Dallas.

The Next Morning, Cassidy hears the alarm clock go off, she looked at Hunter who was sleeping beside her, she smiled at him, kissed him gently on the lips, he open his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good mornin darlin, are you feeling alright to go back to work?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine and after that plane ride home, you promise me you would get more into Ewing's Publishing and I know you know how to run a business, so are you going in with me today or do you want to stay here?" She asked getting out of bed and getting her clothes ready for the day.

"I'm going with you, I do own half the company." He said.

"Yes you do but you don't want to do this, I know you, you rather be a cowboy than a businessman."

"No, I don't, I want to be there for my wife as much as I can, if that means taking my brains and do something that I know how, I will then, I think you trying to involve everybody into Ewing's Publishing is wonderful, we can build this company for the family, our family, something to pass on to our children."

"Yes, but daddy want that for us with Ewing Oil, I won't do that, I will not let a company take me from my family." She said going into the bathroom, Hunter following her, while she turn the water on in the shower.

"I know you wouldn't do that." He said, she got undressed and hopped into the shower.

"Well, I want you there but if you don't, I'll understand." She said.

"I do want to be there, I help you started that company and I do want to help you run it." He said lending against the counter-top listening to her, she finished came out of the shower and kissing him passionately.

"Okay, I love you." She said dabbing herself off.

"Here let me help you with your back." He said dabbing her back gently.

"I love it when you take care of me like this." She said giving him a seductive kiss, she kissed him for the longest time, she parted their lips with her tongue, he was speechless, she smiled that Ewing's smile and started to get dress, "I told you I love it when you take care of me." She said blowing him as kiss and walking into the bedroom, he was dramatized for a few minutes before coming too and deciding to take a shower himself.

Cassidy was getting her makeup and hair done, she was glad to be going back to work, but she hasn't about there being a pile of papers and the meetings with the clients but with Hunter there, it would be more fun, she called out that she was going downstairs. She walked downstairs and noticed that everybody was at the table already.

"Good morning everyone." She said coming in the dining room.

"Good morning babydoll, how are you feeling today?" JR asked pulling her chair out for her, she thank him.

"Wonderful daddy, how are all of ya'll?" She asked.

"Fine" Everybody said.

"Where's Hunter?" Sue Ellen asked.

"He's still upstairs getting ready, he's going into the office with us today." She said.

"He's what?" Both JR and Sue Ellen said in disbelieve.

"Momma, Daddy, don't get so dramatic about it, he does own half of our company, he just wants to help out more." She said as she started to eat, they started eating and Hunter joins them a short time later, he came in all dress in a business suit, which turn Cassidy on alot.

"Hello everyone."

"Hey gorgeous, you look handsome in your suit." Cassidy said kissing him.

"Thank you darlin, I was thinking we could go in early and you show me around and let me pick my office out." He said.

"I think that would be perfect." She said, "I'm ready now if you are, unless you're hungry." She said smiling.

"Well, I think we could pick something up in town."

"Okay, we see ya'll later, uncle Bobby, that thing we was discussing, I need to talk to you more about it." She said, he nodded in agreement, everybody was curious about what they was talking about,

At Ewing's Publishing, Cassidy and Hunter walked in and noticed Stephaine was waiting for them.

"Hey Steph, what's up, why are you doing here so early?"

"Cliff Barnes is in your office, he wants to talk about those shares of Ewing's Oil, parently Bobby won't give him those shares."

"Good then, I have something I wanted to do with them anyway, will you hold my calls and tell my uncle and parents to come in when they get here."

"Yes Cassidy, did ya'll have a good honeymoon?"

"Well, we had our ups and down but overall, it was a pretty interesting one, I say." Cassidy said smiling at Hunter.

"We did have a pretty interesting honeymoon, we was angry at each other, then Cassidy ended up in the hospital and then some ex-girlfriend of mine showed up and made Cassidy right down angry but we made up on the plane." He said rubbing her arm, her face was flushed.

"Come on darlin, I want to get that Barnes out of my office as fast as we can." She said, "Talk to you later Steph."

"Alright"

Cassidy and Hunter started to walked down the hall to her office, she swing it open and it was Cliff Barnes standing there.

"What the hell can I do for you now?" She said as she came in.

"Oh, that's a nice warming, sound like your daddy." He said.

"I'm just like my daddy, I was taught to hate ya'll, I do hate you, I decided not to sign those shares over to you, I had Uncle Bobby hold on to them, I wanted to something nice for a change and something awful to you, for bring that Tramp back to Dallas, what is old Mandy up to now days?"

"What does it concern you?" He asked smartly.

"It don't have a damn thing to do with me, I was just curious." She said.

"Why won't you sign those shares over?" He asked.

"I can't, I'm only 22, I won't even be 23 til September, which is about two months away." She said, "But, those are my shares, I can do anything with them I want except sign them over to you, my granddaddy gave my daddy's oldest child which is me, not John Ross those rights to those shares and I have a feeling that I'm gonna get some use out of them." She said laughing, Hunter loved this woman's mind, he knew she had everything worked out, she was gonna get Ewing's Oil back to the Ewing's, it was one of the things they talked about.

JR, Sue Ellen, Lucy and Bobby decided to ride together to Ewing's Publishing. They came in and Stephaine stopped them.

"JR, Sue Ellen, Bobby, Cassidy wants to see you when ya'll got here, Cliff Barnes is in her office, he madder than hell over those shares of Ewing's Oil." She said.

"Thanks Stephaine" JR said, "Come on ya'll" They started walking toward her office and they heard her talking inside, JR smiled to himself, she could take care of herself, he swing the door open and she was smiling proudly at him.

"About time ya'll show up, I was starting to get worried." She said smiling.

"Well, you know us Ewings, we like to make a big impression everywhere we go." JR said smiling back at her.

"I better get on with these shares we talking about her, uncle Bobby did sign those shares back over to me, which means, I can give them or sell them, I'm giving them away, I don't have any use for them but I know somebody here does, so I'm giving my shares to..." She said cutting off and smiling big at JR. "I'm giving them to daddy."

JR and Cliff both a shocked on their face not including the others.

"What are you talking about darlin? You're giving me those shares, I don't want those shares." JR said, Sue Ellen was getting worried about her decision, Bobby was smiling big, he knew about it and wanted to help JR get back Ewing's Oil.

"I want daddy to take my shares and run Ewing's Oil with Cliff because I know that Ewing's Oil belongs to the Ewings and I know daddy has way to get Ewing's Oil back and I know after this he will give up some of my shares and that shares he gets from Cliff and spread around the family, momma, Lucy, Hunter, grandma, Clayton, Bobby, Christopher and of course to John Ross, who deserves them." She said, Cliff's face got red mad, he stood up and face Cassidy, Cassidy was smiling big at him.

"Ewing, I get you back for doing this." He said, she lend over her desk to come right up to his face.

"Life's a bitch Cliff, but try you best at revenge, I know how to take it." She said in her southern, seductive tone of voice that made JR's hairs on his arm stand up, he hated it, sound just like him, Cliff gave her a evil look and started to go out but not before Cassidy added, "Say hello to your new partner, I have enough shares to make him a board member." She said smiling grinnishly at him, he just walked out of the office, Cassidy started to laugh, Bobby came around to her.

"You did great Cassidy!!" He said, she gave him a hug.

"Well, I use my mind and I don't think he capable of hurting me without hurting himself."

"Cassidy, I don't want to run Ewing's Oil." JR said sitting down in a chair, Sue Ellen was quite, she didn't know what quite to say.

"I don't want you running it either but I know you are the only person who can get Ewing's Oil back and after you do that, I want it to be a family company, I want you to give shares to everyone including Lucy, Hunter, Clayton and grandma, Bobby, Christopher, Momma, and especially to John Ross because he deserved them more than anybody, that his company, actually it was my company, I didn't wanted it and you was gonna give it to John Ross instead." She said, "Also, you need something evil to do and this is a perfect project. Uncle Bobby is gonna help you, he knows something that Cliff has been trying to get and somehow I wanted ya'll to get those other 75 shares, I only own 25 as its stated in Jock's will." She couldn't never have the gut to call Jock "Granddaddy".

"Yes, it is stated in daddy's will that that my oldest child is allowed 25 shares of Ewing's Oil, no matter what, and that is you but the will does say you can sell them or give them if you please but only when you turn 25 Cassidy, you aren't allowed to those shares. Bobby and I are." He said.

"Bobby is the one who sign them over to you daddy." She said smiling.

"Yes JR, Cassidy asked me to do this and I can't say no to her, she was like a daughter to me." Bobby said defending Cassidy, "So, tomorrow you're in Ewing's Oil but after we get it back its ours not just yours." He said.

"Trust me, I don't want it, but since ya'll do want it, I'll help." He said looking at Sue Ellen who was still confused about the whole ordeal, "Darlin, are you alright?" He asked Sue Ellen.

"Yes JR, I'm fine, I'm just little confuse about this. Cassidy, the last time Cliff was here you told him that you didn't want the shares and neither did your daddy or Uncle Bobby, what changed your mind?" She asked.

"Lets just say that I'm being what I am, an Ewing and I want everything that belongs to the Ewings with the Ewings and Cliff Barnes can't stop me." She said fixing herself a glass of water, Sue Ellen felt something bad was gonna come from this.

Over the next couple of days, everybody got settled into their offices and JR and Cliff was at each others throats about deals and JR was making progress with bring back Ewing's Oil to the Ewings. Cliff was in his office talking to somebody on the phone

"Yes, I want you to scared her, you know JR Ewing's daughter, Cassidy Ewing Wade, you know she owns Ewing's Publishing, I know she working late tonight there and I want you to go there and scare her, this is my revenge for bring her daddy back in this company, make her so scared that she won't even step foot out of Southfork. You got that?" He said.

"Yes sir, I have somebody there tonight after everybody leaves." He said.

"Thank you" He said hanging up the phone and smiling to himself.

Hunter and Cassidy was having a romatic dinner inside her office, they had brought stuff from The Cheesecake Factory and from Pierre's. They started to eat and talked, Hunter had been shopping today and brought her something.

"I brought you something today." Hunter said handing her a black box.

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"Well, since we're having a baby, I thought you would like something." He said, she open it up to reveal a sterling silver necklace and on it was two baby shoes in gold tones, she became very emotional over it.

"Hunter, you didn't have too." She said.

"Well, I don't know what we having so I brought both baby shoes and since you like both silver and gold, I brought in a two-tone." He said, the music started to play in the background, one of their favorites, "Mrs. Ewing, could I have this dance?"

"Yes" was all she could get out as he held his hand out for her, she took it and they started to dance across the office, he pulled her closer to him, he whisper in her ear.

"I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you or that baby." She pulled from him and looking into his blue sparkling eyes, that was shining pure happiness.

"I love you too. Don't worried you won't have to worried about that ever." She said tears coming down her face as she pulling him back close to her, they continued to dance holding on other, never wanting it to end.

JR and Sue Ellen was in their office, they decided they wanted just one for them, they was giving each other looks all day long, they wanted each other. Finally, Sue Ellen couldn't take it anymore and move over to him and took his Stetson and threw it across the room and started to kiss him passionately as she straddling his waist.

"JR, those looks you been giving me all damn today are starting to wear me thin, I want you now." She said smiling at him, that all it took, he slipped her shirt up and took her panties off.

"Thank god these walls are thick." He said as he laid her down on his desk and started to make love to her, Bobby came by the office and heard noices inside.

"Good Lord, no wonder they wanted an office together." He said laughing as heading home.

11:30 pm, Ewing's Publishing, Cassidy decided to stay late and work on something, Hunter had suggested to stay with her, but she said that she would be alright, she was gonna read some new things and catch up, she had her chair turned toward the window with her feet resting on the window seal, reading some papers, she lend her head back against the back of the chair and closed her eyes, these stories reminded her of wonderful days of her youth, when she was around seven, she remember this time that her and Sue Ellen was having a day out to their selves, they decided to the park and relaxed for a day of being with each other.

Flashback

1975

"Hey babydoll, you wanna to take a strolled along the pond here?" Sue Ellen asked as she smiled at her, Cassidy smiled back at her and got up to go over to her, Sue Ellen ran her fingers through her long arburn hair, Cassidy held her hand out for Sue Ellen, she tooked it and they walked along the pond, "How are you babydoll? Are you okay with staying with Jennifer and Walker?"

"Yeah, I guess, its wierd though, I mean, it ain't you or daddy, I want you and daddy, but I know what we discussed." She said lowing her head, Sue Ellen bend down to her to face her, she smiled at her beautiful face.

"We'll be a family one of these days, just patiently with daddy, he make everything right, okay." She said.

"What about if he don't? I bearly get to see him anymore, its like he don't care anymore." She said as she started to cry, Sue Ellen took her in her arms and said.

"Don't ever say that, you daddy loves you more than you can describes, he tells me how much." She said wiping away Cassidy tears and her own.

"Then why don't he comes and see me anymore?"

"Babydoll, daddy's busy with things, come on, I don't want to hear you cry anymore because it makes momma cry, do you want momma to cry?" She asked.

"NO, never" She said

"While don't we go and sit on the bench and us talk. Okay." She said talking her hand and walked over to the bench and took her into her lap and hugged her, Sue Ellen looked over her shoulder and saw JR smiling at her holding a single yellow rose and something behind his back, she smiled back at her, he decided to come after all, Cassidy looked up and saw JR there smiling at her.

"Daddy!!!!" She said jumping into his arms.

"Babydoll, I missed you so much." He said sitting down beside Sue Ellen and handed her the rose and kissed her.

"Do you bring me anything?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

"Of course I did, you getting to be a spoilt as your momma, expecting something everytime, I might have to break that." He said handing her the box, she open it up and reveal a teddy bear that was dress up like a cowgirl with the hate and the jacket and the boots.

"Thank you daddy" She said hugging him, "I love it"

"I thought that you would." He said, "It remind me of my little cowgirl." He said, Sue Ellen smiled at him and acting very shy, he didn't care so much about Ewing's Oil because she knew Jock wanted him there today and he was here instead.

"I love you JR, you don't know how much this means to me." She finally said.

"I love you too darlin." He said kissing her.

"Why do ya'll kiss everytime I'm around." She said looking away, JR looked at her and started to tickle her, she just started to laugh, Sue Ellen and JR both started to laugh.

"Because darlin, you bring the love out in us." Sue Ellen said as JR kept tickling her.

End of Flashback

Her thoughts was interrupted by somebody in the main hall, there wasn't supposed to be noone in the hall, she was the only one, everybody had went home, she sat the papers down and went over the door and open it and walked into the main hall, she didn't see anybody, but what she didn't noticed was somebody sneaking into her office, she looked up and down the main office and didn't see anybody. She walked back into her office and after she shutting the door, the mystery man grabbed from behind and putted his over her mouth keeping her from shouting, Cassidy was terrified, tears started to come down her face and the man dragged her over to the sofa and threw on it and got on top of her before she could move out of the way and started to rip her clothes off, she started to scream, so hit slapped her hard across the face, she started to wrestled with him as he started to take off her mini-shirt off.

"Get off of me you bastard!!!" She said scream, he hit her hard in the stomach.

"Shut up bitch!!" He said, she was in pain from that hit, she kept screaming, he took out his gun and knock her over the head with it, not knocking her out completely, as he was to do, he rip off her panties and her bra, she was so scared, he started biting her and started to rape her, she just cried, she scream a couple of times, but everytime he would hit her in the stomach, he rip off the necklace Hunter had brought her, he was getting so rough with her, she never felt this much pain in her life, her stomach was hurting, she knew she had a broken rib, her head was bleeding.

"Stopped it, please, what did I do?" She said pleaing with him.

"You know what you did, I'm just here to punished you." As he slapped her again hard across the other side of her face as he kept raping her, she scream some more but he would hit her but this time in her side of her ribs, when he got finished with her, he hit her again in the stomach and noticed she started to bleeding everywhere, she was already passed out from the pain and the lost of blood, he took her from the couch and laid her on the floor and put a blanket over her and left the office.

Some Time Later

As Cassidy gain some consciousness, she realized that she was laying in her own blood, she was losing alot blood, her stomach was hurting and her head hurt, she slowly made her way to the phone, she was getting fainter and fainter as the blood was coming out everywhere, she had two cuts on her face and around her lips, she knew she was bleeding everywhere else, her stomach hurted, she pulled the phone off of her desk and dailed Southfork, after what seem like eternally somebody came on.

"Hello, JR Ewing here"

"Help me daddy" Cassidy said dropping the phone and collasping in the puddled of her own blood, her last thoughts was of Hunter, Sue Ellen, and JR.

"Cassidy, Cassidy" JR said and was getting no answer, he had a horrifed look on his face.


	13. Ewing's Revenge

Ewing's Revenge

Written By: Nikie

As it left off of the last chapter, Cassidy was brutal raped and left for dead, called Southfork and gets a hold of JR but only can get out "Help me daddy" As she collasped into her own blood, JR was panicing, Sue Ellen was listen to their conversation.

"Cassidy, Cassidy, please answer me, babydoll." He said, Sue Ellen immediately jump up and went over to him, grabbing his arm tightly as he kept trying to get her to answer him. "Cassidy, are you alright?" Still not getting an answer. Finally he hung up and went over to the gun cabinet.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with Cassidy JR? What's the matter with my little girl?" She started to cry.

"She just said help me daddy and the line when dead, I'm going down there to see what's wrong, I want you to stay here, I promise she alright, I promise." He said hugging her, he called upstairs to Hunter, he came down with John Ross, "John Ross, you need to be in bed, its late." JR said not wanting him to know about what happen.

"I'm going, I wanted to stay goodnight." He said, Sue Ellen went up to him.

"Goodnight, I be upstairs in a minute to tuck you in." Sue Ellen said trying to hide some of the tears.

"Are you alright momma?" John Ross asked concernly.

"Everything alright, now upstairs." She said, John Ross ran upstairs, Hunter noticed JR was getting a revolver from the gun cabinet.

"JR, what's up? Why are you getting a gun out?" He asked, Sue Ellen couldn't take it anymore, she just let her cry out waking up everyone, Miss Ellie, Clayton, Bobby and Lucy came out of their rooms and heard Sue Ellen crying loudly.

"Cassidy just called, all she said was help me daddy, she in trouble, I'm going down there to see what happen." He said loading it and started to get his keys, Hunter was rushing upstairs to get his revolver out of his room and get dressed.

"I'm going with you JR." Sue Ellen said following him.

"No, I want you here. The guys with go, I don't know what happen but if I know, that little threat Cliff gave Cassidy the other morning wasn't just a little one, Sue Ellen, I call you when we get there alright, she be alright, I promise you Sue Ellen, I love you." He said hugging her tight as she cried so more.

"Alright, be careful, bring our daughter home." She said kissing him, by this time the guys was already dressed and ready to go, JR looked at her and started to go out the door when he turned around and saw John Ross at the top of the stairs listening to everything and he was crying, JR went up to him and bend down to him.

"She's alright, I promise I bring her home." He said kissing the boy's head and leaving the house with the other.

Sue Ellen was praying to God let her be alright, Miss Ellie and Lucy came behind her and put their hands on each of her shoulders.

"She'll be alright Sue Ellen." Lucy said.

Sue Ellen went upstairs to her room and got a photo album down from her stuff and went to see John Ross, he was laying down, she went over to him and bend down to him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Baby, daddy is gonna bring Cassidy home, alright, now please go to sleep, she gonna be alright." She said then added under her breath, "I hope to dear god she is."

"I don't want to lose her again momma, we're just starting to be brother and sister, I didn't have her when I was little and I want her now."

"I know baby, I do too, I didn't get to be the proper mother but I want to make up for that and I don't want to lose her either." She said trying to hid her emotions but was crumbing inside.

"I love you momma, I love you, daddy, Cassidy, Hunter and everybody else." He said, Sue Ellen pulled him in a tight hug.

"I love you too, I love your daddy, Cassidy, Hunter and everybody else too, now go to sleep." She said as she tuck him in.

"I have a question for you momma." He said.

"What is it baby?" She said.

"Why did somebody want to hurt Cassidy?" He asked, Sue Ellen knew this was gonna be hard for them both.

"John Ross, Cassidy did something to Cliff Barnes the other morning that was bad toward him, actually it was good toward us but before he left Cassidy's office, he gave her a threat and I don't know if he did it or not but Cassidy got hurt because of a business deal, actually she was handing over her shares of Ewing's Oil over to daddy and that made Cliff mad and angry and revengeful." She said crying on the inside as the thought of what they did to her.

"I hope she alright." He said as he dosed off to sleep, Sue Ellen gave him a kiss on the forehead and turn the lights off and walked out.

She went back downstairs with the album while Miss Ellie and Lucy was sitting on the sofa, Lucy had called Kevin and told him everything, he said he would be right over. Sue Ellen went over to the chair in the corner and open the album and looking at Cassidy's baby pictures, she started to cry more, she touch one of the pictures, the one of JR and Cassidy right after they brought her home from the hospital, she closed her eyes, she knew something like this was gonna happen, this was her little baby, the one that her and JR created out of love. Miss Ellie and Lucy looked on helplessly, they didn't know what to do until they heard something.

Ewing's Publishing, JR, Bobby, Hunter and Clayton ride up to the top floor, when the elevator opens, the noticed blood footprints, JR heart starts to pound harder, Bobby was getting very nervous, Hunter was terrified, Clayton was worried for them all, they fall the footprints to Cassidy's office door, all of the was terrified to go in, JR held the gun up as he rushed in and didn't see anything, he just saw Cassidy's clothes on the couch and a blood trail, the others followed him into the office, JR went behind the desk and saw Cassidy in her own blood.

"Oh god Cassidy" He said going to the floor and checking her pulse and breathing, the other ran over to her and saw only a sheet around her and the blood everywhere, Hunter ran over to them and bend down and started to cry.

"Cassidy, Cassidy, wake up!!!" He said panicing as he touched her blood on the floor which was covering JR by now, he just held her to him making sure that sheet covered her modesty.

"I'll call an ambulance." Clayton said taking his cell phone out and dailing 911 and stepping out of the room, then deciding to call Southfork and tell Miss Ellie, finally Ellie came on the end.

"Ellie, its more worse than we thought, we found her but she nearly bleed to death and she got cuts everywhere."

"Oh god, is she alright?" Miss Ellie said, that caught Sue Ellen's attention, she ran up to Ellie.

"Let me talk to JR" Sue Ellen said wiping away the tears, Miss Ellie softly said.

"I'm not talking to JR, he can't talk right now Sue Ellen, he's trying to help Cassidy, its more worse than we thought Sue Ellen, what happen Clayton?" Miss Ellie asked

"JR and Hunter are sitting with her in her own blood, I don't think that baby could survive this time, I know it couldn't, she bleed too much, it looks like somebody attacked her and raped her, the ambulance is on the way, JR and Hunter are both losing it, she's so white and her blood lost, her blood is everywhere in that office Ellie, if she didn't call Southfork, by morning it would have been to late." He said looking back in the office and started to get some tears in his eyes.

Miss Ellie was silencely dying inside but didn't give away anything, but Sue Ellen could feel her pain and knew. Sue Ellen felt her legs give away, Lucy ran to her as she caught her, Sue Ellen was hysterical by now, she was crying and running to get her keys, Lucy went to stop her and took them from her.

"Sue Ellen, it won't do you any good go down there." Lucy said, she had been crying too.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, she needs me more than anything, I'm going down there, my daughter is not gonna die." Sue Ellen said lashing out back toward her.

"SUE ELLEN, you don't think we don't care about her, hell, you kept her away from the only family she had, we do love her and we don't want anything to happen to her." She said with tears coming down her face, "Its like I've known her all of my life but the thing is that I've only known her for 8 months."

"She's mine and JR, I had my reason to kept from ya'll, one thing was the precious Ewing Name, I didn't want JR to get disowned by what we did, I didn't want Jock to fired him from Ewing's Oil, I didn't want a scandel started about my daughter, I knew she would have enough trouble by JR not getting to be there all the time and me after we married, I didn't want her to felt guilted by what her grandparents did, she suffered enough by my mother didn't wanted anything to do with her and I was about to started with the Ewing's not wanting her." She said taking the keys from Lucy and leaving in her car and started to drive toward Ewing's Publishing. Lucy was shocked by what Sue Ellen said about Patricia not wanting anything to do with Cassidy, maybe that why her angry toward her is so strong, Miss Ellie heard the conversation and couldn't blame her, Cassidy was all Sue Ellen had as family.

"Clayton, Sue Ellen's on her way, Lucy couldn't stop her and I couldn't blame her, we'll meet you at the hospital, goodbye." She said

"Alright, I tell JR, bye Miss Ellie" He said hanging up, he went back into the office, JR was up while Bobby was holding her, Hunter was too distance to know what was going on, he was shocked at what they did to his wife, JR was on the phone.

"Harry, this is JR Ewing, I need you to come down to Ewing's Publishing, I want to find out who hurt my daughter. I have a pretty good idea who's behind it." JR said looking down on his little girl, he was gonna killed the person who actually did the beating to his daughter, his precious little girl.

"I get on it right now JR, I'm so sorry, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she gonna be alright, thanks for asking, just get it done." He said hanging up and running his hand through his hair, "Is the ambulance on its way." He asked Clayton.

"Yes, but that's not the only person on its way down here, I called Southfork and Sue Ellen lashed out and left, Lucy said that Sue Ellen said that she wasn't gonna let her daughter die and I couldn't blame her JR, that's her daughter too."

"I'm worried about Sue Ellen and Cassidy both, that baby didn't survive and I'm gonna killed the son-of-bitch who did this, they took advantaged of my little girl and took that baby. I'm scared for Sue Ellen because her and Cassidy gotten so close these past eight months" He said bending down to her and holding her in his arms, she started to stir lightly. "Cassidy, are you awake?" He said as she bearly open her eyes.

"Daddy, is that you?" She said faintly and started to faint again.

"Daddy's here, momma's on her way too darlin, just hold on babydoll." He said as she passed out again, JR held her close to him, he could hear her heartbeat getting weaker, "Damn it, where is that damn ambulance?" He said in pure angry as he held Cassidy, Bobby put his hand on JR's shoulder, Cassidy was like a daughter to him and always be. He was so angry inside, he knew Cliff had something to do with it and he was gonna make him pay, he thought back when Sue Ellen had John Ross, him and Pam had to tell Cassidy about it and actually brought her up to the hospital where JR just took her in his arms and hugged her tightly because of how much she looked like Sue Ellen.

Flashback

1979

Cassidy and Dana was playing around in the house when Bobby, Pam, and Walker walked into the den.

"Hey girls, how are ya'll?" Bobby asked as he took a sit.

"Perfect Uncle Bobby, hi Aunt Pam." Cassidy said sitting on Bobby's lap.

"Hi sweetheart." Pam said knowing that they would have to tell her about Sue Ellen.

"Cassidy, I have something to tell you about your momma."

"Dana, why don't we let Bobby talked to Cassidy?" Walker motion.

"Yes daddy" She said walking out with him.

"What's wrong with momma, its the baby?" She said as she looked at both Pam and Bobby, they couldn't hid their expressions.

"Cassidy, daddy put momma into a hospital that would help her, you know how momma was drinking to get the pain away?" He said not wanting to tell her that her mother was put into a sanitarium by her own father.

"Yes because of daddy, she told me couple of weeks ago, we felt the baby move together." She said lowing her head, "Daddy told me that part the other day, he seem happy about it, I felt like he took somebody I love away from me, what happen to momma?" She asked trying to act mature and calm about it just like an Ewing would, Bobby noticed this.

"You don't have to act like daddy when you hear bad news."

"Yes I do, somebody got to be strong for me and momma and right now momma can't, so are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" She said getting up and looking at him with that little angel face that glowed.

"Momma escaped from the hospital and she was in an accident, they had to take the baby, Cassidy, it was a baby boy, you have a little brother but he's in danger and so is momma, Cassidy, your momma took a beaten out of that wreck, we don't know if she gonna make it." Bobby said lowing his head as he saw her expression on her face, it was the same expression as JR was when he heard about Sue Ellen, he knew that both was feeling the same thing, hurting inside.

End of Flashback

Bobby got up, walked outside the office and saw the doctor and the stretcher, they check Cassidy out and the doctor told JR what they would have to do, he was heart-stricken, he thanked him and told him that he would be down there after his wife got here.

"Bobby, Cassidy is gonna need a blood, I don't know where to get that blood, her's so rare Bobby. The only person who has that blood is..."

"I know JR, hey wait , what about momma and Lucy, we could tried their blood and see if it matches."

"Thanks Bobby, I think I stay here and wait for Harry and Sue Ellen, call me if anything changes."

"I will, she's gonna make it JR some way." He said hugging him, first time in along time they hugged, JR cried some and Bobby felt for him, he knew what it was like losing somebody he care for so much, Pam, Jenna, April.

"I can't lose her now Bobby, she means everything to me."

"You won't" He said, JR just looked away, Bobby patted him on the back and walked with Clayton and Hunter and with the stretcher that was carrying Cassidy on it but before JR bend down and kissed his daughter's forehead and whisper.

"I get back at the son-of-bitch who did this to you and I promise you that you gonna make it, I love you Cassidy, I don't say it alot but you always knew I did and I wish I had said it more." He said brushing her hair away from her now pale face. They continued to carry her out and JR pounded his fist into a wall out of frustration and started to cry.

Sue Ellen is driving fast toward Dallas and talking to herself and crying.

"She gonna live, I need her more than anything, without her, I'm nothing." She said as her eyes cloud up with tears as she gained some speed. "I'm not losing her now, she mine and nobody taking her from me." She said as she continued to drive, she decided to turn the radio on, it was a news alert.

Tonight, Cassidy Ewing Wade, long lost daughter of oil business man JR Ewing and his wife Sue Ellen Ewing was brutal attacked at the Ewing's Publishing building in downtown Dallas, her father JR Ewing, her husband Hunter Wade, her uncle Bobby Ewing and her step-grandfather Clayton Farlow found her bathed in her own blood...

Sue Ellen quickly turn off the radio as she pressed her foot on the accelerator as she enter Dallas city lights.

"Hold on baby, momma's on her way." She said tears coming down her face.

As Sue Ellen made her way up to the top floor, the ambulance had just left with Cassidy. Bobby, Clayton and Hunter went with Cassidy, JR said he would would follow them in a minute, he just need time alone and he was gonna wait on Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen looked at the blood footprints, she bend down and touch it, it was just a stain now of her daughter's blood. She saw JR talking to Harry McSween, she really didn't care for him, she continued to followed the footprints to Cassidy's office, she open the door, the police had already been in there and got the evidence, she walked in there and stood there, holding her stomach, it ached of heartache, she saw her daughter's clothes, she picked them up and held them close to her, still smelt like her perfume on them, she bend down beside the sofa and picked up the necklace Hunter had brought her, she started to cry alittle, JR was looking from the doorway and was dying with her, she continued to looked away unnoticed that JR was watching her, she looked at all the blood that was in that office, she saw the blood that Cassidy was just lying in, she pulled her head back and tried to control her emotions but couldn't take it anymore, she fell to the ground and screamed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" She said touching the blood on the ground, JR's heart was aching so much, he started to go in, she sense him. "Please JR, I need some time alone, try to soak in what they did to her. How did she look? Beaten up, Lonely, Motherless, she lost that baby and who gonna be the one to tell her, who gonna tell her that she won't be having a child, her and Hunter's dreams that they made is shattered, who gonna tell her she will have to return to this office and know that she lost her baby in this spot."

"Sue Ellen, I better tell you want the doctor said." He said closing the door behind him.

"A doctor was here, I thought it was only an ambulance." She said getting up and looking at him across the room.

"Yes, I had called and requested one and he said that she did lost the baby but the blood lost Sue Ellen, she might not make it." He said crying some more.

"What?" She said in shocked and was feeling her legs give.

"She had so much internal bleeding from the hits she took, she did look awful, bruises everywhere on her body, fully naked and left for dead, they don't know if she will make it, she...she...she" He tried to continued but he crying at got to much to him.

"WHAT JR?" She said.

"She gonna need blood Sue Ellen and the only one who can give that blood that matches hers perfectly isn't gonna to."

"Momma"

"Yeah, Sue Ellen, without that blood she isn't gonna make it, I don't know if my family had that same blood type or not but Bobby said he was gonna see if momma or Lucy had it or even John Ross might or Christopher." 

"I go down to Austin tonight and see momma, I have to try JR...She's mine..." She said falling to the ground and crying, JR went over to her, she bend down toward her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, I want you to stay here with Cassidy, I won't take that long, I might call her first." She said getting up and dailing the number, she waited for a woman to come on.

"Hello"

"Momma"

"Sue Ellen, its that you?"

"Yes momma, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Cassidy"

"What about her?"

"Momma, everybody knows about her, they know that she mine and JR's daughter, she very successful and married now, but tonight somebody got into her office and nearly killed her, they killed the baby she was carrying, did you heard about me and JR getting married again and having another baby?"

"Yes, I did, is he treating you right?"

"Yes momma, JR has been wonderful to me and to this baby and to John Ross and Cassidy."

"Good, how did the family take to her?"

"Very wonderfully, they love her."

"I see, I'm sorry about her but why are you telling me this?"

"Momma, Cassidy needs blood and the only person who can give her that is you and without it, she won't make it and momma I can't live without my babydoll, my little girl momma, I know how you feel about her but please momma, do this not for Cassidy but for me." Sue Ellen said crying into the phone and holding JR's hand tight hoping for good news.

"I be in Dallas in a couple of hours, I do anything for ya'll, I do love Cassidy alot and I'm sorry how I treated her."

"Its alright, just get down here as fast as you can." She said, "We can talked more after you get here."

"Bye Sue Ellen and I love ya'll all."

"I love you too momma and thank you so much." She said hanging up, She looked at JR and smiled and cried at the same time, "She said she would JR, she coming down from Austin tonight, she said she loved Cassidy." She said smiling, JR picked her up in his arms and hugged her.

"Come on, lets go tell everybody, alright?"

"Okay, I love you so much JR, I don't know what I could of done if this happen without you here with me."

"Me either darlin, that's our little girl and nobody is gonna take her away from us." He said as they walked out of the office and got on the elevator and walked out of the building surrounded by reporters yelling questions.

At Dallas Memorial, Miss Ellie and Lucy was both tested for the blood but neither of them matched, both feeling guilted went back to the other and another alert come on the television, it showed JR and Sue Ellen coming out of Ewing's Publishing all blood stain, Miss Ellie's face went to pure white as she saw so much blood everywhere on them and then on Bobby and Hunter.

"Was there that much blood?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Yes Ellie, there was blood everywhere, Sue Ellen looks better than I expected than she would."

"Is JR gonna speak?" Lucy asked.

On the television.

JR: Tonight our daughter was brutal attacked, she was raped and was beaten to death nearly, the person who did this is gonna pay because out daughter just lost her child and almost died up there, she gonna need some blood and we have found her source and we're on the way to Dallas Memorial to tell every.

Reporter: Do you mind tell us where you got the blood from?

Sue Ellen: The only person who has blood to match Cassidy is my mother and she has agreed to come down from Austin to give it and I wish ya'll would stay away because our daughter needs recovering time.

"Sue Ellen's mother agreed to this?" Miss Ellie said.

"I have to admitted it, I didn't think Patricia could do something like this, she must have a heart somewhere." Lucy said.

A mystery woman walked into Cassidy's room, Cassidy had tubes coming out everywhere, the woman heart was breaking, she loved Cassidy, she walked up to her and tooked her hands in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey baby, I bet you thought you would never hear from me again. I heard what happen to you and everybody in Dallas, I'm so proud of you and what you have done and I heard about that little arguement over some shares over Ewing's Oil with Cliff, I heard about the threat he made at you and I found out he did this to you, I will make him pay so way, I love you Cassidy, you was like a daughter to me, you always made me smiled, cry and sometime made me laugh. I wish you could have been around when I was with your...." She was cutted off by somebody coming into the room, she turned around and saw Bobby there.

"Pam...." Bobby said staring at her.

"Hello Bobby, I heard about Cassidy and I just came to see her."

"Yeah, she took alot but I heard Patricia is on her way down from Austin, I thought about them taking Christopher's blood, but it don't match either, the only one is Patricia." He said going up to her and looking at Cassidy, she was starting to gain her color back but was still dying.

"I know Cliff did it and I'm gonna get him back, he shouldn't done this to her, I love her as a daughter, as I drove back to Dallas, I thought all the time we spend together with her and how much Sue Ellen and JR loved her and would done anything for her and everything, I hear she married now."

"Yeah, to Jenna's nephew."

"I always knew they would be married, it like JR and Sue Ellen all over again, they fall in love, he cheated, she went to the bottle and they made it up and live happy ever after."

"Pam, are you staying here permantly?"

"Yes, I had to come back, I have a son, Bobby, I was wrong, I just felt like I couldn't face you or Christopher after what happen. Bobby, something happen after I left."

"What?"

"I found out I was pregnant, but I lost the baby again but this time I lost it because I felt hopeless, I loved you and Christopher so much and I couldn't be near ya'll." She said looking back at Cassidy.

"I see, how do you think Christopher gonna feel?"

"I don't know yet." She said looking at him and noticing all the blood on him, "Is that Cassidy's blood?"

"Yeah, have you not seen JR, Sue Ellen, and Hunter yet, they're covered with her blood too."

"I'm so sorry Bobby." She said with tears coming down her face. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"If Patricia comes through she will be but the doctor just told me something."

"What?"

"Cassidy will never be able to have a natural birth, if she gets pregnant again, they would have to take the baby by a c-section but they don't know if she can carry a child anymore, she had an abortion, a miscarriage, and this now." He said feeling angry because somebody would have to tell her this and didn't know who, Hunter had ran out to get some air, he was so upset that he couldn't think straight, he was going out of his mind.

"Oh my god, I know how she feels and I going to see Cliff, I be back later, don't tell anybody I'm here just yet Bobby."

"Okay" He said, she started to go out of the room when Bobby said, "Pamela, I still love you." He said, she smiled at him and walked out of the room, he looked at Cassidy. "Hey darlin, big shocker seeing your Aunt Pam here, I wish you could have seen her, I know how her disappearing upset you alot, I knew how much you loved her." He said looking at her, he was hurting inside, all of the tubes in her, remind him of Sue Ellen when she gave birth to John Ross, remember JR didn't want to leave her side, he did love her but he couldn't never be faithful, he took her hand and squeezed it and kissed her forehead and walked back out to the waiting room.

"Hey Bobby, how is she?" Miss Ellie asked, she hadn't seen her yet or neither had Lucy.

"She's the same except she starting to get some color to her face, you can go see her but one at a time, the doctor said." He said sitting down beside Clayton.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind grandma." Lucy said.

"No, I don't, you go ahead, I like to talk to JR and Sue Ellen when they get here." Miss Ellie said taking a sip of her coffee and looking at the clock which read four o'clock in the morning. Bobby took Lucy to Cassidy's room, Clayton looked at Miss Ellie, he noticed how tired she was.

"Ellie, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was thinking, how is Cassidy gonna feel when she know that Patricia save her life." She said thinking and taking another sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, how Cassidy gonna feel when she finds out she lost that baby?"

"I think she knows, if I was her and laying in all of that blood, I think I would know, she probably didn't think she would make it out of there." She said.

Pam went up to Cliff's apartment, she knocked hard on his door, he finally came to the door sleeply, he open the door to reveal his sister, who he hadn't seen in five years.

"Pam" He said, she pushed past him into his apartment.

"How in the hell could you do that to Cassidy?"

"How you know about Cassidy?"

"Always known, I have known since the day I married Bobby, now answer my question, did you enjoy nearly killing her?"

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Cassidy was raped and left for dead at her office tonight, you bastard, you really had to scooped to this level, letting somebody die because of some shares of a stupid company." She said nearly yelling at him, "Have you not seen the news? Because of you, Cassidy might not ever be a mother, you killed her child Cliff, she lost that baby, she dying now, she needs blood and the only person who can give that to her is Patricia, who is on her way down from Austin, of course. Cassidy's blood is so rare, and it has to match perfectly, nobody matches that, not even Christopher, only Patricia, the thing is that Patricia never accepted Cassidy as her granddaughter. She's the reason I'm back in Dallas, I love her Cliff, you don't know what she had to put up with growing up, she was left with Jennifer and Walker Wade by Sue Ellen and JR just because of the Ewing Name, she did drugs when she was thirteen and drank before her fifteen birthday, she had an abortion when she seventeen. How did you think she felt when she found out that she was gonna have a baby, she was probably happy, she was a newlywed and was gonna give the first great-grandchild to Miss Ellie, that has to be a accomplishment, you ruined it and I will never forgive you for this Cliff."

"I didn't send him to killed her just to scared her, she cheated me out of those shares."

"Cliff, that was her birth right for being born first, if you not read Jock's will, it said in bold print, that JR and Sue Ellen's first child, which he thought was John Ross was to get 25 of Ewing's Oil no matter what. This feud finally hurt somebody and it ain't right and I want it to stop now. I'm going back down to the hospital and you better not come near her or JR or Sue Ellen, I saw them on the television, their face are showing so much angry and revenge that I don't know if you're safe or not." She said going toward the door and leaving him, he got on the phone as fast, finally a man came on the phone.

"Hello" The man said.

"What the hell did you do to Cassidy Wade tonight?"

"I did what you told me too." He said.

"I told you to scare her, not kill her."

"I just gave her the biggest scare of her life and did hurt in the process, it happen."

"If this comes back to me, I swear I bring you down with me." He said hanging up the phone and sitting down thinking of what his next move was.

Dallas Memorial Hospital, JR and Sue Ellen just walked in and Miss Ellie and Clayton jump her and give each a hug.

"How are you Sue Ellen?"

"I'm fine Miss Ellie, how's Cassidy?" 

"She doing about the same, Bobby said she starting to get her color back to her face."

"Momma on her way down from Austin to give her some blood." Sue Ellen said, "She said she loved her but I told her to do this not for Cassidy but for me, I don't know if she just said that or she really means it. Can I go and see her?"

"Yes, Clayton will you show her, I like to talk to JR for a minute." Miss Ellie said, Clayton motion Sue Ellen in the path and they walked down to her room. Miss Ellie and JR stay silence for a minute.

"How is she really momma?" JR asked sitting down and trying to rest some.

"She alright, I want to pass on some news about her, Bobby just told us that Cassidy will not ever be able to have a natural birth."

"What?" He said shocked.

"JR, Cassidy was definetly raped, but the doctor are not sure she can actually carry a child, she was nearly dead when they brought her here, I haven't see her yet but Clayton, Lucy, and Bobby has and they said she starting to look better but I don't know about Hunter. Its like he wants to shut it out and act like it never happen."

"I don't blame him, I want to do the same damn thing. Oh my god, how am I gonna tell this to Sue Ellen." He said putting his head in his hands with tears coming down his face, Miss Ellie went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"She'll be alright."

"No, she won't, when she find out she was pregnant, that all that matter and now she may not ever be a mother. How am I gonna tell my daughter that she might never have what she wants, I always gave my daughter everything and I can't give her this." He said yelling nearly.

"Don't you dare your voice at me JR." She scolded back at him, he felted guilted, why was he yelling at his mother?

"I'm sorry momma, I'm just tired and upset, I didn't mean to do that to you." He said.

"I know, we all are, we just have to be strong for Cassidy and Sue Ellen's sake, remember Sue Ellen is four months pregnant."

"I know momma, she broke down at the office, I don't know what she would have done if Patricia didn't come through for us, she always disliked Cassidy, I think she loved her but never like her because she was my daughter, we had out her of wedlock and that was unaccepted in her eyes." JR said.

"I'm sorry JR, I wish I could have done something back then but you or Sue Ellen didn't let me."

"Momma, we had our reasons, I didn't want Cassidy to be rejected by all of her grandparents, I had a feeling that daddy would have accepted her if she was a boy but not a girl, he accepted Lucy alright but I don't think he could have done that with my child, Cassidy would have been the heiress to everything that Daddy built and he didn't want to do that."

"I understand JR, but that in the past, we all have to face this together as a family and help her alot."

"I think I go get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"No JR, I still have some coffee left." She said, he got up and gave her a kiss on her cheek and started to walked down toward the cafeteria and saw a woman, who he knew in an heartbeat who it was, he started going toward her, she just had turned around for him to get a good look at her.

"Hello JR"

"Hello Pamela, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Cassidy and I know Cliff did it, I told him I was gonna make him pay, you know how much I love Cassidy JR, I'm sorry about her."

"I know you really mean that, I do know how much you loved my daughter, thank you."

"Is the almighty JR Ewing being nice to me for once?" She said joking, JR smiled and let out a laugh.

"I guess I am, Pam, I'm sorry how I did treated you, I really thought you was the best for Bobby."

"Thank you JR, that means alot to me." She said.

"Does Bobby know you are here?"

"Yes, he saw me talking to Cassidy awhile ago before I went to scream at Cliff and told him what a bastard he was."

"Did he admitted to hurting her?" He asked curiously, she nodded him yes, he started to get angry again.

"But, he said he just told him to go and scared her, I told him to stay away from you and this family."

"That's kindly of you."

"JR, I do love Cassidy, I'm as mad as you are right now, I couldn't even stand to look at him."

"I believe you, why did you come back to Dallas?"

"Like I said I heard about Cassidy and I wanted to come home finally, JR, you don't know what happen after I left, I got pregnant and I lost that baby too and I felt like I never could face Bobby and Christopher again."

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you, I actually believe that you mean that. How's Sue Ellen taking this?"

"I don't know, she went to Cassidy's Room and I haven't been down there, I'm scared to see my daughter and never hearing her voice or see her smiled ever again." He said, Pam was near crying, she noticed JR was acting wierd. "JR, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I'm having pain in my heart." He said as he collasped.

"JR" Pam said bending down, "Help"

"JR" Pam said bending down, "Help" She screamed, Bobby came out of the hall and saw her holding JR passed out.

"Oh no" He said running toward her.

A few hours later, Sue Ellen still standing beside Cassidy's bedside, she wondered where was JR, she turned to her daughter, took her hand in her own.

"Darlin, I don't know what to say. I mean I can't say anything to make you feel better. I love you so much though, John Ross loves you more than anything, he adores you so much. Your daddy loves you so much, you're his life and mine, I lashed out at Lucy last night and I shouldn't, she didn't do anything, she was just trying to protected me. I wondered where your daddy's at. Cassidy, I know you can't hear me right now but I want you to know how much you mean to me, I can't live without you babydoll, I did something that you're probably gonna hate me for, but I did this for you. I got momma to come from Austin to give you the blood that you need. She said she loved you but I don't know if that was true. I was so happy that she agreed to it, I don't know what I would have done if she didn't. Nana is on her way sweetheart. That what you used to call her all the time when we go and see her and Kristin, I know how much you hated Kristin too, Mandy, Vanessa, and Cally. I hated them too but Kristin was my sister." Sue Ellen said crying some. A woman in a black outfit came into the room, Sue Ellen looked and was shocked to see who it was.

"You bitch" Sue Ellen said.

In another room, Miss Ellie and Clayton come in and see JR passed out on the bed, Bobby and Pam both stand up

"Pam" Miss Ellie said.

"Hello Miss Ellie, Clayton, how are ya'll?"

"We're fine, what are you doing back in Dallas?"

"I heard about Cassidy and I wanted to come back, I'd missed Christopher alot."

"How's JR?" Miss Ellie asked.

"He just had a panic attack, this is too much stress on his heart the doctor said. But, I don't know how to prevented the stress any til Cassidy wakes up. Pam, will you go and tell Sue Ellen that everything alright, she probably wondering what happen to JR."

"She hasn't seen my yet."

"Surprise her then."

"Who found JR?" Clayton asked.

"I was talking to him and I was telling him what Cliff told me, Cassidy is like a daughter to me, she was always like that and I love her to death and I heard about what Cliff did and said to her and I came back to protected her and I got here to late." She said.

"I see" Miss Ellie said, JR started to stir some and jolted right up.

"Oh god what happen" JR said, everybody turned around to face him.

"JR, you need to rest some." Bobby said.

"The hell I do, I haven't even seen my daughter yet, the last thing I remember I was talking to Pam and I started to have chest pains and passed out."

"You had a panic attack JR, this is too much stress on you." Bobby said. "JR, the doctor said you need some kind of rest."

"Not until I see my wife and daughter, remember my wife is four months pregnant." JR said getting up and putting on his hat and walking out. Bobby sigh heavily, he didn't know what to do, well not until Patricia came. He wondered where Hunter was, he just all the sudden disappeared. They walked back to the waiting room, Bobby had suggested that Miss Ellie and Clayton go home and rest but no deal. Miss Ellie was glad that Pam was back, she wondered how her and JR meeting went.

"Pam, how did yours and JR's meeting go?"

"Great, he really has changed. Isn't the same JR I knew years ago. Miss Ellie, he knows I would do anything for Cassidy, always have. He told me that he really thought I was the best Bobby and that means alot to me because I actually knew that JR really did like me but for his image, he act like he hated me. I love Cassidy since the day I met her, she had the prettiest brown eyes, just like Sue Ellen..." She was starting to choke up some as she continued. "The longest auburn hair, just like Sue Ellen...but that smile, what a perfect smile it was...just like JR's or like an Ewing...she was gracious as an Ewing, she would have fit perfect into this family. I'm glad that I finally had the courage to come home, even though I'm not an Ewing nomore." Pam said crying, Bobby put his arm around her as she had tears coming down her face. Miss Ellie saw something in them that was always there but didn't know how each other them felt. She was started to choke up thinking about Cassidy when she saw a woman walking into the hospital, she was so happy.

"Patricia." Miss Ellie said walking over to her and hugging her, she didn't like her but she was Sue Ellen's mother and Cassidy needed her.

"Ellie, hello, Bobby, Pam, Clayton." Patricia said hugging Ellie back.

"Thank God you're Patricia." Bobby said hugging her.

"How's Cassidy?" Patricia asked.

"She fine for right now but Sue Ellen is gonna so happy when she sees you." Bobby said. "Cassidy needs that blood Patricia, I'm so glad that you decided to it, I know your feelings toward her."

"Bobby, my feeling toward my granddaughter was hidden. I did love Cassidy, its just how Sue Ellen had her, out wedlock and I thought I taught her better."

"Would you like to see them both before you give the blood?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I have to say something to them both."

"I have to warn you though, JR's down there. I watch out for Sue Ellen too, she about four months pregnant. Cassidy lost the baby she was carrying. The thing is they don't know if Cassidy will ever be able to carry another child. Patricia, Cassidy has had an abortion, about four months ago she had a miscarriage because stress and while we was in Vienna, she went on a drinking spree and took nearly a half bottle of pain killers because she remember the abortion and what Hunter did to her during that time."

"Oh my goodness, poor baby."

"Yeah, she hasn't been awake since she saw JR and she was so weak then." Bobby said feeling angry and upset all over again. Pam put her hand on his shoulder, she always could sense when he was upset or mad.

"I like to go and see them if you don't mind before I give the blood. Miss Ellie, after I do give the blood, who you mind having coffee with me and update everything that has happen with Cassidy and John Ross."

"I would love too Patricia." Miss Ellie said squeezing her hand.

Sue Ellen and woman come face to face, Sue Ellen is full of angry and outraged.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Cassidy, Sue Ellen. I'm sorry about her."

"The hell you are." She said.

"Sue Ellen, what ever happen in the past, I never wish this upon her, but I heard it on the news and I thought I would come by and see how she was doing."

"I thought left Dallas for good."

"No, Cliff convinced me to stay, I just been out of town for a few weeks." She said, JR walked in and saw the woman and angry and shocked came through his whole body.

"Well, Well, looked what the cat drugged in." JR said.

"JR, always looking good, I see."

"Mandy, what the hell are you doing here? Trying to hurt Cassidy or my wife."

"Your wife." She said in disbelieve, this made her angry inside.

"That's correct Mandy, me and JR got remarried in Vienna, really romantic setting for a wedding, don't you think darlin?" Sue Ellen said putting her arm around his waist and smiling.

"I thought it was perfect, especially when it was a gift from our daughter and her husband." JR said looking at Mandy smiling. Mandy was madder than hell right now.

"I see, well congratulation, I didn't just come to see Cassidy, I just want her to know that I saw her husband awhile ago at the Cattlemen's Club, drinking himself drunk actually. I want revenge on all of ya'll and I think I know how. By not getting JR, I actually don't want JR nomore, I was thinking by his son-in-law..." She was cut off by Sue Ellen's hand slapping her face hard.

"You bitch" Sue Ellen said slapping her, Mandy held her hand to her cheek smiling at her.

"Why do you care Sue Ellen? If I can't have JR, why don't go near the next best thing, his daughter's husband and trust me, I think he so vuluable right now that I think he would sleep with me especially knowing that Cassidy will never be able to give him a child."

"WHAT!?!?!" Sue Ellen exclaiming not knowing about that part yet, she looked at JR who was looking around in disgusted. "JR, what is she talking about?"

"Momma told me awhile ago that the doctor don't know if Cassidy will ever be able carry another child."

"Oh god JR" Sue Ellen said squeezing his hand and closing her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" She said, "I have to get out of here for awhile, I think I go and wait on momma."

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" She said kissing him and walking out.

"You two make me sick." Mandy said.

"Will you please leave us alone?" JR said.

"I'll you alone, I'm not too sure about Hunter though." She said going toward the door.

"You go near him and consider it one of your last days." JR said seriously.

"Is that a threat JR?"

"Call it whatever you want, I mean it Mandy." He said, she walked out of the room smiling. He walked over to Cassidy and kissed her forehead and whisper. "It will be hell in Dallas before I let her take Hunter away from you darlin." He said looking back at her as she walked down the hall.

Sue Ellen was crying and rushing down the hall that she didn't noticed Bobby or Patricia and ran right into them.

"Oh excuse me" Sue Ellen said looking up at them. "Momma, you're here, oh thank god you're here." She said hugging her.

"Sue Ellen, what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Mandy just came by and got me and JR upset."

"Damn it, Sue Ellen, JR passed at awhile ago and the doctor told him to watch it."

"What, I get news that my daughter maybe won't ever a child and now my husband passed cold from what."

"He had a panic attacked Sue Ellen, he didn't want you to know about." Bobby said. Sue Ellen sighed heavily and lend against the wall.

"Oh god, I can't take nomore, I want you to find Hunter. Mandy is out for revenge, she said if she can't have JR, she would find next best thing and that would be my son-in-law. She was talking to him early at the Cattlemen's Club and invited him to her townhouse and said that she would make him sleep with him. Call somebody to find him, Cassidy don't need this now, she needs her husband here with her when she does wake up."

"Sue Ellen, there's a possiblity that she won't wake up." Bobby said not wanting to believe it himself.

"Don't say that Bobby, she will wake up, she an Ewing, we all survive." She said crying, Bobby took her in his arms as she cried.

"Sue Ellen, I'm so sorry baby." Patricia said, "I'm so sorry how I treated her, it was selfish of me. I do love Cassidy and I would never want this to happen to her Sue Ellen." Patricia said. "Bobby, I'm ready to give the blood."

"Oh momma, thank you so much" Sue Ellen said hugging her and crying, Bobby lead them to the lab where they was gonna take the blood. While Patricia was getting her blood taken. Bobby went to get some coffee, he ran into Pam who wanted to walked with him. They started walking back toward the lab, Sue Ellen see Pam and is overtaken by her being back in Dallas.

"Oh my god" Sue Ellen said as she got up.

"Hey Sue Ellen, how are you?" Pam asked.

"I'm fine, I can't believe you're actually here."

"Me either, I heard about Cassidy and was on my way back home." She said, the two woman embraced and cried together. "Look at you, you gonna have another baby." She said noticed Sue Ellen's pregnant belly.

"Yeah, but I'm not that far along, I'm nearly four months." She said rubbing it.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Pam. And thank you for making peace with JR."

"I think that the other way around, JR made peace with me." She said, Sue Ellen laugh.

"Are you trying to tell me that JR Ewing, made peace with you."

"I'm not kidding Sue Ellen." She said smiling. Sue Ellen's spirits lift up some. "I'm just coming home to where I shouldn't have left."

"Its good to have you home even though you not married to Bobby nomore."

"Well, if I can be near ya'll more, that would make my life perfect."

After Patricia gave the blood, they rushed it down to Cassidy immediately and told Sue Ellen and JR they would have to wait. Sue Ellen decided to have her son-in-law looked in on, so she called Southfork and asked Lucy if she would followed him and made sure he didn't do anything stupid. She agreed to it and Sue Ellen told her how grateful she. After that, she went and talked to Pam for awhile and talked to Miss Ellie and Patricia, telling her everything that has happen.

"Momma, are you staying for awhile?"

"Yes, I was thinking about staying til after Cassidy gets better."

"Thank you for what you did momma."

"I love Cassidy and I couldn't watch her die knowing that I could have done something, we have a bond, we're the only ones with the same blood." Patricia said laughing alittle.

"You would think she would have alot of you in her then." Miss Ellie said smiling at her.

"You would think, wouldn't you? The thing is that she don't have a piece of me in her except my blood." Patricia said.

"I think I go walked around some." Sue Ellen said, "Will you excuse me?" She said, they said their goodbyes, Patricia and Miss Ellie talked more.

Mandy's Townhouse, she dressed in a sexy nightgown when she heard a knock on the door and reveal Hunter standing there.

"I was about to think you was about to stand me up." Mandy said.

"I almost was, Mandy I love my wife, I don't want to screw it up." Hunter said, Lucy pulled up and was spying on them, she saw him talking to her, she was madder than hell right now, how could he? his wife is dying in the hospital and he's here with that Tramp, she called Sue Ellen's cell.

"Hey Sue Ellen, this is Lucy, I found him and you won't believe where he's at." She said continuing to watch their meeting.

"Why don't you come in." She said moving out of the way and letting him in and walking over to the couch. "I can give you all of the things Cassidy can't including a child."

"I do want a child but if that means losing my wife I won't."

"Sue Ellen, they just went in, I call you back. Okay." She said and hung up and started to walk out and was looking around and then went up to the window and saw her and him talking on the couch.

"Mandy, I came by to tell you that I won't take you upon your offer."

"So, you really can say that you'll love your wife even though she can't give you something that you want."

"I might half drunk now but when I see my wife's face, I remember all she gave me and that love and that all I'll ever need. We don't have to have children. I just don't know how I'm gonna tell my wife that we can't have them. But we'll always have the possiblity of having children."

"I tried my best to change your mind."

"Try your best darlin, it won't work, I think I actually go and see my wife now." He said putting back on his hat and walking toward the door. She had to think fast.

"Hunter" She said dropping her nightgown to the floor, he was overwhelm by the sight but that wasn't gonna do it.

"Bye Mandy" He said walking out, Lucy hid herself from their sight. She had heard their conversation and called Sue Ellen.

"Hey Sue Ellen, Mandy just lost this round but she isn't through yet, he turned her down coldly."

"Thanks Lucy, I be sure to pass it on to JR." Sue Ellen said. "Are you going back to Southfork?"

"Yes"

"Could you get me and JR some more clothes, we're still wearing the ones from last night and I just wanted out of them."

"Yeah, I will, I see you later and I thought I could bring John Ross and Christopher by, they was asking this morning when I was there. Kevin said they raised early, he was going try to distracted them some."

"I guess it would be alright but they can't stay here long, my mother just gave the blood and we're waiting to see if it did any good. Hopefully it did and she will wake up and somebody has to tell her that she might not ever be a mother and break her heart."

"I'm sorry Sue Ellen."

"Anybody should be sorry, its me. I lashed out at you last night and it was uncalled for, I really shouldn't done that."

"Don't worried about, we been in worst fights before." She said joking with her, Sue Ellen let out a small laugh.

"I talk to you later Lucy, I love you."

"I love you too Sue Ellen." She said hanging up.

The waiting room, Sue Ellen just hung up her cell phone, she walked down to Cassidy's Room to see JR talking to her.

"Hey babydoll, I hope your Nana came through for us, we need you more than anything. I swear to God that Mandy will not take Hunter away from you, never. I've seen a big changed in him over these past years, he loves you more than anything. I love you more than anything and I know your momma, John Ross, your uncle Bobby and your aunt Pam. I bet you be glad to see her when you awake. I know there's a possibility that you might not wake up. I swear revenge on Cliff Barnes, so has your Aunt Pam. Your momma loves you more and more everyday, you've made her so proud of you. Hell, I'm even surprise how you turned out. How much hell you been through but there was always something in you that made you "you". Something that you couldn't inherited from being an Ewing or a Shepard and that something was the ability to forgive and forget. I love you so much Cassidy and I don't know if I lose you now." He said as he started to cry. Sue Ellen was crying from the door, JR heard her. "Hey"

"Hey, any changes?"

"Not yet" He said as she walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey sugar, I missed that smile of yours, I really wish you could open your eyes, those big hazel eyes of yours, they told me everything that was on your mind." Sue Ellen said taking her hand in hers and squeezing it, she looked at JR, who had tears in his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what happen to you early JR?"

"Who told you?"

"Bobby, he's worried about you."

"It was nothing, just a little panic attack."

"JR, I want you to stop worrying so much over both of us, just worried about Cassidy, I'm fine." She said "I talked to Pam early, I'm glad she's back."

"Me too, it will be so good for Cassidy to have her back again."

"Yes, it will be." Sue Ellen said as she continued to hold her hand, she felt something squeezed her hand back, she looked at her and saw Cassidy eyes started to open. "CASSIDY!!" Sue Ellen said yelling nearly. The whole family heard and started to run toward the room and saw Cassidy's eyes open.

"Momma, is that you?" She said in a whisper.

"Yes baby, you're alright."

"Babydoll, can you hear us?" JR asked.

"Yes daddy, where's Hunter?"

"He's stepped out for awhile, we have a surprise you, actually two." Sue Ellen said motion Pam and Patricia to come in. Cassidy looked to see, she was so surprised and shocked to see them.

"Oh my god, Aunt Pam, Nana" 

"Hi Cassidy, I heard about you and hit my way to Dallas as fast as I could." Pam said squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead.

"Babydoll, the reason Nana's here is because she saved your life, you lost alot of blood and you know the only person who has that match is Nana and she agreed to come down from Austin to give it to you." JR said, Cassidy looked at her and then back at her parents, she held her hand out for Patricia. Patricia went to her.

"Thank you Nana" She said kissing her hand.

"I'm sorry Cassidy, I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I'm sorry. I do love you and I do recognize you as my granddaughter. I was scared when your momma phoned me and told me. I was scared that I would never get to hear your voice or hear about your next accomplishment in the paper or on the television set." Patricia said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too"

"For what?" Patricia asked.

"For not being able to make you like me like you did John Ross, I did tried my best though."

"I know you did and you did a damn good job at it, you was Junior Miss Texas in 1977, you was beautiful on that stage, you turned out to be the most successful businesswoman in Dallas. You got yourself a good man for a husband, I hear from."

"He's wonderful. Where is he?"

"I'm right here darlin." He said standing in the doorway, Sue Ellen let out a big sigh, she was relieved that he finally here. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I had to take care of something and I went home to changed out of those clothes."

"Is that my blood on momma and daddy?" She asked looking at them, they was still in the same clothes.

"Yes babydoll, Cassidy, I hate to tell you this baby. I know how much you wanted that baby..."

"I know momma" She said closing her eyes. "I don't feel her anymore."

"How did you knew it was gonna be a girl?" Hunter asked.

"I had an ultrasound done before I left the hospital in Vienna and he told me it was." She said, JR and Sue Ellen was both dying with her inside. "I was around three months pregnant, I just got pregnant after the miscarriage, maybe a week after, he said, that why I was close to momma. I was just right behind her." She said, "Oh god momma, how do you survived something that happen to me last night, he was on top of me and he was ripping my clothes off and he ripped my necklace off, the necklace Hunter gave me yesterday. He was hurting me, everything I would scream he would punch or slapped me. Then the blood started to flow out of me and I knew then I had lost my baby and I was starting to losing conscienceness and I fainted in his embrace has I felt him inside me and biting on me. I didn't like it all. He took the most important thing away from me...my baby. I would have gave any for baby. I was about to give up my company..my love for writing up to be a mother..I really was...you can asked momma, daddy or Hunter...they convinced me otherwise. Now are you gonna tell me who did it or are you gonna revenge on your own." Cassidy said crying.

"Cassidy, I'm so sorry baby." Sue Ellen said.

"I think I just want to go back to sleep, I'm tired."

"We'll be right out there Cassidy." Bobby said, "Its so good to hear your voice."

"Hearing all of ya'll makes me feel better." Cassidy said smiling, she was tired and weak still and bearly could breath right.

"You get some rest darlin, I love you so much and I'm right here." Hunter said, "I don't know what I could have done if I lost you."

"I love you too darlin." She said, the rest said their goodbye, Hunter had went out to talked to Bobby about Mandy and her advances, Sue Ellen and JR had decided to watched her for a minute. Cassidy was starting to drifted off to sleep when the monitor went off, Sue Ellen looked up and at Cassidy she wasn't breathing, JR was starting to panic.

"CASSIDY!!!!" Sue Ellen screamed, the doctors came rushing in with shocks and told JR to get Sue Ellen out of there, JR had to picked up a screaming Sue Ellen when he got her out of there, she was crying, he held her close to him and looked into the window. "JR, they can't take my daughter away." She said crying into him, he held her close as he watched the doctor try to save her.

Cliff and Mandy are having lunch at the Cattlemen's Club when Lucy and Kevin walked in. Lucy gives Mandy a mean look and walked past them. Cliff saw her and Kevin at the bar and decided to act like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Lucy, how's Cassidy?" Cliff asked.

"Why do you give a damn? You're the reason she's there." Lucy said turning back toward the bar.

"I was just asking, its all over the media." He said acting innocent, she turned around to face him.

"Cliff, it wouldn't be if you went to just scared her but you didn't, you nearly killed her. Now please, leave me and Kevin alone."

"How I nearly killed her?" He asked supidly.

"Well, let me see, you sent a hit man or you yourself went up to her office last night brutally raped her or you actually wanted to see her dead, really Cliff, how could you hurt somebody for something that worthless? I love my granddaddy very much but Ewing's Oil was quicksand and everybody that got near it, sunk. Luckly, JR got out of it in time but then Cassidy pushed him back in and you had to ruined what was most to important to JR and Sue Ellen. Remember, you hurt Sue Ellen more than anything, she actually gave birth to Cassidy, that was her little girl, she protected her as the best as she could and when she came back to Dallas, she thought it would be the best thing ever that Dallas knew she had a daughter. You took away what Cassidy wanted the most....A child and thanks to you....she might not ever have a child." She said getting up. "I don't feel like a drink nomore Kevin, I just want to get out of here."

"Come on baby" He said putting on his hat and walking out with her. Cliff went back to Mandy.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, I just feel so bad."

"You didn't do nothing, you just sent a hit man after her. He was the one who hurt her, not you." She said trying to reassure him.

"How did your little plan work out last night, did you get into bed with Cassidy's husband?"

"No, but I'm not quite through yet." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Dallas Memorial Hospital, Bobby and Pam had rushed down the hall after hearing Sue Ellen screaming.

"What happen?"

"She stop breathing." JR said. "Take Sue Ellen away from here." He motion to Bobby.

"I'm not leaving JR" She protested as she cried, he looked at her and couldn't make her leave, he looked back on the doctor, finally the doctor came out.

"We got her stablized, that rib has her breath abnormal, so she might do these little spells. If I was you, I wouldn't tell her about maybe not be able to have a child for a few weeks til she gets her strength back her. But, for right now, she alright. She actually doing alot better than she did when she came in." He said, Sue Ellen lend against the wall and slid down it, this was too much for her and she knew it. JR went and hugged her as she cried. Bobby and Pam bent toward her.

"Sue Ellen, she fine. She just a alittle spell." Bobby said trying to reassure her. He understand completely, it didn't matter how much better Cassidy got, Sue Ellen will just remember all the hell she been through and how many times she seen her in this situation...in a hospital bed.

"I know Bobby...I'm just tired...I can't take anymore JR." She said.

"How about I take you home and you rest for awhile? Bobby and Pam will stay here with her and kept their eyes on her and call us if something happens. Sue Ellen, you need some rest, you haven't ate anything either today." JR said. "You need to get out of these clothes and so do I."

"Lucy is suppose to bring us some. I don't know if we should leave her." 

"She'll be fine, it was just a little spell."

"Okay" She said finally, she needed some rest. JR helped her back to her feet. "Promise me that ya'll call if something happens." She said to Pam and Bobby.

"We promise Sue Ellen, now you better get some rest." Pam said hugging her.

"Thank you Pam for coming back to Dallas, I know Christopher is gonna be so happy to see you."

"I did come back because of Christopher but I also came back for Cassidy, she means alot to me. I love her to death nearly." She said, Sue Ellen smiled. She always could count on Pam for her love for her daughter. She was glad that Pam didn't go and tell all the Ewings about Cassidy knowing her mouth.

"You ready darlin?" JR asked, Sue Ellen nodded, she went into the room and told Cassidy that she was gonna leave for awhile but she would be back tonight and that she loved her more than anything, JR watched as she talked to Cassidy.

"JR, I can't wait til she better. I'm gonna get Cliff for what he did." Bobby said. Pam was feeling uneasied. Cliff was her brother but what he did was wrong and unmortal. She had to do something, didn't know precise what yet.

"Bobby, I think Cliff is the Ewings number one on our hit list." He said, "I'm gonna give him something to remember what he did to my little girl." He said, Sue Ellen came back out, "See ya'll later" JR said and walking off with Sue Ellen, Sue Ellen was thinking to herself. Cliff better think twice about stepping outside of his apartment or that Winger Tramp for that matter.

Clayton and Miss Ellie come from taking their nap, Patricia was talking to the boys in the den.

"Hello you two, have a nice nap?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking. Just what we all need, I wish Sue Ellen would take one."

"JR just called, he said that Sue Ellen was getting too stressed out and was bringing her home so she could rest some." Patricia added.

"John Ross, when momma and daddy gets here they'll probably be still upset about what happen to Cassidy, so we don't want to get them more upset by talking to much about it til they're ready. Okay?"

"Yes Grandma, I wish I could go and see her."

"Clayton, grandma and I are gonna take you this afternoon. But, you can't stay long because she still weak." 

"Yes Grandma, can me and Christopher go and play now?"

"Go ahead but I want you back in a hour." 

"Okay" They said as they ran outside.

"They're both growing up so fast." Patricia said.

"Yes they are."

"Cassidy, I remember when I found out that Sue Ellen had gotten pregnant, it upset me alot. But, I shutted her out, I wish I had never done that, she was so alone, she had Jennifer, Christy and JR to take care of her all of those months, she was living at the Wade's Ranch and then JR brought her own townhouse."

"We wish at least they could have come to us about it. We never expected anything." Miss Ellie said.

"Cassidy was an amazing little girl, always wanting to be like both JR and Sue Ellen and always wanting me to love her."

"She was a beautiful little girl."

"She was so gorgeous, Sue Ellen started to enter in little pageants and then into Junior Miss Texas which she won, I was so proud of her, she just took that stage and made it her own. Just like Sue Ellen did when she won Miss Texas in 1967."

"She so wonderful."

"Yeah, she is. Amazing like I said." She said thinking about on times she regretted about shutting both her daughter and granddaughter out.

JR & Sue Ellen was driving back from the hospital, JR looked over and noticed that Sue Ellen fell asleep. She was so beautiful, she was covered with blood but she was so gorgeous. He thought back when they first meet, she was gorgeous, the night they got pregnant with Cassidy, oh god wasn't she the most beautiful sight, the night she gave birth Cassidy, she was in so much pain but she gave it her all and that glow after. He just knew that they would be together forever. He had screwed it up by not taking Sue Ellen & Cassidy out of Dallas where they both would have been safe. They started to drive up to Southfork, when they get there. JR went over to Sue Ellen, he picked up and carried her inside. Miss Ellie, Clayton and Patricia heard the door open.

"JR, is that you?" Miss Ellie asked.

"Yes momma, I'm taking Sue Ellen upstairs." He said at the bottom of the stairs.

"She is sure tired isn't she?" Miss Ellie said.

"Yeah, the boys around." He asked.

"No, they're outside playing."

"I didn't want them to see all of this blood, they might start asking question and I don't think Sue Ellen is up too it."

"Take her upstairs and I bring ya'll some coffee."

"Thank you momma." He said carrying her upstairs to their room, he helped her out of her clothes, she was sleepy but she got out of her clothes and layed on the bed and fell back to sleep. Miss Ellie and Patricia had brought them some coffee and something breakfast left over. He thank them and walked back over to Sue Ellen, she was so peaceful. He didn't want her to wake up, she need to rest. He ate his breakfast, took a shower and got into bed with Sue Ellen, wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach. "Sue Ellen, I love you so much, thank you for giving me another chance to make it right. I did it wrong twice, I'm gonna make up for it this time." He said pulling her closer to him. "I'm not gonna let Cliff get away for what he done to Cassidy, I make sure of it. I really wondering what we going to have. It don't matter to me because I have my angel and little guy. I just want it to be perfect and I can't wait to do things we didn't do with Cassidy or John Ross, I have admitted we did do alot with Cassidy, but we didn't get to see her first words or her first steps together. But, we do everything right and we make sure Cassidy is alright too. I love you Sue Ellen and I never do anything to hurt you ever again." He said kissing her cheek before falling asleep himself.

Few Days Later, Cassidy is able to sit up some and she is off the oxygen, which she is happy about but still grieving over the lost of the baby, still not knowing that she may not being able to have any more children.

Hunter walks into Cassidy's room, she wakes up and looks at him, she was feeling alot better, she was able to breath again normally.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He asked giving her a lovely kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing better, why don't you tell me what the doctor test results was." She asked.

"Well, you are getting better. Cassidy, I better tell you why I wasn't here when you woke up, I don't want to lie to you but Mandy was here threating again."

"I thought she left Dallas." She said listening to him carefully.

"Somehow Cliff changed her mind or something, I don't know but I was so depressed over how we found you that I went and got myself drunk at the Cattleman's Club."

"You WHAT!!!" She exclaming.

"I was so upset of what happen Cassidy, but that's not important, this part is...Mandy came up to me, she made advance at me and invited me back to her townhouse."

"Did you go?"

"Yes"

"I see" She said turning away, he knew she was angry but he had to get it out.

"Cassidy, I went there to tell her that I love my wife and that you make me the happiest, she said she could give me everything you can't but if I lose you again, I don't care, I want just you. We don't have to have children or anything."

"What are you talking?" She asked not knowing yet. "Do you not want children, you was happy with this baby, what changed?"

"Cassidy, listen to me. Sue Ellen was the one who wanted to tell you this but I think its my responsibility to tell you what all the doctor said."

"What?" She said getting concern and nervous at the same time.

"Darlin, with this miscarriage, the doctor don't know if you will ever be able to carry another baby." He said holding her hand, her touch went cold, he released it, she had tears in her eyes, JR and Sue Ellen walked in and Hunter nodded to them that she knows.

"Oh Cassidy" Sue Ellen said walking over to her and holding her hand.

"Don't momma" She said tears coming down her face. "Don't feel sorry for me, I can't stand it." She said, Sue Ellen started to tears up, Cassidy looked at Sue Ellen pregnant belly. "How are you feeling today momma?"

"Fine, I'm hurting with you Cassidy, I always have and always will. I know how it feels to lose a child."

"When you had that miscarriage back in 84 that wasn't nothing compare to what I have to face."

"What about the first miscarriage? How did you think I felt about that, it took us seven years after that to have John Ross." Sue Ellen said, JR remember that, it was his fault, he shouldn't have let her on that horse, he just started to buck her til it finally threw her.

"You always knew you was capable. I'm not." Cassidy said.

"Sweetheart, they know you capable but they don't know if you can carry a child, they know you'll never have a natural birth, you body wouldn't stand, after what happen, its lucky you're here." JR said.

"I should be grateful but why can't I not be? This is one thing I can't get just by asking for it daddy. I can't go and tell somebody this is what I want and they give it to me. I'm fine, I just need time alright." She said wiping the tears away.

"Cassidy, this don't change how I feel, I want just you, I don't want to lose you. So what if we can't have children. We could always do want Pam and Bobby did, adopted or there is another way but I don't think you want to do it."

"What?"

"A surrogate mother"

"No way, I'm doing that, I don't want anybody doing that just for me." She said.

"I didn't think you did."

"Are you sure you can be happy without a child?"

"I know I can but can you?" Hunter asked. Cassidy didn't know. She was scared of this happen when she had the abortion but when she got pregnant again a few months before, she knew she was still able.

"I don't know, I guess it will just take me time to get use to the idea."

"Have all the time in the world darlin, I'm here always." He said, she yawned, she was tired.

"I think I take a nap, I'm sleepy, I guess the pain medicine is kicking in." She said laying down, Sue Ellen covered her up. After a few minutes the medicine kicked in and she was fast asleep. Hunter and the rest went out to the waiting room and talked about what to do.

About a week later, its been two weeks since Cassidy was raped and she was getting bored in this hospital bed, she was able to walk once a day, she was able to get Hunter to bring her some work to do, she was looking at the stories, really she didn't want to work but she need something to do. While she was working a woman, a man, and a child walked into her private room. She looked up and saw it. It was Dana, Marty and their child, Cassie, which she was named after Cassidy. Cassidy was the one who deliver her child when they was strangled beside a road in the middle of a hail storm, they rushed out and found a barn. Dana was so young when she had Cassie, she was 18. But, she was there everystep of the way, she remember it.

Flashback

1986, Cassidy is driving back toward Wade's Ranch, Dana, who is around nine months pregnant is in the passagner seat. They was talking about what she was gonna name the baby, then all the sudden she started to have pains in her stomach and finally her waterbroke. Cassidy started to panic, and the storm started up and then all the sudden big size hail started to come down. She knew she had to get her somewhere safe. She found this barn in the shadows and parked as close as she could, she ran out and helped Dana into it. She got some blankets out of the trunk and ran back into the barn.

"Are you keeping time Dana?"

"Yeah" She said as she felted another contraction. Cassidy tried to call somebody on the cell phone but the damn thing wouldn't work.

"What the damn point of these things when you can't call anybody on them." She said throwing it. "You need to get out of those wet clothes."

"Cassidy, I'm scared."

"I'm scared too but you're gonna be fine, I'm here."

"I couldn't do this without you."

"Shhh" She said as she helped her out of her jacket and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Cassidy it hurts!!!!" She said screaming as another contraction came. "That one was about ten minutes apart."

"You're getting closer. Just remember what I said, I'm always here, I'm not going anywhere." She said as she made sure she was alright, "You're nearly ready okay. I remember what Jennifer said if this happen alright. You're gonna bring a gorgeous baby into this world and it will have the best momma and best daddy and one of the best Aunts it could have."

"I love you Cassidy."

"I love you Dana." Cassidy said, "I better get you something to hold on too." She said looking around and finding something for her to hold on. She was screaming in pain, Cassidy looked, she was ready. "Okay Dana, when the next contraction comes, I want you to bear up and push, alright."

"O..k..ay" She said breathing harder. The contraction came.

"Push Dana" She said and Dana did what she was told and this continued until Cassidy saw a head. "Oh my god, there the head."

"Get it out of me."

"Hold on I have to get a hold of the head."

"Hurry up, I want to push."

"Got it, just give me a little push now." She said, Dana did and as she heard the baby crying she collasped in exhaustion. "Oh Dana, its a girl. Its a girl."

"Oh my gosh" Dana said breathless. Cassidy wrapped in some blankets and took her toward Dana and handed her a baby. "We did it Cassidy."

"I know, look at her, she looks just like you Dana." She said, the storm outside was getting worst. Then the hail was getting bigger, one was big that it went through the top of the barn and nearly hitting Cassidy, Cassidy moved them til someplace that was safe away from it.

"Cassidy, what if we don't get out of here?"

"We will, I promise you." She said holding Dana as they make sure the baby was alright.

End of Flashback

"Cassidy" Dana knocked her out of the flashback.

"Dana, Marty, and my little Cassie."

"Hey Aunt Cassidy, I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too sweetheart, you're looking wonderful comparing to me." She said laughing alittle. Dana smiled at her.

"Cassidy, I wanted to see if you was alright. I was sick when I heard what happen to you. I cried nearly for three days."

"She did Cassidy" Marty said giving her a hugged, "How are you darlin?"

"I'm doing better, you bearly can see the bite marks and the bruises." She said looking at her arms. "Thank you all for coming to see me, I been lonely today, momma and daddy had a doctor appointment and Hunter had to go into the office for awhile, Grandma, Clayton and Nana are taking the boys swimming today at Southfork and Lucy and Kevin had a date. I'd missed ya'll alot over this past year."

"We've missed you alot to, I love you Cassidy, I never want anything to happen to you. You're my sister remember."

"I know, Dana, I'm sorry for not being able to be the friend that you deserved, I love you so much too and I wish I could take it back so badly, all the things we did and other things, I really missed having you to talk to, I miss our little get togethers. I just miss being with you."

"I should be sorry, I was the one who hurt you, you hurt me but I was the one who made you hurt me. I just wanted to see how you was doing and so did Cassie."

"How is my little angel?" Cassidy said asking a shy five year old Cassie.

"Fine Aunt Cassidy, I wanted to see you and I wanted to see Uncle Hunter."

"Well, you should see him later, he hasn't been out of my sight for more than an hour without calling me or coming by and seeing me. He stays here at night and I tell him to go home and get some rest but you know Hunter, he never listens to me." She said joking.

"Hunter is crazy about you darlin, he never could live without you."

"Yeah, one thing my brother is crazy about is you." Dana said. The doctor came in and did his regular check-up and told her that she might get to go home tomorrow.

"Thank god, I'm getting so tired of this bed, I don't know how I don't have bed sores." She said joking.

"Well, Mrs. Wade, you're lucky that you're here. I want you to come to my office in two weeks for that test to see if you really can kept a baby, if you can do that, but I know you won't be able to have a natural birth, it would have to be c-section."

"I know, thank you doctor." She said as he left. Marty had taken Cassie outside while he did that but Dana stay.

"I'm sorry about this baby thing, I know how much you wanted one."

"It ain't your fault. I was thinking the other day about us. I remember this poem that we wrote together and I just found it like the day I came back from Vienna and it remind me that we been through alot and I don't know why I was really mad at you. But, you remember had it went."

"I do" She said "We wrote it right after the abortion."

"Yes and we called it "I Shall Always Be Around." you was such a great best friend to me during that time, you help me, you got me off everything and I was really starting to live again."

Cassidy started to say the poem out loud.

Now come friend, take my hand.  
I'll do my best to make you see,  
everything good you can do,  
everything amazing you can be.

If i could, i would hold you close,  
and wipe the tears from your eyes.  
I never want to see you break,  
I'll try to protect you from the lies.

For sweetie, you have golden talent,  
No-one could ever steal away.  
And one day I shall remove your mask,  
And release a true happy you one day.

Believe the truth in my words,  
And the honesty in my heart.  
For sweetie I could never wish,  
For us to be apart.

So when you're hurting deep inside,  
And no longer can go on.  
I'll be the one you can turn to,  
From you I will never be gone.

No matter where I am,  
No matter where I could be.  
I'll always be by your side,  
Just take some time to see.

So sweetie if he makes you cry,  
Or things just get you down.  
Please just come and turn to me,  
I shall always be around.

"Our Poem" Cassidy said.

"I love that poem, its my favorite."

"My too." She said, they both was crying and smiling, they was both happy that they had each other again, they hugged and talked for the longest time before Hunter came in with Marty.

"Well, I see that you two made up." Hunter said kissing Cassidy.

"Yeah, we did." Cassidy said still holding her hand and smiling.

"I'm glad, I see that my neice is as gorgeous as her mother."

"Thank you Hunter, that's probably the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"Probably the only nicest thing you hear from me."

"Hunter!!" Cassidy said.

"I'm sorry, you know I love you sis." He said giving her hug.

"I don't know, how can I really believe you?" She said laughing. "Oh I guess I can believe you." She said hugging him again.

"Darlin, I have some news, the doctor is gonna let me go home tomorrow."

"Wonderful"

"Cassidy, I hate to leave you but its nearly 8:00 and I have to Cassie home to bed." Dana said pointing over to Marty who was holding a sleeping Cassie.

"She is a darlin. I was thinking about when she was born. That was a scared, I don't think we could go through that again."

"Me either, you was scared, I was the one having her."

"She was beautiful, you was gorgeous."

"Quit lying."

"I'm not lying. You was. You was great."

"You was the one who help me. I'll never forget either. I better get going, I call you when you get home and we could go out for lunch or something."

"I be sure to call you."

"Bye, I love you." She said giving a hugged and kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." She said, Dana walked out.

"So, you get to go home tomorrow uh." He said.

"Yes, I'm tired of this damn place."

"You better get some rest then darlin." He said kissing her, they hold their kiss longer than usually. It wasn't a passionate kiss but more a loving kiss, it told him alot about what she wanted to say but didn't have to, the kiss told it all. She broke their kiss, he smiled back at her. "I love you too darlin." He said covering her up.

Hunter carries Cassidy into the house with Sue Ellen, JR, Bobby and Pam following closely behind. The rest of the family was waiting in the lounge. Cassidy wanted to see them.

"Oh baby, you look so wonderful." Miss Ellie said as Hunter put her down and she walked over to Miss Ellie and hugged her but before she gets to her she loses her balance and JR catches her.

"Watch it darlin." He said, she smiled half heartly at him. She hugs Miss Ellie and everybody else.

"It feels good to be home finally, three weeks in the hospital with nothing to do was about to kill me." She said sitting down.

"How are you feeling babydoll?" Clayton asked.

"I'm doing better, I'm finally coming with terms with the baby situation, I really never thought in a million years that I wouldn't be ever having a child." She said, "Could you fixed me a small glass of white wine?"

"Do you think that wise Cassidy?" Patricia asked.

"I just want a little to get this nasty taste out of my mouth and I just want a little." She said, Sue Ellen nodded to Clayton to get it. Clayton fixed it and handed to her, she looked at it for the longest time before drinking it.

"Want anymore?" Clayton asked.

"No, thank you." She said. "I think tomorrow I like to go shopping with momma, grandma and Nana. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful darlin, we all need to catch up."

"I just don't think I'm ready to go back to Ewing's Publishing yet. Hunter, when you go down there, will you get some of my work?"

"Yes sweetheart, how about I take you upstairs and let you rest?"

"I'm tired, will you carry me?" She asked.

"Of course I will, you need to have all of your strength if you're going shopping, I have to have all of my strength to see the bill I get at the end of the month." He said joking with her, everybody started to laugh, she buried her face into his chest as he picked up in his arms and started to carried her upstairs. They get to their room, Cassidy feels safe but still very sadden about the idea of maybe not ever having a child. Something she always wanted just like her aunt Pam did. He laid her on the bed. "I bet that feels better than a hospital bed?" He said, she smiled at him.

"It does, why don't you lay with me, I love you so much." She said holding her arms out for him, he slipped into the bed with her, she layed on his chest. They stay silence for a few minutes and then Cassidy gets to thinking. "Hunter"

"Hmm" He said still holding her close to him.

"What do you want to do on your birthday?" She asked, he looked at her, his birthday was still weeks away.

"I don't have a clue, what do you want to do on my birthday?" He asked kinda flirting, reminds him of what they used to do when they first started to date.

"Be with you, we could spend the day away from Southfork." She said thinking then it hit her. "How about going back to Riverbed for a couple of days?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just wanted to get away from Dallas for a couple of days with you, away from Mandy, away from Ewing's Oil & Publishing, I just want us to get to know each other again."

"Okay then, we go back to our place." He said, she smiled. She loved Riverbed so much.

"I can't wait...Hunter, will you love me forever?" She asked as she played with his wedding ring.

"That's a stupid question to ask Ewing. You know why, I will always love you, I love you the moment you said yes to my first attempted to asked you out. You said no, that I was just Dana's older stupid brother."

"I did, I was so wrong too, wasn't I?" She said looking at him smiling. She was truely happy with this man.

"You was so wrong Ewing. I love you so much." He said kissing her.

"I love you too, now I'm tired, let get some sleep, alright?" She said kissing him.

"Okay, you want me to stay or go?"

"I want you to kept me safe, away from danger."

"Well darlin, I can do that." He said wrapping his arm around her holding her close to him. She was able to fall asleep after a couple of minutes, he just watched her, she was so amazing.

Cassidy first day out of the house, Miss Ellie, Patricia and Sue Ellen went with her to make sure she was gonna be alright, they went for a morning of shopping which lift Cassidy's spirits some. Cassidy was getting hungry and it was closed to lunch time, she suggested to go to Cattleman's Club for lunch, they all agreed. They walked in and noticed that Bobby, Pam, JR, and Hunter are having lunch and flagged them down. JR and Hunter come over and greeted them all.

"Hey ya'll, what are you doing here?" JR asked as they escorted them back to their table.

"We was hungry and I haven't been in here since I been back, so I thought it would be perfect. They've really changed this place, haven't they?" Cassidy said giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek and looking around. Hunter noticed Marliee Stone walks in and they had a meeting for something, he just got a call from her this morning at Ewing's Publishing.

"I'll be right back darlin, do you want anything?"

"I want a screwdriver." She said looking at him and seeing him looking at Marliee.

"Are you sure?" He asked knowing that lately she been drinking alittle more than she should.

"Yes" She said as she continued to look at Marliee checking out her husband from behind. He went up to the bar.

"I thought we was gonna meet alone?" Marliee asked.

"We was until my wife come in, now what do you want?" He asked not really interested.

"I thought you would be interesting in knowing that Cliff Barnes has a deal for you, he said if you forget about the whole thing, he will give back Ewing's Oil to the Ewings."

"Marliee, why the hell would I do that? So, he wouldn't get his ass kick or something." He said getting the drinks. "Marliee, this isn't my choice to make, this is my wife and father-in-law, so go and bug them. I'm not interested and you better watched, I mean Cassidy is really on to me, I mean every woman that looks at me, she gets madder than hell and I can't blame her, so if you excuse me, bye Marliee." He said taking the drinks and walking back toward the booth where everybody was. Cassidy had noticed that they talked and wondered about what.

"Hey, finally you came back. What did Marliee want?" Cassidy asked as she take a sip of her drink.

"Oh nothing, just business."

"I bet" Sue Ellen added. Sue Ellen saw somebody else she didn't want to see, Mandy just walked into the Club. Cassidy saw her, she was madder than hell. Mandy saw all of them together and headed to the ladies room, she was supposed to meet Cliff here for lunch. Cassidy had excuse herself for a minute. She walked into the ladies room. Mandy was looking at herself in the mirror and putting on my lipstick.

"Who in the hell are you getting all fancy for?" Cassidy said shutting the door.

"Well, well, the little girl that can't have a baby nomore."

"Mandy, I'm gonna say this once, stay the hell away from my husband."

"Are you threated by me?" She asked.

"No, I'm not, I just want you to stay away from us all. You and Marliee go and enjoy yourself with Cliff. But, don't worried I'm getting my revenge for sure on Cliff. Cliff actually deserves somebody more better than you but since he does have bad taste about doing things, he would surely have bad taste about woman." She said.

"Your Daddy must have bad taste then, he slept with me."

"I not sure what happen to daddy during that time, I wasn't around, but if I remember he dump you for momma, he must have known what kind of bitch you was."

"You husband nearly slept with me."

"See that most important word in that sentence is NEARLY darlin, he didn't slept with you, he gave right back to me. I bet you stay more at that Condo of Cliff than you do at your townhouse, I bet Marliee does too. I mean you two have some much in common that its like you two are sister. Marliee and you are both jealous of my momma and you both want everything that we have and you know that you will never have it."

"Well, I can say this, I wouldn't want a bitch for a daughter like JR has." She said smirking at her. That was it.

"Just stay away from my husband Mandy or I'll make you regret." She said going toward the door, Sue Ellen had been listen to their conversation.

"What if I don't? What are you gonna do about?"

"You really want to know?" She said going up to her, Sue Ellen had open the door slightly to look. "I really would kill you if you don't leave my husband alone."

"I won't Cassidy, I try my damn bestest to get him back into bed." Mandy said, Cassidy turned away and punch her, knocking her to the ground. Sue Ellen was impressed, just being out of the hospital for a day and she was back to her old self. Never knowing how to walk away, just like JR. She smiled.

"You can try Mandy, but you won't win." She said walking toward the door, Sue Ellen started to walked away from it and as she open the door, she turned away and make it look like she was toward the bathroom.

"Cassidy, are you alright?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Yes momma, I'm perfect." She said walking with Sue Ellen back toward their table.

Mandy was looking the mirror, her nose was bleeding. 

"I'm gonna get you back Cassidy, just watch me." She said cleaning herself up.

Sue Ellen, Miss Ellie, and Patricia had called it a day, but Cassidy said she need to do a couple more things, she said she meeted them at home when she got through, Sue Ellen was wondering what she was up too, but she was grown and she need to be on her own for awhile. Cassidy went into Hunter's car and started to drive nearly where she knew Marliee would be, beside some boy's pool. She knew she was working for Cliff Barnes, so she thought well that where she was and she knew Cliff wasn't there but that bitch had to be. She drove up to his private condo.

"How in the hell did he buy this place and why the hell isn't he living in it. Stupid Bastard. Daddy was right, he is dumb." She said to herself as she got out and walked toward the back and was sure enough there was Marliee playing in the pool with some 20 something year old boy.

"Marliee, are you ever gonna learn how to get a man your own age?" Cassidy said smiling at her, Marliee was surprise and jumped up.

"What do you want Cassidy? I'm busy." She said coming out of the water.

"I'm sure you're busy, so I'll make it short. Stay away from my husband or I will make you regret it. My husband is off limits."

"Oh he is. I really thought I could have fun with him. I know when he was younger he was sleeping with ever girl in Dallas, just like your father did."

"Well, my father didn't sleep with you darlin, so my daddy has some taste." She said smiling at her.

"I wasn't talking to Hunter about sleeping with him. Cliff wanted to make a deal with him, he said he would give the Ewings back Ewing's Oil back if you didn't pressed charges against him." She said going and sitting in a lounge chair.

"I see, what did he say?"

"He said it was yours and your daddy's choice and walked away."

"Good...Marliee, what are you doing here at Cliff's Condo anyway? Are you and Mandy his new toys or are you wanting this place for yourself."

"Cassidy, I actually like Cliff, he invited me here to stay and this is where I'm staying."

"So are you gonna looking on the streets tonight for guys ? If you are, you should try Sunset and Tramp Street, I hear they're running a two for the price of one on young studs over there, if you get there early enough, you might get one that might sleep with you. But for me I'm pretty happy with my husband. At least he comes home to me everynight."

"Well, at least I don't have the responsbility of getting my guys in line like you and your momma does. JR Ewing being faithful to his wife. That's bullshit. He will start cheating again and he might not want me or Mandy but he want somebody else soon."

"That's where you're wrong, Daddy loves momma, hell momma four months pregnant with his child." She said.

"What about you? You'll never have a child."

"Maybe I don't want a child, hell I'm having fun now without one. I better get going so that you can get back to your poolboy over there." She said looking at the guy she was playing in the pool and going toward the gate. "Oh I forgot, have fun tonight on the streets and remember to wear at least something." She said smiling and walking back toward her car. She was happy with herself over that conversation, she wanted to punch her so badly but she had already done it too Mandy, two in one day wasn't good for her image.

Back at Southfork, it was around five o'clock and it was nearly dinner. Everybody had gotten home, Pam was asked to join dinner, Christopher was so excited that Pam was home and they been spending time with Bobby at Southfork, Hunter was looking at his watch, where was Cassidy, Sue Ellen and the others got home hours ago but Cassidy had taken his car to do some errands, what kind of errands what he wondering. Finally he saw her pulling toward the house. She got out with some bags.

"Hey darlin, how was your afternoon?"

"Perfect, I need to do those errands I did."

"What kind of errands did you run?" He asked curious.

"Nothing for you to worry about darlin, is everybody here."

"Yeah, they're in the lounge talking, I was getting worried about you."

"Well, one errand took alittle longer than planned."

"Hmm, can I really believe you about that?"

"You better because I found out why Marliee was talking to you this afternoon."

"I told her it was your choice."

"I know, I found her playing with one of her playboys at the Barnes' Condo."

"Why in the hell did you go out there?"

"Because I wanted her to know that my husband is off limits." She said.

"Protective aren't you?"

"Very, now I wanted to show you want I brought for us to go to Riverbed next weekend." She said handling him some of the bags, they walked into house and up to their room.

Dinner at Southfork, everybody was in their seat, Clayton was talking about how better Cassidy looks. She thanked him. Cassidy was talking about how good it was to have Pam back.

"Thank you Cassidy, I missed ya'll alot."

"Pam, where was you all of those years?" Miss Ellie asked.

"After I left, I found out I was pregnant, well, I was excited but I knew I couldn't come back because my body was burnt so badly, so I had some surgery done and I was about ready to come back and then I was around five months pregnant and I fell off a chair in my living room and landing right on my stomach, killing the child. I was so depressed, I knew I couldn't come back. Then when Cliff talked to me, I told him that I was not coming back to Dallas and I didn't want to see Bobby and Christopher, which I was lying, I wanted to see them both so badly but I fail again for having a child. Then, I found this man, he took care of me til he found somebody else. Then, I heard about Cassidy coming back to Dallas, I had already made plans on coming back then, I just wanted to see her, I saw her once after I left. She begged me to come home for Christopher sakes and I told her that it was better for Christopher's sake if I didn't come back. I heard about what Cliff said Cassidy and I tried my best to get back here before Cliff hurted her and I was too late but now I'm back in Dallas to become the best mother I can be."

"Well, welcome home Pamela." JR said raising his glasses. Sue Ellen started to giggle.

"Sue Ellen, what's so funny?" Clayton asked.

"Its so weird that JR is being so nice Pam. I've never seen it before. I guess my husband has really changed." She said smiling at JR.

"You better believe I changed." He said.

"Well, I'm glad that we're all here as a family tonight, I can't remember the last time we had a whole family dinner with Lucy, Sue Ellen, JR, John Ross, Christopher, Bobby, and Pam, and now we have more family. Patricia and my granddaughter Cassidy, Lucy's new guy, which I adore Kevin."

"Thank you Miss Ellie." Kevin said.

"And the man that makes my granddaughter happy, Hunter." She said.

"I try my best Miss Ellie." Hunter said. They continued to eat after they retired to the foyer for some drinks. JR, Hunter, Bobby, Kevin, and Clayton was talking about business. John Ross and Christopher was playing checkers. The girls was talking about the upcoming baby and what they was gonna do tomorrow and about Cassidy going to Riverbed this weekend.

The Next Weekend, Cassidy and Hunter said goodbye to the others. Hunter, JR, Sue Ellen, Pam, and Bobby all had called somebody about Cliff Barnes and Hunter told them to do the same thing to Cliff Barnes, just go and scare him. When they reached Riverbed, it was the most magical place ever. Cassidy was so excited, she went into her house and started to looked around, everything was still there except for the thing they send to Southfork, she looked around, everything was still as beautiful. It was around 12:00 noon there. Cassidy went up to her old room. She open it and it was still like she left it. Her perfume line the dresser, some of her clothes still left in the closet. The huge bed that her and Hunter slept in everynight for three years in. She went back downstairs and was greeted by her maid.

"Mrs. Wade, its so good to see you again." Marie said.

"Its so good to see you again too Marie." She said hugging her.

"Would you like anything?"

"Some coffee would be nice."

"I just put on a new pot, it'll be ready in a minute."

"Thank you" She said walking around some more. She went into the foyer where she looked around, memories came from this room, she remember when Hunter went on that business trip, the first time they was apart since they moved in, she was wanting him to hurry up. He ran inside the house and their eyes locked and that was it, they couldn't make it to the bedroom and shared a night of passion right in here. Couldn't do that at Southfork, she thought. She went into her old office. Paper everywhere like always. She missed this place so much. She walked outside where Hunter was looking at the ranch, the animals, the big lake. He brought around the horses, she was smiling. He got down.

"Hey darlin, I thought you like to see Millie and Rebel." He said, she went over to her horse, blonde color, she loved her.

"Hey girl, I bet you miss me alot don't you. I missed you." She said getting on her.

"Are you sure you can ride?" He asked.

"I want too." She said as she rode off leaving him. He raced after her, after riding for awhile they stopped by the lake, it was still as beautiful, he helped her off the horse. She walked over to the edge and run her fingers through the water. Hunter noticed the rain clouds above. He knew it was about to rain.

"Cassidy, is about to rain? Do you want to go back?" He asked.

"No, I want to stay out here." She said after a few minutes the rain started to come down hard. "I bet you can't catch me." She said running away from him.

"You really want bet Ewing." He yelled running after her. He was running after her and caught himself in a mud puddle and slipped and fell, Cassidy noticed and went over to him.

"Are you alright darlin?" She asked. He pulled her down in the mud puddle, slinging mud all over her and him. "Hey, I don't like mud." She said throwing mud over him.

"I think you beautiful with mud all over you." He said kissing her.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I know and I love you with all of my heart." He said kissing her, he rolled on top of her and they kissed for the longest time, he broke lose with his tongue. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you Cassidy, you make me so whole." 

"I know darlin." She said pulling him back in the kiss.

**Later that night**, Cassidy was getting the bedroom ready for his surprise, they was gonna have a romantic dinner in their room, she also brought him something, but she wanted to tell him something too. She heard him walked up toward the room, he open the door and was surprise by what she did. Candles and roses everywhere and dinner.

"Hey darlin, you really out done yourself now." He said kissing her.

"I just want you to have the best birthday." She said.

"You done it then." He said holding her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes" He said, they went over to table and started to eat and drink.

"I have something for you." She said handling him a box, he open it and reveal in it nothing but a key and a new stetson.

"I love the new hat but what's the key for."

"Your new truck."

"You brought me a truck."

"Yes, I can't stand the thing you're riding in now so I brought you something new."

"I love you. Where's it at?" He asked.

"Out in the back" She said, he ran outside, she followed behind laughing. He was so excited, when they got into the back, he was amazed by what she brought him. A new silver pick-up truck. "How do you like it?" She asked knowing he was excited.

"I love it."

"More than me." She said joking with him, he went over to her and took her in his arms.

"Never, I love you more than anything!!" He said kissing her passionately.

"Take me back upstairs" She said trying to recover from his kiss. He picked her up and carried her back inside and up the stairs, he let her down, she started to kiss him again more passionately. Something in her want to make love to him, she kissed him passionately and started to undone his shirt button and unbutton his jeans and sliding them off.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to show how much you mean to me." She said lifting unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. She kissed him again, this time he response by lifting her off the ground as they kissed and leading her over to the bed and layed her down gently and begin to kiss her all over, he made his way back up to her and kissed her on the lips. Cassidy was enjoying it and then all the sudden, flashback of that night come back in her head and she was scared and sudden yelled.

"Get off me Hunter!! I can't do it." She said crying. He immediately got off of her. She got up, putting on her robe and went out on the balcony, she was crying. He went out there and put his arms around her waist. "I don't know why I can't do it. I want too...I really do but memories of that night flow through my head so badly" She said crying more.

"Don't worried, you made me happy Cassidy, we don't have to make love unless you're ready. Now, quit crying, we don't have that much time here and lets make the best of it."

"Hunter, I don't want to leave." She said looking at him. He looked back at her not knowing what to say.

Cliff was working late at Ewing's Oil, he had stepped out for a minute. A figure was walking up toward the building and went in and gotten in the elevator and ride up to the floor Ewing's Oil was on, the figure went into Cliff's office and hid in the closet, the figure loaded up their gun, he heard a noice and cracked the door slightly and when the person came in the door, he fired the gun, the person went down, they went over to the person and turned them over and he made a mistake, they killed the wrong person, they made sure they was still breathing, she wasn't. The woman that was laying on the floor dead.

Hunter was looking at Cassidy was the most shock on his face, she was looking at him confused.

"Cassidy, what do you mean you don't want to leave?" He asked. She release her hold to him and walked back into the bedroom.

"I mean I love this place so much, this is our home Hunter. This is where we said we wanted to spend the rest of our lives. How much I do love Southfork, I love this place more." She said with tears. "I really thought I could leave it but I can't. I don't want to leave, here we was safe, the moment I step back in Dallas I knew there was gonna be trouble. I did it for daddy, but daddy don't need me anymore, he has momma, John Ross and everybody else. I want our lives back." She said walking out of the bedroom, he followed her.

"What about the new house?"

"I don't care nomore, let momma and daddy have it. I just want to stay here!!!" She said going outside. "We build this ranch, remember, it was nothing but a house with alot of land. We put the animals, we put the barn. We put up everything here. It was ours." She said looking out on the ranch. It was as beautiful. "Do you even care anymore about it?" She asked. He went behind her and hugged her waist and buried his face into her long hair.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do Cassidy, but when we left here, you said that you didn't want to be that far away from your parents."

"I don't know anymore. I guess when they was together, I wasn't around and I felt like they didn't need me and I'm feeling the same way now." She said tears coming down her face.

"Its chilly out here, why don't we go back in and we talked."

"I don't want to talk, I just want to be left alone for awhile." She said walking out onto the ranch, he watched her til he couldn't see her anymore.

Cassidy was walking around Riverbed crying. She didn't know what to do. This was a big place just for two people but it was where she thought she was safe from everything, from other woman, from being hurt by her parents, knowing that Hunter would be home everynight. She was scared, she had feared it everyday.

"What if I did go back to Dallas? What wouldn't make Hunter go to Mandy or Marliee, they have their way about men. They was older than her and more experience. I'm just being silly. Hunter loves me. He always loved me." She said sitting in the barn. One of the ranch's handman came around the barn with some tools.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Wade, I didn't know you was back here." He said.

"That's alright Dan, I was just walking and trying to get my head straight." 

"I heard what happen to you and I'm very sorry." 

"Don't you worried about it, I know how much you care for me and Hunter. Thank you for working here for all of these years." She said.

"Well, I never could say no to a beautiful lady like you Mrs. Wade."

"How many times do I have to tell you ranchman to quit calling me Mrs Ewing or Wade. I hate that, makes me sound old. I get enough of that at Ewing's Publishing. Just call me Cassidy." She said laughing, her mood had changed alot. She was cheerful and happy but why.

"I'm sorry Mrs.Wa...I mean Cassidy."

"That's better. How's my ranch doing without me for all of these months?"

"Just like you used to say, it runs itself." He said. She smiled. They stay silence for a few minutes before Dan speak. "I think I better get going, we have to alot of repairing on the northside, the gate broke up there the other day." He said, he always like Cassidy but knew that Cassidy had always loved Hunter. She knew how he felt but she loved Hunter, they did have one romantic night together, long time ago before he started to working on the ranch for her and Hunter.

"Dan, I know how you feel about me. I do love you but not in the same way you love me. I love my husband." 

"I know Cassidy, it was one great night." He said, she didn't argue, it was a passionate night. He went to her and kissed her cheek. "But, I'll remember that night always." He said and with that he walked out of the barn, she was memorized by the kiss on the cheek. She wondered what made him so desirable.

Lucy and Kevin at his penthouse, he had invited her to spend the night with him. She was in love with him. He was crazy about her. They hadn't shared a passionate night yet but each of them hoping that they would tonight. Kevin brought some wine to Lucy and they drank and talked for awhile. He was so happy with her and Lucy feeling the same way, they was meant to be together. They had so much in common. They both was rich and they both had parents that practically abanded them when they was younger.

"You know what Kevin, I feel like I've known you forever." Lucy said brushing her hand through his thick blondish color hair.

"I feel the same way Lucy." He said kissing her passionately, he pushed her gently on the sofa and started to kiss her neck, he stopped to look at her. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes, love me please." She said. He smiled as he continued to kiss her undoing her clothes, kissing her down and back up to her mouth passionately. She undone his shirt and his pants. She started to kiss him up and down and making her way back up to his neck, he flipped her back over and slowly made love to her, it was all love consuming. Afterward they laid in silence. Lucy was thinking to herself.

"I've never felt this way before. I love him so much that it makes my heart feels like it's gonna bust."

While him thinking the same thing and at the same time they both said.

"Kevin, I love you."

"Lucy, I love you."

They both started to laugh and cuddled up together.

"Kevin, you make me feel so happy." She said.

"Me too darlin." He said kissing the top of her head. Afterwhile, they both fall into a blissful sleep.

Cliff was walking back toward his office, he had sent Jackie home early so he could talked with a certain person about some business about the Ewings. He walked into the office and looked down and saw Katherine dead in her own blood. He was shocked. They must been after him. This wasn't right, who could have been here and when? He thought, he went to phone and called the police.

"Yeah, this is Cliff Barnes, I just found my sister Katherine Wentworth dead in my office at Ewing's Oil. I think you need to get down here fast." He said hanging up and going back toward her. "Well, sister, I have to find another way to get back at the Ewings." He said. "But, you would have been good to get back at our sister." He continue.

Hunter went back into the house and made a phone call.

"JR, this is Hunter? We have trouble. I don't know if I can get Cassidy to come back to Dallas or not."

"What the hell you mean you don't know if Cassidy won't come back?" JR snapped, Sue Ellen was listening to their conversation and wondering what it was about.

"She said that she don't want to leave Riverbed. That she belongs here and the only place she feels safe."

"I don't know what to do unless I come down there and talked to her, if she really wants to stay there, I can't stop her and neither can you unless you force her and I mean it boy if you force her to come back, I'll kill you." He said. Hunter understood and he agreed.

"I try JR." He said, "How everybody down there?"

"Fine, but you better watch Cassidy, she could go on anything how vuluable she is."

"I will JR, talk to you tomorrow. Bye" He said hanging up. He went to the window and saw Cassidy walking back toward the house. "Maybe she came to her senses." He thought as he went to take a shower.

Cassidy was walking back toward the main house. She went into the foyer and made her a vodka on the rocks. She sat down infront of the picture of her and Hunter over the fireplace. She was thinking, she had to go back. She couldn't give up that easily. She was an Ewing and her daddy taught her had to be strong and that what she was...strong. She threw the vodka in the fire.

"No more of that for starters." She said, "Now, when I go back tomorrow night, things are gonna change!!" She said getting up and going upstairs to her room. She open her bedroom door, she looked around and didn't see Hunter around. "HUNTER" She said going into the bathroom, he was taking a shower. She got an idea in her head, she got undressed and slipped into the shower, which surprise Hunter.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"I'd missed you too much." She said kissing him.

"You must be thinking about alot of things out there, twenty minutes ago you wouldn't let touch you this close." He said kissing her.

"I've been thinking, I do want to go back to Dallas. But, I'm gonna prove to Dallas that I'm not a quitter."

"You sure are not Ewing." He said kissing her.

"Show me that I'm the only woman you want." She said, he lifted her up and against the shower wall and enter her slowly, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Did that hurt you?" He asked.

"Kinda but move.." She said arching her back...a whole month and a half without him was hell. He continued to thrusted into her, making her call out his name..."Hunter" She whispered softly in his ear as they contined to make love...when they're on the point of their desires...he thrusted in her a few more times and when he finishes...he holds her up for a minute...kissing her lips gently and both trying to catch their breaths...Cassidy was the first one to talk. "I love you so much" she said hugging him tightly. He kissed her lips gently again and moved over to her ear.

"I love you too Cassidy...don't ever forget it." He said letting her down and giving each other another passionate kiss. "I missed you so much." He said hugging her. "I'm so glad that the old Cassidy is back." He said...she smiled at that and then added.

"Well...some of the old Cassidy is back...but there is some new Cassidy too." She said looking at him grinning big.

Cliff was waiting for the police when somebody came by to see him. Mandy walked through the doors and saw Katherine dead.

"Cliff, what happen here?"

"Somebody was after me and killed Katherine instead. The police was on their way, you should be here."

"I want to be here Cliff." She said, "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be. She wasn't a sister to me. Pamela was the only sister I had and I hurt her too much already, for her ever to forgive me." He said looking sadden as he turn away and went over behind his desk.

JR and Sue Ellen are in bed. JR informed Sue Ellen about everything.

"Is she coming back to Dallas?"

"Probably. You know how unemotional unstable she is right now. I mean she just lost a baby and she might not ever have another one. You would want to say away from this place all you can."

"Are you gonna to send that hitman out for Cliff?"

"No, I think everybody in this house called their own. I know Bobby and Pammy called one. I bet Clayton called someone."

"Probably." She said looking back at the baby book. JR went over to her.

"Darlin, she is grown. Do I have to remind you?"

"No. You don't but remember she still is our daughter."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"That means she still needs us JR. No matter how old she gets."

"You don't think I don't know that. But, she is a big girl that needs to live for herself."

"That's how you lost her in the damn place." She said flashing back. JR got angry.

"I didn't lost her. She lost me along time ago." He said going toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Downstairs. Get me something to drink." He said shutting the door.

"Damn" She said feeling sick to her stomach again. She rubbed her stomach as she started to worried about all of the pressure. She went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Cassidy and Hunter are getting dress for bed when the phone rang. Hunter went over to it and answer it.

"Hello, Hunter Wade here."

"Mr. Wade. I have some bad news for you."

"What?"

"Somebody got killed at Ewing's Oil but it wasn't Cliff Barnes."

"Then, who was it?"

"Katherine Wentworth."

"What was she even doing there?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better find out. Did you kill her?"

"No...somebody got there before I did. The cops are just showing up."

"Well, I want you to find out why she was doing in Dallas and why was she doing at Ewing's Oil tonight."

"Yes sir, I get my boys on it as fast as I can."

"Call me when you find out anything." He said hanging up. Cassidy walked over to him.

"Hmm, that could be Harry doing your dirty work or your hitman on Cliff Barnes didn't do your work for you." She said smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Oh darlin, when you been with a person as long as I been with you. I know what you're thinking."

"You're miss smarty aren't you." He said hugging her and kissing her.

"I could teach you a few things." She said smiling at him.

"I think I taught you all of those things."

"You did." She said kissing him, Hunter picked her up and took her over to the bed and they shed their clothes and made love consuming love.

Sue Ellen walked back to the bedroom and got into bed feeling sowhat better...still feeling sick to her stomach.

"I don't remember doing this with Cassidy or John Ross. Oh I wish JR would come back up here. I need him." She said feeling sadden. After an hour of trying to go to sleep...she decided to get up and walk downstairs. She got up and put on her robe and made sure she was quite going down. She made her way down the bottom of the stairs. She quitely walked into the kitchen to get her some milk and a cookie to snack on. She was wondering where JR was. She looked in the den and in the study but no sign of him...then she walked out on the patio where he saw him thinking. "Hey"

"Oh hey, I thought you would be asleep by now."

"I would be if my husband was holding me."

"Still not feeling too good, uh?"

"Not much. You want any of this." She said offering him part of the big cookie.

"No darlin, you can have it."

"JR, I shouldn't have said things and you shouldn't have either."

"I know Sue Ellen, I'm sorry. I know that Cassidy still needs us but sometimes it feels like she can do things on her own and I know she can't."

"You feel like she can do things on her own and should. Instead on things she does need help on...you won't help her. JR, when she finds out if she can carry a child...she gonna need us then for sure."

"I'm alittle afraid that when she does needs us...she gonna back us off. Like she did when she had the drug and alcohol problems. She shutted us out and I really wanted to help her as much as I can."

"JR, threating her didn't do that trick. I think you learn that yourself."

"I did. I'll never threat her again with a trip to the crazy house."

"My momma thinks you've changed. She might be right. You know, they only get to see one side of JR Ewing and I get to see both sides."

"You my darlin, get to see a lot of things that other people don't."

"JR Ewing, you're....grrrr. Undescribeable."

"That's what attracts you to me, isn't it?"

"What if it is?"

"Well, if I take you upstairs and I can show you what attracts you to me." He said in a seductive voice. Sue Ellen smiled and took his hand and lead him upstairs but first they checked on John Ross, Sleeping soundly. JR lead her to their bedroom and shutted the door behind him.

Cassidy and Hunter spend their last day riding and talking to the handman, they went swimming in the lake and finished packing the rest of their things. They went out to the stables, washed the horses and then took them for one more ride around the ranch. Cassidy stopped at particular places and was sadden but she was already starting to miss her family.

"I'm gonna miss this place. But, I'm starting to miss momma, daddy and John Ross a lot." Cassidy said as they started to go back to the stables.

"This is always gonna be our home Cassidy, but we have a new life in Dallas and I think that we should stay for awhile."

"I guess. I wondering how everybody is doing in Dallas."

"Probably freaking out over Katherine." Dallas said in a whisper. Cassidy heard him say something but didn't hear what it was.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Come on, I'm hungry and we need to finish packing." He said riding his horse back toward the stables. Cassidy smiled and wondered what was going on. But, she rode back with him.

JR was walking downstairs. Sue Ellen wasn't feeling to good...lately she hasn't been up to doing nothing...he was getting worried about her. He walked into the kitchen and got a few things for Sue Ellen and himself and got the newspaper and walked back upstairs and walked into the room quitely not trying to wake up Sue Ellen. He put down the food and went to take a shower...while he was taking a shower...Sue Ellen woke up and saw that JR was in the shower and there was food around.

"Good...I'm hungry." She thought going over to the food and starting to eat and picking up the newspaper and right there on the front cover was a big headline saying...."KATHERINE WENTWORTH KILLED LAST NIGHT AT EWING'S OIL...FOUND BY BROTHER." Sue Ellen read on...JR had gotten out of the shower and was shaving when Sue Ellen walked in. "Have you seen this?" She asked holding up the paper in front of his face. He read it and grinned.

"How about that?? Katherine Wentworth finally got what she deserved. I bet old Cliffy had something to do with it."

"Are you worried about it? I mean you did sent a hitman over to Ewing's Oil last night."

"Yes I did darlin but remember I call him and canceled it because Bobby and everybody else had send there own including our Pammy, Katherine and Cliff's sister."

"Pam has changed alot...she isn't the girl we used to throw around."

"No, she ain't but I don't see her and Bobby getting back together anytime soon."

"I think she would preferred that way too."

"I do too."

"When is Cassidy and Hunter suppose to be home?"

"Around seven tonight...how are you feeling this morning? I mean you haven't been feeling to good...you're five months pregnant."

"I'm feeling better today...I think its just a phrase. I don't remember doing it with either of children but I am older and I should watch myself more."

"Yes, you should because I don't want anything happening to you or that baby."

"I'm wondering what Cassidy and Hunter gonna do if they can't have children. I mean she won't give us any grandchildren. But, I still believe that she can and she will." Sue Ellen said taking a bite out of her toast as JR watched her.

Around seven o'clock that night...JR was waiting on Cassidy and Hunter to get home...finally he saw them pulled up, Sue Ellen got up with some help from Clayton and all of them went to greet them...JR noticed something different about Cassidy...she more lively...the trip must have done her some good...she was gorgeous...all the bruise and cuts was gone now. He hugged her and whisper.

"That must have been some trip." He said, she smiled and whisper back.

"Oh it was daddy...it was." She said...JR gave her a look, she giggled. She hugged Sue Ellen.

"Babydoll...I've missed you so much. You're looking so much better."

"I feel alot better too."

"Cassidy...its good to have you home again sweetheart." Miss Ellie said hugging her. "We have dinner fixed and was waiting on you and Hunter."

"We got stucked in traffic and somebody took to long packing." Hunter said motion over to Cassidy.

"I couldn't help it...I undone everything and had to pack it back."

"Well, you can tell us about your weekend over dinner." Miss Ellie said linking her arm and walking in. 

"Where's Lucy?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh...her and Kevin has been spending nights at his place." Clayton said...this took Cassidy and Hunter both by surprise.

"Hmm...I've never knew Kevin doing this...he must really love Lucy." Hunter said.

"Yeah...they spend the whole weekend together at his penthouse." JR said.

"Really?" Cassidy said. "I have to get the details from Lucy when she gets home." She said giggling as they went into the house.

Over the next couple of days...Cassidy planned her revenge on Cliff and using somebody she knew had information. Dana, Cassidy and Jackie (Cliff's Secretary) was having lunch at the Cattleman's Club. They order their food and drinks.

"Now Cassidy, if this comes back to me." Jackie warned.

"Don't worried Jackie, if Cliff finds out, just remember that you always have the Ewings on your side." Cassidy reassured her.

"Alright, well, this file here on some land in the middle east Cliff wants to get. He has been talking to Jordan and Marliee about them. He wants to get this deal settled fast before JR found out about it."

"I see, how much is this land worth? I mean is there any oil on it."

"I don't know precisely how much but it ranges from one million to three million."

"How is Cliff gonna pay it?" Dana asked.

"Well, the cartels and then he put up Barnes-Wentworth Tool as collateral for the loan."

"Why would he do that?" Cassidy said.

"Because he sole owner of Barnes-Wentworth since Pamela sign her shares over to him and Katherine is dead." Jackie said.

"I want to ask you a question, why was Katherine Wentworth doing back in Dallas in the first place?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know Cassidy, it was something I overheard Cliff talking about, he was talking to somebody on the phone about getting JR out of Ewing's Oil."

"Yeah, but a few days ago he was ready to sign over Ewing's Oil to me and the Ewings. What change?"

"Well, you wouldn't take his offer. So, he brought back Katherine before he knew Pamela was back in town to seduce Bobby to get him to sign your shares over to him." Jackie said, this was getting more and more involved Cassidy thought. Their food had just made it and continued to talk throughout the lunch.

"I see now what is this information here." Cassidy asked about the second folder Jackie handed her.

"Calvin Murphy, he owns the Murphy's Oil, Cliff wants to buy him out too but he too short of money, he's oil is rich, I mean right after Ewing's Oil, he one of the top. He's a steal if you ask me."

"I bet daddy love this one." Cassidy said looking at the information and smiling, "This here is perfect. Thank you Jackie for doing this for me." She said.

"No problem, but you know how long I worked for Cliff and he knew I was backstabbing him, I don't know what he would do." She said.

"Don't worried, soon Cliff will be out of Ewing's Oil and you'll still have a job and be protected, I promise, we been friends long enough, haven't we?" She asked.

"I guess you right. Thanks Cassidy, I better get back toward the office before Cliff chew my head up for being late. I talk to ya'll later." She said paying her part of the bill and Cassidy and Dana saying their goodbyes, Cassidy got up and saw Hunter come into the restruant with some young female....laughing. He caught her eyes fulled of sadness and shocked. It took all of her strenght to kept her from crying. Hunter immeditately came over to her and Dana.

"I think I go and wait in the car, Cas." Dana said giving Hunter a death look and walking passed them. Cassidy just looked at him and then walked passed him.

"I will see you at home." She said leaving him standing there alone.

Cassidy walked into Southfork and walked into the den where Sue Ellen was cross stitching a baby pattern. Cassidy walked over to the bar and made her a vodka on the rocks. Sue Ellen watched her drowned it down and poured her another one and down it.

"Cassidy, watch it. That's not water." She said getting up and taking it from her. Cassidy sighed heavily and went over to the window and watched out.

"Momma, how do you leave someone you love?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you finally had to couraged to leave daddy after he cheated on you with that Cyder chick. How did you do it?"

"Okay, somethings wrong and I want to know what it is?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Cassidy...I'm your mother. I'm here. Please tell me."

"Momma, I caught Hunter with another woman today. I can't take it anymore. I won't take it anymore."

"Darlin, you're sure what you saw what was going on?"

"Are you question me momma?"

"No, I don't want you to make a mistake."

"He had his arm around her momma. I don't think that innocent."

"No...I guess you're right. Be careful...is all I'm saying because once you make that decision...you'll have to live with it." She said giving Cassidy a quick hug and walking out the den looking for JR. Cassidy walked back over to the bar and poured her another vodka on the rocks. She downed it fast and poured another one. She took her time with this one. She saw Hunter pulling up fast into the driveway. She smiled...half-drunk already. She wasn't done yet. He walked into the den to see her just staring at him.

"You really got alot of nerve darlin." She said going over to him. She did a smirk like Sue Ellen did when she was confronted JR over his sluts.

"I didn't do anything honey." He said smarting back half drunk himself. He felt bad after what he did, he was there on business but like he always does...don't tell her.

"You smell as drunk as I am." She said going over to the bar. "Wanna a drink darlin?" She said smartly.

"I could use a drink." He said sitting down.

"Sure sweetheart...anything you say." She said going over and fixing him a drink...she walked over to him...he held out his hand for it...Cassidy had other plans for it. She dropped it in his lap making him jump up.

"Holy Shit Cassidy, why in the hell did you do that for?"

"I think I saw that girl on your arm when you came into the Cattleman's Club today. I'm wondering what kinda business you had with this one?"

"Darlin, what you saw today was business that's all." He said.

"Don't darlin me, honey. What kind of business does she have with you, except maybe she a slut."

"Damn Cassidy, I just had lunch with a new girl...she works for the biggest magazine in Texas. She wanted to publish her book with Ewing's Publishing. We had an appointment. But, damn I can't even do a business deal without having to have a fight with my wife every time."

"If you don't remember Hunter, I'm 50 of that company too and I was the one who was making the deals. That was my company."

"Then, get the hell out of this house and go back to work. Quit going around here like you're scared of Ewing's Publishing."

"Go to hell Hunter, you should know better than that." She said crying nearly. "I want you out of this house and away from me."

"My pleasure darlin." He said going out the den and slamming the front door. Cassidy closed her eyes and blinking tears as she drank herself to she passed out on the sofa. JR and Sue Ellen came in and saw her there passed out drunk. JR picked her up.

"I bet they did have a big fight."

"What did they fight over?"

"I tell you later. Lets get her upstairs before John Ross or anybody else sees her like this." Sue Ellen said as they went up the stairs. Cassidy was mumbling something.

"Hunter, Hunter." She kept mumbling as JR laid her down on the bed. Sue Ellen stroked her hair back.

"Go to sleep baby, you'll feel like hell afterwhile."

Few days had past and Cassidy was still depressed and what she have heard so was Hunter. She drank herself til she couldn't stand it, she would sleep all day long, she wouldn't even half the time come down for supper. JR and Sue Ellen got really worried, they decided to have a talk with her, they walked up to her room and looked in and saw her tear stain face and looking at a picture of her and Hunter. 

"Cassidy" Sue Ellen said.

"Hey momma, daddy. What can I do for ya'll today?" She said getting up.

"Don't move. We would just like to talk to you. I know its been a few days now and we're starting to worried."

"Don't worried about me momma. I'll be alright. I'm always am." She said taking a drink of her screwdriver.

"Who fixed you that?" JR asked.

"I know how to make them."

"You seem to prefer them over anything."

"I like them better than any other alcohol beverage." She said. "Like I said I'm fine. I just need some time and some time to think she said."

"Alright, we won't pressure anymore about it. But, we expect you at dinner tonight." Sue Ellen said firmly.

"Yes momma"

"That's my baby. We're see you later."

"Alright" Cassidy said.

"Bye sugarplum" JR said kissing her forehead. 

"Goodbye ya'll." She said as they made their way out of the room. Cassidy looked at the Dallas Press and in bold print. It said "NEWSPAPER TO BE SOLD!!! NEED NEW OWNER" Cassidy got an idea in her head. She picked up the phone and dailed the number to Dallas Press.

"Hello, may I speak with the owner, please." She said as she waited, finally a man answer. "Daniel, this is Cassidy Ewing Wade. I saw that you're selling the paper. I was wondering how much." She asked. 

"50,000"

"That's a little much for a newspaper, isn't?" She asked.

"How about 40,000?" He asked.

"Try 25,000"

"Alright Cassidy, I can't get anybody else to buy it."

"Okay, you'll see your check in the mail tomorrow. And thanks. You don't know how much this means to me." She said smiling.

"You're welcome. Well, I have to go."

"Alright, bye." She said hanging up. Dailing another number and getting another man on the line. "Harry, this is Cassidy."

"Hey darlin, how have you been?"

"Well, if you haven't heard already."

"I know, I mean how are you now?"

"I'll be fine after you do a little job for me."

"What kind of job?"

"Find all you can about Mandy Winger. I mean ever little detail about her life before Dallas and after. I bet she has some secrets."

"That's all."

"Just do it, alright."

"Alright, tell you daddy I said hi."

"Sure, do this as quick as possible."

"Okay, I see what I can do and I get in touch with you in a few days."

"That's fine. Bye" She said hanging up. Cassidy smiled as she got up and looked out the window and said.

"Ya'll will pay for what you did to me." She said taking the last sip of her screwdriver and started to get dress.

A week later

Cassidy and Sue Ellen was in the doctor's office...Cassidy was gonna find out if she could have anymore children. She was nervous as hell. She was shaking and playing with her wedding ring. How she wanted Hunter here with her...but knew they wasn't talk still. She was wondering how he was doing...after a few minutes the nurse call her back.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes momma." Cassidy said taking Sue Ellen's hand. They walked back into the examing room...Cassidy got into the gown and sat on top of the table and waiting for the doctor to come in. What seem like forever...a female doctor that Cassidy knew well and so did Sue Ellen come in.

"Hello Cassidy, Sue Ellen." The doctor said.

"Hi Christy" Sue Ellen said.

"How are you Cassidy?"

"I don't know...I'm scared and nervous."

"Don't be...we are just gonna do some simple test. Alright?" She asked..Cassidy nodded and they began the test...every test that was possible. After they finished Sue Ellen and Cassidy waited in her office. Sue Ellen could sense Cassidy nervousness.

"Momma, I'm scared. I know something is gonna happen. I just knew that if I came back to Dallas."

"Don't worried sweetheart. Whatever happens, me and your daddy is gonna always be there. Hear me?"

"Yes momma." She said softly playing with the edge of her shirt as Christy came back in...not giving a face away, making Cassidy more nervous. She sat down behind her desk as she open Cassidy's file. She took off her glasses as she sigh and looked at both Cassidy and Sue Ellen.

"Well, I've looked at your files Cassidy. We've done the test necessary to determined if you're able to carry a child. Cassidy...let me tell you this. You're still able to have a child. But, you'll never see it born because it might not live. Cassidy, let me explain in a simple form of words...there is a small percentage that baby is gonna survive...it might. But, its a small percentage. Lets take your mother with John Ross. She did drunk heavily and that caused her to go into her early labor where we had to do a c-section....she was seven months then...she was perfectly heathly other wise. With you any baby that you're carrying...if just once stress takes over Cassidy, that baby won't survive. Plus, we would have to take the baby before your eighth month. Cassidy, remember when you had the abortion?"

"How could I forget it? I nearly died having it."

"I know...I was the one giving it. Remember how much pain you was in after."

"Yes."

"How many pain killers we would have to give you?"

"Yes...what's your point? I don't like talking about it much anymore."

"My point is...that the abortion was a terrible mistake...that's part of the reason why you can't have the child naturally. Another reason was remember when you had the miscarriage. I told you to be careful. Well, I see that my warning didn't take much affected because you let stress get in the way of you having that child." She said. Cassidy sigh.

"Its all my fault, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't darlin. You couldn't have a child at seventeen or having that miscarriage was your fault. It was your choice for kepting it from everybody."

"Everybody except Bobby." She said. Sue Ellen sigh.

"Christy, are we through? I think we've heard enough baby news for one day." She said motion to hurry up.

"Cassidy, I want to do the same test in a few months. There is no reason you and Hunter can have a baby but giving the cons about it. There is a chance that we might lose you with this baby deal."

"I wouldn't care if I had a child right now because my marriage is on rocks right now anyhow. I just want to get out of here." She said trying to kept her cool.

"I think we're through. Sue Ellen, is your appointment still next week." 

"Yes, I'll be here." Sue Ellen said standing up along with Cassidy, Christy nodded

Cassidy and Sue Ellen walked out to the car. Cassidy face look distored and confused. Sue Ellen actually pity her. She really thought she could handle it but she couldn't, Sue Ellen thought. Then Cassidy shaped up and looked at Sue Ellen.

"I want to talk to Hunter, momma. Please."

"Sure darlin. Do you want me to drive."

"No, I can. I drop you off at Ewing's Publishing...you and daddy was taking John Ross out for pizza this afternoon. I don't want to go nomore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah momma, I'm sure." She said in a quite tone as she drove to Ewing's Publishing. Sue Ellen didn't say anything else. Cassidy drove to Ewing's Publishing, dropping off Sue Ellen.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes momma, I just need to be alone for awhile."

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

"I will" She said as Sue Ellen nodded and walked into Ewing's Publishing. Cassidy drove toward her and Hunter's Condo in tears.

Cassidy knocked on the condo's door. Hunter was reading some files when he heard the door. He sigh and got up to answered it. They looked at each other for the longest in silence. Then, Cassidy got the courage to talk.

"I went to the doctor today." She said. "I thought I come by and tell you what happen."

"Oh sure darlin, come on in. How are you?"

"I guess the best to be except." She said going over to the sofa. "I mean I can still have children."

"That's wonderful." He said sitting down beside her smiling. She wasn't able to give him a smile back.

"There's more to it though."

"What?" He asked concernly.

"Hunter, my time is limited. Every moment, there is a less chance of me getting pregnant. I won't be able to have natural birth, of course. But, they're afraid about losing me with having a child. The abortion was a big mistake, Christy said. I should've never had it." She said as she started to tear up. "The miscarriage was a mistake. I should have told you. I'm so sorry Hunter that I didn't tell you." She said as she started to sob alittle. "I didn't mean to kept it but I had too. I wish I didn't though." She said as she began to cry.

"Hey now." He said taking her in his arms. "I'm here, besides we got past that, remember." He said as he began to rock her some.

"I know but I feel like I need to tell you." She said as her crying subside some. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you a lot too darlin." He said looking at her. "You're all I think about for the past week."

"I'm sorry" She said.

"I should be sorry. I didn't tell you and you done what any wife would have done."

"I shouldn't be so jealous." She said. "But, after the whole Mandy thing I can't help it."

"Maybe you have a right about what's yours."

"Are you mine?" She asked looking at him.

"If you want me to be." He said going over to her and putting his hands around her waist. "I love you and I don't want to lose you, not this time."

"I love you too and I don't want to lose you again." She said kissing him softly on the lips which lead to a passionate kiss. She broken them lose. "But, I want to take things slowly. Lets get to know each other again."

"If that's what you want, then lets do it."

"That's what I want." She said hugging him again.

About a week later

Cliff was walking down to his office, Jackie smiled to herself, she knew who was in the office and Cliff wasn't gonna be too happy about it. Cliff open his door and swung around Cassidy Ewing Wade sitting in his chair.

"Well, hello Cliff."

"Cassidy, what are you doing here?" He asked kinda nervously.

"Well darlin, when I say I'm gonna get revenge. You better believe I will get revenge."

"What did you did to me?"

"I took back what's mine....Ewing's Oil."

"What?" He asked.

"I own the control stock now. I own everything but five percent. Thanks to Jackie, I stole deals from you and those loans you owe, well, I own them too now." She said smiling.

"So...you own everything except five percent."

"Yes"

"Why do you want so much revenge?" He asked sitting down across from her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Cliff, if you knew all you did to me. You would be out for the same revenge. I went to the doctor the other day. You know what she told me. I have a very small percentage of ever getting pregnant again, you did that. You killed my unborn child. You've been out for my daddy ever since I can remember. Just think of what you could have done in your life if you wasn't so revengeful." She said.

"I'm so sorry Cassidy." He said lowing his head in shame.

"I believe you too but you did it. I think this is punishment enough though, I still want you around here because you do still owe five percent. I couldn't touch it if I tried for some reason."

"I don't know either unless it was Jamie's five percent."

"Well...who's ever it was...I can't touch for some reason." Cassidy said getting up. "I hope you find yourself a new office because this mine and I'm bring in some more people...starting with Clayton and Uncle Bobby. See you in the morning." Cassidy said smiling and leaving. Cliff sighed heavily.

"Damn it"

About two weeks later

Cassidy is at her office at Ewing's Oil when Jackie buzzed her and told she had visitor. Cassidy smiled and told her to show her in. Cassidy got out the file that Harry had gave her earlier that day. She couldn't believe what Mandy had done in her past but this was perfect revenge. The door open and Cassidy stood up.

"Hello Mandy, I'm so happy you decided to see me on short noticed."

"Well, I don't have alot of time Cassidy, what do you want?"

"You should be ashame of yourself Mandy, I mean really how could you?" She said sitting back in her chair.

"What are you talking about?" She said coyly at her.

"I'm talking about your past Mandy. I told you I was gonna get revenge for what you did and I sure do have proof of your awful past darlin." She said handing her the file. She started to look at it, Cassidy smiled broadly at her as she looked up.

"How in the hell did you get this?"

"Well darlin, that's is an Ewing secret. My daddy taught me alot of things including if you want revenge find the best kind darlin. Now, I bet you're wondering what I'm gonna do with this bit of information about you."

"Yes, I am. What are you gonna do with it?"

"First, I haven't shown this to anybody yet, including daddy. Now, I give you a choice. Seen I own Ewing's Oil, Ewing's Publishing and you have heard that I now own The Dallas Press. I won't give this information out if you stay the hell away from the Ewings including Hunter."

"You think this scared me. I don't think you'll print that."

"Darlin, if I was you. I wouldn't pressure an Ewing, when we get mad, its hell and I promise you if you don't stay away from my family, I will print this." She said seriously and looking at her not smiling.

"You're a bitch."

"Maybe so...but I protected whatever is mine. My husband, my parents, my brother and that baby momma's carrying."

"Do whatever you like Cassidy?" She said getting up. "I'm leaving" She said getting up.

"Remember Mandy, expose the real Mandy Winger to the world or leave my family alone." She said, Mandy walked toward the door and open before Cassidy added something. "Oh I just remember something, I just brought something else the otherday and completely forgot it, you know your little Townhouse...well darlin, that's on Ewing Property...being more exact...my property. I own what you live on."

"You're evil."

"So....I expect the rent due at the end of this Mandy." She said smiling. Mandy looked at her and slammed the door and left. Cassidy was laughing up a storm. "Gotta you bitch!!" She said sitting down again calling Harry. "Hey Harry, you're so brillant!! What do I owe you?"

"This one is on the house Cassidy. Sound good to hear you happy again."

"I sure scared her. I have a question for you. Where did you find this information at?" She said looking through it again.

"That my dear is my little secret. You don't have to worried about it."

"Well, thanks again. I better go, I have a lunch date with daddy."

"Alright darlin"

"Bye Harry" She said hanging up and getting up and grabbing her purse and walking out of the office with the files.

Cattleman's Club, Dora Mae showed Cassidy to the table JR was sitting at.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey babydoll, how was your morning?"

"Wonderful actually, I have something show you." She said handing him the files. "This is my revenge on Mandy plus that property I own." JR looked over the files and is shocked at the information, Cassidy smiled.

"You mean she did all of this?" JR said kinda shocked.

"That's what Harry said, he was surprise himself. Daddy, her family is bad and what she did. Daddy, she killed somebody just for money. Just think, she could have married you and killed you for your money." Cassidy said taking a drink of her wine.

"Damn it."

"I threated her with it, I told her I would post it in the Dallas Press if she didn't leave us alone."

"Well, with this kinda of information, she would be stupid if she bothers us anymore. This is the reason you wanted the Dallas Press. Are you through with your revenge."

"Yep, how's momma this morning? I spend the night with Hunter." She said, JR looked up at her.

"Cassidy..." He said.

"Daddy, we didn't do anything. We just talked about alot of things that we need to be talked about. How's momma? I know when I was at home yesterday she wasn't feel to good. Daddy, I'm worried about that baby. All its done so far is cause momma trouble."

"I know darlin."

"The doctor said its nothing but I'm scared. I don't want to lose momma."

"I don't either darlin."

"She five and half months pregnant daddy...I might can have children but I need momma with me."

"Babydoll...we are not gonna lose her. She wants you to go with her to her next doctor appointment though."

"Why?"

"Because she gonna find out what we're having...I'm going too but she wants you there too."

"I thought that ya'll didn't want to know." She said eating.

"Well, your momma is just excited over it. She wants to know."

"I'll be happy to go. I was thinking about going back to Ewing's Publishing soon."

"Wonderful...the girls miss you over there."

"I'm sure they do. Daddy, if I leave you in charge at Ewing's Oil. Could I trust you enough to leave you alone with Cliff Barnes?"

"Darlin, we all due respect but I think I'm happier at Ewing's Publishing. I like the company there. No backstabbing necessary." He said joking.

"Daddy."

"Sorry, but I enjoy running this kinda of business than I do where I have to cheat everybody out."

"I'm so happy to hear that. Alright, I ask Uncle Bobby or Clayton then." She said.

"So tell me, are you and Hunter need reuniting."

"I don't know...it feels like when we was first dating. Just loving being near each other and we're opening up more than we have. He's helping me with this baby thing. I think finally can trust him."

"That's my girl. How about we order

Few Days Later

Cassidy was walking toward Ewing's Oil. She rode up to the floor and got off. Kendall handed her messages and told her she had a visitor in her office. She walked down toward her office but not before bumping into Cliff Barnes. She smiled half-heartly.

"Hello Cliff"

"Hello Cassidy, did you have a nice lunch?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking, you know who is in my office?" She asked.

"No, I haven't been down that way."

"Thanks anyway, I want to see those ratios before I leave today."

"Alright, I have Jackie send them down."

"Thank you Cliff." She said walking down the hallway. She open her office and was very surprise to see the tall figure that she could recognize with her eyes close.

"James" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see my old sweetheart and to get some revenge." James said shutting the door and locking it...scaring Cassidy.


End file.
